Beyblade 2 Susumu Beki Mirai e
by James Hiwatari
Summary: A terceira fase de Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores. 20 anos depois de encerradas as aventuras de Rumiko e sua turma, alguém muito especial aparece para remexer certos acontecimentos até então enterrados no passado. R.I.P DAVID, WELCOME TO THE WORLD, DAVID! XDD
1. Introducão

**Nota do Umeragi: **E aqui está a tão esperada introdução da fase 3, os destinos de todos os beybladers que não vão realmente dar as caras nesta parte da história. Algumas surpresas, talvez, e quem sabe mais alguns motivos para querer acabar com a vida do Hiwatari. Os off-talks vão recomeçar no próximo capítulo, onde a história propriamente tem início. Aquela coisa estranha que o Hiwatari chama de "capítulo" e que já está aqui desde o aniversário do David U. provavelmente vai continuar não fazendo muito sentido por um bom tempo, mas como eu disse na nota do Preview, tudo tem uma razão, e tudo um dia vai ser devidamente explicado e fazer sentido.

Para aqueles que não querem saber o que aconteceu com os Kita no Ookami, peço que não leiam o parágrafo que começa com "Os Urameshi haviam deixado Xigaze em 2007" e o parágrafo logo abaixo deste, pois eles contêm alguns fatos que muitos vão considerar spoilers.

Fora isso, aproveitem a leitura e esperem até mês que vem (ou quem sabe antes se o Hiwatari estiver devidamente empolgado) para saber como essa história realmente começa e o que realmente aconteceu com a Satsuki loira.

Makoto Umeragi, 2 de novembro de 2009.

PS: A partir de hoje eu sou maior de idade no Japão. Ao lerem o parágrafo que fala sobre mim, imaginem que boa parte das coisas ali relatadas aconteceu hoje.

_**

* * *

**_

_**O futuro...**_

Vinte anos se passaram desde aquela noite de primavera. Neste meio tempo muitas coisas aconteceram, algumas coisas mudaram, e ainda outras continuram as mesmas. O tempo não parou para os beybladers, que cresceram e se tornaram adultos razoavelmente responsáveis, uns mais do que outros. A maioria criou sua própria família, passando para a próxima geração as experiências e as lições aprendidas durante o Campeonato Mundial de 2003 e caçada às feras-bit. Houve quem duvidasse do êxito de alguns, é verdade, porém todos chegaram a 2024 vivendo relativamente bem e sendo bem-sucedidos nos caminhos que escolheram.

Um número relativamente grande de ex-competidores mundiais pode ser encontrado em Londres. Franklin, que se casara com Christie em uma cerimônia extremamente extravagante e cheia de glamour e fotógrafos e brilho para realisar um dos maiores sonhos da polonesa, continuou sendo um rico milionário que ganha mais do que realmente precisa. Ele comprou o Chealsea F.C., tornando-se ainda mais rico, e usa uma considerável parte de sua fortuna para saciar os desejos exuberantes de sua esposa. Um pouco menos de seu capital é investido na educação de sua filha de nove anos, Laura, que já nesta tenra idade se mostra um desafio à paciência de seus pais.

Franklin também financiou grande parte do processo de transição de Erik, incluindo todos os incontáveis procedimentos cirurgicos que finalmente tornaram-no um homem "de verdade". O finlandês à principio tentou pagar o amigo de volta, porém Franklin, Christie e Alice argumentando juntos conseguiram fazer com que ele desistisse dessa idéia e aceitasse o presente do inglês. Erik é jornalista e tem uma coluna no jornal _The Guardian. _Alice tornou-se uma escritora de livros infantis em português e inglês, e é muito querida por mamães, papais e criancinhas de boa parte do mundo. Ela e Erik acabaram adotando Christopher, originalmente filho de Brinja, a irmã favorita do finlandês, que morreu em um acidente de carro junto com seu marido. O garoto era um bebê nessa época, mas aos dez anos de idade considera-se sortudo por ter dois papais e duas mamães. Ele é o melhor amigo de Laura.

Felipe também mora na capital Britânica. Depois de anos jogando pelo São Paulo F.C. foi convencido por Franklin a se juntar ao clube europeu. Até hoje ninguém sabe o que exatamente o empresário fez para convencer seu amigo a deixar sua amada terra natal, e Franklin e Felipe concordam que, enquanto depender deles, este segredo vai permancer guardado às sete chaves. O paulista não se casou, mas seu envolvimento por vezes escandalosos com Maria-chuteiras renderam-lhe dois filhos: Luiza, de oito anos, e Édson, de dois. Ele teve que brigar na justiça para obter a guarda das crianças e se livrar de pagar pensão para as ex-namoradas, e por causa disso faz o possível para criar os dois da melhor maneira possível para que eles não sentissem falta de uma mãe.

Len e Jun, junto com seu filho de treze anos Jian-Lian, completam o grupo londrino. Len também foi contratado pelo Chealsea, onde se tornou o goleiro titular apesar de sua relativa falta de altura. Ele e Felipe são bons amigos dentro de campo, porém o chinês guarda péssimas lembranças de seu confronto contra o colega na Copa do Mundo. Brasil e China se enfrentaram na final, Len era o capitão de seu time e Felipe, o capitão brasileiro. A campanha da China havia sido a melhor da história e seu país estava confiante na vitória, mesmo tendo como adversários o melhor time do mundo. Porém os ataques certeiros de Felipe e as defesas impecáveis de Luiz trataram de acabar com todas as esperanças chinesas, vencendo-os por três a zero em um jogo muito emocionante. Como Len não é uma pessoa que guarda mágoas, seu relacionamento com Felipe não foi abalado. Jun, por outro lado, não fala mais com o brasileiro se puder evitar. Ela se tornou uma jogadora profissional também, e é dona de uma escolhina de futebol para meninas que faz cada vez mais sucesso e tem Luiza e Laura como alunas.

Luiz, o outro jogador de futebol, passou por vários times europeus, e atualmente está de volta ao Bayer Münich, onde começou sua carreira. É considerado o melhor goleiro do mundo depois de não sofrer nenhum gol durante a Copa do Mundo. Ele ainda mantém contato com Felipe, principalmente porque seu filho Allan, também fruto de um caso passageiro com uma Maria-chuteira, gosta muito de Luiza e os dois são muito amigos. O gaúcho e o paulista fazem questão de que as crianças passem as férias de natal e de verão juntas, usando essas reuniões como pretexto para juntar os Brasil Blade e reviver as antigas rivalidades.

No Brasil, Cristiano tornou-se personagem de folclore: um político honesto. Foi eleito deputado federal com grande apoio popular e é atulamente o pior inimigo de muitos dos velhos "caciques" da política brasileira. Com a ajuda de Felipe, tornou-se um _expert _nas patifarias de seus colegas, aprendendo a reconhecer e evitar jogos políticos que pudessem danificar sua carreira. O brasiliense retribuiu todo o apoio de seu Capitão ao dar o nome de Filipe ao seu filho de três anos. Felipe é seu padrinho e gosta muito dele.

Carlos nunca teve muita energia para estabelecer uma carreira promissora e energética. Abriu em Salvador uma loja que vende redes personalizadas para cada tipo de cochilo, soneca ou _siesta_ que o cliente possa precisar. Seus anos de experiência dormindo em tais redes garantiram o sucesso do negócio e ele aos poucos ganhou sua fama. Porém, preguiçoso do jeito que é, Carlos precisa de ajuda para manter os negócios funcionando. Sua ajudante é ninguém menos que Julieta Figueiredo, sua filha super-energética de quatorze anos que não consegue dormir mais do que seis horas por dia.

Entre os Blue Fish, apenas Kian continua em Xigaze. Apegado demais a sua família para deixar o lugar onde passara toda a vida, tornou-se professor de educação física na mesma escola em que estudava. Seu filho Ka Yu Ping tem dois anos de idade e já demonstra ter interesse em basquete e beyblade, os esportes favoritos de seu pai.

Chang saiu da cidade assim que terminou a escola, indo fazer carreira em Hong Kong. É sub-gerente de uma grande empresa de negócios muito ocupada e extremamente poderosa, o que faz com que sua filha Shu Chong, de onze anos, constantemente reclame de falta de atenção. O mais alto dos beybladers parou de crescer apenas ao atingir a incrível marca de dois metros e dez centímetros.

Elizabeth também tornou-se uma esportista. Ela conseguiu realizar seu sonho de tornar-se uma jogadora dos _Yankees, _e causou certo furor no mundo esportivo ao anunciar que não somente que estava se casando com sua antiga rival Catherine Parks, como também que estava grávida e que as duas dividiriam a guarda da criança. A americana e a canadense haviam mantido seu romance em segredo por um longo tempo, pois nem mesmo elas de início acreditavam que poderia dar certo. Eileen Edward-Parks agora tem três anos e é muito mimada por todos os amigos do casal.

Cathy juntou-se a Julian para formar uma banda de rock. Os dois se conheceram durante a grande festa de casamento de dois grandes amigos seus e logo perceberam seus interesses em comum. Ela é a vocalista e ele, o baterista. Muitas de suas músicas falam sobre suas experiências com beyblade, mas a maioria é voltada ao público jovem que tenta questionar o mundo a sua volta e as regras impostas pela sociedade. Julian é um dos artistas mais assediados pela mídia por causa de seu rosto angelical e voz carismática. Mesmo com toda a perseguição, ele conseguiu se casar e ter uma filha a quem chamou, não surpreendentemente, de Helen. A menina tem sete anos e é muito parecida com a irmãzinha favorita de seu pai.

Também morando em Nova York para ficar mais perto de suas outras companheiras de equipe, Gaby virou professora em uma escola de reforço para crianças surdas. Seu trabalho é ensinar crianças a aprender a falar como ela e ensiná-las a conviver com a sociedade barulhenta que as rodeia. Nos dias de semana seus alunos atendem escolas normais, interagindo com o resto do mundo. Ela foi a primeira a saber sobre a "confusão amorosa" de suas duas amigas e teve um papel muito importante em sua decisão de tornar o romance público. Victoria, a filha de Gaby, é um ano mais velha que Eileen e as duas já são grandes amigas.

Fechando o núcleo dos residentes na metrópole americana estão os gêmeos Willians. Eles foram aos Estados Unidos para fazer faculdade e acabaram ficando ao conseguirem bons empregos. Ann, formada em física, trabalha na NASA montando foguetes e fazendo experimentos com astronautas. John fez faculdade de história e tornou-se arquivista no Museu de História Natural da cidade. Seus amigos sempre caçoam dele por sua escolha de emprego, mas ele sempre responde que não gostaria de trabalhar em nenhum outro lugar. A grande maioria dos desentendimentos da adolescência dos gêmeos virou coisa do passado, porém seus filhos tiveram o azar de herdar esse karma, ainda que na ordem inversa: Joanne Willians, a filha de quinze anos de John, é uma versão quase perfeita do pior que existia em sua tia. Henry, dois anos mais novo, é obrigado a passar por momentos muito piores que o tio. Atualmente, não só seus cabelos, mas também os pêlos de suas axilas estão pintadas de roxo berrante.

Marie resolveu seguir os passos de sua mãe e se mudou para Paris. Seu corpo perfeito para os padrões de beleza mundiais é muito requisitado em passarelas pelo mundo todo, o que faz com que ela tenha certa dificuldade em manter contato com as amigas. Ela só não se distanciou de Dennis porque ele agora é seu empresário. Seu maior sonho é ter um filho, mas no momento sua carreira não permite.

Em contrapartida, do outro lado do mundo, na Nova Zelândia,William foi largado pela namorada com um bebê de dois meses de idade para cuidar. Se Emy não estivesse por perto para auxiliá-lo, a garota provavelmente não teria sobrevivido às primeiras duas semanas com o pai. Felizmente, hoje Lisa é uma garota saudável de cinco anos, e seu pai é um ginecologista bastante reconhecido.

Mário não deixou a África do Sul por opção. Depois de despontar como fotógrafo de um jornal, acabou optando por se tornar um artista e usar seu talento com a câmera para mostrar as belezas de seu país e também a miséria de boa parte do povo. Ele fundou uma organização que ajuda a desenvolver as zonas mais pobres e dar uma melhor qualidade de vida à população. Sua filha Rose tem nove anos e muitas vezes acompanha seu pai em suas viagens.

David foi escolhido para ser o padrinho de Lhana, a primeira filha de seus melhores amigos, e se manteve em constante contato com a família Urameshi mesmo estando em outro continente. Mesmo com suas dificuldades, o jovem conseguiu se destacar nas aulas de medicina e vencer os preconceitos de seus colegas e professores. Em 2012, porém, o vírus finalmente tornou-se mais forte do que ele. Ao saber que David fora internado no hospital, Lily, Hehashiro e Lhana vieram imediatamente de Tóquio para vê-lo. A sul-africana estava grávida de sete meses. Dois dias depois, na noite de Halloween, o mestre de Neefe por fim deixou de lutar. O choque da perda do amigo fez com que Lily entrasse em trabalho de parto, e apenas uma hora depois de o coração de David Crap ter parado de bater, o de David Urameshi dava suas primeiras batidas energéticas fora do útero de sua mãe.

Os Urameshi haviam deixado Xigaze em 2007, rumo à Tóquio. Vladmir, porém, tinha outros planos. Com a fazenda prosperando cada vez mais sob o comando de Kenshin e dos outros Kita no Ookami, o russo, já um renomado mestre de Go, pôde finalmente se unir a Lin em Hokkaidou e tornar-se o mais novo membro dos Kita no Ookami. Eles se casaram logo após o décimo oitavo aniversário de Lin, e um ano depois, após passarem por algumas dificuldades burocráticas, casaram-se também na Rússia. Shinji e Koyuki se casaram em 2012, quando o líder dos Kita no Ookami atingiu a maioridade. Osamu e Kazuo bem que tentaram evitar o compromisso, mas Chieko e Mie foram implacáveis em seus métodos de persuasão e os gêmeos acabaram unindo-se formalmente a elas juntamente com seu líder.

E depois de tantos casamentos, a nova geração dos Kita no Ookami veio ao mundo: Anya, filha de Vladmir e Lin, foi a primeira. Por ter herdado os genes da calma nos dois lados de sua família, nada é capaz de tirá-la do sério. Aos doze anos de idade, é também a mais inteligente do grupo, seguindo os passos de sua mãe e seu avô. Kai e Kojirou são os filhos de Kazuo e Osamu respectivamente. Os dois têm onze anos e nasceram com poucos dias de diferença, sendo o primeiro o mais velho. Eles competem em tudo que é possível, mas mantêm um grande entrosamento na hora de lutar ou fazer suas tarefas. E finalmente, imitando a geração anterior, o novo líder foi o último a nascer. Shinta Ueno tem dez anos e deixa seus pais desesperados toda a vez que sai para um passeio pela fazenda sem avisar. O garoto é capaz de desaparecer por horas ou mesmo dias e passar agradáveis momentos na floresta acompanhado apenas de Kid Dragoon.

Nathalia por pouco não foi ao casamento de Vladmir. Mesmo namorando Isaac, ela ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer seu primeiro amor. O músico sabia disso, mas ao confessar seus sentimentos à mestra do fogo e pedir que ela o namorasse, ele não se importava. Seus sentimentos por Nathaliya eram tão intensos que ele estava disposto a ficar ao lado dela mesmo que ela ainda pensasse demais em seu outro companheiro de time. Felizmente para ele, com o tempo Nathaliya foi mudando e esquecendo Vladmir. Ela passou a amá-lo de verdade, e os dois se tornaram um casal um tanto inusitado, mas feliz. Ela tornou-se a chefe dos bombeiros e seu marido, um renomado pianista e violinista.

Quando Umeragi assumiu a ShinTec, ele imediatamente tornou-a uma empresa voltada para a pesquisa das feras-bit e seus poderes. Em pouco tempo, Rumiko, Hehashiro, Yoshiyuki e Takashi estavam trabalhando para ele. Fran, a fera-bit do walkman foi incorporada ao sistema de computadores da empresa e tornou-se a principal fonte de dados para os humanos, além de uma companhia um tanto sarcástica nas longas horas de trabalho a que os empregados eram submetidos. O gênio de Yoshiyuki aliado ao carisma de Umeragi e à fama de Rumiko logo fizeram com que a ShinTec crescesse no mercado e se espalhasse por todos os cantos do mundo. No Brasil, Ayatá se tornou o gerente do principal centro de pesquisas em São Paulo, e Emy ganhou o posto mais alto na filial da Nova Zelândia. Muitos dos outros empregados, gerentes e consultores ao redor do mundo eram fãs que presenciaram o momento de glória dos Taichi em 2003.

Aiko acabou desistindo da fama após conviver por algum tempo com Ken. Ela acabou se tornando professora de música do shoogakko, a escola primária, já que adora crianças e se dá muito bem com elas. Ela teve uma filha em 2023, mas seu marido acabou pedindo divórcio e deixando-a sozinha para cuidar da pequena Ayumi. Ken surpreendentemente tornou-se novamente sua figura de referência, ajudando-a de todas as maneiras possíveis durante todo o período de dificuldades.

Yuriy e Jing Mei, talvez não surpreendentemente, formaram uma gangue de criminosos após rodarem o Japão em busca de recrutas. Com poder para desafiar até mesmo a Yakuza, até mesmo policiais temem os _Inujin_, com a exceção de um certo investigador de cara amarrada e franja cobrindo os olhos. A filha do casal, Inuko, é uma gênia-mirim do crime, e seu melhor amigo é seu cachorrinho de duas caudas, a quem ela chama, convenientemente, de Nibi.

Quatro anos após sua chegada em Tóquio, depois de ter certeza de que havia conseguido se formar com excelentes notas, Toshihiro finalmente pediu Rumiko em casamento. A grande festa contou com a presença de todos os amigos que o casal fizera durante o campeonato mundial e as aventuras envolvendo Umeragi, e aconteceu na fazenda dos Kita no Ookami. Foram três dias inesquecíveis de muita celebração e alguma confusão. Um ano depois a mestra de Fenki deu a luz a gêmeos, para desespero do papai de primeira viagem que mal sabia como cuidar de sua sobrinha.

A sobrinha em questão, Lhana, nascera em março de 2005, o que levou seus pais a suspeitar de que ela tivesse sido concebida durante sua curta estada no Japão no ano anterior. Após alguns desentendimentos familiares a família Urameshi e toda a população de Xigaze acolheram muito bem a garotinha fofinha. Quando Toshihiro e Vladmir terminaram a escola, os Urameshi decidiram que era hora de deixar Xigaze e ir em busca de realizações profissionais. Lily foi estudar psicologia e Hehashiro foi convidado a trabalhar para Umeragi antes mesmo de ele assumir a ShinTec.

Takashi também estava de volta ao Japão, reforçando o clima de união entre os Taichi. As insistências do garoto para fazer seus pais se juntarem novamente finalmente tiveram algum efeito, e Chihiko e Keiko não tiveram outra escolha senão ir morar em Tóquio com o filho que era esperto demais para eles. Mesmo depois de adulto Takashi continuou terrivelmente baixinho, mais baixo ainda que Hehashiro. Até mesmo sua filha Akiko, de sete anos de idade, não tem piedade dele com suas piadas infames.

A chegada dos Urameshi e de Takashi fizeram os Taichi acreditarem que suas vidas haviam finalmente atingido o estado de maior perfeição possível, e que dali para frente nada poderia dar errado. Eles estavam otimistas, felizes, a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer não poderia jamais passar por suas cabeças.

Infelizmente para eles, algo inesperado aconteceu no outono de 2008, logo após o aniversário de Takashi. O desaparecimento de Satsuki pegou todos de surpresa. De repente, não havia mais sinal da loira em lugar nenhum. Koichi, já trabalhando na polícia naquela época, tentou de tudo para encontrá-la, mas não teve sucesso. Suas buscas na casa da garota revelavam que ela tivera tempo para arrumar as malas, sugerindo que o desaparecimento fosse na verdade uma fuga.

Mas por que? Por que Satsuki faria uma coisa dessas?

Por dezesseis anos Koichi, Yoshiyuki e todos os outros fizeram esta mesma pergunta. Satsuki estava feliz, sua presença ao lado de Koichi fora responsável por torná-lo um ser muito mais social e agradável ao longo dos seus quatro anos de namoro, e seus olhos brilhavam cada vez que Yoshiyuki a tratava por "Nee-chan". Ela não tinha nenhuma razão aparente para querer fugir, para de repente largar sua vida e seus estudos em Tóquio e sumir do mapa.

Aos poucos Koichi foi voltando a ser a pessoa séria e fechada que seus amigos conheceram na época das primeiras eliminatórias japonesas. Nem mesmo Yoshiyuki fazia-o sorrir, ele trabalhava dia e noite perseguindo os _Inujin _e tentando vencer seu eterno rival, como se o trabalho pudesse fazê-lo esquecer de tudo. Quando Miyuki ficou grávida e ela e Yoshiyuki se casaram, o líder dos Taichi deixou a mansão Yuy com seu irmão caçula e se mudou para seu próprio micro-apartamento, isolando-se ainda mais. Atualmente Kenji Yuy é o único capaz de extrair algum tipo de emoção de seu tio, pois aos sete anos de idade já é um exímio karateka, tendo Koichi como mestre.

E assim a vida dos Taichi seguiu em frente. O desaparecimento de Satsuki e as prováveis razões para a fuga foram aos poucos sumindo da mente de seus amigos à medida que outras preocupações apareciam. Entretando, dezesseis anos depois as lembranças daquele novembro distante seriam brutalmente forçadas à tona novamente com a chegada de uma pessoa muito especial à Tóquio.

Kouji Kinomoto tinha uma carta. E ele precisava entregá-la o quanto antes a Rumiko Higurashi.


	2. I

**Nota do David Urameshi:** Pois é, como hoje é meu aniversário (ou vai ser daqui a três anos quando eu nascer), Jamie-baka decidiu ser legal com os leitores e fazer uma pequena suspresa de Halloween! Isso não é legal?

Mas essa aí não é a introdução que ele prometeu. A introdução só pode aparecer depois que ele postar o preview e encerrar oficialmente a fase 2. Jamie-chan quer esperar até o dia 2 de novembro pra fazer isso tudo porque ele acha legal terminar uma história exatamente dois anos depois de começar essa história. E ele também acha legal começar uma história nova no dia do aniversário de um personagem da dita história, e por isso vocês vão conseguir ler esse começo um tanto enigmático da tão esperada fase 3! XDDDDDD E é por esse motivo também que a historinha dos Kita no Ookami vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho pra aparecer. DIa 8 de novembro é aniversário dos gêmeos Motomiya (aposto que ninguém sabia dessa!), então essa vai ser a data em que vocês vão ter que procurar por "Jiyuu no tame ni".

Resumindo, dia 2 de novembro Jamie-tan vai postar o Preview na fase 2 e a introdução da fase 3 (que vai fazer essa coisinha aí embaixo virar "capítulo 2"). Nós recomendamos que vocês leiam primeiro o preview, depois a introdução. Essa é a ordem natural das coisas e causa muito mais efeito! XDDD

E depois, dia 8, fiquem ligados para o primeiro capítulo de Jiyuu no Tame Ni. Aí depois disso vamos torcer para que o Jamie consiga arranjar tempo pra atualizar as duas histórias uma vez por mês...

Explicações terminadas, fiquem agora com o primeiríssimo capítulo publicado de Beyblade 2 - Susumu Beki Mirai e (Ao futuro que eu tenho que avançar). Vocês têm dois dias pra tentar entender o que ele significa e o que raios está acontecendo ali. Aproveitem! XDDD

David Urameshi, o aniversariante que tecnicamente ainda não nasceu. XDDDD

* * *

I.

Levantou-se pelo que lhe pareceu a milionésima vez, após novamente tropeçar em uma raiz saltada daquele bosque sombrio. Na corrida por sua vida, não tinha tempo para olhar para trás ou sequer pensar no que fazer. Podia apenas correr, seguir sempre em frente às cegas. Não havia uma única entre as árvores, elas mesmas não eram distinguíveis na penumbra.

Não estava vestindo seu uniforme com proteção especial, e depois do que vira, duvidava que fosse querer fazê-lo novamente. A roupa simples de algodão não era o suficiente para proteger seu corpo, quase se desfazia aos poucos ao entrar em contato com os ramos afiados das árvores mais baixas.

Suas pernas, já totalmente arranhadas e cobertas de sangue, por si só não tinham mais forças, era apenas por milagre que continuavam se movendo. Eles chegavam cada vez mais perto, os latidos dos cães de caça se tornavam mais e mais altos, os tiros cegos disparados por seus caçadores erravam sua cabeça por centímetros. Não conseguia mais aumentar sua velocidade, logo seria pego, tudo estaria terminado.

Amaldiçoava agora sua curiosidade. Antes não tivesse bisbilhotado na sala secreta e ouvido os reais planos de seu chefe. Antes não tivesse ficado apavorado com o que ouvira e se entregado tão facilmente. Antes tivesse sido mais discreto, quem sabe contar aos seus companheiros. Antes fosse como Enzan...

Mas não, ele não era Enzan. E agora estava ali, numa corrida sem ponto de chegada, esperando que um milagre pudesse desviá-lo do destino de todos aqueles que ousavam desafiar seu chefe. Seu treinamento para controlar seus dons especiais de nada valia agora, a força de suas tempestades de vento seria parada pelo labirinto arbóreo. Revirou sua mente atrás de algo que pudesse lhe ajudar, mas não havia nada que valesse a pena tentar.

Era o fim, tudo estava acabado. O único que podia revelar ao mundo as ambições de um maníaco psicopata não conseguiria nem ao menos sair de um bosque. Não parou de correr, preparando-se psicologicamente para o que teria que enfrentar. Esperava que ao menos o fim fosse rápido, em retribuição a tudo que tinha feito por eles.

Uma parede de pedra vinda de lugar nenhum pôs um fim a seus pensamentos. Já havia perdido a consciência ao bater contra o chão enlameado. Entre seus cabelos roxos, no espaço entre a orelha e o olho direito, um filete de sangue escorria rapidamente de um grande corte.

Seu corpo permaneceria ali, escondido entre as pedras, até ser encontrado por um grupo muito especial de viajantes.


	3. A chegada

**Nota do Sasha: **Ahaha, eu faço a nota de começo de capítulo hoje porque ontem foi meu aniversário! XD Parabéns pra mim!

Tá bom que tecnicamente eu só vou nascer em 2013, mas aniversário é aniversário, ora bolas! XD

E é uma grande coicidência que meu aniversário é exatamente entre o aniversário do meu pai e da minha mãe. Eu nasci de parto normal, não foram eles que escolheram essa data! XD

...

Mas peraí... O _Jamie _é quem escolhe as datas! O.O

Tá, então talvez não tenha sido uma grande coicidência... u.ú

De qualquer forma, esse capítulo deveria estar aqui ontem (meu aniversário, gente! Comemorações, bolos e presentes!), mas internet do Jamie falhou durante boa parte do dia e ele só conseguiu postar um desenho legal no Deviantart comigo, a Shizune e o Kouji. O link tá no profile dele pra quem quiser ver!

E sem mais delongas eu vou deixar vocês curtirem o capítulo! Aposto que ninguém esperava que o Jamie fosse postar alguma coisa no mês de dezembro depois de tanto tempo... O mês não acabou ainda, gente! Ainda dá tempo de cumprir a promessa! XDDDDD

Have fun!

Sasha, agora provavelmente com 11 anos

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

A CHEGADA

As buzinas eram barulhentas, os carros passando em alta velocidade e freando repentinamente nos semáforos eram barulhentos, os apitos dos guardas de luvas brancas e uniformes azulados eram barulhentos, e os toques simultâneos de milhares de celulares e as conversas em altas vozes da multidão que passava ordenadamente enchiam seus ouvidos com um zunido infernal. Era a primeira vez em seus quase quinze anos de idade que Kouji visitava uma cidade grande, por isso todos esses sons estranhos e irritantes faziam-no sentir-se tonto e desorientado. Mal havia deixado a estação de trem e parte dele já queria voltar para casa.

Kouji parou para olhar ao redor, preocupado. Sua mãe lhe dera intruções sobre como ir da estação para a casa de Rumiko Higurashi e entregar a carta que trazia em sua mochila, porém o mundo que via a sua frente era tão diferente daquele descrito por sua mãe que seguir as tais instruções era provavelmente uma tarefa impossível. Ainda mais considerando que, no fundo, o garoto não entendia porque o mandaram atravessar metade do país para entregar uma simples carta. Kouji confiava em sua mãe, sabia que ela não faria nada que não fosse realmente necessário, mas mesmo assim... Tudo o que ele sabia é que sua mãe e Rumiko Higurashi eram amigas de infância e que costumavam andar sempre juntas. Não fazia idéia de porque era tão urgente restabelecer contato com ela ou porque sua mãe insistira tanto que ele fosse até Tóquio sozinho.

Colocando a mão no bolso de sua bermuda, o garoto respirou fundo ao sentir os contornos da beyblade branca e roxa um pouco mais pesada do que uma beyblade normal. Flamelus sempre o acalmava em situações difíceis, e essa não foi uma excessão. Kouji voltou a caminhar um pouco menos nervoso e observando com curiosidade ao invés de desconfiança os arranha-céus e os carros velozes e barulhentos. Duas torres em especial chamaram sua atenção: elas eram ainda mais altas que os prédios ao redor, cobertas por vidros espelhados que refletiam a movimentação do lado de fora. O sol poente passava por entre as duas torres, dando-lhes um aspecto ainda mais imponente.

Kouji começou a caminhar a esmo, sem muita certeza do que deveria fazer. Seguia em direção às torres pois elas o fascinavam, pretendia perguntar para algum pedestre para onde deveria ir. Infelizmente para ele todos pareciam muito ocupados e estressados, sem tempo para parar mesmo que por um segundo e ajudá-lo. Os homens engravatados eram intimidantes e as mulheres espalhafatosas, um tanto assustadoras. Uma pontinha de desespero começava a invadi-lo quando o garoto avistou um grupo de crianças um pouco menores do que ele caminhando e conversando animadamente. Percebendo que talvez não fosse capaz de se aproximar de mais ninguém, Kouji esperou que as crianças – sete ao todo – chegassem mais perto para abordá-las:

- Hum... com licença, será que vocês poderiam...

- Oi! O que você quer... – Uma das meninas do grupo, com uma franja curiosa que parecia desconhecer as leis da física e que usava uma blusa roxa, amarela e vermelha com uma calça verde-berrante, foi a primeira a cumprimentá-lo. Ela se aproximou do garoto e tentou encará-lo nos olhos, porém a espessa franja que cobria os olhos de Kouji era praticamente impenetrável. – ...ser cabeludo? – ela completou sua pergunta após examinar cuidadosamente a franja de seu interlocutor e encará-lo de um jeito estranho e perturbador.

- Olha quem fala. – Retrucou um dos meninos do grupo, de cabelos castanho-claros presos em uma trança que ia até o meio de suas costas. De fato, os cabelos da menina eram longos o suficiente para alcançar sua cintura e muito volumosos. Ela não respondeu, apenas mostrou a língua para o amigo. Kouji esperou por alguns segundos de silêncio antes de voltar a falar:

- Eu tenho uma carta que preciso entregar para uma pessoa, mas não sei onde fica a casa dela. – Dizendo isso ele tirou o envelope com a carta da mochila. Lá estava escrito o nome de Rumiko Higurashi e um endereço que sua mãe esperava ainda ser válido.

- Ih, cara, 'cê tá sem sorte! – Exclamou um segundo garoto, que se aproximara por trás da menina de franja esquisita para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sua pele era de uma cor marrom-amarelada que logo chamou a atenção de Kouji, e seus cabelos pareciam um emaranhado de molas negras de onde pendiam objetos muito semelhantes a canetas e lapiseiras. – Faz uns cinco anos que eles demoliram o prédio que tinha nesse endereço, agora tem só um estacionamento lotadão!

- Oh... – Kouji baixou os olhos, desapontado. Como ele faria para achar Rumiko Higurashi então?

- Mas relaxa! – O mesmo garoto continuou falando. – Na real, 'cê até que é bem sortudo! Sabe essa Rumiko Higurashi aí da carta? Ela é minha tia!

Kouji deixou sem queixo despencar, demorando um pouco para absorver o significado das palavras do garoto. Ele conhecia Rumiko Higurashi, conhecia a amiga de sua mãe...

- E a Rumiko-san é mãe deles dois, ó! – O menor garotinho do grupo falou repentinamente, apontando para o garoto da trança e uma menina de olhar severo e cara de poucos amigos. Até então Kouji não tinha reparado muito no garoto, mas assim que olhou para ele a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que seus olhos azuis grandes e brilhantes eram muito semelhantes aos seus. O garotinho exibia também um largo sorriso com dois dentes faltando e parecia irradiar alegria. – O Yuuki-san é um nerd tímido e a Satsuki-sama é uma megera malvada, mas eu juro que no fundo eles são boas pessoas!

- Kenji! – A menina a que o garoto se referira como "Satsuki" o reprimiu. Kouji não pode deixar de notar que, além de ter o mesmo nome de sua mãe, a garota usava também um penteado muito parecido, com a diferença que seus cabelos eram castanho-escuros ao invés de loiros.

- Por que você precisa entregar essa carta? – Perguntou o garoto chamado Yuuki, que se aproximara ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe. Ele não parecia genuinamente interessado em Kouji, mantendo seu olhar fixo no envelope em suas mãos. Seus olhos eram castanhos e pareciam bem distantes da realidade.

- A minha mãe me pediu, eu também não tenho muita certeza.

Os sete garotos trocaram olhares apreensivos, fazendo com que Kouji ficasse nervoso. Será que eles pensavam que ele estava tentando enganá-los para fazer alguma coisa horrível? Por que eles, Kenji e Satsuki em particular, pareciam de repente tão desconfiados e aflitos? Sem saber o que fazer e com medo de que sua única conexão com Rumiko Higurashi fosse quebrada se os garotos pensassem alguma coisa ruim dele e decidissem abandoná-lo ou chamar a polícia, Kouji passou a encarar o chão. A mão que segurava a carta tremia levemente e ele mordeu o lábio para tentar aliviar o nervosismo.

- Qual o seu nome? – Perguntou Yuuki novamente com uma voz hesitante, quase temerosa. Ele não estava ajudando em nada a diminuir o nervosismo de Kouji.

- Kouji Kinomoto.

Em um momento que seria cômico não fosse pela crescente apreensão no peito de Kouji, os sete deixaram seus queixos caírem ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos saltavam de suas órbitas e aumentavam consideravelmente de tamanho. Kouji tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, porém o garoto de cabelo de mola falou primeiro:

- Meu, isso é sinistro. Cara, espera só até o Koichi-san ver isso! – Satsuki e Kenji lançaram olhares feios ao garoto, que riu e colocou a mão por trás do pescoço, um pouco sem jeito. – Foi mal. _No jokes. _

- Venha com a gente. Nós vamos te levar pra nossa casa pra você poder entregar essa carta. – Disse Satsuki em um tom que deixava claro que ela não estava pendindo, mas sim mandando. Não que Kouji fosse recusar a oferta...

As oito crianças começaram a caminhar na direção oposta às torres. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio um garoto pálido de cabelos metade verdes, metade vermelhos decidiu puxar assunto com o recém-chegado:

- Oi, eu sou Alexandre Isaakov, mas todo mundo me chama de Sasha! A Rumiko-san é minha tia também. De onde você veio?

- De uma pequena vila nas montanhas. É um pouco complicado explicar como chegar lá...

- Gente, eu acho que a gente está sendo um tanto mal-educados aqui! – Exclamou a única menina que ainda não havia falado nada no grupo. Ela era do mesmo tamanho que Kenji e seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam presos em duas Maria-chiquinhas. – Nós forçamos o Kinomoto-san a dizer o nome dele, mas nenhum de nós se apresentou ainda!

Os outros seis pararam de andar, aparentemente surpresos com o comentário da garotinha. Ela sorriu para Kenji e os dois trocaram ollhares suspeitos. Yuuki, cujas bochechas haviam se tornado um tanto avermelhadas com a revelação da gafe, foi o primeiro a se recompor:

- Uh-hum... Eu sou Yuuki Urameshi, _hajimemashite. _Satsuki-nee-san é minha irmã gêmea mais velha. – Satsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

- Eu sou Shizune Urashima! – Exclamou a garota de franja e roupas estranhas. – Tenho onze anos e estou na sexta série! Nasci e cresci em Tóquio e gosto de balas de ameixa picante!

- E não tem nenhuma noção da realidade. – Completou Yuuki, desdenhoso.

- Ao menos eu tenho senso de humor! – Retrucou a garota, novamente mostrando a língua.

- Vai começar de novo... ignora eles por enquanto, ok? – Disse o garoto moreno, se aproximardo de Kouji e passando um braço por seus ombros. Como Kouji era consideravelmente mais alto – e provavelmente mais velho também – ele teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para fazê-lo. – Eu sou David Urameshi, orgulhosamente metade sul-africano, um quarto japonês e um quarto chinês nascido na África do Sul! – David tinha um sorriso gigante em seus lábios, contaminando Kouji e fazendo com que este sorrisse mesmo com seu nervosismo e ansiedade. A explicação do menino agitado respondera uma pergunta que Kouji tinha na ponta da língua desde que ele revelara ser parente dos gêmeos: como isso era possível considerando todas as diferenças físicas entre eles? O jeito com que David falara dava a impressão de que muitas pessoas faziam esta mesma pergunta, por isso ele a incluíra em sua apresentação.

- Eu sou Kenji Yuy! – Anunciou o garotinho dos olhos grandes, pulando na frente do garoto novo muito entusiasmado. – Tenho sete anos e gosto muito de chocolate! Quem se meter entre mim e o meu chocolate vai experenciar uma morte muito dolorosa, porque eu também sou um grande karateka, discípulo do incrível detetive Koichi Yuy, meu tio favorito!

- Ele é seu único tio, Kenji-kun! – Com as palavras da garotinha de Maria-chiquinha o sorriso de Kenji tornou-se um beicinho muito fofinho, provocando um leve sorriso em David e Kouji. A garotinha em seguida voltou-se para os garotos mais velhos e também se apresentou. – Meu nome é Akiko Yadate, eu também tenho sete anos e eu também treino com o Kenji-kun e o Koichi-sensei, mas eu sou muito melhor do que o Kenji-kun!

- Não é, não! Você está mentindo só pra se exibir pro cara novo, Akiko-chan!

E Kenji e Akiko também começaram a discutir. David sorriu e piscou para Kouji, indicando que não estava surpreso com toda aquela confusão. Agora cercado de discussões mundanas o grupo continuou a caminhada, até chegarem a um grande cruzamento movimentado.

- E é aqui que eu me despeço, pessoal! Satsuki, depois me conta como foi tudo, ok? – Declarou Shizune. Satsuki concordou com a cabeça sem dizer nada e sem mudar a expressão mau-humorada do rosto.

- Você já vai? – Perguntou Sasha. – Achei que a gente ia lá pra casa hoje!

- Eu ia, mas meu pai ligou durante o almoço, parece que ele vai sair mais tarde e por isso ele quer que eu volte mais cedo pra casa. Você sabe, aquela lógica louca dele...

- Aquela que você herdou nos mínimos detalhes...

Shizune e Sasha riram, mas os demais pareciam não estar prestando muita atenção na interação dos garotos. Depois que a menina das roupas chamativas gritou para chamar a atenção de todos, eles se despediram e prometeram se ver no dia seguinte. Ela pegou o caminho da esquerda enquanto o grupo continuo pela direita.

- Hey, pirralhos, 'cês ainda vão lá pra casa, né? – Perguntou David a Kenji e Akiko. Os dois fizeram caras feias ao serem chamados de "pirralhos", mas David os ignorou.

- Sim, vamos. É por isso que estamos aqui! – Respondeu Akiko, rolando os olhos. Kouji teve a impressão que seu rosto dizia "esses garotos grandes só fazem perguntas bestas" e sorriu levemente com este pensamento.

- Então tá! Satsuki, nós vamos todos pra sua casa ver o que vai acontecer _next, _tá bom? – Satsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto os demais, com exceção de Yuuki, olharam para ela com os olhos brilhantes e cheios de espectativas. Aparentemente todos estavam curiosos para saber o que aconteceria quando Kouji e Rumiko finalmente se encontrassem, embora o garoto ainda não soubesse dizer exatamente o porquê de tanto interesse.

- Façam como quiser, só não fiquem no meu caminho. – Ela disse finalmente, e David pulou nos braços de Yuuki pra comemorar.

- Ahá! Eu sabia! Agora 'cê vai poder se divertir um pouco mais com o seu melhor amigo, Yuuki! Isso não é bom?

Yuuki não parecia muito contente em ser agarrado e puxado por seu amigo, mas nada fez para afastar David. Durante o resto da caminhada Kouji permaneceu um passo atrás do grupo, observando sua interação com curiosidade. Sua pequena vila estava longe de ter pessoas tão "interessantes" como eles.

- Chegamos! – Exclamou a voz esganiçada de David. O grupo estava diante de um enorme prédio branco cheio de janelas que ocupava todo o quarteirão. Kouji sentiu seu queixo desabar em queda livre, impressionado com o tamanho da construção. Tóquio era mesmo uma cidade grande, em qualquer direção que ele olhasse. – Nós moramos todos no mesmo prédio, com exceção dos pirralhos. – Novamente Kenji e Akiko fizeram cara feia para ele, e novamente os dois foram ignorados – Coisa de família, sabe?

- Ah...

David não deu muito mais tempo para Kouji elaborar sua resposta. Um segundo depois ele estava puxando o braço do garoto e entrando no prédio. O elevador deixou-os no décimo andar, e após caminharem por um corredor estreito os sete jovens chegaram a uma porta com a placa "Urameshi" pendurada.

- _Tadaima! _– Anunciaram Satsuki e Yuuki quando o grupo entrou na casa. Duas vozes, uma feminina e uma masculina, responderam de algum lugar dentro da casa:

- _Okaeri! _

A voz de Satsuki estava ainda mais severa quando ela mandou Kouji se sentar no sofá enquanto ela entrava por um corredor estreito, provavelmente para chamar sua mãe. Yuuki foi para a varanda, sentando-se em silêncio e dedicando-se a observar a

paisagem do lado de fora.

- Alguém que quer me ver? – Perguntou uma voz feminina vinda do corredor. Kouji ouviu passos se aproximando e logo em seguida Satsuki voltou para a sala, acompanhada de uma mulher não muito mais alta que ele com longos cabelos castanhos e bonitos olhos verdes. Ela vestia uma camiseta larga e calças confortáveis, provavelmente já estava relaxando em casa há algum tempo depois do trabalho ou algo assim.

Kouji percebeu quando David, Sasha, Akiko e Kenji trancaram a respiração. Logo em seguida os olhos da mulher encontraram-se com os seus e imediatamente se arregalaram.

- Ru... Rumiko Higurashi? – Kouji perguntou, apertando firme a carta em suas mãos.

- Ko... Koichi? Desde quando você encolheu?

_**

* * *

Rumiko: **__Oh, meu Deus! O Koichi encolheu! O.O''_

_**Yuuki: **__Ugh, confiem na minha mãe pra fazer perguntas idiotas... ¬¬'' Aliás, mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui? _

_**Rumiko: **__Estou aparecendo no primeiro off-talk da história dos meus gêmeos queridos, oras! (Rumiko abraça o Yuuki e a Satsuki, que apareceu de repente de lugar nenhum só para ser abraçada)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Rumiko... n.n''_

_**David: **_By the way_, a Rumiko e co. que aparecem no off-talk são na verdade eles mesmos agora em 2009, não a versão adulta deles, porque o Jamie achou que ia ser melhor assim. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E ainda assim por alguma razão estranha nós sabemos tudo que vai acontecer entre agora e 2024! XDDD _

_**Akiko: **__Eu tenho a impressão de que a razão estranha se chama James Hiwatari, mas como eu sou só uma garotinha pequena com punhos de aço eu acho que são poucos que vão prestar atenção em mim... (Akiko fazendo carinha de inocente) _

_**Kenji: **__Você não é melhor do que eu, Akiko-chan! XD _

_**Akiko: **__Sou sim, Kenji-kun! Sou muito melhor! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Não é. não! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Sou, sim! Ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Não é. não! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Sou, sim! Ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Não é. não! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Sou, sim! Ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Não é. não! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Sou, sim! Ò.ó_

_**Koichi: **__Chega. ¬¬ (Koichi pega o Kenji e a Akiko um com cada mão e vai embora do off-talk com eles)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nossa, a primeira aparição do Nii-chan na nova fase foi assustadora... XD E esse foi só o off-talk! XDDDD (Yoshiyuki com sorrisinho malvado) Mal posso esperar pela primeira aparição dele na fic... XDDDDDDD_

_**Kouji: **__Eu não... n.n'_

_**David: **__Ô gente, olha só! O nome do Personagem Principal finalmente foi revelado! Agora todo mundo já sabe que ele se chama Kouji Kinomoto! (David apontando pro Kouji com sorrisão gigante)_

_(Kouji acena tímido para as pessoas)_

_**Kenji: **__Eu não disse que ele era um spoiler ambulante? XD O sobrenome dele é Kinomoto, o nome dele é KouJI (quem sabe japonês entende essa!), ele disse que tem olhos iguais aos meus e ele tem uma franjona gigante que cobre os olhos dele! XD Dá pra ser mais óbvio sobre a identidade dele? _

_**Satsuki: **__Culpem o Hiwatari-baka por ser tão original. E óbvio. ¬¬''_

_**David: **__Hey, Satsuki, se encomodaria de esclarecer para os leitores qual das Satsukis você é? _

_**Satsuki: **__Achei que isso também fosse óbvio. Ao contrário de você e do David Dubiaku, eu e a Kinomoto-san temos personalidades muito diferentes. u.ú_

_**David: **__Mas mesmo assim... (David com sorrisinho besta sugestivo)_

_**Satsuki: **__Então você vai fazer isso também. _

_**David: **__Tá bom... 8D _

_**Satsuki U.: **__(Ficando no centro do off-talk com um microfone na mão) Eu sou a Satsuki Urameshi, não a Satsuki Kinomoto. A outra Satsuki ainda vai demorar um tempinho pra aparecer no off-talk, por culpa do enredo que o Hiwatari-baka inventou pra essa história. Se vocês estão com saudades dela, azar o de vocês. _

_**David: **__Blé, como você é fria... u.u_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Eu só estou falando a verdade. Pra mim tanto faz como tanto fez se a Kinomoto-san aparecer por aqui. _

_**Toshihiro: **__Satsuki, isso foi cruel. Por favor, não diga mais isso, pelo menos até os leitores entenderem o que aconteceu com a Satsuki. _

_**Satsuki U.: **__Sim, papai, eu vou fazer isso. Vou obedecer a sua versão de dezenove anos, mesmo que isso signifique que agora você é só sete anos mais velho do que eu e isso é muito estranho. ¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro: **__É, é estranho mesmo... n.n'' _

_**Sasha: (**__Aparece do nada vestindo uma roupa ainda mais espalhafatosa que as da Shizune) HEY PESSOAS!! ONTEM FOI MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODERIAM FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR DE ME IGNORAR E PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO PRA VARIAR UM POUCO? _

_**Nathaliya: **__Alexandre Isaakov, modos! Ò.ó (Nathaliya com o lança-chamas) Comporte-se ou não vai ter festa de aniversário pra você! ò.ó_

_**Sasha: **__Mas mãe..._

_**Nathaliya: **__Sem mais! Ò.ó_

_**Isaac: **__Hum... Nathaliya... você não acha que talvez esteja sendo um pouco dura demais com ele?_ _É o aniversário dele afinal... n.x'_

_**Sasha: **__Pai, você é o melhor! XDDD (Sasha pula nas costas do Isaac e os dois caem no chão) Ops... esqueci que você é menor que o meu pai agora... XDDDD _

_**Isaac: **__(esmagado no chão pelo Sasha) X.X _

_**Sasha: **__Mas como eu ia dizendo... (Sasha se levanta e começa a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido) Ontem foi meu aniversário. Jamie ia postar o capítulo ontem pra comemorar, mas a internet dele decidiu fazer cu doce e pifou durante metade do dia. (Todo mundo vaiando a internet do James) Ao menos ele conseguiu postar no Deviantart um desenho bunitão meu e da Shizune e do Kouji! _

_**Shizune: **__Ou seja, quem quiser saber como são as nossas caras, vão lá no profile do Jamie que tem o link! (Shizune sendo muito persuasiva para convencer os leitores a espiarem o Deviantart do James) _

_**Ken: **__O desenho dos pirralhos é uma continuação do meu, do Isaac e do Koichi que o Jamie postou no _nosso _aniversário nove dias atrás. Ele tinha planejado postar o capítulo dos Kita no Ookami no nosso aniversário também, mas pra variar aconteceram um monte de coisas e ele ficou com preguiça. Agora bem feito pra ele, ele vai ter que correr pra conseguir postar ainda esse ano! XD _

_**Sasha: **__A mensagem aqui é: vão ver o Deviantart porque tem dois desenhos legais nossos e dos nossos pais! XDD _

_(Sasha, Ken e Shizune fazem poses esdrúxulas pra terminar o momento propaganda no off-talk)_

_(Beybladers aplaudem as poses esdrúxulas que terminaram o momento propaganda do off-talk)_

_**James: **__(chega do nada logo depois do momento propagando com o nariz escorrendo feito cachoeira)_

_**Beybladers: **__Eca X.X_

_**James: **__Oi pessoas! (assoa o nariz) Só vim aqui dizer que eu estou com gripe (assoa o nariz) e que eu tenho 17 dias de revisão pela frente antes das minhas provas (assoa o nariz de novo), mas que nem por isso eu vou esquecer da história ou deixar de atualisá-las uma vez por mês como eu prometi! (assoa o nariz de novo) (beybladers comemoram no fundo) Antes desse mês acabar vocês vão ver o capítulo II da saga dos Kita no Ookami aqui no ff. Net! (Kita no Ookami e descendentes dando vivas no fundo) E porque esse capítulo foi bem curtinho, esperem o próximo pro começo do mês que vem..._

_**Rumiko: **__Pode ser meu presente de aniversário? _

_**James: **__Mim não fazer promessas, mas quem sabe... (assoa o nariz)_

_(Rumiko abrindo um sorrisão gigante tipo do Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yuuki: **__Mais alguém além de mim acha que vai ser muito estranho comemorar no off-talk o aniversário de dezenove anos da minha mãe quando nessa história ela deveria ter 33? O.o_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Não se esqueça que isso vai ser SE o Hiwatari-baka conseguir postar alguma coisa dia cinco de janeiro... ¬¬'''_

_**Shizune: **__Então vamos todos animar o Jamie! _

_(Beybladers dando vivas pro James)_

_**Shizune: **__Não era bem isso que eu queria dizer com incentivos... Eu tava pensando mais em relação a reviews e tal..._

_**Takashi: **__Shizune, querida... (Ken abraça a Shizune pela cintura, porque ele ainda é mais baixinho que ela aos quatorze anos de idade) a nossa experiência de quatro anos no ff. Net já mostrou que não vale a pena ficar pedindo reviews pras pessoas porque elas não nos levam tão sério assim. _

_**Osamu: **__É verdade, existem incentivos muito mais eficientes para fazer o Jamie-baka escrever as histórias... (Osamu começando a se transformar)_

_**James: **__Tá, tá, eu entendi! (James se debruça no laptop e começa a escrever capítulo dos Kita no Ookami) _

_**Osamu: **__Viu? Aprenda comigo! XDDDDDD (Osamu sorrindo mostrando todos os dentes afiados)_

_**Kazuo: **__E comigo! XDDD (Kazuo imitando o irmão)_

_**Kai e Kojiroh: **__E com a gente! XDDDDDDDDDDDD (Kai e Kojiroh imitando os pais)_

_**Shizune: **__Tá, acho que entendi... 8D Vamos fazer isso então! XD_

_(Beybladers da fase 3 se organizam em um grupinho secreto pra botar pressão no Jamie de maneiras impróprias para menores)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses aproveitam o momento para dizer oi aos leitores e dizer que elas sentiram saudades durante a longa ausência)_

_(Jamie a essa altura do campeonato já se escondeu em algum lugar inacessível para evitar os beybladers)_

_(Jamie também me mandou dizer que fez um patinho malvado de neve depois que nevou bastante em Glasgow depois do natal. Ele fez um pato porque não sabe fazer pessoas e usou umas folhas estranhas pra servirem de olho pro patinho, por isso ele ficou com cara de mau e virou um patinho malvado de neve)_

_**Sasha: **__Estamos prontos para atacar! (Beybladers vestidos para a guerra contra o James pra ele postar mais rápido)_

_**Kenji: **__Vamos atacar a não ser que o próximo capítulo esteja aqui no aniversário da Rumiko-san e da Nathaliya-san! XDDDDD_

_**Akiko: **__E nós estamos falando sério! XD Apesar dos "XDs" XDDD_

_**David: **__Isso significa que vamos ferrar com a vida do Jamie a não ser que ele faça alguma coisa. A gente ia pedir reviews de incentivo, tipo leitores nos ajudando na nossa cruzada para postagens mais rápidas, mas cmo o Takashi-san já falou essas coisas normalmente não funcionam... _

_**Yuuki: **__Então a gente vai simplesmente destruir o mundo até o próximo off-talk porque assim é mais fácil... ¬¬'_

_**Fenrochi: **__DESTRUIR! DESTRUIR! OBA! OBA!!_

_(Fenrochi sai queimando tudo que vê pela frente)_

_(Beybladers com roupas a prova de chamas incandescentes)_

_(A Terra infelizmente não possui uma roupas dessas e acaba se queimando todinha)_

_**Fenrochi: **__MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_

_(Beybladers flutuando no espaço porque não foram queimados pelas chamas do Fenrochi)_

_**Ken: **__Sabia que a minha fera-bit ia servir pra alguma coisa um dia... XD_

_**Fenrochi: **__Oh, meu mestre está orgulhoso de mim! (Lágrimas de dragão nos olhos do Fenrochi)_

_**Ken: **__Sim, eu estou! XD_

_(Ken e Fenrochi se abraçam emocionados)_

_(Beybladers choram emocionados observando o abraço emocionado)_

_(E a gente termina o off-talk por aqui porque o Jamie gripado tem que estudar e porque a Terra já foi destruída)_

_(Inté mais!)_

_OWARI_

_

* * *

**Notinha do Sasha: **E não se esqueçam do Devinantart! No profile do Jamie! n.n'_


	4. A carta

**Nota do Kenji:** Oi pessoal! XD

O capítulo está atrasado porque o Jamie é um besta. XD E porque hoje é MEU ANIVERSÁRIO (ou melhor dizendo, eu vou nascer a daqui exatamente 7 anos, dia 5 de fevereiro de 2017) e o Jmie quis me dar um presente de aniversário legal. XD Vejam o off-talk pra saber como o Jamie pretende recuperar o mês perdido nas duas fics que ele deveria ter atualizado e não conseguiu. XD

E eu também tenho que avisar os leitores que o capítulo contém níveis anormais de drama e algumas revelações chocantes e talvez inacreditáveis, o que faz com que o Jamie me mande dizer uma vez que tudo sempre tem uma boa razão e que essa história ainda está no segundo capítulo, o que significa que tem muuuuuuito pra acontecer ainda... XDD

Então finjam que vocês acreditam nele por agora e aproveitem o capítulo, porque eu sei que vocês estão com saudades de nós! XDDDDDD

Kenji Yuy

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

A CARTA

_- Ko... Koichi? Desde quando você encolheu? _

Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio enquanto Rumiko e Kouji se encaravam. Depois de passado o choque inicial, a boca de Rumiko estava levemente aberta e sua sobrancelhas desapareciam atrás de sua franja. Ela examinava o garoto com uma curiosidade misturada com um pouco de medo. Kouji, nervoso por finalmente estar diante da amiga de infâcia de sua mãe, encontrava-se impossibilitado de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa a não ser encarar a mulher a sua frente.

A atmosfera da sala imediatamente relaxou, porém, quando um homem magro de longos cabelos castanho-claros presos em uma trança entrou na sala. Ele usava um moletom azul e calças que pareciam parte de um pijama. Havia enormes olheiras ao redor de seus olhos e, apesar de seu ar de boa-pessoa, ele também irradiava um "que" de "estou morrendo de cansaço, por favor me deixem dormir".

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele perguntou. Sua pergunta foi respondida assim que seus olhos encontraram a miniatura de Koichi sentada em seu sofá. – Quem...?

- Meu nome é Kouji Kinomoto, senhor… – Kouji se levantou, apresentando-se ao recém-chegado com uma postura rígida apesar da leve tremedeira em suas mãos.

- Eu sou Toshihiro Urameshi. _Hajimemashite. _– O mestre de Fenku também se apresentou, sorrindo para Kouji e fazendo com que o garoto finalmente relaxasse um pouco.

- Kinomoto-san veio aqui pra ver a tia Rumiko! – Exclamou David de seu lugar no sofá oposto ao que Kouji se encontrava. – Nós encontramos ele no meio da rua quando estávamos voltando pra casa! Foi _weird! _

- Eu preciso entregar uma carta para Higurashi-san. É da minha mãe. – Kouji aproveitou a deixa de David para explicar a situação. Ele percebeu que o moreno piscou para ele logo após a sua fala. Provavelmente essa era sua intenção desde o começo.

- Uma carta? – Rumiko perguntou de volta, intrigada. Toshihiro franzio o senho, levando uma mão ao queixo para acariciar sua barba inexistente.

- Hum... – Declarou ele, olhando intensamente para Kouji. O garoto novamente se sentiu intimidado sob o olhar dos adultos, porém David e Sasha, que estava sentado ao lado do moreno, tinham grandes sorrisos estampados em seu rosto. Kouji não sabia muito bem qual a mensagem que os garotos estavam tentando passar dessa vez. – É só um palpite, mas... eu presumo que a sua mãe seja a Satsuki Kinomoto?

A essa altura do campeonato Kenji e Akiko também estavam sorrindo. O garotinho sussurrou no ouvido de sua amiga algo como _" tio Toshi parece até um detetive" _e os dois tiveram trabalho para não transformarem os sorrisos em gargalhadas e estragar o clima de suspense que havia tomado conta da sala.

- Sim. Eu vim de uma pequena vila nas montanhas. Minha mãe me pediu para vir até Tóquio entregar essa carta a Higurashi-san, e por acaso eu encontrei Satsuki-san e os outros na saída da estação de trem. – O garoto mostrou a carta que tinha em mãos, oferecendo-a a Rumiko.

- Estranho... Por que fazer o Kouji-kun viajar tanto só por causa de uma carta? – Perguntou Toshihiro para ninguém em especial enquanto sua mulher rasgava o envelope. Ele havia conseguido ler o endereço antigo de Rumiko, da época em que ela e Satsuki moravam no mesmo prédio. Como todos ao redor estavam com os olhos fixos na mestra de Fenki enquanto ela lia a carta, ninguém se preocupou em respondera sua pergunta.

Era difícil acreditar que Kouji pudesse se sentir ainda mais nervoso, mas enquanto o garoto observava a expressão de Rumiko mudar de curiosa para preocupada e depois aflita ele não podia ignorar as borboletas em seu estômago, a sensação de que ele estava prestes a esvaziar seu almoço no chão tão bem polido e limpo da casa da amiga de sua mãe. Sua franja estava começando a grudar em seu rosto por causa do suor e mesmo em sua bermuda e camiseta ele sentia um calor insuportável percorrer todo seu corpo.

- Hey, tia Rumiko, o que houve? – Perguntou David quando a mulher buscou o braço de seu marido para se apoiar. Ela mostrou a carta para Toshihiro e as feições simpáticas do homem logo se contorceram em preocupação também. – _Hey, _será que dá pra alguém falar alguma coisa? Vocês estão matando todos nós de curiosidade, sabia?

Kenji, Akiko e Sasha concordaram com o filho de Hehashiro, enquanto Kouji sentia-se grato por alguém ter tido coragem de fazer a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta. A tensão fazia com que ele ficasse virtualmente incapaz de se mover.

- Kouji-kun, é melhor você se sentar. – Indicou Toshihiro, ocupando um lugar imediatamente ao lado do garoto. Kouji obedeceu e encarou o homem com medo e espectativa. Rumiko, ainda segurando a carta, apanhou uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, que se encontrava de frente aos sofás e à tv, e se sentou. Seus olhos estavam marejados. – Não tem nenhum jeito fácil de dizer isso, então... então é melhor dizer logo de uma vez...

As crianças, até mesmo Yuuki – que até aquele momento estava na varanda olhando para o nada – aproximaram-se do sofá, curiosas. Kouji tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas decidiu que era melhor não enterromper Toshihiro. O homem respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar, fazendo um grande esforço para continuar encarando o garoto a sua frente no que ele esperava que fossem seus olhos. Ele parecia tão abalado quanto sua esposa.

- Satsuki te mandou aqui... não só pra entregar a carta. Satsuki quer... não, ela _precisa _que você fique em Tóquio e que você... conheça seu pai. – Não apenas Kouji, mas todas as crianças ao redor ficaram confusas com a declaração. Rumiko discretamente cobriu o rosto com as mãos, um gesto que passou despercebido pelos demais, já que todos permaneciam com os olhos grudados em Toshihiro. – A sua mãe... a sua mãe... – Toshihiro passou a encarar os joelhos. Por mais que quisesse encarar Kouji naquele momento, suas próximas palavras tornavam este gesto impossível. – ela está doente. Ela nos contou algumas coisas que já vinha sentindo por algum tempo e disse que... e disse que por causa disso era melhor que você ficasse com a gente daqui pra frente... pra que ela...

- Não!

A primeira reação de Kouji – que fez Toshihiro e Rumiko se lembrarem de Koichi pela primeira vez desde que viram o garoto – foi se levantar do sofá e ir até a mestra de Fenki. Ele queria ver a carta.

- Kouji-kun...

- Por favor, Higurashi-san. Se o que o Urameshi-san disse for verdade, eu... eu preciso saber. Eu preciso ver com os meus próprios olhos.

Rumilho lhe passou a carta. Não precisava ver os olhos do garoto para saber que apesar de confuso e atordoado ele estava determinado. Ela colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto – que era só um pouco mais baixo do que ela – enquanto ele lia as confissões de sua mãe. Se para ela, uma amiga que não tinha notícia há dezesseis anos, havia sido difícil continuar lendo certas partes da carta, para Kouji a experiência deveria ser muito pior.

Kouji passou os olhos pela caligrafia caprichada de sua mãe, lendo atentamente cada palavra. "_Eu realmente senti sua falta, Rumiko. Muitas vezes sonhei que estava junto com vocês de novo, e tentei de tudo para não ter que acordar, mas..." _ela dizia logo no começo. Alguns parágrafos depois, a primeira mensão de seu pai, um homem do qual Kouji sabia bem pouco. "_Eu não tive forças pra contar para o Koichi. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu pensei... não, eu _acreditei_ naquele momento que jamais poderia dizer a verdade, não depois de tudo... Então eu decidi que o melhor era sair de Tóquio." _Kouji parou e encarou Rumiko por um instante. Ele já havia perguntado a Satsuki muitas vezes o porquê de ela ter largado a capital para morar no meio do nada, mas ela sempre mudava de assunto e nunca respondia, assim como não respondia as perguntas sobre seu pai.

Kouji continuou a ler, e logo que chegou na segunda página encontrou as informações que estava procurando. "_... e as náuseas horríveis. Eu tenho medo que Kouji me veja assim. Ele é um bom menino, não merece passar por isso. Rumiko, desde que saí de Tóquio eu nunca tive que tomar uma decisão tão difícil quanto esta. Ficar longe de Kouji, assim como ficar longe de você, do Koichi e dos outros é um grande pesadelo. A dor no meu peito aumenta cada vez que penso nisso, cada vez que penso em vocês. Então por favor, eu peço que tomem conta de Kouji agora que eu não posso mais fazê-lo. Eu sei que não é justo jogar uma bomba dessas pra vocês depois de todos esses anos, mas eu queria que Kouji pudesse conhecer Koichi. É o direito dele. Se possível, Kouji deveria viver com seu pai a partir de agora."_

Kouji baixou a carta. Não conseguiria mais continuar lendo mesmo se tentasse, dada a quantidade de água salgada que se acumulava em seus olhos. Toshihiro estava mesmo falando a verdade. Sua mãe estava doente, e não queria que ele estivesse lá para vê-la perecer. A realização de que talvez nunca mais veria a mulher que lhe dera a luz caiu devagar sobre ele, jogando um peso de mil toneladas em seus ombros.

Foi então que o garoto sentiu o calor do contato de outro corpo com o seu. Virou-se e encontrou Rumiko abraçando-o bem apertado. A mulher soluçava baixinho e parecia encorajar Kouji a fazer o mesmo. Kouji percebeu então que ela era, de certa forma, bem parecida com sua mãe. Rumiko entendia seus sentimentos e provavelmente os partilhava.

- Por que...? Por que...? – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Rumiko passou suas mãos por trás da cabeça do garoto, trazendo-o mais perto de si.

'_Por que ela foi embora?', 'Por que nunca nos disse onde estava?', 'Por que nunca disse nada ao Koichi?' _ Ela havia se perguntado muitas e muitas vezes pelos últimos anos, e finalmente agora sabia as respostas, mas mesmo assim se recusava a acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Tudo que Rumiko conseguia pensar era que Satsuki, agora que estava certa de que jamais voltaria, estava tentando se explicar por sua ausência, e enviara Kouji quase como um pedido de desculpas. O que ela podia dizer para o garoto? Como podia ajudá-lo se ela mesma sentia-se prestes a desmoronar após o choque de perder sua melhor amiga pela segunda vez? Felizmente Toshihiro tomou as rédeas da situação ao perceber o estado de sua esposa e do garoto:

- Bem, acho que temos algumas ligações a fazer... – Anunciou ele, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até a dupla, fazendo um esforço para fazer sua voz soar animada. – Rumiko, se importa de ligar para o Yoshiyuki enquanto eu me viro com a fera-mor? – O mestre de Fenku sorriu e piscou para a mulher. Ela respirou fundo, se desvencilhou de Kouji e pegou seu telefone celular, acompanhando Toshihiro para fora da sala.

- Nós já voltamos! – Anunciou ela, abanando para as crianças. Logo em seguida ela e Toshihiro desapareceram no corredor. As crianças ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para Kouji, até que uma delas decidiu que a depressão já durava tempo demais:

- Nós somos primos! Nós somos primos! Exatamente como eu imaginei! – Exclamou Kenji, saltando de seu lugar aos pés de David para correr em direção ao recém-descoberto primo, abraçando-o e sorrindo um sorriso gigante que preenchia metade de seu rosto. – Meu pai é o irmão mais novo do seu pai! Nós somos uma família, Kouji-san!

Kouji sentiu-se tentando a sorrir observando o garotinho agarrado a sua cintura. Vendo sua animação, ele finalmente sentiu vontade de fazer a pergunta que o encomodava desde que ele se entendia por gente:

- Como é o meu pai?

Considerando a prévia animação de seu parente mais próximo na sala, Kouji não esperava que de repente todos fizessem cara de enterro.

- Bem... – David começou, dando a impressão de que estava fazendo um grande esforço para pensar em alguma coisa boa para dizer. – Ele não é exatamente a pessoa mais extrovertida do mundo...

- Na verdade parece mais uma pedra de gelo ambulante... – completou Sasha.

- É, eu diria que ele é um tanto... _sério_... – David continuou.

- E frio. Monossílabo. Beirando gênio do mal. – Sasha completou novamente, desta vez provocando uma reação de Kenji:

- O tio Koichi não é um gênio do mal! – Exclamou o garotinho, desvencilhando-se de Kouji para cruzar os braços e fazer beicinho de criança fofinha ofendida. – Ele é um grande detetive que persegue e prende caras maus! Ele é muito forte, muito inteligente e é o melhor professor de karate do mundo!

A discussão mais atrapalhou do que ajudou Kouji a encontrar uma resposta coerente. Por causa das afirmações de David e Sasha ele estava começando a duvidar de que se daria bem com seu pai, porém as palavras de Kenji renovavam a sua esperança. Desde criança a única coisa que ele sabia sobre Koichi era que pai e filho eram praticamente cópias um do outro. Em várias ocasiões ele se imaginava cara a cara com aquele misterioso homem, encontrando-o finalmente depois de muitos anos. Os encontros imaginários sempre acabavam bem, com os dois se tornando grandes amigos, porém agora que um encontro de verdade parecia inevitável, Kouji começava a se perguntar se suas fantasias de criança se tornariam mesmo realidade.

Felizmente os adultos escolheram essa hora para voltar para a sala. Eles pareciam bem mais tranqüilos do que antes.

- Nós conseguimos chamar os Yuy. Yoshiyuki vai, com um pouco de sorte, chegar aqui primeiro, e depois poderemos juntos conversar com o Koichi...

- O que exatamente você fez para convencer o Koichi-san a vir aqui, pai? – Perguntou Satsuki, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Desde de que chamara Rumiko para ver Kouji ela se encontrava de pé na frente da grande televisão de plasma, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um ar de absoluta chefona, que não se abalou nem mesmo com as revelações sobre o estado da sua xará.

- Eu disse que nós tínhamos um assunto muito importante pra resolver e que era urgente, mas decidi não dar muitos detalhes. – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros, e se dirigiu a Kouji em sua próxima fala – Não precisa se preocupar. Eu sei que tudo está acontecendo rápido demais e que você provavelmente está zonzo com tudo isso, mas eu prometo que antes da janta nós vamos ter uma idéia melhor do que fazer daqui pra frente, ok?

Kouji concordou com a cabeça. Toshihiro conseguira tranqüilizá-lo melhor do que Kenji ou David.

* * *

Enquanto esperavam pelos irmãos, Rumiko e Toshihiro decidiram que era melhor não deixar o bando de crianças entediadas. Eles trouxeram biscoitos e refrigerante e pediram para que todos ocupassem suas bocas para o tempo passar mais rápido. As crianças prontamente concordaram.

Rumiko, Toshihiro e Kenji sentaram-se ao lado de Kouji uma vez que estavam todos servidos. Havia um acordo silencioso de que ninguém deveria falar de coisas que pudessem deixar o garoto ainda mais nervoso, por isso eles esperaram em silêncio até que Kouji decidisse falar.

- Esses são os Taichi? – Ele perguntou, apontando para um porta-retrato que se encontrava quase que perdido em meio a um emaranhado de revistas e livros na mesinha de centro. Ao ouvir a pergunta Toshihiro se esticou e apanhou o objeto para trazê-lo mais perto do grupo.

Seis crianças posavam para a foto em um parque. As versões mais novas de Rumiko e Toshihiro, não tão diferentes assim de suas formas atuais, estavam abraçados e sorriam para a câmera ao lado de um garoto extremamente baixinho de cabelos castanho-claros. O garoto baixinho – que provavelmente era muito mais novo do que os outros – segurava a camisa de um terceiro garoto enquanto sorria de uma maneira um tanto sinistra. O menino cuja camisa estava sendo agarrada também sorria mostrando todos os seus dentes e com os olhos quase fechados. Ele tinha uma franja estranha que lembrava muito a de Shizune e fazia chifrinhos no quarto garoto do grupo, que estava de braços dados com uma menina loira.

Kouji encarou seu pai na foto. Era como se estivesse olhando para ele mesmo. A franja caída sobre os olhos, um sorriso tímido de quem não se sente muito à vontade, a vantagem de altura com relação aos demais ao redor. A única coisa que Koichi tinha e que parecia faltar ao seu filho eram músculos bem definidos. Mesmo assim a sesação de se ver em uma foto em que ele nunca esteve não era das mais comfortáveis. E tinha a sua mãe...

Satsuki sorria radiante, agarrada ao braço de Koichi. Sua mão livre fazia o sinal de "v" para a câmera. Quanto tempo depois de essa foto ter sido tirada ela teria fugido de Tóquio, deixando para trás seus amigos e sua família?

- Nós tiramos essa foto no dia que o Takashi voltou da Nova Zelândia. – Rumiko explicou. – Ele estava chegando para morar definitivamente no Japão depois de convencer seus pais a se casarem de novo.

- É, o Takashi sempre foi um tanto insistente... – Toshihiro completou, revirando os olhos. Rumiko riu baixinho.

- O que vocês estão falando sobre o meu pai? – Perguntou Akiko, aparecendo do nada e se intromentendo no pequeno grupo.

- Nada! Nada! Não dissemos nada, Akiko-chan! – Respondeu Kenji antes que os adultos pudessem dizer qualquer coisa.

- Disseram sim! Eu ouvi!

- Não disse nada!

- Disse, sim!

- Disse, não!

- Disse, sim!

- Disse, não!

- Disse, sim!

- Disse, não!

- CHEGA!

O grito veio surpreendentemente da varanda. Yuuki estava de volta ao seu lugar preferido, e mesmo assim perdeu a paciência com as crianças primeiro do que os adultos ao redor delas. Akiko sussurrou um último "_disse, sim!_" antes de se juntar a Sasha e David em o que quer que eles estivessem fazendo no sofá do outro lado da mesa de centro.

* * *

Felizmente ninguém teve que esperar muito. A campainha tocou pouco tempo depois e Toshihiro respirou aliviado ao descobrir que se tratava do Yuy caçula. Quando Yoshiyuki abriu a porta foi imediatamente saudado por uma microbomba elétrica disfaçada de criança pulando em seu colo gritando várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Como quem já teve muitos anos de prática o mestre de Ceres facilmente apanhou seu filho e o acomodou em seu colo para esperar que ele terminasse de extravazar sua felicidade.

- É bom te ver de novo, Yoshiyuki! – Exclamou Toshihiro logo que Kenji se calou. Os três adultos e o garotinho ainda estavam perto da porta, com o casal Urameshi bloqueando a vista do resto da sala.

- É mesmo! Faz o que, umas duas semanas que eu não te vejo? Como foi a viagem pra Okinawa?

- Ah, foi boa, nós conseguimos fazer bastante coisas pro projeto de perservação. Agora falta só eu recuperar o meu sono...

Os adultos riram. As olheiras de Toshihiro mais do que provavam a veracidade de sua fala.

- Acho que você precisa esquecer a preservação dos oceanos por um tempo e se preocupar com a preservação da sua saúde! – Yoshiyuki, Rumiko e Kenji riram enquanto Toshihiro fazia cara de ofendido. – E quanto a você, Rumiko... – O mestre de Ceres voltou sua atenção para a mulher ao seu lado. – Duas horas é realmente um tempo muito longo sem manter contato, não é mesmo?

O sorriso meia-lua de Yoshiyuki era muito parecido com o de Kenji, e era também incrivelmente contagioso. Rumiko e Toshihiro logo estavam rindo com ele.

- É, é mesmo... Mal acabamos de nos despedir sob o olhar vigilante do nosso querido chefinho e você já achou um jeito de vir me importunar!

E mais risadas. Sendo colegas de trabalho, Yoshiyuki e Rumiko passavam a maior parte do dia juntos, ao lado de Takashi, Hehashiro e do grade vilão-reformado-tornado-chefão-bonzinho Makoto Umeragi, porém Toshihiro costumava sair de viagem com relativa frequencia por causa de sua profissão de biólogo-ativista. Fazia apenas três horas que havia retornado de uma dessas viagens.

Por fim Yoshiyuki ficou sério e passou os olhos pela sala. Não demorou muito para avistar uma cópia exata de seu Nii-chan conversando com David, Sasha e Akiko.

- E deixa eu adivinhar, aquele garoto de cabelos pretos com franja cobrindo os olhos e jeito tímido é a razão pela qual eu vim aqui, certo?

Yoshiyuki não esperou por uma resposta antes de cruzar a sala, e, ainda carregando Kenji, sentar-se ao lado do sobrinho. Kouji, porém, levantou-se assim que viu o tio e se apresentou da forma mais educada que podia:

- Eu sou Kouji Kinomoto, _hajimemashite. _

- _Hey, _não precisa ser tão formal comigo, Kouji. – Yoshiyuki retrucou, ainda sentado no sofá e ainda com Kenji em seu colo. Pai e filho sorriam, fazendo com que a única grande diferença entre eles (fora, obviamente, o tamanho) fosse o fato de que Kenji tinha uma franja que já começava a cobrir seus olhos, enquanto Yoshiyuki não tinha franja nenhuma. – Eu sei que pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas nós somos uma família, então vamos ser legais uns com os outros e esquecer as regras de etiqueta, ok?

Yoshiyuki piscou, fazendo as bochechas de Kouji corarem. Ele ainda conseguiu responder um "sim" quase inaudível antes de ficar realmente parecido com um sinal de trânsito e olhar para os seus pés envergonhado.

- Você é bem parecido com a Satsuki Nee-san. – Yoshiyuki declarou, fazendo Kouji voltar a encará-lo. – Ela costumava corar assim quando o Nii-chan estava por perto, mesmo depois que eles começaram a namorar. Aliás, sabia que fui eu que fiz os dois ficarem juntos? Foi no dia do nosso aniversário...

- _Hem, hem... _– Yoshiyuki foi interrompido por Toshihiro antes que ele pudesse terminar a história. Mesmo assim, Kouji já estava surpreso com o pouco que seu tio contara (outra grande diferença entre ele e Koichi: o garoto usava todo o seu corpo para expressar suas emoções, não somente os olhos). Era a primeira vez que ouvia uma história sobre seus pais juntos, assim como era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia que ele se parecia com sua mãe.

- O que foi, Toshihiro? – Perguntou o mestre de Ceres. Se Yoshiyuki estava desapontado com a interrupção seu sorriso não deixava ninguém perceber.

- Eu odeio ser chato e estragar a reunião de família, mas... é melhor você ler isso antes do Koichi chegar. Só por via das dúvidas. Você e o Kouji vão ter muito tempo pra conversar ainda. – Toshihiro entregou a carta de Satsuki ao amigo. Yoshiyuki sorriu para Kouji (era difícil para o garoto acreditar que alguém pudesse sorrir tanto) antes de começar a ler. Seu sorriso diminuiu consideravelmente enquanto ele lia, mas nunca deixou seu rosto. Ele ficou sério por apenas um segundo enquanto devolvia a carta para o mestre de Fenku e respirava fundo. Quando voltou a encarar Kouji seu sorriso estava novamente em seu lugar natural.

- Eu imagino que deve ter um nó bem grande na sua cabeça agora. – Ele disse finalmente, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. – Você deve ter vindo pra cá imaginando que voltaria para casa ainda hoje, ou mesmo amanhã de manhã, não estou certo? – Kouji concordou com a cabeça. Naquele momento ele percebeu como os olhos de Yoshiyuki eram brilhantes. – Eu acho que essa talvez não seja a melhor coisa pra se dizer nesse momento, mas de uma certa forma eu estou feliz por finalmente ter podido te conhecer, apesar das circunstâncias...

- E eu também! – Kenji concordou, pulando no colo do pai.

- Não fique nervoso quando o Nii-chan aparecer. Você vai estar cara a cara com um homem que é igual a você, só que mais alto e mais forte, e que vai te olhar com uma cara feia até ele entender o que está acontecendo. Não fique com medo, ele é sério por natureza e assustar criancinhas inocentes e desavisadas é meio que uma obrigação... – Kenji riu, mas Kouji continuou prestando atenção nas falas do tio. Pra dizer a verdade, ele _já estava_ com medo do pai. – mas ele é uma boa pessoa e gostava muito da sua mãe. O único problema dele é que ele não sabe lidar muito bem com enxurradas de emoções, então a coisa toda hoje vai ser meio imprevisível, mas é por isso que eu estou aqui!

Realmente, as palavras de Yoshiyuki fizeram bem pouco para acalmar seu sobrinho. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, Kouji foi salvo de ter que responder alguma coisa quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez.

Desta vez era seu pai quem estava do outro lado da porta.

_**

* * *

Kenji: **__Ah, primo Kouji e tio Koichi vão finalmente ficar cara a cara! XD Aposto que vocês mal podem esperar para ver o que acontece! XD_

_**Akiko: **__E aposto que estão todos putos com o Jamie também por ter cortado o capítulo logo agora! XD_

_**Sasha: **__E por ter colocado todo aquele drama em um capítulo só... XD_

_**David: **__E por ter que ter esperado até FEVEREIRO para ver o capítulo que devia estar no ar desde JANEIRO! XDD_

_(Pausa para os beybladers fazerem cara feia olhando para uma foto do James) _

_**Kenji: **__Mas hoje é meu aniversário! XD Jamie-chan atrasou o capítulo pra eu poder ter um presente de aniversário! XD_

_**Yuuki: **__Mesmo considerando que faltam ainda sete anos pra você nascer? O.o_

_**Kenji: **__É! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Ken: **__Meu, esses off-talks vão ser bizarros a partir de agora... O.õ_

_**David D.: **__A partir de agora? (aparece flutuando no céu do off-talk com asinhas e uma auréola) Como assim? Tá dizendo que antes não era bizarro? _

_**David U.: **__AAAAARGH! Um fantasma! (apontando pro David D. flutuando no céu com asinhas e uma auréola) X.X _

_**Fantasma David: **__Oi! :D _

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, não! O David é um fantasma (com asinhas e auréola)! _

_**Fantasma David: **__Pois é... infelizmente assim quis o nosso grande Deus Hiwatari. Mas mesmo me tirando do mundo dos vivos ele não conseguiu me tirar do mundo do off-talk, então aqui estou! XDDDD _

_**Lily: **__Mas, David... você só morre em 2012. Em 2010 você ainda está bem vivinho..._

_**Fantasma David: **__Oh, é mesmo? O.O _

_(David D. percebe que está vivo e perde as asinhas e a auréola e cai do céu direto pro chão)_

_(Barulho da buzanfa do David D. fazendo contanto com o chão do off-talk) _

_**David D.: **__Ai! . Eu só queria fazer companhia pra Satsuki... _

_(Beybladers ficam silenciosos com a mensão da Satsuki loira)_

_(David D. percebe que falou besteira)_

_**David D.: **__Ah... ops... n.n' _

_**David U.: **_Touchysubject_… n.n'''_

_**Satsuki: **__(a morena metida a chefona, não a loira) O que vocês esperavam?_ _Já esqueceram das grandes revelações do capítulo de hoje? ¬¬_

_(Beybladers ainda em silêncio se lembrando do capítulo de hoje)_

_**Felipe: **__(aparece do nada) Na real, eu acho que o Jamie tá perdendo a capacidade de fazer enredos verossímeis... Eu me pergunto quantos leitores vão engolir essa história sem fazer perguntas indignadas sobre as decisões e razões da nossa querida amiga Satsuki, a loira... Eu sou um! (Felipe levanta a mão)_

_**Kouji: **__Tá chamando a minha mãe de mentirosa? O.o_

_**Felipe: **__Não, to chamando o Jamie de burro. XD _

_**Kouji: **__Ah, tá... n.n_

_**Kazemaru: **__Se eu fosse vocês, esperava mais um pouco antes de desafiar o James-san. u.u_

_**Elizabeth: **__(É, ela apareceu do nada. Personagens antigos têm essa mania agora...) E quem ser tu? O.õ_

_**Kazemaru: **__Um personagem que ainda não apareceu._

_**Kenji: **__PODE PARAR AI!! XD Personagens que ainda não apareceram não deveriam estar no off-talk! XDDD (Kenji com a boca suja de chocolate porque ele já tinha começado a comer o bolo de aniversário enquanto os outros estavam ocupados participando do off-talk)_

_**Kazemaru: **__Eu apareci em um off-talk da série passada. Os leitores já sabem que eu existo, então não tem problema (quem quiser lembrar, foi no capítulo que a Satsuki enfrentou a Jing Mei). u.u_

_**Shizune: **__E você e seus cabelos roxos e roupas verdes vieram aqui só pra dizer pra gente ter paciência e esperar mais alguns capítulos antes de xingar o James por suas tendências homocido-dramáticas? XD_

_(Shizune leva um choque do nada por ter revelado detalhes da aparência de um personagem que ainda não apareceu)_

_(Todo mundo pára pra prestar atenção na ironia de ter a Shizune falando da combinação de roupas do Kazemaru – pra quem não lembra ela usa uma camiseta roxa, vermelha e amarela com uma calça verde-limão e tênis arco-íris)_

_**Kazemaru: **__(de volta ao tópico inicial agora que a Shizune já ganhou seus 15 segundos de fama) É, é mais ou menos isso. _

_**Kenji: **__Ótimo! XD Então agora que você já deu a mensagem pode vazar! XDD _

_(Kenji empurrando o Kazemaru pra fora do cenário do off-talk)_

_**Kenji: **__E antes que vocês perguntem, não, eu não tenho nada contra o Kazemaru, mas agora quanto menos gente tiver no meu off-talk, menos eu vou ter que repartir o meu bolo! XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Esse é o meu garoto! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki e Kenji – os dois em suas formas de pirralhos de doze e sete anos respectivamente – pulam pra cima do bolo gigante de chocolate e não deixam ninguém chegar perto)_

_**Umeragi: **__Já repararam que as personalidades da segunda geração são terrivelmente similares às de seus pais? _

_**Cathy: **__Isso chama-se falta de criatividade... ¬¬''_

_**Kenji: **__Não, isso chama-se mostrar para os leitores que nós realmente somos filhos dos nossos pais! XDDD_

_(Kenji e Yoshiyuki, Shizune e David e Akiko e Takashi ficam lado a lado pra mostrarem como são parecidos)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Na verdade... na verdade... até que não é tão simples assim..._

_(David D. e David U. ficam lado a lado pra mostrarem como são parecidos)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Epa... Não gostei da insunuação implicita nessa última fala das Frases Entre Parênteses... O.õ_

_(David D. e David U. sorriem e continuam bem parecidos)_

_**Lily: **__Eu não fiz nada que não devia! n.n''_

_**Sasha: **__Eu não sei se vocês repararam, mas a Satsuki e o Yuuki não são exatamente parecidos com a tia Rumiko e o tio Toshihiro... o.o'_

_**Toshihiro: **__Verdade... A Satsuki é assustadora e mandona e mais forte do que todo mundo, e o Yuuki é um ser anti-social que prefere ficar sozinho do que se misturar com as outras crianças... _

_(pausa para os beybladers refletirem sobre as falas do Toshihiro e perceberem que ele acabou de descrever duas características de um certo líder de uma certa equipe principal) _

_(outra pausa para os beybladers entenderem o que isso pode significar)_

_**Isaac: **__OMFG Rumiko fez o Toshihiro de bobo por todos esses anos? O.X_

_(Satsuki não-loira, Yuuki e Koichi ficam lado a lado para mostrarem como são parecidos) _

_**Nathaliya: **__Não, eles não são assim tão parecidos. Yuuki tem a mesma trança que o Toshihiro. E o Koichi já tem o Kouji como clone. ò.ó_

_**Ken: **__Mas você tem que adimitir que a idéia da troca de casais até que não era má... XD_

_(Nathaliya dá porrada no Ken)_

_**Nathaliya: **__Alguém me explica como foi que eu acabei virando cunhada desse maluco idiota retardado? ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, essa é fácil! XD Você de repente se apaixonou pelo Isaac quando ele virou o melhor namorado do mundo por gostar de você mesmo quando você queria ficar com o Vladmir! XDDDD_

_(Em algum lugar do off-talk Lin abraça protetoramente o Vladmir e se recusa a largar)_

_(Platéia faz "oooh" pelo gesto romântico do Isaac)_

_(musiquinha romântica toca no fundo)_

_(Off-talk entra em clima de romance)_

_**David U.: **__E Valentine's é só daqui a nove dias... XD_

_**Lhana: **__E só pra provar que eu sou sim uma irmã mais velha pentelha eu vou agora anunciar que a fic de aniversário do meu maninho vai também ser relacionada a Valentine's, e vai ser quando o Davidinho fizer 16 anos... XD_

_**Sasha: **__OMFG, DAVID VAI GANHAR UMA NAMORADA??????? O.O```_

_**Lhana: **__Eu já disse demais, pirralho! XD Quando o dia de postar a fic do maninho chegar – o que pelo visto ainda vai demorar um pouquinho considerando a velocidade com que as fics de aniversário estão sendo atualizadas... – vocês vão saber! Por enquanto fiquem na vontade! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Gargalhada fatal da Lhana)_

_**Ann: **__Oh, a Lhana agora sabe gargalhar como eu e a Cathy! Hey, Lhana, quer se juntar a mim, a Cathy e ao Yoshiyuki em nosso grupo de dominadores do mundo? (Ann sorrindo sugestivamente)_

_**Lhana: **__Oh, mas claro! Eu adoraria! XD_

_(Ann, Cathy, Yoshiyuki e Lhana se abraçam)_

_(Ann, Cathy, Yoshiyuki e Lhana soltam suas gragalhadas assustadoras)_

_(Beybladers morrem de medo e começam a se mandar do off-talk)_

_**Shinji: **__Alto lá! Ninguém sai daqui até a gente saber o que vai aconter com a nossa fic, que também está atrasada! ò.ó_

_**Osamu e Kazuo: **__(em meio ao processo de transformação com muitas luzes e efeitos sonoros) ISSO MESMO! Ò.Ó_

_(Lin não aparece porque ela está muito ocupada se recusando a soltar o Vladmir em algum canto obscuro do off-talk)_

_**Cathy: **__E o que a gente tem a ver com isso? O.õ_

_**Osamu: **__Não sei, mas a gente quer saber antes que todo mundo fuja e o off-talk acabe por falta de personagens. ¬¬'_

_**Kazuo: **__E enquanto isso a gente podia aproveitar a situação pra fazer a Cathy e a Elizabeth fazerem alguma declaração sobre a revelação bombástica que o Jamie colocou na introdução da fic sobre o futuro das duas. Foi a coisa que mais gerou comentários e elas até agora não disseram nada... (Kazuo lançando um olhar significativo para o Osamu)_

_**Osamu: **__É... ficar no silêncio não é bom pra publicidade..._

_**Cathy: **__Eu não tenho nada a declarar. u.ú_

_**Elizabeth: **__Nem eu. u.ú_

_**Felipe: **__Como não? Vocês não tem um bebê e tudo?_

_**Franklin: **__É, isso é mais do que o Felipe e Luiz fizeram... _

_(Porrada no Franklin – Luiz aparece do nada pra ajudar o Felipe a mandar o riquinho almofadinha pra lua)_

_**Cathy: **__Pra sua informação, nada aconteceu ainda. Eu fiz 16 anos segunda-feira passada – E NINGUÉM COMEMOROU! EU QUERO FESTA TAMBÉM!!! ò.ó – e a Beth vai fazer 17 em abril. Ainda faltam alguns anos pra gente sequer morar na mesma cidade. Ò.ó_

_**Gaby: **__O que é uma pena, porque elas são realmente um belo casal! n.n'_

_**Cristiano: **__Assim como o capitão e o Luiz! n.n'_

_**Lhana: **__E o meu manino e... (fala da Lhana fica censurada para não revelar spoilers que não devem ser revelados) _

_**Erik: **__Acho que a gente entendeu a mensagem... ¬¬''_

_**Len: **__Alguém por favor me explica como foi que de repente esse off-talk virou um aglomerado LGBT? O.õ_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Alguém me explica a repentina aparição e destaque de personagens que não deviam realmente estar aqui? ò.ó_

_**Shinji: **__Alguém pelamordedeus me responde quando é que a gente vai poder ver a nossa fic atualizada antes que os gêmeos consigam definitivamente matar o Hiwatari? O.O''_

_(Beybladers em silêncio pra dar mais efeito pra fala do Shinji)_

_(Close no Osamu e Kazuo chegando muito perto de uma porta com uma placa "James St." – é, o quarto do James tem uma plaquinha assim, de verdade! – armados com suas unhas e dentes afiados)_

_(Close de novo no Shinji e nos beybladers percebendo o momento de crise eminente)_

_**Anya: **__(aparece do nada porque ela não tem nada a ver com os atos possessivos e completamente OOC da mãe dela) Isso é fácil. O aniversário dos gêmeos e o meu aniversário vai ser no fim do mês. O capítulo de fevereiro desta fic vai ser postado no dia do aniversário dos gêmeos para que a gente possa comemorar com um grande off-talk, e o capítulo de janeiro de Jiyuu no Tame Ni vai ser postado no meu aniversário pelo mesmo motivo, e em março teremos dois capítulos durante o mês para voltar aos planos originais. u.u_

_(Beybladers impressionados com o fato de que a Anya sabe tanto)_

_(Anya decide não contar pra todo mundo que ela só sabe dessas coisas porque foi ela quem sugeriu isso pro James e que ela estava com ele até muito pouco tempo atrás, enquanto sua mãe tornava-se uma criatura extremamente possessiva e Vladmir avaliava seriamente suas chances de sair vivo de seu próximo encontro com Nathaliya)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo ouvem a explicação da Anya e saem de perto do quarto do James)_

_(Beybladers respiram aliviados porque o autor não vai mais ser brutalmente assassinado por dois gêmeos quase-lobisomens)_

_**Kouji: **__E agora que não temos mais nenhuma crise para resolver, o que vamos fazer?_

_**Kenji: **__Eu sei! XD Eu sei! XDD (Kenji com a boca e as roupas sujas de chocolate depois de terminar o _segundo _bolo de aniversário) Como eu sou o aniversariante do dia, eu tenho poderes especiais! XD E eu quero usar os meus poderes especiais para ajudar os leitores, porque assim em troca eles vão me dar muitos reviews de aniversário e eu vou ficar feliz! XD_

_**Akiko: **__E como exatamente você vai ajudar os leitores, Kenji-kun?_

_**Kenji: **__Eu vou mostrar, com um capítulo de antecedência, o tão aguardado encontro de Kouji e Koichi! XD_

_(Musiquinha triunfante no fundo)_

_(pausa para os beybladers deixarem seus queixos caírem)_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Você não pode fazer isso, Kenji!_

_**Kenji: **__Posso sim! XD Hoje eu posso fazer tudo! XDD E eu quero que o tio Koich e o primo Kouji fiquem cara a cara! XDDDDD_

_(Kouji e Koichi caminham em direção ao palco do off-talk controlados por uma força invisível)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, não... o.o'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, sim! XDDD_

_(Kouji e Koichi ficam cara a cara finalmente)_

_**Koichi: **__¬¬'_

_**Kouji: **__n.n_

_**Koichi: **__¬¬'_

_**Kouji: **__n.n_

_**Koichi: **__¬¬'_

_**Kouji: **__n.n_

_**Koichi: **__¬¬'_

_**Kouji: **__n.n_

_**Koichi: **__¬¬'_

_**Kouji: **__n.n_

_**Koichi: **__¬¬'_

_**Kouji: **__n.n_

_**Koichi: **__¬¬'_

_**Kouji: **__n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vai ser só isso? XD _

_(Kouji e Koichi continuam fazendo suas carinhas bestas)_

_**Akiko: **__Acho que era pedir demais pra ter um spoiler desses no off-talk... o.o'_

_**Kenji: **__Droga... eles não vão fazer nada? XD Assim eu não vou ganhar reviews de aniversário! XD (Kenji faz uma carinha muito fofinha de criança que vai começar a chorar)_

_(Koichi e Kouji vêem a carinha fofinha de criança que vai começar a chorar do Kenji)_

_**Koichi: **__Oi. _

_**Kouji: **__Oi. _

_**Kenji: **__OH! ELES FALARAM ALGUMA COISA! XDDDD EU CONSEGUI! EU CONSEGUI! XDDDDDD_

_(Kenji começa a pular de um lado para o outro feito mola porque ele conseguiu fazer o Koichi e o Kouji interagirem antes do próximo capítulo)_

_(Kenji pula tanto que começa a fazer rachaduras na superfície da Terra)_

_(Em outro lugar do mundo os chineses decidem que agora é uma boa hora para testar a teoria do caos causada por todos os chineses pulando ao mesmo tempo)_

_(E a Terra é destruída por todos os chineses mais o Kenji pulando ao mesmo tempo)_

_(E assim esse off-talk cheio de spoilers e discussões idiotas chega ao fim)_

_(E as Frases Entre Parênteses se despedem com a promessa de atualizações nos dias 27 e 28 de fevereiro)_

_(E elas também prometem dominar o off-talk um dia!)_

_OWARI_


	5. A família Yuy

**Nota da Satsuki U.: **Com uma hora pra acabar o dia, ao menos no horário do UK, o James conseguiu postar esse capítulo anormalmente curto. Bom para os leitores que andam sem tempo pra fazer besteiras, mas ruim para aqueles que esperam uma história de verdade.

James promete um capítulo consideravelmente maior amanhã para Jiyuu no Tame Ni, e um capítulo descente mês que vem para a gente.

Se ele não cumprir essas promessas eu e Fenki vamos fazê-lo sofrer.

Satsuki Urameshi, que estaria de aniversário hoje se ela já fosse nascida

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

A FAMÍLIA YUY

_Realmente, as palavras de Yoshiyuki fizeram bem pouco para acalmar seu sobrinho. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, Kouji foi salvo de ter que responder alguma coisa quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez. _

_Desta vez era seu pai quem estava do outro lado da porta._

* * *

Enquanto Toshihiro corria para abrir a porta Yoshiyuki se levantou, posicionando-se um pouco a frente do sobrinho recém-descoberto. Com seu estômago novamente dando voltas Kouji primeiramente não conseguiu olhar para a porta, mantendo a cabeça baixa e os ouvidos bem atentos para captar a reação de seu pai.

- Oi, Koichi, que bom que você veio! – Exclamou Toshihiro, indicando que seu convidado deveria entrar. Seu nervosismo se expressava claramente em seu tom de voz falsamente animado e seu sorriso amarelo. Percebendo a situação do amigo, Yoshiyuki prontamente tomou as rédeas da situação, seu sorriso muito mais verdadeiro do que o do mestre de Fenku:

- Nii-chan, senta aqui, nós precisamos conversar. – O mestre de Ceres indicou um lugar no sofá onde Kouji também estava. O garoto permanecia escondido pelo corpo do tio e continuava encarando o chão. Seu coração acelerou consideravelmente quando percebeu que seu pai talvez se juntasse a ele nos próximos segundos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o líder dos Taichi, olhando de Toshihiro para Yoshiyuki e dele para as crianças espalhadas pela sala olhando atentamente para ele com suas respirações trancadas. Kouji sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir a voz do homem pela primeira vez. O tom ríspido e aborrecido passava longe de tranquilizá-lo.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Repetiu Yoshiyuki, mantendo seu sorriso no lugar apesar da tentativa do irmão de intimidá-lo.

- Sobre o que exatamente? – Entre todos os presentes na sala Yoshiyuki era o único que sabia que seu irmão havia erguido uma sobrancelha por trás de sua franja. Koichi agora olhava para a mestra de Fenki em busca de respostas, mas novamente foi seu irmão mais novo quem falou:

- Sente aqui e você vai saber, eu prometo.

Koichi obedeceu, caminhando em direção ao irmão, porém Yoshiyuki não se mexeu até o mestre de Fenhir estar a apenas dois passos de distância. A essa altura dos acontecimentos a curiosidade já havia vencido o medo e permitia com que Kouji mantesse a cabeça erguida esperando seu pai se aproximar.

- Mas o que...?

Yoshiyuki deu um passo para o lado, fazendo com que pai e filho finalmente se encontrassem depois de quase quinze anos. As atenções de todos estavam voltadas para a dupla. O rosto de Koichi não mostrava nenhuma mudança perceptível, mas seus olhos haviam se estreitado e seu cérebro processava rapidamente a situação, tentando encontrar uma explicação para o que estava vendo. Kouji, por sua vez, deixara o queixo despencar e seus olhos se arregalarem, esquecendo por um momento o seu medo e nervosismo para apreciar o quão _iguais _eles realmente eram. Com o canto do olho o garoto percebeu que Yoshiyuki fazia sinal para ele se apresentar. Respirando fundo, Kouji tentou reunir as forças necessárias para fazer suas cordas vocais trabalharem satisfatoriamente:

- Eu... eu sou Kouji Kinomoto... _Hajimemashite. _– Kouji se levantou, ignorando a sensação de que suas pernas haviam dado lugar a dois tubos de borracha mole, e se apresentou com toda a educação de um menino que crescera cercado de velhinhos muito simpáticos, mas também muito rígidos em matéria de etiqueta.

- Kinomoto? – Como se possível, os olhos de Koichi se estreitaram ainda mais, mas apenas Yoshiyuki sabia disso. A sala ficou em silêncio por mais alguns instantes antes de Kouji reunir ainda mais coragem para falar novamente:

- A minha mãe, ela... ela mandou uma carta para a Higurashi-san...

Kouji ergueu a mão trêmula que continha o pedaço de papel já consideravelmente amassado e entrgou-o para Koichi. Quando suas mãos fizeram contato, por mais breve que o momento tenha sido, o filho de Satsuki sentiu um calor e uma energia que parecia contradizer a mensagem passada pelo corpo e postura e seu pai. Por um segundo Kouji sentiu-se confortável e seguro perto do homem, mas assim que Koichi começou a ler a carta em sua expressão vazia e imutável, as antigas ansiedades voltaram.

Todos observavam atentamente enquanto Koichi lia a carta, porém apenas Yoshiyuki conseguia ver além do aparente estoicismo do irmão. O mestre de Fenhir leu e releu a parte que dizia respeito a Kouji, a parte que dizia que Satsuki não tivera coragem de contar para ele sobre o garoto. Ele ignorou o resto da carta, inclusive a parte que falava da doença, tentando entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. O jeito que a carta havia sido escrita dava a entender que Satsuki fugira porque não queria contar-lhe sobre a gravidez, que ela estava com _medo_ de lhe contar.

Koichi parou de ler quando as memórias que ele havia tentando suprimir durante os últimos dezesseis anos voltaram a sua mente, assim como um estranho senimento de culpa e uma forte dor no peito para a qual ele preferia não encontrar uma explicação. Seus olhos novamente encontraram os de Kouji – o garoto não se movera desde que seu pai apanhara a carta – e os dois se encararam por cinco intermináveis segundos.

- Nii-chan... – Yoshiyuki deu um passo em direção ao irmão, pela primeira vez parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

- Parece que a sua mãe tinha medo de mim, Kouji. – O mestre de Fenhir disse finalmente, em um tom que fez até mesmo seu irmão recuar um passo. – Sabendo disso, eu acho um tanto suspeito que dezesseis anos depois ela implore que eu reconheça os meus "direitos", e acho que é muita ingenuidade da parte dela achar que eu aceitaria fazer isso.

Koichi deu as costas ao filho e já caminhava em direção à porta quando Yoshiyuki o parou:

- Você precisa de tempo pra absorver tudo isso, não é, Nii-chan?

Para a surpresa de todos Koichi se virou e sorriu para o irmão. Não era um sorriso alegre, no entanto, e sim um sorriso do tipo que eles não viam há mais de vinte anos, carregado de malícia e desdém, a marca de Hajime Yuy. Quando o homem respondeu sua voz era calma, mas novamente muito similar à da pessoa que o líder dos Taichi mais odiava:

- Não, Yoshiyuki, não é de tempo que eu preciso. Dezesseis anos atrás eu até pensaria em fazer isso, mas agora é pouco tarde demais.

E Koichi novamente deu as costas aos demais e saiu batendo a porta.

- Bem, podia ter sido pior...

Kouji encarou o tio ainda mais surpreso do que estava minutos antes. Talvez ter sido rejeitado por seu pai não fosse algo tão ruim assim...

_**

* * *

Yuuki: **__(sentado na janela do cenário do off-talk olhando para o nada) É, o capítulo acabou. Podem mandar o review e fechar essa janela. _

_**David U.: **__(aparece do nada do lado de fora do cenário do off-talk) Que janela? Essa janela? XD _

_(David fecha a janela em que o Yuuki está sentado e ele cai pra dentro do cenário do off-talk) _

_**Yuuki: **__(Se levantando e lançando um olhar nada amistoso pro David U.) Não, a janela do browser da criatura que estiver lendo isso aqui. ¬¬'_

_**David U.: **__Ah, entendi! 8D Mas a gente não tinha que fazer um off-talk antes mandar os leitores pastarem? O.õ_

_**Yuuki: **__Eu não faço questão... ¬¬''_

_**David U.: **__Mas hoje é seu aniversário! XDDD – ou vai ser daqui a dois anos. (pausa pro David U. absorver o significado de suas duas últimas palavras) MEU DEUS, FALTA SÓ DOIS ANOS PRA GENTE NASCER!!!!111!!!!!!ONZE!!!!!!1!!!! O.O'''''''_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, meu deus! Dois anos é tão pouco! Eu to com medo... _

_(Rumiko se agarra no Toshihiro e se recusa a soltar) _

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah... na verdade..._

_**Satsuki U.: **__Não estraga a cena, pai. ò.ó (Satsuki U. olhando feio pro Toshihiro pra impedir que ele fale qualquer coisa que faça a Rumiko ficar pior)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Como é que vocês sabem que eu vou estragar a cena e fazer tudo ficar pior se eu ainda não disse nada? O.õ_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Porque ultimamente você ainda fazendo bastante disso, e mesmo eu que tecnicamente não nasci ainda consigo perceber que é melhor você ficar de boca calada quando a minha mãe começa com os ataques de pânico irracionais. u.ú_

_**Vladmir: **__(dando tapinhas no ombro do Toshihiro) Parabéns, você acabou de ser humilhado por sua própria filha que ainda não nasceu. _

_(Toshihiro foge em depressão para o canto Angst do off-talk) _

_(Rumiko percebe que o Toshihiro fugiu e vai atrás dele no canto Angst do off-talk) _

_**David U.: **_Oh dear_, fodeu… __Como é que a gente vai fazer o off-talk de aniversário dos gêmeos se os pais deles se recusam a participar? O.O'_

_**Yuuki: **__(Falando no fundo do cenário meio que ignorado por todo mundo) Eu já disse que não faço questão de um off-talk... ¬¬'''_

_**Kenji: **__Eu sei como! XD COM BASTENTE BOLO DE CHOCOLATE!!! XDDDDD_

_(Kenji e Yoshiyuki carregando um carrinho cheio de bolos de muitas formas e tamanhos, mas todos de puro chocolate)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E dessa vez é aniversário duplo! XD Então tem que ter duas vezes mais bolos! XDDDD_

_(Kenji e Yoshiyuki começam a comer os bolos sem se importar em cantar parabéns antes) _

_**Anya: **__Vocês não acham que a gente deveria discutir pelo menos um pouco do capítulo antes de cair na farra?_

_**Sasha: **__Pra que? O capítulo teve só duas páginas! O que tem pra discutir em duas páginas? O.õ_

_**Anya: **__Quem sabe o fato de que o Koichi-san tem razão em dizer que não faz sentido a Satsuki-san ter tido medo dele no passado e aí do nada decidir que o Kouji tem que ficar com ele. Eu acho que aí tem coisa. u.u_

_**Sasha: **__Bleh, eu odeio meninas super-inteligentes-que-gostam-de-cortar-o-meu-barato-com-teorias-completamente-fora-da-casinha. Ainda bem que você não é minha prima... ¬¬''_

_**Anya: **__ Eu sou quase, considerando que a sua mãe é irmã da minha tia. u.ú_

_**Kai: **__Por favor, não vamos entrar em detahes da árvore ginecológica da família de vocês, é tudo tão confuso... O.õ_

_**Anya: **__É arvore GENEALÓGICA, Kai, e sim, eu concordo que a gente pode discutir nossos grais de parentesco em algum outro momento. (Kai respira aliviado) Aliás, você é praticamente o meu primo também, porque a minha mãe e o seu pai são quase como irmãos. u.ú_

_(Kai tem um ataque porque Anya continua falando de relações familiares)_

_**Ken: **__(interrompe tudo com uma buzina muito barulhenta) Aí ô cambada do mato, o capítulo de vocês é só amanhã, vamo pará com a invasão, tá legal? Ò.Ó_

_**Kazuo: **__(aparece do lado do Kai com dentinhos ameaçadoramente pontiagudos) Nossos filhos são livres pra fazer o que quiserem por aqui. Quero ver você nos impedir! _

_(Ken e Kazuo se encaram com cara de doidos e olhos em chamas) _

_(Beybladers se agrupam ao redor dos dois gritando "briga! Briga!" e "quebra! Quebra!") _

_**Shizune: **__Vai lá, pai! Quebra a cara dele! ò.ó_

_**Kai: **__Não deixa esse Imbecil Mentecápito Cabeça de Bolacha te pegar! ò.ó_

_**Takashi: **__Hey, só eu posso dar apelidos para a Anta Cérebro de Formiga! ò.ó (encarando o Kai em cima de um banquinho porque aos quatorze anos ele ainda é mais baixinho que o pirralho de onze)_

_**Kai: **__Mas ele é um Estúpido Demente Estômago de Avestruz, então todos nós temos o direto de reconher a sua capacidade de ser mentalmente desfavorecido e espalhar a verdade por aí! ò.ó (ficando na ponta dos pés só pra humilhar ainda mais o Takashi) _

_**Ken: **__(ignorando o Kazuo já que ele há muito começou a gargalhar e não parece mais muito a fim de lutar) Hey, dá pra parar com os pretextos idiotas pra me chamar de burro? Se vocês continuarem com isso eu não vou ter outra escolha se não achar um pretexto pra chamar o Takashi de Pintor de Rodapé de Formigueiro e o Kai de Selvagem Dilascerador de Ovelhinhas Mirim! ò.ó_

_(Ken, Kai e Takashi começam uma batalha de pretextos para chamar o outro de burro, baixinho ou monstro selvagem)_

_(Beybladers assistem por dois minutos antes de ficarem entendiados)_

_**Hehashiro: **__(engolindo um bocejo) E pensar que o off-talk era pra ser sobre a Satsuki e o Yuuki..._

_(Close no canto Angst do off-talk com o Yuuki ao lado do Toshihiro e da Rumiko porque o Kenji e o Yoshiyuki tentaram fazer ele comer bolo enquanto o Kai, o Ken e o Takashi trocavam insultos sem sentido)._

_(Close na Satsuki U. fazendo pose de fodona porque ninguém mais tem coragem de mexer com ela)_

_**Kouji: **__Feliz aniversário, Satsuki. (Kouji oferece um pacotinho embrulhado pra Satsuki U.)_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Obrigada. (com cara de que desconfia das intenções do personagem principal, mas vai aceitar a gentileza mesmo assim porque até agora ele foi o único que lembrou de dar um presente pra ela) _

_(Satsuki U. abre o pacotinho)_

_(Satsuki U. abre um sorriso completamente OOC porque ela realmente gostou muito do presente)_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Devo entender esse presente como um sinal de que você me enfrentar? O.õ_

_**Kouji: **__Talvez... _

_(Satsuki U. prepara a beyblade nova que ela ganhou do Kouji e o Kouji prepara a beyblade dele)_

_(Satsuki U. e Kouji começam a lutar)_

_(As beyblades dos dois começam a destruir o cenário do off-talk)_

_(As beyblades dos dois vão até onde o Takashi, o Kai e o Ken ainda estão trocando insultos bestas)_

_(Takashi, Ken e Kai são aniquilados pelas beyblades e assim acaba a competição idiota)_

_(Pausa para os leitores pensarem que agora as duas beyblades vão destruir a Terra porque afinal a Terra sempre é destruída de algum modo no fim dos off-talks)_

_(Pausa para as Frases Entre Parênteses gargalharem da ingenuidade dos leitores que pensam que elas não tem originalidade)_

_**James: **__(que apareceu do nada enquanto nós fazíamos o nosso monólogo besta e bastante original) Oi! XDDD Resolvi aparecer porque as Frases Entre Parênteses estavam sendo muito imbecis e... (James leva um raio na bunda) ...e muito originais e encantadoras (Frases Entre Parênteses sorriem para o James e deixam ele continuar o discurso sem mais grandes choques ou danos físicos) pra dizer que esse capítulo foi curtinho porque o próximo vai ser bem maior e porque o capítulo de amanhã vai ser bem grandinho também. E também vou aproveitar pra dizer que eu planejo editar o primeiro capítulo de Transitions em um futuro muito próximo, então fiquem ligados para a propagando gratuita que pode aparecer dentro de poucos capítulos (Close no Erik fazendo "v" por trás do James)._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(com a cara toda suja de chocolate) No próximo capítulo eu, o Kouji e o Kenji vamos nos divertir bastante, então não percam em algum momento do mês que vem o capítulo sem nome que vai com certeza ter mais do que duas páginas! XDDD_

_**Kenji: **__É isso aí! XDD E não esqueçam do review! XD Assim o Yuuki-san sai do canto Angst e a Satsuki-san fica feliz e não tenta mandar tanto na gente! XDDDD _

_(Frases Entre Parênteses resolvem que todo mundo já fez propaganda demais e resolvem destruir a Terra só pra pegar todo mundo desprevenido)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses riem malignamente porque destruíram a Terra antes dos beybladers)_

_(E nós provamos a todos que somos muito originais, apesar de termos feito o que todo mundo sempre faz no fim de cada off-talk!) _

_(E agora a gente termina o off-talk porque não tem nada interessante ou original pra fazer)_

_OWARI!_


	6. Um dia com Yoshiyuki e Kenji

**Nota do Yoshiyuki: **Olha só, gente! XDD Estamos de volta no dia do meu aniversário! XDD Isso não é legal? XDD

E pra comemorar a nossa volta depois de tanto tempo, o capítulo tem 9 páginas, e o off-talk tem 8 páginas e conta com a aparição de uns personages especiais que vieram nos fazer uma visita e ajudar a destruir a Terra! XDDD Quem serão eles? XDDD

E agora que eu sou um menino bunitinhu, fofinhu, carismático e bom-de-apertar de treze anos de idade eu vou ficar o Nii-chan e comer muito chocolate! XDDD

Ah, e eu tenho que dizer que no nosso site, além de algumas fics de aniversário tem também uma nova sessão com desenhos de alguns personagens versão chibi! XDDD Vão lá conferir! XDD

Agora sim, sem mais delongas aproveitem o capítulo que tem o meu nome no título e foi postado no dia do meu aniversário! XDDDDDDDDDDD

Yoshiyuki Yuy, agora com 13 aninhos! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

UM DIA COM YOSHIYUKI E KENJI

_- Bem, podia ter sido pior..._

_Kouji encarou o tio ainda mais surpreso do que estava minutos antes. Talvez ter sido rejeitado por seu pai não fosse algo tão ruim assim... _

* * *

- E agora? – Perguntou Kenji, quebrando abruptamente o silêncio que se instalara na sala desde a partida do líder dos Taichi. Yoshiyuki olhou para o filho e para Kouji, percebendo que este parecia mais impressionado do que decepcionado. Seu sorriso cresceu consideravelmente ao pensar em sua resposta:

- E agora, como parentes mais próximos depois do Nii-chan, eu acho que é nosso dever cuidar do Kouji!

- Cuma? – Perguntaram Rumiko e um coro de crianças quase em uníssono.

- Se você não se importa, Rumiko, eu vou levar o Kouji pra casa hoje. Ele pode ficar comigo até o Nii-chan mudar de idéia.

- Mas, tio Yoshiyuki, o Koichi-san disse que...

- Eu sei o que ele disse, Kouji. – Yoshiyuki piscou para o sobrinho. – Mas eu conheço o Nii-chan talvez até melhor do que ele mesmo. Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas um dia ele vai aceitar a situação.

Mesmo ainda um tanto cético, Kouji acabou concordando com o tio, afinal era realmente muito difícil discordar de alguém que não parava de sorrir mesmo em meio a um grande drama familiar e que parecia mais do que confiante em suas previsões.

- Então quer dizer que por hora está tudo resolvido? – Perguntou Akiko. – O grande momento de tensão já passou?

- Eu espero que sim. – Yoshiyuki respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. A filha de Takashi tinha alguma coisa em mente.

- Então a gente já pode ir embora! Me dá uma carona, por favor?

Os adultos fizeram esforço para não rir. O rosto de Akiko permanecia sério, até mesmo um pouco entediado. Talvez ela estivesse falando sério. Ou talvez não. Era realmente difícil saber. Por via das dúvidas era melhor não rir.

- Já quer ir pra casa tão cedo? – Perguntou Toshihiro por fim, aproximando-se do aglomerado de crianças no sofá. Apenas Yuuki permanecia distante sentado na varanda.

- Nós já tivemos emoções demais hoje. Estourei a minha cota. – A garotinha respondeu, ainda muito séria. Como Akiko tinha apenas sete anos ela ficava realmente fofinha quando tentava ficar séria. E quando estava brava. Com a diferença de que quando estava brava ela normalmente batia nas pessoas, e aí ela já não era mais tão fofinha assim.

- Entendo. Ligue para o seu pai então, diga pra ele que eu vou te levar pra casa. – Yoshiyuki respondeu, ficando sério para imitar a garotinha. – Vai ser uma boa oportunidade para o Kouji conhecer outro dos Taichi. Só não diz nada pra ele ainda, vamos fazer uma surpresa! – Yoshiyuki piscou e Akiko finalmente sorriu. A garota tirou do bolso um celular rosa metálico e saiu da sala para falar com o pai.

- Ah, droga, a Akiko-chan tinha dito que ia lá em casa! – Declarou David, levantando-se e se espreguiçando. Ele não parecia tão ofendido quanto sua fala sugeria. – Mas pra mim tanto faz, meu fim de tarde já foi emocionante o suficiente! – Dizendo isso David caminhou até Kouji e apertou sua mão (ou melhor, puxou-a e começou a balançá-la para todas as direções por longos e agonizantes cinco segundos). – Foi bom te conhecer, primo do Kenji! Aparece lá em casa um dia pros meus pais ficarem _all over you _e largarem do meu pé pra variar um pouco!

- Ah...

Kouji não teve muito tempo para responder, pois David largara-se dele e já se encontrava na varanda dando tapas entusiasmados nas costas de Yuuki enquanto se despedia deste. O filho de Rumiko não parecia nada satisfeito com a forma como seu amigo o tratava, mas não fez nada para impedi-lo.

- Então tá, tio, tia, eu vou-me desta para melhor! Mandarei notícias do décimo quinto andar assim que meus pais deixarem! – David abanou para os tios e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Kouji ficou impressionado com os modos do garoto (afinal ele fora criado em meio a muitos velhinhos terrivelmente exigentes em matéria de etiqueta), mas ficou ainda mais impressionado quando Rumiko e Toshihiro riram ao invés de correrem atrás do garoto com um chinelo pronto para ser atirado.

- Eu acho que eu vou seguir o David... – Sasha também se levantou. Ele bagunçou os cabelos de Kenji, mandou um beijinho indiscreto para Satsuki e parou na frente de Kouji. – A minha mãe é quase tão assustadora quanto o seu pai. Se quiser um dia treinar para agüentar o Koichi-san é só aparecer lá em casa na hora da janta. A minha mãe não vai te decepcionar. – Sasha piscou para o filho de Satsuki e sorriu. Rumiko e Toshihiro riram.

- Ah... certo.

O sorriso de Sasha se alargou por um segundo antes de ele praticamente pular na direção dos adultos.

- Podem deixar que eu vou fofocar pros meus pais sobre hoje! Eu vou fazer eles descerem aqui na hora da janta pra que vocês possam fofocar todos juntos também! Não se preocupem!

E com isso Sasha também deixou a casa dos Urameshi.

- Não precisa ficar assustado, Kouji-Nii, eles são caras legais apesar de tudo! – Exclamou Kenji, percebendo a expressão levemente perturbada do primo. O garotinho em seguida se dirigiu ao pai. – Podemor ir agora então? Podemos? – Kenji esboçou seu melhor olhar quarenta e três, fazendo Yoshiyuki revirar os olhos. Seu filho havia aprendido demais com ele.

- Vamos esperar a Akiko voltar.

- Por que você está tão ansioso em ir embora, Kenji? – Perguntou Rumiko, levemente desapontada por ter todos os seus convidados debandando em tão pouco tempo.

- Porque eu quero mostrar logo o meu quarto pro Kouji-Nii! E a minha beyblade! E a fera-bit do papai! E o depósito de chocolates! E...

- Devagar, Kenji. Assim você vai assustar o seu primo...

- Ops... – Kenji sorriu sem jeito, evidenciando as suas porteirinhas. Os demais, incluindo Kouji, riram.

Quando Akiko voltou os quatro se despediram do casal Urameshi e dos gêmeos e foram até o carro de Yoshiyuki, estacionado a dois quarteirões do prédio por absoluta falta de vagas.

* * *

A viagem até a casa dos Yadate teria sido mais curta se o trânsito não estivesse tão engarrafado. Presos em uma fileira enorme de carros, o trajeto que não deveria demorar mais do que quinze minutos foi vencido em uma hora e meia. A única coisa que salvou os quatro ocupantes do veículo de morrerem de tédio foi o fato de que Kouji nunca estivera em um engarrafamento antes, e nunca se vira cercado por tantos carros e motoristas mal-humorados.

- Tóquio é mesmo uma cidade bem grande. – Comentou ele cerca de vinte minutos depois de a endiada no carro começar.

- E você diz isso depois de ficar vendo a mesma quadra por dez minutos? Estou impressionado... – Kenji fez uma carinha muito fofinha para mostrar que achava que o primo não fazia muito sentido.

- É que o fato de estarmos presos aqui por tanto tempo mostra que deve ter muito mais carros na nossa frente, o que significa que eles estão cobrindo uma distância muito grande e que Tóquio é uma cidade maior ainda.

Yoshiyuki sorriu ao entender a lógica do garoto, mas Kenji e Akiko encararam o filho de Satsuki sem entender muita coisa. O raciocínio de Kouji era um pouco complicado demais para criancinhas de sete anos, ainda mais considerando que ele nunca estivera em um engarrafamento antes.

Em algum momento no meio da viagem, Kenji e Akiko pediram para Yoshiyuki colocar um certo CD para tocar. A voz de Catherine Parks logo tomou conta do veículo, acompanhada pela cantoria entusiasmada das duas criancinhas.

- _And sooooo I take your hand! _– Cantava Kenji, fingindo que tinha tinha um microfone nas mãos.

- _Let's walk together… _– Continuou Akiko.

- _Toge-e-ther! _– As duas criancinhas cantaram juntas.

- _In a world of dreeeeeeeeeeams! _– Akiko terminou com um gritinho muito mais agudo do que a voz do CD. Kenji e Yoshiyuki a aplaudiram, e Kouji fez o mesmo assim que saiu de seu estupor mental.

- Nós devíamos ligar pra Cathy-san pra falar do Kouji-Nii! – Exclamou Kenji quando os aplausos terminaram e uma nova música, um pouco mais lenta, começava a tocar no fundo. – Aposto que ela ia gostar da novidade!

- A Cathy está em _tour _agora. – Lembrou Yoshiyuki – Não acho que ela vá ter tempo de atender o telefone...

- Então a gente fala com a Beth-san! E com a Gaby-san! E com... e com...

- Calma, Kenji, nós vamos ter tempo de sobra pra espalhar a notícia, não se preocupe. – Yoshiyuki tentava falar em um tom tranquilizador ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso orgulhoso teimava em se mostrar em seus lábios. Kouji observava os demais só um pouco confuso; reconhecia os nomes mencionados como sendo os de amigas de sua mãe, mas não sabia o que elas faziam ou onde moravam.

- Mas eu é que quero contar pra todo mundo! Eu vou ligar pra _todos _os nossos amigos pra dizer que eu tenho um primo muito legal que parece o tio Koichi, mas é bem menos assustador e muito mais gentil e que ele é o melhor primo do mundo e que todo mundo vai gostar dele!

Kouji ficou perdido no entusiasmos de seu priminho, porém achou melhor não falar nada. Havia entendido o suficiente para saber que logo seria o assunto das fofocas de um grupo muito grande de amigos e que se tornaria o centro das atenções assim que Kenji chegasse perto de um telefone. Ele não tinha certeza se estava muito confortável com esse destino praticamente determinado.

- Mas _eu _é que vou contar pro meu pai! – Retrucou Akiko, fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços. Kenji a imitou. – E se você se meter no meu caminho, Kenji-kun, vai apanhar mais do que na nossa última aula!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Akiko-chan! – Kenji mostoru a língua para a garota. Kouji olhou para o tio, apreensivo com o parecia ser o começo de uma discussão, entretando o homem estava aparentemente muito concentrado na direção.

- Então será que eu preciso te lembrar daquela _suuurra _que eu te dei e que fez você ficar com um roxão enorme no braço e na perna por uma semana e fez a Rumiko-san se assustar e querer te mandar pro hospital? Hein, Kenji-kun?

Kenji não respondeu, apenas mostrou a lingual para a garota. Os dois continuaram se encarando por alguns segundos até uma nova música começar e eles decidirem que seria mais divertido cantar juntos do que ficar de braços cruzados sem fazer nada.

* * *

Com a ajuda das músicas de Cathy o resto da jornada passou rápido. Logo os quatro estavam na frente do prédio onde morava a família Yadate.

- Kouji, você pode levar o Kenji e a Akiko até a casa do Takashi, por favor? – Pediu Yoshiyuki com um sorriso um tanto suspeito. – Eu não posso abandonar o carro sem estacionar, e não tem nenhuma vaga à vista.

Kenji e Akiko imediatamente se animaram com a idéia de trazer Kouji junto com eles para perto do caçula dos Taichi, arrancando o garoto para fora do carro sem deixar que ele respondesse. Yoshiyuki exibia seu melhor sorriso meia-lua enquanto observava os três entrarem no prédio.

- Eu moro no sexto andar. – A garota explicou assim que a porta se fechou atrás de si. O hall de entrada era amplo e bem ilunimado, com uma parede reservada só para as caixas de correio. A outra parede estava pintada de amarelo-pastel. Em frente a eles havia uma escada e um elevador. – Eu e Kenji-kun normalmente subimos na escada porque nós gostamos de fazer exercício, mas a gente pode pegar o elevador se você quiser, Kouji-san.

- Por mim nós podemos ir de escada. – O garoto mais velho declarou. – A minha vila é cercada de montanhas, eu estou acostumado a subir e descer pra chegar a qualquer lugar.

- Então vamos!

Akiko tomou a frente do grupo e começou a subir, determinada. Kenji pegou a mão do primo antes de segui-la. Seis andarem depois nenhum deles estava realmente ofegante.

- Só um aviso, Kouji-Nii! – Kenji sussurrou quando o trio se encontrava em frente a uma porta de madeira escura com o número 6.1 e uma placa escrito "Yadate". – Takashi-san é bem baixinho. Ele tem complexo de altura e não gosta que ninguém fale da altura dele, ou ele explode e faz uma cena. – Kenji e Akiko se entreolharam, divertidos. – Então é melhor você não dizer nada, mesmo que queira muito, está bem?

- Sim, claro...

Durante os segundos que se seguiram entre Akiko tocar a campainha e seu pai responder, o filho de Satsuki tentou imaginar exatamente o quão baixinho seria o tal Takashi Yadate. Quando a porta se abriu ele estava imaginando um pigmeu do tamanho da garotinha. Ficou aliviado ao perceber que o homem a sua frente era apenas uma cabeça menor do que ele.

Em vinte anos, apesar de não crescer mais do que alguns centímetros Takashi havia mudado consideravelmente. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos – tão longos quanto os de sua filha, porém sem as Maria-chiquinhas – e as quatro horas de academia por semana havia deixado seus ombros e torso mais robustos do que os de seu melhor amigo (Ken continuava um palito ambulante). Seu sorriso sarcástico era o mesmo, e muito parecido com o de Akiko.

Takashi atendeu a porta já com o rosto posicionado para encarar a filha. Ele vestia uma camisa cinza tamanho GG com o desenho de um copo de chop e uma limonada. A camisa ficava tão grande no corpo do homem que era quase impossível ver que ele usava shorts por baixo de tanto tecido acinzentado. Olhando somente para a filha ele declarou:

- Vocês demoraram porque o Yoshiyuki não sabe dirigir ou porque vocês foram idiotas o suficiente pra sair na hora do _rush? _– Ele mesmo respondeu sua pergunta – Não importa! Vem, vamos sentar no sofá, comer pipoca e assistir tv até de madrugada! – E ele pegou a menina pela mão para trazê-la para dentro.

- Espera, pai! – Exclamou a garota, cravando os pés no chão para impedir Takashi de movê-la. – Olha pra cima!

Takashi virou o rosto para o lado, confuso, porém logo depois fez como a filha o instruira.

- Quem clonou o Koichi? – Ele perguntou, encarando o garoto desconhecido. Seu rosto não dava nenhum sinal de que ele estava surpreso ou chocado. – O Umeragi por um acaso estava com um projeto secreto que eu não fiquei sabendo?

- Pai, esse é o Kouji Kinomoto, o filho do Koichi-san e da Satsuki-san! – Declarou Akiko, apontando para o garoto em questão.

- Não pode ser! – Finalmente o rosto de Takashi mostrou algum sinal de surpresa. Seu queixo despencou e seus olhos cresceram consideravelmente. A mão que segurava sua filha caiu molemente ao lado de seu corpo. – Então a Satsuki... Onde ela está? Ela está em Tóquio? – Os olhos do homem fitavam Kouji com ansiedade e um pouco de angústia. Kouji se assustou um pouco, mas se recompôs a tempo de responder civilizadamente:

- A minha mãe está em uma vila nas montanhas. Ela está doente, por isso pediu que eu viesse pra Tóquio pra conhecer o meu... – Kouji parou por um instante, a palavra "pai" parecia entalada em sua graganta. – ... a minha família. – Ele disse por fim, baixando o rosto.

- Eu... eu... – Takashi continuou chocado por alguns segundos antes de abrir o maior sorriso que conseguia e falar aos berros com falso entusiasmo. – É um prazer te conhecer, Kouji-kun! Bem-vindo a Tóquio! Espero que goste daqui apesar de tudo, _hehe_! Quer entrar um pouco? Nós temos pipoca! Você gosta de pipoca? Eu fiz bastante porque...

- Nós temos que voltar, Takashi-san. – Interrompeu Kenji ao perceber que o primo começava a ficar desconfortável. – Meu pai está esperando no carro.

- Ah, eu entendo... – Takashi baixou o tom de voz, mas seu sorriso cheio de dentes continuou no mesmo lugar. – Então apareça outro dia, Kouji-kun, pra nós conversarmos assistindo tv e comendo porcarias! Vamos lá, Akiko!

Akiko acenou para os amigos e entrou em casa. A porta bateu com força atrás dela.

- Pai, você está legal?

Takashi for a imediatamente para a cozinha. Akiko o seguiu e encontrou-o despejando uma lata gigante de leite condensado em cima de um balde de pipocas de caramelo.

- Eu preciso de açúcar! Vai lá ver se tem um programa bom na tv que eu já vou! – Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da comida.

- Essa vai ser a nossa janta? – A garotinha perguntou.

- Vai ser a minha. Coma o que quiser.

Akiko decidiu não argumentar, ela gostava de pipoca com leite condensado. Mesmo assim a atitude de seu pai era um tanto preocupante. Takashi só se entupia de porcarias assim quando alguma coisa muito ruim acontecia. Akiko ainda se lembrava de quando, há quase dois anos atrás, eles passaram duas semanas à base de chocolate, marshmellow e panquecas com _mapple syrup _quando sua mãe morrera atropelada por um ônibus. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que algo muito semelhante estava para acontecer.

A garotinha correu e abraçou o pai com toda a força que possuía. Takashi a princípio ficou surpreso, mas logo se virou e abraçou a filha de volta.

- Acho que hoje tem _History Walkers _na tv. Vamos logo que eu quero saber o que vai acontecer com o Sargento Lupo!

O sorriso de Takashi era bem mais sincero enquanto ele carregava o balde de pipoca para a sala atrás de sua filha.

* * *

A viagem até a casa de Yoshiyuki demorou mais do que uma hora. Não havia mais tanto trânsito quanto antes, mas os carros ainda eram obrigados a ficar parados no mesmo lugar por pelo menos dez minutos. Kenji se distraiu tentando ensinar Kouji a cantar as músicas de Cathy, sem muito sucesso.

Depois de cerca de quarenta minutos de engarrafamento, quando os Yuy já estavam quase chegando em casa, o trânsito ficou ainda mais parado do que antes. Por todos os lados motoristas buzinavam impacientes, obrigando Yoshiyuki a aumentar o volume e fechar as janelas de seu carro.

- Deve ter acontecido algum acidente. – O mestre de Ceres declarou, percebendo o desconforto do sobrinho ao se ver cercado de barulhos irritantes. – Daqui a pouco o trânsito vai voltar ao normal.

- O normal sendo aquilo de agora a pouco, né? – Perguntou Kenji. – Então a gente só vai chegar em casa amanhã...

- Kenji, não assuste o seu primo. – O garotinho em questão riu ao ser reprimido pelo pai. Kouji obviamente se assustara com a previsão de Kenji e engolira em seco. Yoshiyuki virou-se para o sobrinho. – Não vamos demorar mais do que meia hora. E o trânsito só é ruim assim na hora do _rush. _Durante o dia nós até que conseguimos andar a mais de quarenta por hora. – Yoshiyuki piscou para Kouji, que retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo.

Depois de mais algum tempo o carro finalmente andou uma distância considerável, e o tal acidente de Yoshiyuki prevera se tornou visível. Havia dois carros capotados na calçada, sendo um deles da polícia. Cerca de cinco policias cercavam a cena e dois homens mal-encarados acompanhados de cachorros ferozes eram forçados a entrar em uma das três viaturas estacionadas nas proximidades.

- Oh, oh, acho que sei o que está acontecendo aqui...

Yoshiyuki apontou para os carros capotados e depois para a silhueta de dois homens que lutavam ao longe. Ou melhor, dois homens que deixavam suas beyblades lutarem ao longe. Um grande pastor alemão acompanhava um deles, e o outro estava envolvido por um brilho arroxeado. Kenji ficou em pé no banco do carro e grudou o rosto na janela, gritando entusiasmado:

- Tio Koichi! Vai, tio Koichi, destrói esse cachorro desgraçado!

Kouji também virou-se para a janela ao ouvir os gritos do primo, em parte pelo linguajar usado pela criancinha, em parte porque ele mencionara seu pai.

- Isso é...?

As beyblades eram iluminadas pelos postes de luz. Em sua luta devastadora, nem mesmo as paredes dos prédios em volta conseguiam resistir à força dos peões. Koichi e seu oponente estavam visivelmente concentrados, e o cachorro ao lado do homem misterioso latia quando seu dono estavam com vantagem e rosnava ameaçadoramente para Koichi quando este ficava por cima.

- Esse é o seu pai em ação, Kouji. – Yoshiyuki respondeu em um tom animado e cheio de orgulho. – E o cachorro desgraçado que ele está enfrentando é Yuriy Karasimov, um rival de longa data.

- Ele é um gangster muito mau que manda seus cachorros comerem criancinhas! – Kenji completou, muito sério. – E ele e o tio Koichi sempre destróem tudo que encontram quando lutam sério. E aí o tio Koichi ganha, fica feliz e me dá treino extra! – Para demonstrar sua emoção Kenji deu um soco forte no vidro da janela.

- Yuriy já foi preso várias vezes, mas ele sempre usa sua beyblade ou os seus cachorros pra fugir, por isso agora o Nii-chan planeja controlá-lo vencendo todas as lutas de modo a incapacitá-lo por um tempo...

Kouji tentou não se assustar com o que seu primo e tio diziam, mas em um primeiro momento não teve muito sucesso. Se antes já se sentia intimidado pela presença do pai, ao vê-lo lutando essa intimidação tornou-se puro medo. Quando Koichi e Yuriy esqueceram as beybladers e partiram para a luta corporal, porém, o medo passou a dividir espaço com orgulho e admiração, pois seu pai era um excelente lutador, e em pouco tempo Yuriy estava incapacitado de se mover. Uma mulher baixinha vestindo roupas tradicionais chineses apareceu do nada e levou o homem e seu cachorro embora, gritando desaforos para Koichi no processo. Quando a cena terminou e Koichi voltou para junto dos outros policiais, o queixo de Kouji havia completamente desabado e seus olhos atingiram o tamanho aproximado de pires.

- Impressionado? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki com um grande sorriso de quem já sabe a resposta.

- _Wow. _– Foi tudo que Kouji conseguiu dizer.

- Eu não disse que o tio Koichi era incrível? Ele é muito bom! Ele é o melhor tio do mundo e o melhor professor do mundo e ele sabe bater em todo mundo e ele...

- Chega, Kenji. Acho que o Kouji já entendeu a mensagem.

O trânsito foi liberado logo em seguida. Enquanto o carro finalmente deixava a cena do acidente, Kouji não conseguiu tirar os olhos do grupo de policiais que ainda trabalhavam, mais especificamente do homem que travara a luta mais incrível que ele já testemunhara. Apesar do medo, ele agora podia dizer que também admirava seu pai.

* * *

Yoshiyuki ainda morava na mesma casa tradicional em que os beybladers haviam treinado para vencer Umeragi vinte anos antes, e onde o então garotinho fofinho aniversariante "convencera" seu Nii-chan a pedir Satsuki em namoro. Alguns anos depois Yoshiyuki pedira Miyuki em namoro no mesmo lugar, e os dois se casaram ali mesmo quando Kenji já estava há três meses alojado na barriga da garota. Koichi se mudou assim que Miyuki passara a viver com eles, indo para um minúsculo apartamento perto de seu emprego. Yoshiyuki tentou fazer o irmão ficar, mas Koichi insistira que o casal deveria aproveitar sua privacidade de um jeito que deixava claro que ele não mudaria de idéia por nada.

Assim que os três cruzaram o portão de entrada, Kenji puxou o primo pela mão e saiu correndo com ele para mostrar-lhe a casa. Yoshiyuki podia ouvir de longe os gritos entusiasmados do filho, principalmente durante a visita à arena, ao quarto e à dispensa de chocolates.

- Já voltaram? – Perguntou uma voz feminina. Em alguns segundos Miyuki estava do lado do marido ouvindo seu filhinho extravasar sua felicidade. – Como foi na casa da Rumiko-san?

- Pra dizer a verdade, melhor do que o esperado. – Yoshiyuki suspirou, deixando que sua mulher o abraçasse pela cintura. – Nii-chan ainda precisa de um tempo para se recuperar do choque, mas o Kouji parece ser um bom menino. – Antes de sair de casa, Yoshiyuki contara à Miyuki que o filho de Koichi o esperava na casa da colega, mas não dera muitos detalhes, afinal ele também não sabia muito mais do que isso. – E ele é a cara do Nii-chan, mas a personalidade é da Satsuki Nee-chan. Tudo bem se ele ficar aqui até o Nii-chan mudar de idéia?

- Claro, Yoshiyuki, por que eu deveria discordar? – Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, parados no pátio da frente olhando para a casa onde Kenji ainda gritava. – Onde está a Satsuki-san? – Miyuki pergunto de repente, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ela está doente. Mandou uma carta pra Rumiko explicando tudo. É provável que não possamos vê-la de novo.

- Eu sinto muito, Yoshiyuki. – Miyuki abraçou o marido ainda mais forte, sabendo que ele estava abalado com os fatos mesmo que seu rosto não mostrasse. Algum tempo depois, porém, ela percebeu um pequeno detalhe na fala do homem. – Como assim "é provável"? Você não está tramando alguma coisa, está?

Yoshiyuki sorriu e se virou para encarar a mulher, sorrindo de um jeito muito suspeito:

- Ainda não, Miyuki-chan. Ainda não.

Ela teria dito alguma coisa se seu filho e seu sobrinho não escolhessem esse exato momento para voltar à frente da casa. O menor dos dois corria a toda velocidade, enquanto Kouji caminhava timidamente em direção aos adultos.

- Mamãe! Você por aqui! Eu estava com saudades!

Kenji pulou no colo da mulher do mesmo jeito que fazia com seu pai. Miyuki era bem mais forte do que seus braços finos e corpo esguio sugeriam, não tendo dificuldade em segurar o garotinho.

- Estava com saudades também, Kenji, apesar de ter te visto de manhã. – Miyuki beijou o filho na testa. Kenji fez uma careta nojenta e reclamou que era grande demais para ganhar beijos assim. Sua mãe fingiu que não ouviu. – E você dever ser o Kouji, certo?

Kouji estava frente a frente com os adultos, olhando para Miyuki um tanto inseguro.

- Kouji-Nii, essa é a minha mãe, Miyuki! Ela é bem legal, mas eu não gosto quando ela não me deixa comer chocolate ou me manda tomar banho depois do treino.

- _Hajimemashite, _Miyuki-san. – Kouji se apresentou educadamente, fazendo Yoshiyuki balançar a cabeça em cômico desespero e se aproximar do sobrinho o suficiente para colocar uma mão em seu ombro.

- Kouji, Kouji... O que eu disse sobre família e honoríficos, _hein_?

Kouji corou. As regras de educação gravadas em seu cérebro ainda falavam mais alto do que a voz gentil e alegre de sua família desconhecida. Provavelmente ainda demoraria algum tempo para ele fazer exatametne o que seu tio queria.

- Me desculpe, tio Yoshiyuki.

- Ah, tudo bem. Um dia você vai aprender.

Os Yuy sorriram, fazendo com que Kouji os imitasse logo depois. O grupo não ficou muito tempo parado, pois logo Miyuki anunciou:

- Quem quer jantar? Aposto que estão todos com fome.

Kenji pulou do colo da mãe e desapareceu, deixando para trás um rastro de fumaça que indicava que ele havia corrido para a cozinha.

- É, acho que o Kenji está com fome.

Os adultos e o adolescente seguiram a criança. Kenji estava sentado na mesa batendo os _hashi _contra a madeira e gritando por comida. Miyuki ajudou Kouji a ajeitar-se na mesa e foi ajudar o marido a retirar a comida do forno. Ela não confiava em Yoshiyuki para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser sobremesas, por isso sentia que precisava observar cada um de seus movimentos para ter certeza que ele não faria nada que pudesse resultar em os quatro tendo que pedir pizza por telefone.

Durante a janta Kouji e Kenji estavam ocupados demais se empanturrando para fazer qualquer outra coisa. É verdade que o filho de Satsuki demorou um pouco para criar a coragem de pedir um segundo prato, mas foi só Yoshiyuki insistir que ele poderia comer o quanto quizesse que ele perdu a vergonha de pedir por um terceiro e um quarto prato. Ele estava em fase de crescimento, afinal.

Os adultos concordaram que era melhor não fazer muitas perguntas a Kouji ainda. Por mais que eles quizessem saber sobre os últimos dezesseis anos, eles estavam certos em pensar que os eventos do dia ainda não haviam sido completamente absorvidos por seu sobrinho, e por isso acharam melhor não tocar no assunto. Quando o verdadeiro significado de tudo aquilo finalmente caísse sobre Kouji, Yoshiyuki faria questão de estar por perto para ajudá-lo, mas enquanto isso a família Yuy estava livre para apreciar uma boa refeição.

* * *

Depois de uma pequena batalha de olhares fofinhos de cãozinho perdido Yoshiyuki conseguiu finalmente colocar seu filho na cama. Tanto Kenji quanto Kouji dormiriam em _futons _no quarto do garoto.

- Durmam bem, e se precisarem de alguma coisa, estamos no quarto ao lado. – Yoshiyuki disse antes de apagar a luz e empurrar a porta de correr.

- Boa noite, papai!

- Boa noite, tio Yoshiyuki!

Uma vez no escuro, Kenji voltou-se para o primo. Deitado, os olhos de Kouji tornavam-se visíveis brilhando na pouca luz que vinha da janela.

- Tenha bom sonhos, Kouji-Nii! Amanhã eu vou mostrar pra você a fera-bit do papai e a gente vai lutar como o tio Koichi lutou contra aquele cachorro feio!

Kouji não estava certo se gostaria de lutar daquele jeito contra alguém, mas concordou com a cabeça mesmo assim. Desapontar uma criancinha tão excitada lhe soava como uma crueldade sem tamanho.

Kenji adormeceu logo depois, mas Kouji ainda continuou acordado por algum tempo. Tentava imaginar quanto tempo mais dormiria ao lado de Kenji, quanto tempo demoraria para seu pai se aproximar dele. Evitava pensar que nunca mais se deitaria em seu _futon, _que agora se encontrava do outro lado do país, e que nunca mais colocaria os pés em sua casa. Definitivamente não queria pensar que não estaria mais ao lado de sua mãe quando acordasse pela manhã.

Talvez por isso o garoto tenha passado a noite sonhando com a luta entre Koichi e Yuriy, vendo seu pai derrotar seu oponente centenas de vezes de jeitos cada vez mais espetaculares. Logo antes de acordar pela manhã, viu-se lutando ao lado de Koichi contra um homem com os mesmos olhos azuis, grandes e brilhantes, mas que exibia um sorriso assustador que lhe dava calafrios.

Acordou suando frio.

_**

* * *

Kenji: **__Ah, não, o Kouji-Nii teve um pesadelo! XD O que será que isso quer dizer? XD _

_**Satsuki U.: **__Por enquanto não quer dizer nada. Nós vamos deixar os leitores especulando e não vamos mais tocar no assunto. (fazendo uma cara muito feia e assustadora)_

_**Kenji: **__Certo... XD (recuando com medo da Satsuki U. e tirando uma barra de chocolate do bolso para se acalmar) Então a gente vai falar do que hoje? XD_

_**Akiko: **__Eu tenho algumas idéias! XD (levanta a mão e pula da cadeira em que estava sentada para chamar atenção) A gente pode comentar sobre o fato de finalmente termos um capítulo longo em que alguma coisa acontece! XDD_

_**Sasha: **__O capítulo teve nove páginas, gente! Nove páginas! (ficando fazendo o número nove com as mãos pra dar ainda mais ênfase) _

_**Yuuki: **__Deve ser praticamente um record pra história. _

_(Explosão)_

_(Nuvem de fumaça toma conta do off-talk)_

_(Beybladers começam a tossir por causa da fumaça)_

_(Fenhir aparece do nada, faz uma tempestade de vento e manda a nuvem de fumaça pastar)_

_**Fenhir: **__E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo, graças ao..._

_(porrada no Fenhir)_

_(Fenhir nocauteado)_

_(Close no Fenrochi escondendo um pedaço de madeira atrás das costas)_

_(Aparece um vulto misterioso onde antes estava a nuvem de fumaça)_

_(Vulto se aproxima dos beybladers e revela sua identidade)_

_**James: **__Aê, povo! Eu voltei! XD_

_(Beybladers vaiam o James porque ele demorou muito pra voltar a dar as caras)_

_**James: **__Calma aí, gente! Eu vim em missão de paz! (James com uma bandeira branca) Eu até escrevi nove páginas de história pra deixar vocês felizes..._

_**Nathaliya: **__Alguns de nós não acham que nove páginas seja o suficiente! ò.ó_

_**Kazuo: **__Alguns de nós estão com vontade de matar em alta por terem sido ignorados por tanto tempo! ò.ó_

_**Yuuki: **__E alguns de nós francamente não estão nem aí... u.ú _

_(Vaia pro Yuuki) _

_**James: **__Tá, tá... Eu sei que tenho que me desculpar pra um monte de gente. (James se vira pro povo) Desculpa, monte de gente! :D (Acena feito retardado) _

_**Osamu: **__E quais são as desculpas dessa vez? (cara de assassino muito perigoso que está pronto pra virar lobinho e arrancar fora a garganta de um certo autor) _

_**James: **__(Engole seco) As mesmas de sempre... Exames de fim de ano, Concert Band – tocamos Piratas do Caribe! Yay! XD – estresse, relaxamento total de começo de férias... Mas agora eu estou de volta! XDDDDD_

_**Ayatá: **__Tão de volta que nem pro Brasil ele vai esse ano... o.o'_

_**James: **__Num tenho grana. E tenho que ESCREVER A PORCARIA DA MINHA DISSERTAÇÃO ATÈ JANEIRO! T.T_

_**Lily: **__Ah, tadinho dele... a vida é dura, James... (sorrindo apesar da "pena")_

_**Rumiko: **__E sobre o que é a dissertação?_

_**James: **__(sorrisinho maléfico) O uso das músicas folclóricas pelo governo comunista da Czechoslovakia. n.n_

_**Rumiko: **__(cara de quem não entendeu nada) Ah..._

_**James: **__Mas enfim! Eu não vim aqui pra falar de mim, apesar de saber que os leitores estão muuuuuuuuuito interessados na minha vida (beybladers viram os olhos). _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Veio aqui pra falar de mim, né? XDD_

_**James: **__Não. :D _

_(Yoshiyuki capota)_

_**James: **__Vim aqui pra dizer que até o fim do mês eu vou postar as fics de aniversário atrasadas – são três – e que depois disso eu vou terminar a história dos Kita no Ookami antes que eles me matem e usar o resto do verão pra escrever o máximo que eu puder dessa fic aqui. Assim todos ficamos felizes e ninguém fica achando que eu abandonei a minha história. XD_

_**Osamu e Kazuo: **__Já sabe o que vai acontecer se você não cumprir com as suas palavras, certo? (Gêmeos com duas faquinhas muito perto do pescoço do James) ò.ó_

_**James: **__Si... sim! T.T (engole seco)_

_**Osamu: **__É bom mesmo! ò.ó _

_**James: **__Então é melhor eu me mandar pra começar a trabalhar logo! Fui!_

_(James some em outra nuvem de fumacinha)_

_**Yoshiyuki: (**__Fazendo carinha de inocente) Então agora a gente vai falar do que?_

_**Umeragi: **__A gente podia falar da referência estúpida que o James fez a uma outra história dele nesse capítulo..._

_**O resto dos personagens: **__Hein? O.õ_

_(Mais uma grande explosão)_

_(Mais uma grande nuvem de fumacinha)_

_(Barulho de motor)_

_(Nuvem de fumacinha some porque alguém ligou uma turbina que faz muito vento e assim dissipa a nuvem)_

_(Beybladers ficam de cara com uma nave espacial gigante em formato de pêra que pousou do nada no meio do cenário do off-talk) _

_(Pára tudo! As Frases Entre Parênteses resolvem congelar a cena neste momento de confusão e crossover eminente)_

_(Akiko aparece na frente da cena parada para fazer a explicação que todo mundo quer ouvir)_

_**Akiko: **__Pra quem ainda não se deu conta, nós estamos falando do finalzinho da minha cena com o meu pai, em que a gente menciona uma série de tv chamada "History Walkers". Como todos os personagens do Jamie na verdade são muito amigos - e ele tem uma tabela com quase 900 personagens O.o – nós decidimos deixá-los aparecer aqui e fazer um pouco de propaganda e nos divertir traumatizando outros personagens além de nós mesmos! XD_

_(Akiko some e a cena volta ao normal)_

_**David U.: **__Meu, uma espaçonave! XDDD_

_**Sasha: **__Será que vamos ser invadidos por Ets?_

_(A parte de cima da espaçonave-pêra abre)_

_(Saem de lá um grupo de jovens vestindo roupas estranhas)_

_**Akiko: **__AAAHH! _History Walkers _estão aqui!1 AAAAAHHH!_

_(Akiko sai correndo gritando como uma fangirl irritante e pula em cima de um dos recém-chegados) _

_(Ela e o recém-chegado caem no chão, porque o recém-chegado em questão é meio baixinho, tem cara de feliz e uma cicatriz em forma de "sigma" – a letra grega – na bochecha)_

_**Akiko: **__Sargento Lupo! Eu sou sua fã número um! Me dá um autógrafo? XDDDDDDDD_

_**Sargento Lupo: **__X.X_

_**Outro Recém-Chegado: **__Sai de cima dele, criatura infernal. ¬¬''_

_**David U.: **__Opa, opa! Tô sentindo uma _vibe _de cópia do Koichi-san! XD (David apointando pro recém-chegado que acabou de falar com a Akiko) Ele até de kimono tá! _

_(Recém-Chegado que acabou de falar com a Akiko está usando um kimono verde com uma espada de samurai presa na cintura) _

_**Akiko: **__(ainda em cima do Sargento Lupo) Não fale assim com o capitão Seiya! Ele vai te cortar em dois! XD_

_**Outro Recém-Chegado que não é o Capitão Seiya: **__É triste, mas é verdade. _

_**Sargento Lupo: **__Ah, Fritz, _aiutame, per favore!

_(O Outro Recém-Chegado Que Não É o Capitão Seiya e que na verdade se chama Fritz se aproxima da Akiko e tira ela de cima do Sargento Lupo)_

_(Fritz ajuda o Sargento Lupo a se levantar)_

_(Yaoi fangirls começam a faze barulhinhos suspeitos por alguma razão) _

_(Fritz e Sargento Lupo ficam corados, mas não se soltam)_

_**Yuuki: **__Tá, tá. Vocês já fizeram a entrada triunfal e já chamaram a atenção das fangirls doidas. Expliquem quem são vocês ou saiam daqui que a gente tem mais coisa pra fazer. u.ú_

_**Takashi: **__Ah, não seja mau, Yuuki! Nós vamos todos nos divertir juntos a partir de agora! XD_

_**Capitão Seiya: **__O menino da trança está certo (Yuuki faz cara feia ao ser referido como "menino da trança", mas o Capitão Seiya o ignora). Nós precisamos nos apresentar, e nós também temos outras coisas mais importates para fazer do que ficar aqui ouvindo suas besteiras. _

_(Enquanto o Capitão Seiya fala, folhas de cerejeira voam ao fundo e uma musiquinha típica japonês fica tocando) _

_**David U.: **__(cochicha pro Sasha) Viu o que eu disse sobre cópia do Koichi-san?_ _A única diferença é que ele fala demais... n.n'_

_**Sargento Lupo: **__Então vamos nos apresentar logo e acabar logo com isso pra gente poder se divertir e fazer besteiras, _certo? _(notem que ele fala com sotaque italiano!) Eu sou o Sargento Lupo, lutei na guerra de unificação italiana antes de vir parar aqui! _Piacere!

_(Beybladers ficam olhando pro Sargento Lupo sem entender bem o que ele falou, porque só a Akiko e o Takashi sabem qual é a história deles)_

_**Sargento Lupo: **__E esse aqui é o Tenente Fritz, mas eu chamo ele só de Fritz! (Yaoi fangirls fazem barulho no fundo de novo) Ele é o nosso médico e ele veio da Alemanha do século 23!_

_(Fritz é loiro, cabelo colocado pra trás com um monte de gel, e ele usa um jaleco de médico completo com estetoscópio por cima do uniforme de tenente) _

_(Fritz acena pros beybladers – ele é a critura que ajudou o Sargento Lupo a se levantar)_

_**Sargento Lupo: **__E as Frases Entre Parênteses podem escrever só "Lupo" também! Deve ser cansativo pra elas escreverem Sargento Lupo o tempo todo, afinal... (Lupo pisca pras Frases Entre Parênteses)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses fazem muitos XDDDDD e viram fãs do Lupo)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses pensam seriamente em se juntar ao grupo de fangirls de Fritz/Lupo porque eles ficam muito fofinhos juntos!) _

_(Frases Entre Parênteses estão recebendo olhares muito feios dos beybladers por não estarem falando nada que preste, e por isso vão parar de falar tanta besteira e ficar babando sobre o Lupo...)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses dão um último suspiro antes de continuarem o que deveria estar fazendo)_

_**Seiya: **__Vocês já sabem quem eu sou. Eu vim do Japão feudal e era um samurai. _

_(Umeragi e Tsubasa sorriem ao fundo) _

_(Um jovem moreno de cabelos verde-limão espetados se põe à frente do grupo)_

_**Jovem moreno de cabelos verde-limão espetados: **__Oi, eu sou o Sargento Spiky, mas podem me chamar só de Spiky! (ele acena pros beybladers e alguns beybladers acenam de volta) Minha família fazia parte da corte portuguese que se mandou para o Brasil fugindo do Napoleão em 1808._

_**Felipe: **__(grita de algum lugar no meio dos beybladers) Finalmente alguém falou de alguma coisa que eu sei o que é! XDD_

_(Spiky acena pro Felipe e os dois trocam olhares suspeitos) _

_(Beybladers ao lado do Felipe recuam alguns passos) _

_(Um cara gordão e altão vestindo um uniforme parecido com o do Fritz dá um passo a frente quando o Spiky volta pro lugar) _

_**Cara gordão e altão de uniforme parecido com o do Fritz: **__Olá a todos! Eu sou o Tenente Bubby, mas podem de chamar só de Bubby! Eu sou o piloto da pêra gigante e costumava ser um ajudante de uma casa que imprimia livros no reino de Aragão antes de me junta ao grupo!_

_(Bubby termina de falar e volta pro seu lugar, abocanhando um sanduíche que tinha no bolso)_

_(Bubby empurra o garoto baixinho e magrinho que estava na frente dele)_

_(Garoto baixinho e magrinho que usa um cachecol vermelho em volta do pescoço percebe que está a frente do grupo e que precisa se apresentar)_

_(Garoto baixinho e magrinho entra em pânico por estar no meio de muita gente)_

_(Garoto baixinho e magrinho desmaia)_

_**Bubby: **__(pega o corpo caído do garoto baixinho e magrinho) Esse era o Sargento Švejk. Ele tem medo de multidões. Ele é o meu ajudante e se juntou a nós faz muito pouco tempo, então se acostumem com ele. _

_(Beybladers levantam a sobrancelha por causa da criatura que desmaia ao ver gente)_

_(Yuriy faz um barulho suspeito enquanto conversa com a Jing Mei)_

_(Jovem de cabelos vermelhos bagunçados toma a frente do grupo quando beybladers param de erguer sobrancelhas e Yuriy e Jing Mei param de fazer o que quer que estivessem fazendo)_

_**Jovem de cabelos vermelhos bagunçados: **__Eu sou Walfredo! Oi! (acena feliz pra todo mundo) (Alguns beybladers mais entusiasmados devolvem o aceno) Eu lutei nas cruzadas à muuuuuuito tempo atrás, tanto tempo que nem me lembro, mas isso não interessa pra ninguém agora! XD _

_(Walfredo e beybladers que sempre fazem XD ficam fazendo XD juntos por um longo tempo)_

_(Alguém dá um tapa na cabeça do Walfredo enquanto ele estava fazendo XD)_

_**Walfredo: **__X.X_

_**Criatura que nocauteou o Walfredo: **__Eu sou Jean-Jacques. Ao contrário dos meus companheiros, eu não tenho nenhuma história de vida interessante. Também sou do século 21, e vim parar aqui quando o vilão malvado decidiu matar toda a minha família. _

_(Beybladers ficam se olhando com medo do Jean-Jacques porque ele falou de um assassinato em massa como se aquilo fosse nada)_

_(Uma outra criatura – essa com óculos fundo de garrafa e cabelos bagunçados – aparece e coloca uma mão no ombro do Jean-Jacques)_

_**Essa criatura que acabou de aparecer: **__Não se preocupem, até hoje ninguém conseguiu entender o nosso amigo muito bem. Vocês não são os primeiros a se impressionar (ele sorri tentando ser legal, mas por causa dos óculos e dos cabelos bagunçados ele acaba assuntando metade dos beybladers e assumindo um ar de cientista louco). Eu sou Herakles. Nasci na Grécia do século 25 e o meu avô foi um dos fundadores do nosso grupo. _

_**Franklin: **__Que grupo?_

_**Herakles: **__History Walkers, oras! Não te disseram qual era o nome do programa? _

_**Franklin: **__Well..._

_(Erik fica rindo baixinho porque o Franklin ficou com cara de bobo e porque foi humilhado por um cara de óculos ridículos) _

_**Lupo: **__Nós viajamos no tempo e tentamos impedir nosso grande inimigo de tentar mudar a história desse universo e causar uma grande explosão que causaria o fim do mundo. _

_(Noventa e nove por cento dos beybladers se perdeu depois da palavra "universo", os outros um por cento ficam olhando pro grupo de recém-chegados com cara de besta)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Legal! XDDD Posso entrar pro grupo também? XDDD_

_**Seiya:**__Para se tornar um de nós você precisa abandonar a sua vida nesta era e adotar uma nova identidade como um _Walker. _Você nunca mais vai poder voltar para esse lugar e essa era e nunca mais verá nenhum de seus amigos. Ainda quer ser um de nós? _

_(Yoshiyuki fica olhando pro Seiya de boca aberta e cara de quem vai fazer um escândalo a qualquer momento)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__NÃO! NÃO! NII-CHAN, EU NÃO QUERO NUNCA MAIS VER VOCÊS! T.T_

_(Yoshiyuki pula no colo do Koichi) _

_(Kenji pula no colo do Koichi também)_

_**Kenji: **__Papai, eu não quero que você vá embora antes que eu possa realmente nascer! T.T O que vai ser de mim se você for? T.T_

_(Kenji e Yoshiyuki ficam chorando no colo do Koichi)_

_(Beybladers começam a chorar porque as duas criancinhas mais fofinhas da história estão chorando)_

_(Lupo e Spiky choram também porque eles também acham que o Yoshiyuki e o Kenji são muito fofinhos e fazê-los chorar é muita crueldade) _

_**Koichi: **__Yoshiyuki, vai buscar seu bolo de aniversário. ¬¬'''_

_(Yoshiyuki pára de chorar ao ouvir a palavra "aniversário")_

_(Kenji pára de chorar porque o Yoshiyuki parou de chorar)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__HOJE É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD EU TENHO TREZE ANOS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD CHOCOLATES PRA COMEMORAR! XDDDDDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki joga chocolate pra todo lado)_

_(Beybladers, Lupo e Spiky comem chocolate e param de chorar) _

_(Yoshiyuki some para ir pegar o bolo de chocolate) _

_**Ken: **__Ok, agora que sabemos quem vocês são e o que vocês fazem, podemos começar com as bobagens? _

_**Lupo: **__Por mim, tudo bem! XD_

_(O silêncio dura bem pouco)_

_**Felipe: **__A COPA DO MUNDO COMEÇA AMANHÃ! Ò.Ó_

_**Luiz: **__E NÓS FOMOS CONVOCADOS E VAMOS JOGAR E VAMOS GANHAR O TÍTULO! Ò.Ó _

_**Spiky: **__A gente sabe quem vai ganhar a copa esse ano, mas não podemos dizer pra não estragar a surpresa! XD_

_**Felipe: **__Se você torcer pro Brasil eu te perdoo por ser estraga prazeres, se não torcer pro Brasil eu te parto a cara! _

_**Spiky: **__Eu sempre torço pro Brasil, sem problemas! XDD_

_(Felipe e Spiky apertam as mãos)_

_(Enquanto os dois conversavam os beybladers se dividiram em várias torcidas para celebrar o começo da copa)_

_**David D.: **__A copa é na África do Sul! AHAHAHHAHA! A gente tem que ganhar! A festa vai ser nossa! E o Hehashiro vai torcer pra gente também! XD_

_**Hehashiro: **__Como líder dos The Strongest, essa é a minha obrigação! n.n'_

_**David U.: **__A nossa família inteira vai torcer pra África do Sul! Ai de quem ousar ganhar da gente! ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **__Acho que a torcida do Japão é a maior entre nós... (bando de japoneses fazendo uma pirâmide humana pra torcer pro seu país) Sinto muito, Nii-san, mas eu vou torcer pro Japão dessa vez. _

_**Ken: **__É bom mesmo, sendo o vice-líder japonês... XD (Ken e Toshihiro sobem na pirâmide)_

_(Todas as torcidas cantam seus gritos de guerra ao mesmo tempo)_

_(O barulho é tanto que os vizinhos do cenário do off-talk começam a reclamar)_

_(Pirâmide japonesa desaba porque os beybladers se distraem e perdem o equilíbrio)_

_(Beybladers calam a boca para não serem expulsos de seu cenário)_

_**Walfredo: **__Vocês têm vizinhos chatos, hein..._

_**Spiky: **__É, parecem até o Capitão em véspera de missão..._

_(Ponta de uma espada no pescoço do Spiky antes que ele possa terminar de respirar)_

_**Spiky: **__Opa, desculpa, chefe! Eu não falo mais isso!_

_(Espada volta ao seu lugar de origem)_

_(Seiya com cara de quem nunca atacou seu companheiro)_

_(Beybladers olhando do Seiya pro Koichi com uma sensação de deja vu) _

_(Koichi fingindo que não é com ele) _

_**Lupo: **__Se a Itália ganhar esse ano nós vamos ser penta que nem o Brasil! XD_

_(Lupo é imediatamente atacado por todos os brasileiros fanáticos por futebol, incluindo o James)_

_**Felipe: **__A Itália não vai ganhar! Não vai ganhar! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!_

_**Luiz: **__Nunca! Nunca! Nem em um milhão de anos alguém vai alcansar a gente!_

_(Lupo abana uma bandeira branca embaixo de um montinho de brasileiros raivosos)_

_**Lupo: **__Tá bom, tá bom! Eu desisto! Eu não falo mais nada! Friiiiiitz!_

_(Fritz passa pelo meio do montinho e resgata o Lupo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo)_

_(Yaoi fangirls e as Frases Entre Parênteses têm um ataque histérico)_

_**Felipe e Luiz: **__¬¬''_

_**Fritz: **__Vocês tem sorte que eu os salvei agora. (Beybladers sem entender porque ele está falando isso pra eles) Se o Lupo lutar a sério ninguém sobrevive. Ele não parece, mas é um assas..._

_**Lupo: **__Eu tenho dupla personalidade! Quando a situação fica difícil meu lado violento toma o controle e eu destruo tudo! Vocês não querem me ver assim! _

_(Olhos do Lupo ficam com um brilho amarelado)_

_(Beybladers recuam)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Voltei! XDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki volta com um bolo gigante) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Os nossos novos amigos querem bolo também? XDDD_

_**Spiky: **__Eu quero! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vai ficar querendo! XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki engole o bolo todo de uma vez)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__BUUUUURP! XDDDDDDDD Agora a gente canta parabéns! XDDD_

_(Beybladers ficam olhando com cara de impressionados para o Yoshiyuki)_

_(Spiky chora porque ficou sem bolo)_

_(Beybladers decidem que é melhor cantar parabéns logo porque não é legal dizer "não" para uma criança fofinha que está de aniversário) _

_**Franklin: **__Mas gente, o Yoshiyuki não é mais criança! O.O_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Como assim, não sou? XD _

_**Franklin: **__You're thirteen, Yoshiyuki. Fucking thirTEEN. You're a bloody TEENAGER! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__! T.T NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO PODE SEEEEEERRR! __T.T EU NÃO POSSO SER TEENAGER AINDA! T.T EU SOU FOFINHO DEMAIS PRA ISSO! T.T_

_**Ken: **__Oh My God! __O Yoshiyuki é adolescente! O.O_

_(Beybladers ficam apontando pro Yoshiyuki e mumurando "ele é adolescente!")_

_**Herakles: **__Na verdade... _

_(Todo mundo pára pra olhar pro Herakles)_

_(Todo mundo meio que desvia o olhar porque a cara de cientista louco dele é assustadora) _

_(Yoshiyuki pára de chorar e se desperar para ouvir o que o Herakles pode dizer)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Na verdade... O.O_

_**Herakles: **__Idade é uma coisa arbitrária. Se o Yoshiyuki se sente uma criança, então ele é uma criança, não importa se ele já tenha 13 anos e esteja começando a espichar e tenha um único fio de barba e..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(interrompe o Herakles antes que ele possa revelar mais características de adolescente sua) Exatamente! XD Se eu digo que sou criança, então eu sou criança e pronto! XDDD_

_**Kenji: **__Isso mesmo, pai! XDDDD_

_(Kenji e Yoshiyuki voltam a sorrir felizes porque ambos são crianças felizes apesar de serem pai e filho)_

_**Kouji: **__E para aqueles que acham confuso esse negócio dos beybladers atuais convivendo com a próxima geração, esperem o off-talk da fic de aniversário que – se tudo der certo – será postada no dia do meu aniversário – e que não, não é a minha fic de aniversário. n.n_

_**Bubby: **__Vocês são mesmo meio confusos... O.õ_

_**Ken: **__Não viu nada, cara... XD_

_(Ken e Bubby em uma mesa cheia de comida)_

_(Ken, Buddy, William e todos os beybladers togloditas começam um campeonato de quem come mais)_

_(Os convidados recém-chegados começam a recuar quando percebem que o campeonato de comilança começou)_

_(Beybladers não sabem muito bem o que fazer, mas vêem os convidades recuando e decidem imitá-los)_

_(Beybladers sobem na espaçonave pêra segundos antes de os beybladers comilões explodirem e explodirem a Terra junto) _

_**Švejk: **__(Ainda desmaiado) Bubby... i.i_

_(Seiya decide virar piloto temporário e manda a espaçonave pêra para algum lugar longe da cena nojenta da explosão) _

_(Só que o Seiya não sabe pilotar muito bem a nave porque ele não é o piloto oficial, e o piloto oficial acabou de explodir a Terra e o co-piloto está desmaiado) _

_(A nave em forma de pêra finalmente aterrisa em algum lugar)_

_**Rumiko: **__Onde nós estamos? _

_**Walfredo: **__Vamos sair para ver! _

_(Beybladers e convidados descem da espaçonave pêra) _

_(Eles foram parar no meio de uma floresta) _

_**Lupo: **__Olha lá!_

_(Lupo aponta pra algum lugar)_

_(Um dinossauro gigante olha para os viajantes do tempo)_

_**Seiya: **__Uma palavra: FUJAM! _

_(Todo mundo entra de volta na nave)_

_(E ficam vagando pelo tempo-espaço até acharem um lugar conveniente para pousar e tentar impedir que a Terra exploda por causa de uma competição de comilança novamente) _

_(E as Frases Entre Parênteses resolvem deixar o leitor imaginar como isso pode acontecer porque o off-talk está quase tão cumprido quanto o capítulo e isso não deveria acontecer)_

_(Então as Frases Entre Parênteses se despedem dos leitores para poderem ir atrás das fangirls de Fritz/Lupo) _

_(E esperamos vocês no próximo off-talk!)_

_OWARI!_

**

* * *

PS: **Se vocês quizerem saber como são os personagens de History Walkers e mais detalhes sobre a história deles, vão lá no meu Deviantart, onde eu coloquei o desenho deles que eu fiz pra capa do meu caderno.

E se alguém quizer deixar comentários no site de Beyblade 2 ou contribuir de alguma maneira, é só mandar um e-mail pra um dos personagens e a gente adiciona você no grupo que tem acesso ao management do site. Chique, né?

James


	7. Meu reino por um chocolate

**Nota da Rumiko: **EU ESTOU DE ANIVERSÁRIO! (E a minha irmã também!) E pra comemorar que eu agora tenho 20 anos, o Jamie se esforçou para conseguir escrever mais um capítulo, mesmo quando ele está cheio de coisas pra fazer.

Viram como ele não se esqueceu da história?

A próxima atualização deve sair só depois do meio de fevereiro, quando o Jamie estiver livre da dissertação. O próximo capítulo vai ter uma reunião dos adultos e muitas lutas por parte das crianças.

Até lá!

Rumiko Higurashi, que a partir de hoje é maior de idade (e está com muito medo disso)

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

MEU REINO POR UM CHOCOLATE

Koichi não conseguiu dormir bem durante a noite. Nem mesmo seu novo confronto com Yuriy, que lhe rendera um grande corte no braço direito e alguns hematomas nas costas, fora capaz de apagar de sua mente o que presenciara na casa de Rumiko. O passado que tentava ignorar pelos últimos quize anos havia sido jogado contra ele na forma de Kouji Kinomoto. A semelhança física entre o homem e o garoto era assustadora, porém o menino era muito mais parecido com Satsuki do que com Koichi. Mãe e filho possuíam a mesma timidez, e muito provavelmente a mesma curiosidade natural sobre o mundo ao redor. Essas eram as características que haviam atraído Koichi para a loira CDF vinte anos antes. Ao lembrar-se disso, o mestre de Fenhir foi involuntariamente levado por uma maré de memórias suprimidas de seus quatro anos de namoro. Cada lembrança tornava-se mais amarga agora que ele sabia que Satsuki tinha medo dele.

Satsuki havia mesmo fugido. Na época em que ela desaparecera, Koichi não medira esforços para tentar encontrá-la, continuando com a busca mesmo quando seus superiores no departamento de investigação se deram por vencidos. O lado mais teimoso e determinado de Koichi recusara-se a pensar no pior, acreditando que a loira não podia simplesmente sumir de sua vida depois de tudo que eles haviam passado para ficar juntos. No entanto a verdade era que Satsuki havia _escolhido _desaparecer; que ninguém a encontrara porque ela _não queria ser encontrada. _Satsuki decidira sumir da vida de Koichi. Ela estava com medo de sua reação ao saber sobre Kouji, e por alguma razão achou que seria mais fácil fugir do que encará-lo e contar a verdade.

Se alguém lhe tivesse contado uma história assim vinte e quatro horas antes, Koichi estaria seriamente tentado a rir da pobre criatura que ousara inventar tal fantasia. A Satsuki que ele conhecia jamais teria medo dele ou se sentiria intimidada por ele. Ainda assim, foi a mesma Satsuki que lhe contara essa "fantasia" através de uma carta; a mesma Satsuki que não conseguia escrever "Koichi" sem que sua mão tremesse e tornasse os _kanji_ quase ilegíveis, e que ousara dizer que, mesmo com todo o medo e depois de tantos anos de segredo, ainda amava-o e gostaria que ele tomasse conta de Kouji.

Isso não fazia sentido. Se Satsuki gostava mesmo dele, não teria fugido quinze anos atrás. Se ela confiasse nele, teria contado sobre Kouji. Naquela época, ele não tinha dúvidas de que teria aceitado a responsabilidade e teria ajudado a cuidar do bebê (no caso de Satsuki decidir continuar a gravidez – ele não a pressionaria para o contrário, deixaria que ela tivesse a palavra final). Agora, porém, a situação era completamente diferente. Kouji havia crescido em um lugar remoto sem que ninguém em Tóquio soubesse de sua existência. Ninguém, muito menos Koichi, estava preparado para a sua chegada. Kouji significava quinze anos de mentira e medo por parte de Satsuki, e era tão parecido com ela que Koichi jamais poderia encará-lo sem lembrar-se da garota, e assim lembrar-se do que ela fizera. Ficar com Kouji significaria aceitar e perdoar os últimos quinze anos e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Significaria aceitar o fim de quinze anos de busca e abandonar definitivamente aquela pequena esperança que até poucas horas atrás ele ainda tinha de que algo fora do controle da loira havia acontecido, e que ela voltaria para ele viva e feliz, do jeito que ele se lembrava. Por isso ele jamais poderia aceitar Kouji em sua vida, jamais poderia aceitá-lo como filho e fazer o que Satsuki lhe pedira na carta.

Durante as poucas horas em que conseguiu de fato adormecer, Koichi viu como sua vida poderia ter sido caso Satsuki tivesse ficado em Tóquio e contado a verdade para ele. Os dois juntos cuidaram de Kouji e viram o garoto crescer até ele ficar do tamanho do Kouji que aparecera na casa de Rumiko. O sonho teria sido quase agradável se, pouco antes de Koichi acordar, ele não tivesse visto a si mesmo e a seu filho lutando lado a lado contra um certo homem de olhos azuis brilhantes e sorriso sinistro que ele conhecia muito bem.

* * *

- Kouji-Nii! Kouji-Nii! Acorda, vamos lutar beyblade!

O despertar de Kouji não foi nada agradável. Depois de acordar no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo, o garoto demorou um pouco para voltar a dormir, e quando finalmente conseguiu, Kenji achou que seria uma boa idéia pular e gritar perto do primo. Após o susto inicial por ter sido arrancado de seus sonhos de uma maneira tão bruta, Kouji sentou-se e sorriu para o primo. Era impossível ficar brabo com ele, afinal (não que Kouji ficasse bravo com facilidade).

- Bom dia, Kenji. Ah...

- Vamos tomar café! O papai e a mamãe devem estar nos esperando! – Kenji não perdeu tempo em puxar o primo pela mão e forçá-lo a se levantar. – Vamos, Kouji-Nii!

Sem outra alternativa, o garoto se deixou ser arrastado até a sala, onde Yoshiyuki e Miyuki estavam mesmo sentados à mesa. Kenji abraçou seus pais, sentou-se ao lado da mãe e apanhou um _croissant _de chocolate antes que Kouji pudesse sequer dar dois passos em direção aos tios.

- Bom dia, Kouji. Como passou a noite? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki quando o sobrinho sentou-se ao seu lado. O olhar do garoto estava fixado na pequena variedade de pães, chocolates e geléias a sua frente.

- Bem, tio Yoshiyuki. – Disse ele, um pouco incerto. Não queria contar ao tio sobre o pesadelo que o acordara no meio da noite, não achava justo preocupá-lo menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de tê-lo conhecido. Se Yoshiyuki percebeu a pequena omissão do sobrinho, não havia nada em seu rosto que demontrasse isso.

- Que bom. Sua tia Momoko ligou agora à pouco. Parece que a Rumiko contou ao Hikaru sobre você e o Hikaru contou para ela que ela tinha um sobrinho. Ela quer conhecer você e perguntou se você poderia visitá-la agora de manhã. O que você acha?

- Ah... tudo bem...

Kouji foi pego de surpresa pela fala do tio. Ele sabia que Satsuki tinha uma irmã mais nova (sua mãe falava dela com mais freqüencia do que sobre os beybladers), mas por alguma razão a possibilidade de encontrá-la não havia passado pela sua cabeça ainda.

- Mas o Kouji-Nii vai lutar beyblade comigo, papai! – Exclamou Kenji, fazendo uma careta ofendida que não deixava de ser fofinha. Ele não queria se separar do primo tão cedo.

- Vocês podem lutar beyblade de tarde, Kenji. Momoko-chan vai estar ocupada depois do almoço, por isso ela pediu para irmos depois do café.

Kenji não sabia se ficava triste porque seu pai atrapalhara seu plano inicial de ir da mesa do café à arena, ou se ficava feliz porque teria a tarde toda para mostrar Ceres ao primo. O garotinho encarou Kouji e Yoshiyuki com um olhar desconfiado, até por fim apanhar mais um _croissant _de chocolate e devorá-lo em segundos.

- Tá, eu deixou o Kouji-Nii ir embora agora. – Ele disse por fim, fazendo um beicinho fofinho. Kouji teria rido se não soubesse que seu priminho estava tentando ser sério. Kenji parecia estar fazendo um grande sacrefício ao deixá-lo ir, Kouji não queria piorar a sua situação.

Yoshiyuki sorriu para o filho como se dissesse "muito bem, você tomou a decisão certa!" e voltou-se para o sobrinho:

- Tudo bem se a gente sair logo depois do café? Se você não quiser ir hoje não tem problema, a gente pode marcar outro dia.

- Não, não, não tem problema! Eu quero ir sim, tio Yoshiyuki.

O resto do café da manhã passou em relativo silêncio. Lembrando-se do que sua mãe lhe contara, Kouji tentava imaginar como seria sua tia: um clone de Satsuki? Uma jovem alegre como tio Yoshiyuki? Ou uma pessoa séria como seu pai? Kouji não falou mais durante o café da manhã, deixando sua imaginação dominá-lo. Yoshiyuki também comeu em silêncio, observado o sobrinho com o canto do olho, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Kenji era quem mais falava, envolvendo sua mãe em conversas sobre chocolates ou beyblades (ou as duas coisas).

- Promete que vai voltar pra lutar beyblade comigo, Kouji-Nii! – Mandou Kenji quando seu primo e seu pai estavam quase saindo de casa. Novamente ele tentava parecer sério e intimidante, mas sua carinha fofinha e seu tamanho diminuto arruinavam seus esforços.

- Sim, Kenji, eu vou voltar logo. – Kouji sorriu para o primo, gentil e compreensivo. Yoshiyuki se lembrou de Satsuki então, de como ela costumava fazer essa mesma cara e usar este mesmo tom de voz quando ele ficava emburrado porque seu irmão e ela saíam sem ele. O mestre de Ceres sorriu com a memória, tomando cuidado para que as crianças não percebessem. Ele não queria estragar o momento.

* * *

Momoko Kinomoto morava perto da Universidade de Tóquio, em um minúsculo apartamento que se tornava ainda mais minúsculo por causa da quantidade de livros que sua moradora teimava em possuir. A irmã de Satsuki estudava literatura japonesa, o mesmo curso de Hikaru Higurashi, um ano acima do irmão de Rumiko e Nathaliya. Os dois eram grandes amigos desde pequenos, graças à amizade de suas irmãs.

Quando a campainha tocou, Momoko estava imersa em um de seus livros, deitada em seu _futon_. O barulho assustou-a, desencadeando uma cena que poderia ter saído de um anime: a jovem se levantou em um salto, perdendo o equilíbrio e esbarrando em uma pilha de livros jogada contra a parede, que por causa de sua posição precária desmoronou em cima dela. Depois de passado o estrondo uma voz preocupada chegou aos ouvidos da garota:

- Momoko-chan, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu estou bem, já estou chegando, Yoshiyuki-san! – Ela respondeu, saltando por cima do estrago. Felizmente a grande maioria dos livros não a atingira, mas as dezenas de livros agora espalhados sobre seu _futon_ formavam uma visão um tanto desconcertante.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta, seus olhos focaram-se imediatamente na figura alta, magra e tímida que se encontrava um pouco atrás de Yoshiyuki. Seus olhos, naturalmente diminuidos pelas lentes grossas de seus óculos, ficaram um pouco maiores, e sua boca se abriu só um pouco, porém ela não disse nada. Momoko podia sentir que Kouji a encarava, porém apesar da semelhança física com Koichi Yuy a jovem não se sentia intimidada por ele.

- Momoko-chan, esse é o seu sobrinho Kouji, mas acho que você já percebeu isso. – Declarou Yoshiyuki, quebrando os poucos segundos de silêncio que passaram desde que a jovem abrira a porta.

- _Hajimemashite, _Momoko-san. – Kouji se apresentou, fazendo Yoshiyuki rolar os olhos por sua formalidade. Momoko riu.

- _Hajimemashite, _Kouji-kun. – Disse ela, imitando os jestos do sobrinho. – E agora que já nos conhecemos, formalidades não são mais necessárias. Por favor, entrem!

Kouji corou ao ser novamente reprimido por sua boa educação, mas os dois adultos fingiram não perceber. Momoko giou os dois até uma pequena sala com livros ocupando todas as paredes e pediu que eles se sentassem. Kouji observava cada detalhe da casa da tia, impressionado.

- O quarto da minha mãe também é assim. – Ele comentou finalmente, fazendo os dois adultos voltarem-se para ele com expressões de espanto e curiosidade. – Ela tem vários livros e está sempre lendo em seu tempo livre. Quando eu era pequeno ela me contava histórias pra dormir...

Kouji olhava para as dezenas de pilhas espalhadas por todo o lugar. Não havia estantes ou qualquer outro tipo de móvel no local, apenas os livros e algumas almofadas para as pessoas se sentarem.

- Minha irmã contava histórias pra mim também. – Momoko declarou de repente, seguindo o olhar de Kouji e encontrando um livro de histórias infantis. Ela se levantou e, depois de quase derrubar a pilha inteira, apanhou o livro em questão. – Você conhece essa história, Kouji?

- Não, mas eu reconheci o nome da autora. – O garoto respondeu, pegando o livro que sua tia passava para ele. Na capa havia um galo, um alce, um leão e uma leoa envolvidos no que parecia ser uma batalha contra um pégaso, um monstro marinho, um dragão e um centauro. O título era "Juntos venceremos". – Alice Bragança lutou no campeonato mundial de 2003, não foi?

- Sim. – Yoshiyuki sorriu com uma mistura de orgulho e nostalgia. Ele tinha esse mesmo livro em sua casa, completo com uma dedicatória da autora. – Ela era parte da equipe européia que foi derrotada pela equipe dos seus pais. Alice era a reserva do time, e se auto-declarou líder de torcida. Até pom-pons ela tinha. – Yoshiyuki e Momoko riram com a lembrança. Nas raras ocasiões em que os beybladers se reuniam, normalmente em uma das mansões de Franklin em um encontro planejado pelos Europe Fire! e financiado pelo milionário britânico, Alice vinha acompanhada de seus pom-pons e comandava as crianças (fossem elas irmãos mais novos ou filhos dos beybladers) em uma pequena torcida organizada para todas as lutas travadas. Momoko sempre participava dessa torcida, assim como Yoshiyuki quando este não estava lutando.

- Não sabia que ela escrevia histórias de criança.

- Ela é bem conhecida. – Yoshiyuki continuou. – Quando eu ia visitá-la nos meus tempos de colégio interno ela já tinha várias histórias em mente, e eu de vez quando até ajudava um pouco com a revisão. Ela publicou seu primeiro livro no meu último ano de escola.

- Você estudou em um colégio interno, tio Yoshiyuki?

O mestre de Ceres olhou para Momoko antes de responder, como se pedisse permissão para dizer alguma coisa. A jovem ergueu o canto do lábio, sinal que ele podia seguir em frente.

- É. Quando eu vim morar com o Nii-chan eu fui pra escola no mesmo ano que ele porque eu era muito inteligente e sabia mais do que todo mundo. – Yoshiyuki riu, fazendo Momoko sorrir também. Kouji apenas olhava para o tio, impressionado. Ele sabia que o tio havia sido um gênio mirim, mas não sabia muito mais detalhes. – Isso significa que eu terminei a escola com onze anos de idade. Eu não queria ir pra universidade ainda; era interessante ser uma criança no meio de adolescentes, mas eu não estava muito ansioso para ser uma criança no meio de adultos de novo. – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki diminuiu um pouco, mas não chegou a desparacer. – Eu tinha passado os primeiros seis anos da minha vida desse jeito, não queria repetir a experiência.

O coração de Kouji acelerou. Ele sabia que havia alguma coisa escondida nas entrelinhas da fala de seu tio, mas ele não sabia o que era. Sua vontade era de perguntar o que ele queria dizer, mas a leve mudança de tom do homem insinuava que ele não gostaria de falar mais.

- Então eu fiquei algum tempo sem fazer muita coisa, como se eu estivesse de férias. – Yoshiyuki continuou. Apesar do sorriso sempre presente, seu tom não havia mudado, o que deixou Kouji em alerta. – Até o meu avô descobrir que estava com câncer. – Kouji prendeu a respiração, assustado. Ele não sabia nada sobre isso. – Isso foi um pouco depois de a sua mãe... – O mestre de Ceres não precisou terminar a frase para Kouji entender o que ele queria dizer – Bem, como dá pra perceber aquilo tudo afetou bastante o Nii-chan. Ele ficou ainda mais estressado, era tanta coisa acontecendo... O vovô lutou até o nosso aniversário, porque aí o Nii-chan se tornou maior de idade e pôde ser legalmente responsável por mim. Só que, bem, era meio óbvio que o Nii-chan não tinha condições de cuidar de mim e trabalhar e fazer tudo que ele tinha que fazer. Eu sabia que estava incomodando mais do que ajudando, então eu usei a minha mente de gênio pra bolar um plano.

- Que plano? – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki estava começando a se alargar novamente, por isso Kouji sentiu que podia fazer perguntas.

- Eu falei com o Franklin, o nosso amigo milionário e líder da equipe da Alice, e ele conseguiu uma vaga pra mim em Eton, uma das escolas mais pomposas e metidas a besta da Inglaterra. Então eu passei a estudar em um colégio interno, voltando pra casa só nas férias de verão. Foi uma experiência bem interessante...

Yoshiyuki decidiu não elaborar mais, porém seu sorriso um tanto maroto deixava mais do que claro que ele não estava mentindo.

- Então Yoshiyuki-san também passou algum tempo perto dos Europe Fire!, certo? – Perguntou Momoko, mais para o benefício de Kouji do que por sua própria curiosidade. Obviamente ela já sabia a resposta.

- Sim, eu fiquei com eles durante as férias de natal e páscoa, porque o Nii-chan estava sempre ocupado demais nessas época do ano.

- Ah, entendi...

- E dois anos depois de eu me formar pela segunda vez, Miyuki ficou grávida, nós nos casamos e o Nii-chan se mudou pra, como ele mesmo disse, "não nos atrapalhar". – Yoshyuki fez uma pausa, deixando sua cabeça pender para o lado, pensativo. – E agora que eu falei nisso... eu não era muito mais velho do que o Nii-chan deveria ser quando você nasceu, Kouji!

- Deve ser mal de familia... – Tanto Momoko quanto Yoshiyuki estavam sorrindo. Kouji não tinha certeza se esse tipo de assunto poderia ser abordado dessa maneira, mas decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário. – Aparentemente está nos genes procriar aos vinte anos... – Mais uma pausa em que os dois adultos sorriram e o adolescente sentiu-se levemente desconfortável. – Será que devemos adicionar isso à lista dos indispensáveis genes dos Yuy, aquela que já inclui cabelos bem pretos, grandes olhos azuis brilhantes e uma paixão irracional por chocolates? Se bem que o Koichi-san não gosta de chocolates...

- Nii-chan gosta de fugir de tradições. – Yoshiyuki piscou para o sobrinho, porém Kouji não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer com isso. – E quanto a você, Kouji? É que nem o seu pai ou nós vamos ter que ampliar o armário de chocolates lá de casa?

- Ah, eu... – Kouji foi pego de surpresa. A conversa havia mudado de rumo muito rápido para ele acompanhar. – Na verdade, eu nunca comi chocolate... – Vendo os olhos de seu tio se tornarem do tamanho de um pires e seus lábios formarem a palavra "ultraje" o garoto se apressou em se justificar – Minha mãe dizia que chocolate lhe trazia más recordações, por isso a gente nunca comia!

- Ah... – Yoshiyuki se acalmou um pouco, porém era óbvio que ele não estava totalmente recuperado. Desde que conhecera o tio, essa era a primeira vez que Kouji o via tão visivelmente desconcertado e com um olhar tão perdido. Era difícil acreditar que alguém pudesse ficar assim por causa de _chocolate, _ainda mais alguém como ele, que conseguia sorrir mesmo enquanto ficava cara a cara com o assustador Koichi Yuy.– Então eu tenho que tomar providências quanto a isso! – O mestre de Ceres se levantou. Seus olhos agora tinham um brilho intenso que poderia ser considerado sinistro se visto do ângulo certo. – Momoko-chan, eu temo que esta é a minha deixa para partir! Vou deixar que você curta o seu sobrinho em paz a partir de agora! – Ele virou-se para Kouji, aproximando-se do garoto até seus olhos ficarem no mesmo nível e separados por poucos milímetros. – Kouji, quando você voltar pra casa Kenji e eu vamos te apresentar a melhor maravilhar culinária do mundo! Você não perde por esperar! Até mais tarde!

E ele saiu praticamente correndo, batendo a porta atrás de si. Kouji encarou a tia com um misto de curiosidade e medo, não muito certo do que deveria fazer ou o que deveria pensar sobre o tio após conhecer esse lado de sua personalidade. Momoko logo entendeu o que se passava com ele:

- Você acha que ele está exagerando, não está?

- Eu não tenho certeza... O Kenji parecia gostar bastante de chocolate, mas eu não sabia que era uma coisa tão importante assim...

- Foi como eu disse antes, é quase como uma tradição de família. Desde pequeno Yoshiyuki-san era conhecido por sua paixão irracional por chocolates. Uma vez ele me mostrou o armário de chocolates dele. Tinha mais coisas ali do que em um supermercado...

- Nossa... – Kouji desviou os olhos, definitivamente com medo do tio. Momoko percebeu sua agonia e tratou de tentar tranqüilizá-lo:

- Mas claro, acho que boa parte do que você acabou de presenciar se deve mais a um sentimento de culpa do que a uma paixão irracional. – Quando seu sobrinho voltou a encará-la, desta vez com uma expressão de dúvida, Momoko explicou seu raciocínio de um jeito que lembrava muito Satsuki em seu "modo professora". – Yoshiyuki-san deve ter entendido as "más recordações" da sua mãe com relação a chocolates como sendo coisas relacionadas a ele. Ele deve estar se sentindo culpado por ser a razão pela qual seu sobrinho nunca experimentou a melhor coisa da vida. Por favor não fique com medo dele, ele normalmente não é assim tão obcessivo.

- Ah... tudo bem.

- É assim que se fala! – Momoko abraçou o sobrinho, bagunçando seus cabelos com alguma dificuldade (ele era mais alto que ela). – Agora vamos mudar de assunto e esquecer os chocolates por enquanto, sim? Acho que você vai ter chocolates que chegue durante a tarde...

Os dois riram. O que começou com um riso baixinho logo se tornou uma série de gargalhadas estridentes, pois Momoko aproveitou a proximidade física dos dois para fazer cócegas na barriga do sobrinho. Kouji foi pego de surpresa e não conseguiu se defender, ficando completamente a mercê dos dedos impiedosos de sua tia até sentir o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Os dedos de Momoko pararam, porém ela continuou rindo por mais algum tempo.

- Você é boa nisso! – Exclamou Kouji assim que conseguiu recuperar a voz.

- Com o Hikaru e a Lhana por perto eu tenho que ser mesmo. Eu tenho uma certa vantagem por ser a mais velha, mas isso nunca impediu aqueles dois de tentarem me derrotar!

- Vocês parecem ser bons amigos. – Comentou o garoto, percebendo a animação da loira de óculos. – A minha vila não tem muitas crianças, a maioria dos moradores são velhinhos aposentados procurando por um lugar tranqüilo para viver.

- Onde fica essa vila?

- No meio das montanhas. È meio difícil de achar, só quem realmente sabe o caminho consegue chegar lá ileso.

- Nossa! Parece uma vila de contos de fada! Só falta você me dizer que tem um dragão feio que cospe fogo guardando a entrada e atacando todos que não sabem a senha de pasagem! – Os olhos de Momoko brilharam de um jeito que lembrava muito os olhos de Yoshiyuki ao falar de seu plano de introduzir Kouji no mundo dos chocólatras. O garoto recuou instintivamente.

- Não, não tem nenhum dragão… tem uma trilha pela floresta e uma subida inclinada até o topo da montanha. Uma história de terror que os mais velhos contam é que muitos viajantes se perdem na floresta e nunca mais acham o caminho de volta.

Agora os óculos de Momoko refletiam o brilho sinistro de seus olhos. A jovem sorriu (Kouji teve a impressão de que seus caninos tornaram-se pontiagudos de repente, porém isso era provalvemente culpa de algum efeito especial de luz e sombra montado especialmente para a ocasião) e se aproximou do sobrinho novamente, passando um braço por seus ombros.

- Fale mais sobre a sua vila, Kouji! Que outras histórias de terror você tem pra contar? Já aconteceu alguma coisa estranha com você por lá? E com a minha irmã? Como ela conseguiu chegar lá em primeiro lugar?

- O que eu ouvi dizer foi que acharam ela no meio da floresta e a trouxeram pra lá. Nós não temos tantas histórias de terror assim, só as que o Motoyama-san conta...

Sem realmente perceber, Kouji começou a contar sobre a sua vida na vila, sobre sua educação nas mãos dos velhinhos gentis, porém severos, e sobre a sua mãe. Momoko ficou impressionada com as histórias sobre a irmã, e retribuiu contando suas lembranças do tempo em que a loira CDF ainda morava com ela. Kouji sentiu-se tão à vontade falando com a tia que nem percebeu quando a conversa passou a tratar dos eventos que o trouxeram a Tóquio.

- E ela me mandou pra cá com algumas roupas e uma carta, dizendo para eu entregá-la a Rumiko-san. Só fiquei sabendo do que realmente estava acontecendo quando eles me deram a notícia e eu pedi pra ler a carta. Pra dizer a verdade, ainda é difícil de acreditar...

Momoko acariciou os cabelos do sobrinho novamente, entendendo perfeitamente como ele se sentia. A loira, assim como Koichi, nunca perdera as esperanças de que poderia rever a irmã, e a notícia de que ela realmente estava viva, mas que ninguém sabia por quanto tempo, havia sido um choque para ela.

- Ao menos agora você tem tios, amigos e um priminho fofinho pra tornarem as coisas mais fáceis, né? – Os olhos de Momoko caíram sobre uma pilha de livros qualquer, porém não estava realmente olhando para eles. – Quando a Nee-san foi embora o Hikaru me ajudou a me sentir melhor. Ele me convidava pra brincar mesmo quando eu não estava a fim, e me forçava a sair com ele pra pensar em outras coisas e me divertir. No começo parecia que a Nee-san ia aparecer a qualquer momento, entrar no meu quarto e pedir desculpas por ter sumido daquele jeito. Eu ficava o tempo todo olhando para a minha porta na espectativa de que alguma coisa fosse acontecer. Com o tempo eu parei de olhar com tanta freqüência, mas eu sempre dizia "boa noite, Nee-san" antes de dormir, pra ela dormir bem seja lá onde ela estivesse.

- Eu ainda tenho a sensação de que tudo isso é um sonho e que em qualquer momento eu vou acordar e a minha mãe vai rir quando eu contar esse sonho pra ela.

Momoko sorriu. Seus olhos estavam um pouco marejados, mas o canto de seus lábios se ergeu mesmo assim. Olhando para ela, Kouji acabou fazendo o mesmo sem perceber. Agora que havia finalmente dado voz aos pensamentos que o acompanhavam a quase vinte e quatro horas, e agora que estava junto de alguém que entendia e compartilhava esses pensamentos, o garoto sentia-se mais leve. Ele ficou surpreso em perceber que, mesmo enquanto a sua nova realidade em Tóquio sem sua mãe se tornava mais e mais real dentro dele, falar sobre Satsuki e sobre a vida que deixara para trás se tornava cada vez mais fácil.

- Eu já estou com saudades dela... – O garoto comentou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Bem-vindo ao clube! – Sua tia respondeu, dissipando a atmosfera dramática da cena ao tirar de seu bolso um broche com a inscrissão "_estou com saudade da loira CDF: acho que não vou conseguir passar de ano_". – Gostou? Foi o Ken-san quem mandou fazer há um tempão atrás. Eu fiquei com todas as sobras, tenho mais do que o suficiente para nós dois.

- O.. obrigado, tia Momoko. – Kouji colocou o broche em sua camiseta, sentindo-se estranhamente tocado pela frase que agora adornava seu peito.

- Eu tenho muitos mais de onde esses vieram! Pode pegar quantos quiser! – E ela lhe ofereceu um saco com pelo menos cinquenta broches idênticos. Era impossível saber de onde eles haviam vindo; Kouji tinha certeza que um saco daquele tamanho não poderia caber no bolso de uma calça _jeans_. Porém, por ser o bom menino que era Kouji enfiou a mão no saco sem fazer perguntas, apanhando pelo menos uma dúzia de broches.

Sua tia Momoko era, em alguns aspectos, bem parecia com sua mãe. Passava longe de ser um clone, porém. Muitas de suas características lembravam seu tio Yoshiyuki, mas ela também não era uma cópia do menino gênio. Tão pouco era Momoko Kinomoto semelhante ao que o garoto havia visto e ouvido sobre Koichi Yuy. Ela era _definitivamente _muito diferente dele. Kouji sentia-se bem perto dela, uma sensação um pouco diferente de quando estava com Yoshiyuki ou com os outros amigos de sua mãe. Até o mestre de Ceres aparecer para buscá-lo os dois se divertiram bastante, mesmo enquanto falavam sobre Satsuki e de outros assuntos com o potencial de causar grandes dramas. Momoko sabia como fazer para que os sentimentos negativos não permanecessem muito tempo ao redor deles.

* * *

- Desculpe interromper a diversão de vocês, mas eu preciso levar o Kouji de volta. – Yoshiyuki apareceu na hora marcada, logo depois do almoço. Uma olhadela para a camiseta do sobrinho fez o mestre de Ceres abrir um sorriso nostálgico. – Você ainda tem desses, Momoko-chan? Achei que eles tinham sumido!

Era óbvio que ele se referia aos broches do "_estou com saudade da loira CDF_". Ao longo da manhã Kouji se vira forçado, por motivos e situações diferentes, a acrescentar mais e mais broches a sua vestimenta. Até mesmo sua bermuda abrigava alguns.

- Ken-san me deu os que sobraram depois que ele desistiu de tentar o seu irmão. – Momoko respondeu, mostrando o restante do saco. – Você também quer alguns?

- Obrigado, Momoko-chan, mas acho que o Kouji já tem o suficiente para todos lá em casa!

- É verdade!

Os dois adultos riram, mas Kouji novamente não tinha certeza se poderia se juntar a eles. Felizmente Yoshiyuki logo voltou ao normal:

- A conversa está boa, mas eu temo que é hora de irmos, Kouji. Sua tia tem coisas pra fazer durante a tarde, e nós também temos um compromisso.

- Você está falando sobre os chocolates, tio Yoshiyuki? – Perguntou Kouji, somente um pouco apreensivo. Graças à Momoko ele não estava mais com medo do grande vício de sua família paterna.

- Infelizmente não. – Yoshiyuki fez uma cara muito parecida com a que Kenji fizera durante a manhã quando estava se despedindo do primo. – Meu chefe nos chamou para uma reunião de emergência, por isso eu vou ter que deixar você e o Kenji na casa da Rumiko por algumas horas, tudo bem? Eu prometo que quando voltarmos vamos todos comer chocolate até não poder mais.

- Tudo bem...

- As crianças estão todas reunidas lá. Elas prometeram lutar beyblade e te desafiar. Estou te avisando porque é pra você estar preparado. Eles vão cair em cima de você como um bando de leões famintos.

Kouji achou melhor não dizer nada. Yoshiyuki e Momoko sorriam com certa cumplicidade, o que o fez pensar que seu tio não estava falando muito sério. O garoto se despediu de Momoko e prometeu visitá-la novamente logo.

- Da próxima vez eu vou te apresentar aos seus avós! – A loira de óculos exclamou ao fim da despedida. – Eles agora moram em Kyoto, mas acho que eles ficariam felizes em vir para Tóquio pra te conhecer!

- Eu também quero conhecê-los, tia Momoko.

- Então eu vou falar com eles e te aviso quando eles estiverem aqui, ok?

- Sim.

Tia e sobrinho se despediram novamente. Yoshiyuki levou Kouji para o carro e os dois começaram a sua jornada até a casa de Rumiko.

- Tio Yoshiyuki, como eram os seus pais?

- Meus pais? – Yoshiyuki desviou os olhos da avenida movimentada a sua frente para encarar o sobrinho nos olhos, parecendo preocupado apesar de sorrir levemente. – Sua mãe nunca te disse nada sobre eles?

- Não. Tudo que ela me disse sobre os Yuy é que eu era a cara do meu pai e que você era um menino gênio. Ela nunca mencionou meus avós paternos. O que aconteceu com eles? Eles morreram ou...?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei. – Yoshiyuki ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo, respirando fundo e deixando o ar escapar com um certo ruído. – Da última vez que os vi eles se declararam culpados pela morte dos pais dos meus companheiros de time e tentaram matar todos nós em um incêndio. Ninguém tem muita certeza de como eles fugiram, mas desde então eles estão na lista dos mais procurados no Japão e na Rússia e mesmo assim nunca foram encontrados.

Kouji deixou o quiexo despencar com a surpresa, virando o rosto para o lado ao sentir suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Desculpa, tio Yoshiyuki, eu não sabia...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. É o seu direito saber disso tudo. Não acho que no carro à caminho da casa de uma amiga para encontrar um bando de crianças e lutar beyblade a tarde inteira seja o melhor momento para falar das coisas horríveis que o meu pai fez, mas você pode fazer todas as perguntas que quizer outra hora. – Yoshiyuki ficou um pouco em silêncio, com sua atenção novamente focada no carro que dirigia, antes de acrescentar – só não fale de Hajime Yuy perto do seu pai. Koichi tem mais lembranças negativas dele do que eu, e não vai gostar de ser lembrado delas.

Kouji concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. O trânsito a essa hora do dia era bem mais calmo do que no fim da tarde, o que permitiu que a dupla chegado ao seu destino sem grandes complicações.

* * *

_(Tambores bufando no fundo)_

_(Barulho dos tambores vai ficando mais e mais alto)_

_(Barulho dos tambores vai ficando mais e mais insuportável)_

_(Criatura que está tocando os tambores fica com cãibra por estar fazendo muito barulho e pára de tocar)_

_(Tudo fica silencioso)_

_**Kenji: **__Ah, não... XD cortaram a emoção do suspense... XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__A gente estava preparando um começo espetacular de off-talk, mas o tocador de tambor estragou tudo... XD_

_(Close no tocador de tambor)_

_(Tocador de tambor é o Julian)_

_**Julian: **__Oh, desculpe-me por estragar a comemoração (sarcaaaaasmo). Eu passei a semana inteira ensaiando com a minha banda. Foi só porque hoje é uma ocasião especial que eu aceitei tocar tambor pra vocês. Minhas mãos agora estão completamente inúteis e eu não vou poder ir pro ensaio de amanhã. u.ú_

_**Cathy: **__Viu o que vocês fizeram? Ele vai perder o ensaio da banda! E é tudo culpa de vocês! ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **__Não sei porque você está tão preocupada, Catherine, tecnicamente vocês dois ainda nem se conhecem..._

_**Cathy: **__É, mas não falta muito pra gente se encontrar, o Julian largar a banda em que ele está agora e a gente começar o nosso caminho para o sucesso. Então eu me preocupo sim! ò.ó_

_**Yuuki: **__Na verdade faltam só quatro meses pra vocês se encontrarem. Meus pais vão se casar em abril. u.u_

_**Ken: **__Abril? Já? O que aconteceu? Desde quando nossos amigos são tão adultos assim? O.O''''_

_**Nathaliya: **__Desde que hoje eu e a Rumiko fizemos vinte anos. Agora nós somos oficialmente adultas (olhar significativo pro Isaac)_

_**Isaac: **__E a partir de hoje vocês podem beber vodka legalmente também... n.x'_

_(Dá uma garrafa de vodka pra Nathaliya)_

_**Nathaliya: **__Em homenagem a minha cultura! (Nathaliya bebe um gole) _

_(Nathaliya faz uma cara feia de quem teve a garganta queimada por puro álcool)_

_**Nathaliya: **__Wow, isso é bom! ò.ó Mas eu não vou tomar mais pra dar um bom exemplo pros leitores e pros nossos filhos que são só um pouco menores do que a gente. n.n''_

_**Issac: **__Quem bom, Nathaliya! Se todos fossem que nem você... n.x''_

_(Passam o Yuriy e a Jing Mei fedendo a cerveja)_

_**Sasha: **__E agora que a minha mãe está aqui, e que já fizemos a revelação bombástica sobre o grande evento que vai acontecer daqui a quatro meses, falta só a tia Rumiko aparecer que nós poderemos fazer a grande festa do dia! XD_

_(Beybladers esperando a Rumiko aparecer)_

_(Beybladers não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem fazer nada esperando a Rumiko aparecer e continuam a preparar a festa)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Adivinha quem ficou encarregado de trazer o bolo? XD_

_**Kenji: **__O bolo de chocolate triplo de dois andares e todo decorado de chocolate branco e chocolate preto e chocolate ao leite! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nós vamos trazer o bolo, mas infelizmente por causa dos acontecimentos deste capítulo o Kouji não vai poder comer nada porque ele tem que esperar até o próximo capítulo pra o grande momento em que ele vai comer chocolate pela primeira vez! XD _

_**Nathaliya: **__Achei que você ainda estava traumatizado porque o Kouji nunca comeu chocolate, Yoshiyuki. Considerando o jeito que você reagiu no capítulo... o.o'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu estaria traumatizado e furioso se hoje não fosse dia de festa! XD Ainda acho que é um sacrilégio um parente meu não ter nunca experimentado a melhor coisa da vida, mas enquanto o próximo capítulo não aparecer eu não posso fazer nada! XD _

_**Kenji: **__E considerando a montanha de coisas que o Jamie tem pra fazer até o meio do mês que vem, ainda vai demorar um pouco para vermos o Kouji-Nii comendo chocolate... XD _

_**David U.: **__Mas vendo as coisas pelo lado bom, ao menos ele conseguiu tempo pra se lembrar do dia em que a ex-personagem principal virou adulta e postar um capítulo para comemorar! XD _

_**Ken: **__A RUMIKO É ADULTA! O.O'''''''''''' _

_**Toshihiro: **__Nós já meio que tivemos essa discussão no começo do off-talk, Ken... A Rumiko é adulta, eu sou adulto, e você esse ano também vai ser. _

_**Ken: **__Não! Não! Eu não posso ser adulto! Eu não posso ser adulto! ! _

_(Ken correndo descontrolado por todo o lado)_

_**Isaac: **__Ken, aida falta quase um ano pra isso. Nós recém fizemos 19, lembra? O.x'_

_**Ken: **__(Pára de corer) Ah, é mesmo... nós recém fizemos 19! Você e a Nathaliya desapareceram mais cedo da festa e eu fiquei te procurando um tempão até o Takashi me convencer a parar de procurar..._

_**Isaac: **__Ken, você não precisava entrar em detalhes sobre o que acontenceu na festa... n.x'_

_**Nathaliya: **__Eu tenho a impressão de que o Ken ainda não entendeu muito bem porque a gente saiu, mas de qualquer jeito ele não VAI mencionar mais nada... _

_(Nathaliya com um lança-chamas)_

_(Nathaliya sai correndo atrás do Ken)_

_(Ken corre gritando por sua vida)_

_(Nathaliya ri que nem uma rainha má)_

_**Isaac: **__Que ótimo... uma aniversariante ainda não apareceu e a outra foi embora... n.x''_

_**Sasha: **__Estamos sem sorte, né, pai? _

_**Isaac: **__É..._

_(Isaac e Sasha observando o pôr-do-sol tomando suco de laranja com uma música melosa no fundo)_

_(Close no fantasma do pai do Issac tocando a melodia melosa no piano ao fundo da cena do pôr-do-sol)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Onde está a Rumiko? Ela já devia estar aqui!_

_**Yuuki: **__Vai ver ela se perdeu..._

_**Toshihiro: **__Como é que alguém pode se perder no caminho pro off-talk? O.õ_

_(Toshihiro está ficando neurótico)_

_**Koichi: **__Nós estavamos falando da Rumiko, Toshihiro. Qualquer coisa é possível. ¬¬'''_

_**Takashi: **__Eu acho que o casamento devia ter a sua própria mini-fic! (Nem mudando de assunto...)_

_(Takashi aparece do nada para dissipar a tensão envolvendo o desaparecimento da aniversariante ex-personagem principal)_

_**Alice: **__Por que o Takashi tem que aparecer pra dissipar a tensão? XD Eu não tinha nem percebido que tinha tensão por aqui! XD_

_(E por que os personagens começaram a falar com as Frases Entre Parênteses de repente?) _

_**Alice: **__Hum… porque as Frases Entre Parênteses são personagens como nós? XD_

_(Boa resposta. Até que você pensa de vez em quando...)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ela vai publicar livros um dia, é claro que ela pensa! XD _

_(É, é verdade... A Alice pensa de vez em quando. Retiramos o que escrevemos a duas linhas atrás)_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Eu voto por voltarmos para a tensão de antes de o Takashi-san aparecer. Minha mãe sumiu e hoje é o aniversário dela. Eu planejo encontrá-la custe o que custar. Ou não sou a nova mestra de Fenki e a pessoa a que todos temem! ò.ó_

_**David U.: **__Alto lá, as lutas são no próximo capítulo! (David se vira para a câmera que ninguém tinha percebido que estava ali até este momento) Isso mesmo, gente! LUTAS! LUTAS! A partir do próximo capítulo! XDD Nós vamos finalmente ver do que o Kouji é capaz! XDDD_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Mas como você mesmo disse, isso é só no próximo capítulo. Agor aa gente tem que se concentrar em encontrar a minha mãe. ò.ó_

_(Brilho marrom sai do bolso da Satsuki U.)_

_(Brillho marrom começa a tomar a forma de um ser humano com perna de cavalo – ou cavalo com corpo de gente)_

_(Brilho marrom finalmente se tranforma em Fenki, com direito a musiquinha de fundo de anime de herói)_

_**Fenki: **__Oi gente! o/ (aceno anti-climático) Eu vim aqui pra dizer que a minha mestra está em perigo e que nós, os heróis da história, precisamos resgatá-las! Vamos lá, valentes guerreiros, ao resgate da aniversariante ex-personagem principal! ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **__Onde está a Rumiko? Onde ela está? Onde ela está? O.O' (desesperado balançando o Fenki pela armadura) O que estamos esperando para ir atrás dela? (Toshihiro sobe nas costas do Fenki) Vamos lá! Pela Rumiko! Ò.Ó!_

_(Toshihiro determinado metido a chefão lidera a marcha dos personagens em busca da aniversariante ex-personagem principal) _

_(Personagens passam por montanhas cobertas de neve, rios congelados, florestas cobertas de neve e vilas congeladas)_

_**Isaac: **__Ah, adoro o inverno! n.x_

_**Ken: **__(parcialmente congelado ao lado do Isaac) Eu to com frio..._

_(Brilho vermelho sai da beyblade do Ken)_

_(Brilho vermelho se transforma no Fenrochi)_

_**Fenrochi: **__Não se preocupe, mestre! Eu vou esquentar você!_

_(Fenrochi se enrosca no Ken)_

_(Todos os beybladers que estava com frio vão se esquentar perto do Fenrochi)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Falta muito pra gente chegar, Fenki? (Toshihiro também está com frio, mas por ser o líder da expedição de resgate ele não pode abandonar seu posto. Tadinho. XD)_

_**Fenki: **__Não, namorado da minha mestra e pai da minha outra mestra! Falta bem pouco agora! _

_**Fenku: **__(aparece flutuando ao lado do Toshihiro em formato chibi fofinho) Eu estou com ciúme, mestre. Esse jumento com complexo de herói está ganhando toda a sua atenção hoje. Isso não é justo, sabia? _

_**Toshihiro: **__Eu já vou te dar atenção, Fenku! Eu só preciso chegar até a Rumiko primeiro!_

_**Fenki: **__Isso mesmo! Nós vamos resgatar a nossa mestra e fazer uma grande festa! E eu e o Toshihiro-sama vamos ser os heróis do dia porque nós merecemos! _

_**Fenku: **__Se for assim eu também quero ser o herói do dia. Toshihiro-sama é o MEU mestre afinal... u.ú_

_**Vladmir: **__Enquanto vocês discutiam nós chegamos a uma caverna sombria e congelada. Nathaliya usou seu lança-chamas para derreter o gelo da caverna e todos já entraram lá, menos nós quatro. _

_**Fenki, Fenku e Toshihiro: **__O QUE? (capotam estilo anime) O.O''''''_

_**Vladmir: **__Isso mesmo. Vocês estão perdendo a chance de ter seu momento de glória. Vão atrás da Rumiko antes que os outros cheguem lá e a resgatem. u.ú_

_**Fenki: **__Vamos lá, pessoal! Não podemos deixar ninguém roubar o nosso lugar! ò.ó_

_(Fenki, Fenku e Toshihiro entram na caverna)_

_(Vladmir fica esperando do lado de fora tomando chá e jogando Go com um velhinho que apareceu do nada)_

_(Beybladers saem correndo da caverna)_

_(Toshihiro, Fenki e Fenku ainda estão dentro da caverna)_

_(Vladmir vence o velhinho e refaz a partida passo a passo para mostrar para ele o que ele deveria ter feito para ganhar)_

_(Velhinho fica puto com o Vladmir e ataca ele com uma faca)_

_(Vladmir se desvia da faca e morde o pescoço do velho com caninos afiados)_

_(Vladmir se livra do velho e volta a ficar sentado pacificamente fingindo que nada aconteceu) _

_(E depois desse showzinho vampiresco gratuito que nenhum beyblade presenciou, a gente volta a se focar na caverna onde o Toshihiro, o Fenki e o Fenku ainda estão perdidos – quer dizer, ainda estão tentando resgatar a aniversariante ex-personagem principal)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Tem certeza que a Rumiko está por aqui? (passa por um esqueleto de Neadertal) _

_**Fenki: **__Absoluta! Ela é a minha mestra! Eu consigo sentir a sua presença onde quer que ela esteja! E eu estou sentido que ela está muito perto! _

_**Voz: **__TOSHIHIROOOOOOOOOOO! _

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, uma voz chamou meu nome! _

_**Fenki: **__Deve ser a minha mestra! Ela está pedindo por ajuda! Eu tenho certeza!_

_(Fenki começa a galopar mais rápido em direção à voz)_

_**Voz: **__TOSHIHIROOOOO! ME AJUDAAAAAA! _

_**Toshihiro: **__Eu já estou chegando, Rumiko! Agüenta aí! _

_(Toshihiro fazendo o Fenki galopar ainda mais rápido)_

_(Fenki começa a suar debaixo da armadura)_

_(Fenku bem feliz flutuando do lado dos dois)_

_(Fenki galopa tão rápido que não percebe que a caverna terminou e dá de cara na parede)_

_(Toshihiro dá de cara na parede depois que o Fenki dá de cara na parede)_

_(Fenku percebe que todo mundo está dando de cara na parede e pára logo antes de dar de cara na parede)_

_**Toshihiro: **__(com a cara amassada) Rabudo... ¬¬'''_

_**Fenku: **__(sorriso sacana)_

_**Fenki: **__(se recupera rápido porque estava de armadura) Oh, não! Uma parede! O que vamos fazer?_

_**Voz: **__TOSHIHIROOOO! QUEBRA A PAREDEEEEE! _

_**Fenki: **__Bem, isso ajuda..._

_(Fenki usa seus poderes de fera-bit pra quebrar a parede)_

_(E do outro lado da parede...)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Do outro lado da parede...?_

_(Do outro lado da parede...)_

_**Fenki: **__Do outro lado da parede...?_

_(Do outro lado da parede...)_

_**Fenku: **__Do outro lado da parede...?_

_(Da-da-da expectativa! Suspense! Emoção!)_

_**Vladmir: **__(ainda sentado com cara de inocente fingindo que não acabou de chupar o pescoço de um velhinho inocente que andava por aí esfaqueando pessoas) Vai logo com isso que nós não temos o dia inteiro. u.ú (close nos dentinhos afiados)_

_(Tá bom, tá bom!)_

_(Do outro lado da parede...)_

_(TINHA OUTRA PAREDE! ^^~) _

_(Sim, agora os personagens capotam por causa do cúmulo cliché de idiotice das nossas últimas linhas XD)_

_**Voz: **__QUEBRA A OUTRA PAREDE, TOSHIHIROOOO!_

_**Toshihiro: **__Não se preocupe, Rumiko! Eu vou quebrar quantas paredes forem necessárias! ò.ó_

_(Já que você falou...)_

_(Fenki, Fenku e Toshihiro passam a tarde quebrando parede atrás de parede) _

_(A voz continua mandando o trio quebrar cada nova parede que aparece) _

_(Até que eles finalmente quebram a última parede...)_

_**Toshihiro, Fenku e Fenki: **__(suados e fedorentos) Oba! Finalmente! XDDD_

_(E atrás da parede tinha um gravador com um voz que ficava repetindo "Quebra a outra parede, Toshihirooooo!") _

_(E Toshihiro, Fenki e Fenku viram para as Frases Entre Parênteses com cara de quem querem sangue)_

_(E as Frases Entre Parênteses ficam com pena das criaturas e decidem que eles vão ser transportados para a Rumiko está para acabar logo com este off-talk)_

_(E não, as Frases Entre Parênteses não ficaram com medo deles. Nenhum pouquinho de medo. Nadica de nada. Niente. Nada mesmo... n.n'')_

_**Rumiko: **__Toshihiro, que bom que você chegou! XD_

_**Toshihiro: **__Rumiko! Sua fera-bit me disse que você estava em perigo e eu vim te salvar! E te desejar feliz aniversário e te trazer de volta para a sua festa de vinte anos pra comemorar a sua maioridade! XD_

_(Rumiko e Toshihiro se abraçam emocionadamente)_

_(Fenki e Fenku se abraçam também pra manter o momento emocionante)_

_**Fenki: **__Então, mestra, qual o perigo do qual nós os heróis temos que te salvar? ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, bem... É que eu estava me preparando para ir pra festa, mas o meu guarda-roupa não quis abrir..._

_**Fenku: **__O perigo era o seu guarda-roupa? Eu passei a tarde inteira quebrando paredes para isso? O.õ Que anti-climático! ¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro: **__Não tem importância! Eu vou abrir o guarda-roupa e nós vamos finalmente ir para a festa! _

_(Toshihiro marcha em direção ao guarda-roupa)_

_(Toshihiro faz uma forcinha e abre o guarda-roupa)_

_(Rumiko abraça e beija o Toshihiro e depois se veste pra festa)_

_(Toshihiro e Rumiko vão para a festa montados no Fenki)_

_(Fenku fica para trás porque ele está puto porque teve que quebrar paredes para nada)_

_**Fenku: **__É, eu to puto. Eu não perco da paciência assim tão facilmente, mas agora eu to puto! ò.ó_

_(Guarda-roupa vira um buraco negro e suga o Fenku)_

_(E o Toshihiro estava muito ocupado comendo bolo de chocolate na festa pra perceber)_

_(E fim)_

_(A gente promete que o Fenku vai voltar por meio de um fenômeno ainda inexplicável que vai fazer com que ele apareça e lute no capítulo que vem que vai ter um monte de lutinhas envolvendo os pirralhos e os adultos em sua reunião secreta com propósitos nefastos!)_

_(Isso mesmo, Umeragi tem um plano! Qual será esse plano e para que ele serve você vão saber assm que o Jamie terminar a dissertação e se recuperar da cirurgia a qual ele vai se submeter daqui a duas semanas para fazer ele parar de sangrar feito meninha todo mês – trocadilho completamente intencional! XD)_

_(Enfim. Fenku se ferrou no fim do off-talk e nós desejamos a Rumiko e a Nathaliya um feliz aniversário e boa maioridade. E aproveitamos para acrescentar que estamos honradas em participar de um momento tão importante da vida de personagens tão importantes!)_

_OWARI!_

_(Assinado: Frases Entre Parênteses) _


	8. As primeiras lutas

**Nota do Yoshiyuki: **Eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia! XDD

A boa que é estamos de volta! XD (povo dando vivas) E que o Jamie terminou a dissertação e está a dois meses de terminar a universidade! XDD (mais vivas) E nós conseguimos postar um capítulo novo no aniversário do Toshihiro e do Vladmir! XD (gritinhos histéricos de "feliz aniversário" no fundo)

A má notícia é que, por causa do terremoto/tsunami/eminente catástrofe nuclear no Japão, nós decidimos não fazer um off-talk dessa vez. Os dois aniversariantes (e mais um monte de personagens importantes) estão no Japão vivendo com racionamento de energia e pequenos terremotos, e por causa disso não estão com muita vontade de ficar fazendo bobagens por meia duzia de páginas. O.õ

Mas nós prometemos voltar em abril com um off-talk decente e um capítulo na fic quase esquecida dos Kita no Ookami! XD

E o capítulo de hoje tem 14 páginas e mais de 8,000 palavras, então não é como se o off-talk fosse fazer muita falta... XD

Então até o mês que vem! XD Aproveitem o capítulo! XD

Yoshiyuki Yuy,

São e salvo na Inglaterra

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI

AS PRIMEIRAS LUTAS

Yoshiyuki e Kouji foram recepcionados por um Toshihiro descabelado e no geral mais desarrumado do que o normal. Ele parecia ainda um pouco cansado, porém abriu um grande sorriso ao ver quem estava na porta.

- Vamos entrando, Yoshi...

Foi só o mestre de Fenku falar o nome do amigo que este, em uma repetição da cena do dia anterior, foi atacado por uma bomba feliz que se jogou contra ele. Kouji pulou para o lado quando Yoshiyuki agarrou o filho e o colocou em seu colo, cumprimentando-o animadamante. Kenji falou uma série de coisas em uma velocidade estonteante antes de voltar suas atenções para o primo:

- Kouji-Nii, meu pai me contou sobre a sua grande tragédia! Não se preocupe, assim que a gente voltar pra casa a gente vai jantar chocolate! E vamos comer chocolate de sobremesa também!

- Kenji, não exagere. Você sabe o que a sua mãe pensa sobre jantares com altas doses de estimulantes...

- Mas ainda assim! – O garotinho tentou argumentar. – É uma ocasião especial!

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Toshihiro, visivelmente confuso.

- Kouji-Nii nunca comeu chocolate antes! Dá pra acreditar? – Kenji respondeu, fazendo questão de ressaltar o quão absurda essa idéia parecia.

- Isso é verdade? Se for assim, acho que eu tenho alguma coisa aqui que...

- Não, Toshihiro-san! – Kenji se esticou para ficar próximo ao chinês trançado sem sair do colo do pai. – Dar chocolate para o Kouji-Nii é uma missão para os Yuy na _nossa _casa com os _nossos_ chocolates! Entendeu?

- Er… entendi… – Toshihiro achou melhor não comentar. Kenji era ainda pior do que Yoshiyuki havia sido nessa idade, provavelmente porque ao invés de um senhor sério e responsável e um adolescente ainda mais sério e responsável tomando conta dele, Kenji tinha um adulto não exatamente sério e talvez só um pouco responsável para educá-lo. A expressão facial de Kouji era bem parecida com a do mestre de Fenku. – Vamos entrando então, é falta de educação deixar meus convidados na porta!

Toshihiro fez sinal para os demais entrarem. As crianças estavam todas reunidas na sala: Yuuki se encontrava novamente isolado na varanda, enquanto David e Sasha se esparramavam em um dos sofás e Shizune e Akiko sentavam-se em volta da mesinha de centro. Satsuki estava no outro sofá ao lado de um garoto que Kouji não conhecia: ele tinha cabelos castanhos curtos bem penteados e um olhar sério e compenetrado apesar da postura relaxada. Ele parecia ser um pouco mais velho que os demais.

- Oh, o Tsubasa veio também? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki ao perceber a presença do garoto desconhecido. Tsubasa se levantou e foi cumprimentar os recém-chegados, fazendo uma reverência educada em frente a Kouji.

- _Hajimemashite, _Kouji-san. Eu sou Tsubasa Umeragi. Meu pai me falou sobre você. Estou realmente feliz em conhecê-lo.

- _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, _Tsubasa-kun. – Kouji também se apresentou educadamente. Próximo aos dois, Yoshiyuki suspirou:

- Argh, quanta formalidade! Vocês são duas crianças, relaxem um pouco! – Exclamou ele, exasperado. Tsubasa voltou-se para o mestre de Ceres com uma expressão séria de desaprovação.

- Nós precisamos ser educados com pessoas desconhecidas, Yoshiyuki-san, principalmente se eles forem mais velhos. – Disse Tsubasa como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – E pelos meus cálculos, Kouji-san é pouco mais de um ano mais velho que eu, então eu preciso mostrar respeito.

- Tsubasa, você precisa passar menos tempo com seu pai e mais tempo com o David e o Sasha. – Yoshiyuki sorriu para o filho de Umeragi, dando a discussão por encerrada, e voltou-se para Kouji. – Tsubasa é o filho do meu chefe. Ele também foi criado para ser extremamente polido com todo mundo, por isso eu tenho a impressão de que vocês vão se entender muito bem daqui pra frente. Tratem de ficar amigos logo pra eu não ter que ouvir essa linguagem formal o tempo todo, sim!

- Ah... – Kouji não soube bem o que respoder. Seu tio e Kenji tinham largos sorrisos em seus rostos, porém a expressão de Tsubasa era neutra. Felizmente o filho de Umeragi respondeu por ele:

- Nós seremos bons amigos, Yoshiyuki-san. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Ótimo! – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki se alargou consideravelmente. O homem colocou Kenji no chão e pousou uma mão no ombro do sobrinho. – Isso significa que eu não preciso mais me preocupar em deixar o meu sobrinho tímido com um bando de crianças selvagens. Divirta-se, Kouji!

O garoto em questão foi salvo de ter que dizer alguma coisa em resposta quando Toshihiro se pronunciou:

- Espere um pouco, Yoshiyuki! – Pediu ele, em um tom quase urgente. – Você pode me dar uma carona? A Rumiko saiu na frente e eu fiquei sem carro... Eu só preciso de cinco minutos.

- Tudo bem, eu espero. – Mal terminara de falar, Yoshiyuki foi arrastado até o sofá por seu filho, sendo forçado a se sentar ao lado de Satsuki enquanto o garotinho se acomodava novamente em seu colo e Toshihiro desaparecia no corredor.

- E vocês dois, vão ficar aí parados? – Perguntou David, que até o momento observava o encontro de Kouji e Tsubasa com algum interesse. Os dois garotos em questão continuavam em pé no meio da sala, como se esperando por uma ordem especial para se moverem. – Se não têm nada melhor pra fazer, peguem suas beyblades e vamos logo pro quarto pra começar as lutas!

David pulou do sofá, desalojando Sasha no processo, e se aproximou da dupla com uma beyblade azul escura em mãos. Seu olhar tinha um brilho estranho que deixou Kouji um tanto inseguro.

- Nós vamos esperar o meu pai sair antes de começar. – Satsuki cortou a empolgação do primo com sua voz seca e autoritária. O sorriso de David murchou e ele passou a encarar a garota com o olhar venenoso de uma criança cujos pais não deixaram que ela comprasse uma loja de brinquedos inteira. – Eu não quero adultos se intromentendo.

- Então vocês estão planejando uma reunião secreta quando a gente for embora? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, erguendo um sobrancelha. Satsuki olhou-o feio, mas quem respondeu foi Kenji:

- É que a gente não quer que ninguém nos impessa de destruir o quarto dos gêmeos durante as batalhas épicas de hoje, pai!

- Ah, entendi! – Pai e filho sorriram com cumplicidade. Shizune, Aiko, Sasha e David sorriram também, deixando Kouji confuso. Sendo o bom menino que era, ele não queria destruir a casa da amiga de sua mãe. Por causa do poder destrutivo de Flamelus, Kouji sempre treinava ao ar livre onde não poderia causar nenhum dano material, e sendo assim a ideía de lutar dentro de um apartamento soava um tanto assustadora para ele.

- Yoshiyuki-san, sobre o que é essa reunião que o Umeragi-san chamou? – Perguntou Shizune quando sorrir com cumplicidade e trocar olhares suspeitos com os amigos já havia perdido a graça. – Por que ele chamou todos os adultos?

- Sinto muito, Shizune, mas eu não posso dizer nada ainda. – Desta vez o sorriso de Yoshiyuki fez com que as crianças espalhadas ao redor deles (com exceção de Satsuki, Yuuki, Kouji e Tsubasa) fizessem beicinhos desapontados. Não seria surpreendente se eles estivessem passado os últimos minutos discutindo este assunto. – Não que eu saiba muita coisa, na verdade. Mako-chan não deu muitos detalhes dos seus planos, pra variar...

- E mesmo assim ele te mandou não dizer nada! – Exclamou Kenji, indignado. O garotinho cruzou os braços e tentou fazer uma cara braba, mas como sempre seu jeito de menino fofinho impediu que ele parecesse realmente brabo.

- É. – Yoshiyuki concordou, acenando com a cabeça. Kenji, Sasha, David, Akiko and Shizune murmuraram coisas como "não é justo" e "sem graça", baixando as cabeças desapontados. Vendo a reação das crianças, Yoshiyuki tentou animá-las. – Mas não se preocupem, vamos contar tudo pra vocês quando voltarmos.

- Vamos fazer o que? – O mestre de Fenku escolheu exatamente este momento para reaparecer na sala. Sua trança continuava bagunçada, mas ele vestia roupas um pouco mais formais e parecia só um pouquinho menos cansado.

- Nos contar o que o chefe do meu pai tem em mente! – Exclamou David, respondendo antes que alguém mais pudesse fazê-lo. – Nós vamos estar esperando, tio Toshi!

- Ah... tudo bem...?

Toshihiro olhou para Yoshiyuki, não muito certo do que deveria fazer. O mestre de Ceres sorriu, tirou o filho do colo e se levantou.

- Podemos ir, certo? – Ele perguntou se aproximando de Toshihiro. – As crianças estão planejando destruir o apartamento assim que nós sairmos, e eu não quero deixá-las esperando demais. – O homem piscou para o mestre de Fenku, que desta vez entendeu o que se passava e piscou de volta. Tanto Toshihiro quanto Yoshiyuki já estavam mais do que acostumados com os hábitos destrutivos de seus filhos (afinal eles também partilhavam destes mesmos hábitos), e entendiam perfeitamente a ansiedade que eles deveriam estar sentindo no momento.

- Certo, certo. Vamos indo, então.

Kouji foi o único a se mostrar hesitante quando os adultos se despediram do bando de crianças e bateram a porta do apartamento. Ele ainda não tinha certeza se deveria levar a sério os sinais de que parte do apartamento não sobreviveria intacta às lutas do dia. Sua timidez o impediu de dar voz as suas dúvidas, porém, e ele não teve outra alternativa se não ser seguir os demais rumo ao quarto dos gêmeos, onde uma pequena arena já os aguardava.

* * *

- Desculpem o atraso, pessoal! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, entrando na sala de reunião com Toshihiro em seus calcanhares. Uma rápida olhada ao redor da mesa redonda indicou que eles eram os únicos que faltavam para completar o grupo. – Eu tive que buscar o Kouji na casa da Momoko-chan e levá-la até a casa do Toshihiro...

- E eu estava tentando pentear o meu cabelo. – Completou o mestre de Fenku. Alguns dos presentes riram do comentário, ainda mais porque a trança que era a marca registrada do homem estava mesmo desarrumada.

- Ainda não se recuperou da viagem, Toshihiro? – Perguntou Ken, sentado perto da porta. Aos trinta e dois anos, Ken aparentava ter não mais do que vinte e cinco: sua franja contunuava apontando para todas as direções, seu abrigo esportivo um pouco sujo dava-lhe um ar informal e maroto e seu sorriso sarcástico não mudara em vinte anos. Na verdade, as únicas coisas diferentes entre o Ken de 2004 e o de 2024 era que a versão mais velha era mais alta e tinha uma voz um pouco mais grave.

- Acho que vou precisar de pelo menos uma semana para isso...

O mestre de Fenku sentou-se na cadeira vazia entre o companheiro de time e Rumiko, enquanto Yoshiyuki caminhou mais um pouco ao redor da mesa, passando por Isaac e Nathaliya antes de encontrar um lugar entre ela e seu irmão. Ao lado de Koichi estava Hehashiro, e ao lado deste, Umeragi. Takashi estava do outro lado de seu chefe, com Lily a sua esquerda. A psicóloga estava ao lado de Rumiko, fechando a mesa redonda.

- A viagem foi tão ruim assim? – Perguntou o mestre de Fenrochi, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo como gesto de apoio.

- Não foi ruim, foi só cansativa. Eu não consigo dormir muito bem em barcos, então acabei dormindo só umas duas horas por noite...

- Eu tenho certeza que o Toshihiro vai adorar contar as notícias da sua viagem, mas eu temo que agora não seja o momento. – A voz de Umeragi, vinda do outro lado da mesa redonda, interrompeu a conversa dos dois Taichi. No momento ele estava sentado, mas graças a anos de pesquisa e trabalho duro ele havia conseguido desenvolver um pequeno dispositivo eletrônico que permitia ele voltasse a caminhar. Ao contrario da caixinha preta desenvolvida por seu pai, este novo dispositivo não dependia de feras-bit para funcionar, o que o tornava muito mais seguro e estável. – Eu não convoquei esse reunião para que vocês pudessem colocar as fofocas em dia. – Apesar de sua personalidade ter se tornado um pouco mais otimista com o passar dos anos, Umeragi tinha sua reputação de dono de uma super-empresa para manter, por isso ele era um chefe rígido e exigente mesmo para seus amigos.

- Desculpe, Umeragi. – Enquanto Toshihiro se desculpou e fez algum esforço para parecer envergonhado, Ken apenas deu de ombros. Umeragi olhou feio para o mestre de Fenrochi por alguns segundos antes de voltar suas atenções para os recém-chegados.

- Agora que vocês chegaram eu posso finalmente revelar o motivo da reunião de emergência. – Ken começou a comemorar em altas vozes, porém foi impedido de continuar por um olhar de censura do mestre de Zeus. – Creio que a essa altura do campeonato todos nós sabemos sobre a súbita aparição de Kouji Kinomoto e das razões que o trouxeram a Tóquio, certo? – Os beybladers concordaram com a cabeça. – Pois bem, eu vi o conteúdo da carta de Satsuki, e acho muito difícil acreditar na maioria do que está escrito nela.

- Todos nós achamos, Umeragi. – Exclamou Lily. Sua postura era relaxada, porém seu olhar estava sério. – E é por isso que é difícil se acostumar com essa nova situação. – Falando como a psicóloga experiente que era, Lily emanava tanta autoridade quanto Umeragi, porém suas feições gentis faziam com que ela passasse essa autoridade sem intimidar os outros.

- Não foi isso que eu quiz dizer. – O dono da ShinTec retrucou. – Eu realmente não acredito no que está escrito na carta. Acho que a Satsuki está mentindo.

- E por que ela estaria mentindo? – Perguntou Rumiko. Agora que seu marido estava sentado ao seu lado, a mulher aproveitou para apertar a mão dele em busca de apoio. As palavras de Umeragi fizeram com ela se lembrasse dos minutos que passara lendo a carta pela primeira vez, e das sensações nada agradáveis que acompanharam esses minutos. – Por que ela mandaria o Kouji pra cá se ela não estivesse doente e quase...

- Que ela esteja doente é mesmo uma possibilidade. – Interrompeu Umeragi. Ele não foi o único a perceber que Rumiko talvez não conseguisse terminar sua fala, por isso decidiu retomar a palavra antes que sua mais famosa chefe de pesquisas tivesse problemas emocionais. Toshihiro e Lily apertaram as mãos da mestra de Fenki enquanto Umeragi continuava. – A parte que me intriga é a parte que ela diz que fugiu com medo do Yuy.

A última fala de Umeragi fez com que todos os beybladers voltarassem suas atenções para o mestre de Fenhir, aguardando sua reação com a respiração trancada. Sentado entre Koichi e Umeragi, Hehashiro permaneceu estático em seu lugar, olhando de um para o outro como se se preparasse para uma explosão.

- É mesmo? – Para alívio geral, Koichi não se mexeu, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha (somente Yoshiyuki percebeu este pequeno jesto, porém).

- Sim. Até eu sabia o quanto ela gostava de você. Entre os presentes aqui nesta sala eu sou o que te conhece a mais tempo, e por causa disso eu tenho certa autoridade ao dizer que na época que ela fugiu você não era mais uma pessoa que despertasse esse tipo de medo. Você é agora, e foi antes de conhecer os Taichi, mas naquela época você era quase tão simpático quanto eu. – Yoshiyuki sorriu com a fala de seu chefe. Ken e Takashi quase soltaram pequenas gargalhadas, mas se controlaram bem a tempo.

- Vá direto ao ponto. – Retrucou Koichi, no mesmo tom que antes. – Você acha que ela estava mentido. E daí?

- E daí que, se ela realmente fugiu, foi por algum outro motivo. E eu quero descobrir que motivo é esse.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Nathaliya, inclinando-se em sua cadeira.

- Eu quero chegar até o fundo dessa história. Se Satsuki está mesmo doente, então nós vamos trazê-la de volta para Tóquio e curá-la, e vamos descobrir o que ela está escondendo.

- Você não sabe onde ela está. – Koichi também se inclinou para frente, encarando Umeragi com veneno no olhar. Hehashiro apertou o corpo contra sua cadeira, tentando ficar fora da linha de tiro. – E mesmo se soubesse, nada garante que ela vai estar viva quando você chegar até ela, ou que ela sobreviva à viagem de volta. – A grande maioria dos beybladers se encolheram ao ouvir o líder dos Taichi falar tão friamente sobre o possível destino da loira CDF, mas Koichi os ignorou. – Como você planeja chegar até ela em primeiro lugar?

- Seu filho sabe o caminho. – A expressão até então neutra no rosto de Koichi tornou-se fria e intimidante ao ouvir Umeragi chamando Kouji de "seu filho". – Nós vamos mandá-lo de volta para casa para trazer a sua namoradinha de volta.

Sua escolha de palavras deixava óbvio que Umeragi estava provocando seu antigo rival. Sentindo que a situação poderia sair do controle em poucos instantes, Yoshiyuki resolveu intervir:

- Mandar o Kouji sozinho? Como é que ele vai fazer pra trazer a Satsuki Nee-san então?

- Ele não vai estar sozinho, Yoshiyuki. – Umeragi passou a encarar o Yuy mais novo, forçando Koichi a jogar o corpo para trás novamente e adiar sua explosão. Ao lado do líder dos Taichi, Hehashiro respirou aliviado. – Eu acho que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para nossos filhos explorarem o país e aprenderem alguma coisa diferente.

- Você quer mandar as crianças junto com o Kouji? – Perguntou Isaac, sentando entre seu irmão e Nathaliya. O músico era um dos que mais havia mudado fisicamente com o passar dos anos: ele havia crecido até ficar quase do mesmo tamanho que Koichi, porém com bem menos músculos. Seu cabelo estava cortado bem curto e de volta a sua cor natural, e sua voz havia se tornado consideravelmente mais grave do que a de Ken. Além de Umeragi, ele era o que usava as roupas mais formais: camisa e gravata negras. – Isso não é perigoso?

- E irresponsável? – Completou Lily, com seus instintos de mãe super-protetora gritando dentro de sua cabeça.

- Eles têm a mesma idade que vocês tinham no campeonato mundial. Se vocês podiam salvar o mundo com essa idade, por que seus filhos não podem sair em uma pequena aventura? – Havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Umeragi enquanto ele falava. As reações de Lily e Isaac eram esperadas, por isso ele já tinha argumentos preparados para desafiá-los. – Além disso, nós todos somos adultos muito ocupados agora, não temos tempo pra ficar percorrendo o país atrás de uma mulher doente...

- Então a gente devia deixá-la em paz!

A exclamação de Koichi fez todos ficarem tensos novamente. Todos menos Umeragi, quer dizer. Afinal, uma das poucas coisas que não haviam mudado em sua personalidade era o seu prazer em provocar o antigo rival.

- Hum... me parece que alguém está com medo de encontrá-la de novo! É por que você acha que ela está falando a verdade ou por que você acha que a verdadeira razão é ainda pior do que simplesmente ter medo de você?

- Eu não tenho medo de encontrá-la! – Kochi se levantou bruscamente, derrubando sua cadeira no processo. Umeragi se levantou também, porém com um pouco mais de calma e suavidade. Sentindo o perigo de ser pego no meio do fogo cruzado, Hehashiro se deixou escorregar em sua cadeira, usando de sua baixa estatura para logo desaparecer embaixo da mesa. Ele reapareceu entre Lily e Takashi, a uma distância segura do confronto.

- Sim, você tem! Você está com medo que ela te rejeite de novo e que ela confirme o que disse na carta! Você está com tanto medo que prefere vê-la morta do que encará-la novamente! – Yoshiyuki pensou em se levantar também, mas Nathaliya o segurou. O mestre de Ceres encarou a companheira com o senho franzido, mas não tentou se levantar novamente. Talvez fosse melhor deixar seu Nii-chan explodir logo de uma vez.

- Satsuki fugiu! – Koichi socou a mesa para enfatizar seu argumento. Em seguida ele jogou a cadeira de Hehashiro longe e venceu a curta distância que o separava de Umeragi, erguendo-o pela gola da camisa até seus olhos ficarem no mesmo nível. Apesar desta demonstração de força, o dono da ShinTec não dava sinais de estar com medo. – Não importa se ela estava mentindo sobre seus motivos ou não, o fato é que ela fugiu! Se ela não quer mais saber da gente, então é melhor deixá-la em paz!

- Parem com isso, vocês dois! – A maioria dos beybladers respirou aliviado quando Nathaliya se levantou, fazendo o que Yoshiyuki pretendia fazer, porém de um jeito muito mais intimidante. Se ela já era agressiva e assustadora quando adolescente, após se tornar a chefe dos bombeiros sua capacidade de impôr respeito aumentara consideravelmente, o que fazia com que ela fosse a única do grupo capaz de rivalizar o mestre de Fenhir em matéria de ar autoritário. – Koichi, se você acha que a Satsuki deve ficar onde está, então você não tem mais nada do que fazer aqui! Ninguém vai te forçar a participar do plano do Umeragi, e enquanto você não assumir a responsabilidade pelo Kouji você também não vai poder impedi-lo de ir atrás da mãe se ele quiser!

- Tudo bem então. – O líde dos Taichi soltou Umeragi e se voltou para a mestra de Ciesel, passando por seu irmão para ficar ao lado dela. O mestre de Zeus ajeitou sua gravata como se nada fora do normal tivesse acontecido e voltou a calmamente observar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. – Eu não quero ter nada a ver com nenhum plano idiota de resgate. Eu duvido que vocês cheguem a tempo, e se por um acaso chegarem, não precisam se dar ao trabalho de me manter informado. – O homem voltou-se para o seu irmão em seguida. – O que acontece com o Kouji não é problema meu. Se quiser mandá-lo de volta com um bando de crianças imaturas, a decisão é sua.

O líder dos Taichi não olhou para mais ninguém ao deixar a sala, batendo a porta ao sair.

- Mais alguém planeja se rebelar completamente ou podemos discutir o plano a sério agora? – Perguntou Umeragi, voltando a se sentar agora que o perigo parecia ter passado. Os demais beybladers se entreolharam, tensos, até Lily resolver falar:

- Eu continuo achando que não é uma boa idéia mandar as crianças sozinhas. Elas são muito novas, e tem a escola e...

- Se tudo der certo, elas não vão ficar mais do que dois ou três dias fora. Tsubasa, Yuuki e Satsuki são espertos o suficiente para ajudar os outros a recuperar qualquer matéria perdida. – Umeragi respondeu aos argumentos da mestra de Roufe com seu tom de homem de negócios prestes a comprar uma empresa concorrente, mostrando seu raciocínio impecável e sua habilidade oratória que usava para atrair seguidores desde os tempos da escola. – E eu já disse o que penso sobre eles serem muito novos.

- Eu acho que o Umeragi está certo. – Comentou Hehashiro, surpreendendo a esposa. Ele ainda estava ao lado de Lily, não muito animado com a tarefa de ter que ir resgatar a sua cadeira no fundo da sala antes de poder voltar ao seu lugar. – Quando eu tinha a idade do David eu estava viajando sozinho pelo mundo. Toshihiro tinha quase treze anos quando ele saiu com os Taichi, e os Kita no Ookami lutavam por suas vidas quando eram até mais novos do que isso. Fora que, se o Kouji conseguiu fazer a viagem até aqui sozinho e sem nenhum problema, fazer o mesmo trajeto com um pouco mais de companhia não devia ser difícil.

Alguns beybladers concordaram com a cabeça. Lily olhou feio para o marido por alguns instantes antes de baixar a cabeça e admitir a derrota:

- Talvez você tenha razão. Eu tenho que parar de ser tão super-protetora assim. David não é mais uma criança pequena, ele sabe se cuidar sozinho...

- Fora que essa pode ser uma oportunidade para eles aprenderem coisas que a escola não ensina e ver coisas que eles talvez só pudessem ver pela tv. – Completou Yoshiyuki, sorrindo animado. Ele estava gostando do plano de seu chefe. Se Umeragi estivesse certo e Satsuki voltasse para Tóquio e fosse curada, essa seria sua chance de assumir novamente o papel de cupido e fazer seu irmão voltar a ser o que era há dezesseis anos atrás.

- Então nós vamos mesmo mandar as crianças atrás da Satsuki? – Perguntou Toshihiro, vendo que todos agora pareciam ser a favor do plano. – Quando?

- Quanto mais cedo melhor. – Respondeu Umeragi, com um ar de satisfação pessoal inconfundível agora que todos o apoiavam. – Vamos falar com as crianças e ver o que elas acham. Se tudo der certo, talvez possamos mandá-las em dois ou três dias.

- Só isso? – Perguntou Lily, fazendo com que Hehashiro a abraçasse por trás para consolá-la. – É tão pouco tempo...

- Nós não sabemos por quanto tempo mais a Satsuki vai resistir. Se não nos apressarmos, não só a viagem terá sido em vão, mas vamos forçar o Kouji a ver aquilo que sua mãe queria evitar ao mandá-lo pra cá.

- Você está certo, nós não temos muito tempo. – Admitiu a mestra de Roufe, aconchegando-se no abraço do marido. – Vamos fazer isso então.

- Se todos estão de acordo, eu declaro essa reunião encerrada, e sugiro que voltemos à casa da Rumiko para contar o plano às crianças.

Os beybladers concordaram com o dono da ShinTec, não demorando para deixar a sala em um grande grupo animado.

* * *

- Agora é sua vez, Kouji Kinomoto, quero ver do que você é capaz! – Desafiou Satsuki enquanto ela recolhia sua beyblade da arena em seu quarto. A garota havia acabado de derrotar seu irmão de uma maneira particularmente humilhante. Antes de Yuuki, Satsuki já havia derrotado David, Sasha, Shizune, Kenji e Akiko, todos com relativa facilidade. O único que pareceu representar um certo desafio para a filha de Rumiko fora Tsubasa, mas o garoto também foi derrotado depois que Fenki e Zeus usaram seus ataques especiais. Para alívio de Kouji, o quarto dos gêmeos continuava inteiro mesmo depois de tantas lutas.

- Ah, eu não sei se posso contra você, Satsuki-chan! Você é muito forte! – Declarou Kouji, impressionado com a demonstração de poder da garota.

- Deixa de ser covarde! – Satsuki se aproximou de Kouji com um sorriso arrogante. – Não precisa ficar com medo de perder! Como você acabou de ver, todos eles perdem pra mim, não é como se sua derrota fosse ser algo surpreendente.

A maioria dos garotos, com exceção de Yuuki, que se recolhera para um canto obscuro do quarto depois de sua derrota particularmente humilhante, e Tsubasa, que era educado demais para contrariar aqueles mais fortes do que ele, fez cara feia e protestou contra a arrogância da garota. David foi o mais barulhento, agarrando Kouji pelos ombros e o guiando até a arena. Apesar de ser consideravelmente mais alto que o filho de Hehashiro e Lily, Kouji sentia-se tão nervoso em meio ao ambiente tenso do quarto que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência.

- Você vai ter que fazer ela pagar, Kouji! Não deixe que ela te insulte desse jeito!

- Isso, Kouji-Nii! – Exclamou Kenji, juntando-se ao primo na borda da arena – Nós seremos sua grande torcida empolgada! – Com um sinal para Akiko, os dois começaram a encenar uma coreografia ensaiada que haviam aprendido com Alice da última vez que a Portuguesa os visitara para o lançamento de um livro no Japão. Sentindo-se ainda mais nervoso agora que todos pareciam ver nele a última esperança de derrotar a lutadora mais forte, Kouji não teve outra alternativa se não tirar Flamelus do bolso e se preparar para sua primeira luta em Tóquio.

- Preparados? – Perguntou Tsubasa, assumindo a posição de juiz. Por ser o mais velho e mais responsável (ao menos até a chegada de Kouji) do grupo, Tsubasa sempre exercia essa função quando não era ele a lutar. Os dois lutadores acenaram com a cabeça. Satsuki estava confiante como sempre, porém as mãos de Kouji tremiam e ele por pouco não deixou sua beyblade cair antes do lançamento. – Três, dois, um, Go Shoot! – E as beybladers caíram na arena.

O estilo de Satsuki era muito parecido com o de Koichi, apesar de os dois nunca terem treinado juntos. Ela gostava de acabar com suas lutas rapidamente, sem piedade do adversário. Suas roupas também contribuíam para dar a impressão de que ela era uma lutadora durona e impiedosa: sua camiseta verde-musgo sem mangas tinha algo que lembrava ombreiras cor-de-vinho pontiagudas de aspecto letal. Seus braços estavam cobertos até o cotovelo por uma espécie de armadura vermelha com protuberâncias de metal prateado, e sua calça era azul escuro e larga, cheia de bolsos, presa por um cinto de couro marrom. Para completar o visual de guerreira feroz, seus braços de garota de doze anos já apresentavam certo desenvolvimento muscular, resultado das quatro horas diárias de treinamento com a fera-bit que herdara da mãe. Com as beyblades na arena, a garota não perdeu tempo mostrar seu poder:

- Fenki, ataque _Dark Graveyard_!

Ao ouvir o nome da técnica especial, David, Shizune e Sasha involuntariamente fecharam os olhos, com medo do que poderia acontecer. Até o momento ninguém havia conseguido resistir ao novo ataque do centauro, que fazia com que grossas tumbas de pedra irrompessem do chão da arena e tentassem acertar o adversário, expulsando-o da arena.

- Podem olhar, o Kouji não foi atingido! – Exclamou Kenji, com um largo sorriso no rosto ao presenciar o sucesso do primo. Até o momento Tsubasa era o único que havia conseguido sobreviver a esta fase inicial do ataque de Fenki.

- Isso, Kouji, você consegue! – Exclamou David, passando a fazer parte da torcida organizada do garoto. – Detona essa monstra por nós!

- Hupf, parabéns por sobreviver até aqui. – Declarou Satsuki, lançando um olhar particularmente venenoso na direção de David. Sua beyblade estava escondida no labirinto de lápides que se formara na arena enquanto Flamelus e Kouji permaneciam parados e alerta à espera do próximo ataque. – Isso prova que você não é um completo idiota como certas pessoas que eu conheço. – Como Satsuki ainda estava encarando David, o garoto mostrou a língua para ela, dando a entender que não havia sido afetado pela provocação. Quando a garota voltou a falar, sua voz saiu fria calculada, como se ela estivesse sentenciando Kouji a morrer dolorosamente. – Pena que o fim esteja próximo. Fenki, finalize o ataque.

Sem aviso, todas as tumbas começaram a cair, uma por uma em efeito dominó, forçando Flamelus a correr pela arena numa tentativa desesperada de fuga. A torcida de Kouji observou angustiada o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, pois nem mesmo Tsubasa conseguia se livrar desta parte do ataque. Quando a poeira levantada pela queda dos blocos de pedra cessou, porém, as duas beyblades continuavam a girar como se nada tivesse acontecido, para alívio geral da torcida.

- Ahá! Eu sabia! – Exclamou Sasha, abraçando Shizune para extravasar sua felicidade. A garota retribuiu o abraço e, aproveitando-se de uma pequena vantagem de altura com relação ao primo, bagunçou seus cabelos bicolores.

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito que vivi para ver esse momento! – Exclamou David, abandonando seu posto na torcida organizada para pular no pescoço do mestre de Flamelus. – Há anos eu venho tentando vencer essa daí, mas nunca passo do primeiro ataque! Você é um gênio, Kouji!

Do outro lado da arena, Satsuki não fez nenhum comentário, apenas cruzou os braços na altura do peito e mordeu o lábio inferior em concentração. Estava surpresa com o desenrolar da luta, é verdade, porém ela ainda tinha outras cartas na manga.

- David-kun, a luta ainda não acabou. – Ainda olhando fixamente para a arena, Kouji se desvencilhou da carga extra em seus ombros. Suas mãos não tremiam mais, sua auto-confiança aumentava a medida que a luta se arrastava. Seu sucesso até o momento era animador, mas ele devia ficar atento para uma mudança de rumo no confronto.

Kouji estava certo. Mal acabara falar e as duas beyblades partiram para um combate de força bruta, se atacando intensamente na arena e dando sinais de que logo o resto do quarto poderia sofrer danos materiais. Kouji pensou em fazer algum comentário a respeito disso, mas foi impedido quando Satsuki chamou seu próximo ataque:

- Fenki, _Black Hole_!

A torcida de Kouji soltou exclamações exasperadas. Ninguém além de Yuuki conhecia este ataque da garota, já que ela nunca precisara usar mais do que o _Dark Graveyard _para vencer suas lutas. Yuuki só conhecia essa técnica porque treinava no mesmo espaço físico que a irmã, e por isso era constatemente utilizado como saco de pancadas e "piloto de testes" por ela. Como o garoto permanecia ignorado em um canto to quarto, porém, ninguém reparou em seu pequeno sorriso triste que refletia sua alívio por deixar de ser o único a sentir o efeito deste ataque.

O _Black Hole_ fez com que o chão de metal da arena começasse a derreter, formando um rodamoinho que aos poucos afundava no que deveria ser o fundo da arena, mas que por causa do ataque havia se tornado um grande buraco negro que sugava tudo ao redor. Os queixos dos beybladers desceram em queda livre ao ver Flamelus sendo sugado junto com o chão derretido da arena. Fenki girava logo a cima da arena, emitindo uma luz negra e um tanto sombria considerando as circunstâncias.

- Ai, ela vai ganhar… – Resmungou David, desanimado. O garoto baixou a cabeça, resignado, e bateu a cabeça no armário dos gêmeos, como se isso fosse de alguma maneira mudar a situação na arena. O restante da torcida de Kouji também se desanimou à medida que beyblade do garoto se aproximava da boca do buraco negro, até que no fim apenas Kenji ainda gritava palavras de incentivo ao primo:

- Vamos lá, Kouji-Nii! Faz Flamelus sair daí e atacar Fenki e acabar com a luta! Eu sei que você consegue!

Kouji, porém, não estava escutando o primo. Seus olhos estavam fechados para que ele pudesse se concentrar em sua comunicação com sua fera-bit. Fazia pouco tempo que o garoto conseguira atingir esse nível de sincronia com Flamelus, por isso falar com o grifo ainda exigia um grande esforço e concentração.

'_Flamelus, por favor, não desista!_' Pediu ele, enquanto tentava achar uma saída para a situação.

'_Eu não desistirei enquanto você não desistir, Mestre! Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de vencer essa garota metida, você vai ver!' _Respondeu a fera-bit com um tom de voz animado e determinado. Quando Satsuki explicara pela primeira vez a Kouji o que eram as feras-bit, o garoto pensara que elas seriam todas criaturas assustadoras e sérias por causa de seus milhares de anos de existência. Foi uma surpresa para ele falar pela primeira vez com Flamelus e perceber que o grifo parecia um adolescente imaturo e fofoqueiro. A personalidade "interessante" da fera-bit ainda o impressionava de vez em quando. '_Vamos atacar pra valer e sem piedade! Vamos usar todo o nosso poder pra garantir a vitória!'_

'_Mas se fizermos isso vamos destruir o quarto...'_

'_Não seja tão covarde, Mestre! Eu prometo que não destruo muita coisa, mas eu não posso ganhar do Fenki se eu não lutar pra valer!'_

Ao redor de Kouji, sua torcida começou a perceber que o garoto não estava mais prestando atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Já fazia algum tempo que ele se encontrava parado em frente à arena com a cabeça baixa e o corpo rígido. Sua beyblade continuava escorregando para dentro do buraco negro, mas não a uma velocidade tão rápida quanto antes. Satsuki também estava calada, e com a cabeça baixa. Fenki falava com ela em um tom indignado, e ela estava começando a perder a paciência:

'_Mestra, se continuarmos assim aquele passarinho com rabo de gato vai conseguir se soltar! Nós precisamos vencê-lo mais rápido!' _Dizia a fera-bit histérica. Aparentemente Fenki estava ainda mais determinado a ganhar do que sua mestra, pois estava com saudade de ter Flamelus como oponente.

'_Eu quero ver do que o Kouji-san é capaz, Fenki. Pelo que você me disse, Flamelus nunca foi mais forte do que você. Não tenho motivos para pensar que ele vai conseguir escapar, mesmo se os dois puderem se comunicar como a gente.'_

- _Fire Hurricane! _– Kouji e Flamelus escolheram aquele exato momento para atacar. O grifo havia finalmente convencido seu mestre de que seu furacão de fogo não causaria nenhum dano ao restante do quarto. As chamas que saíram da beyblade branca e roxa logo foram sugadas pelo buraco negro, fazendo com que este explodisse depois de algum tempo engolindo o fogo. Kouji, Satsuki e Tsubasa foram jogados para trás com a força da explosão, porém o quarto continuou intacto, como Flamelus prometera.

Tsubasa foi o primeiro a se recompôr o suficiente para se aproximar da arena. Satsuki e Kouji o seguiram instantes depois, e o restante dos beybladers começou um empurra-empurra para ficar perto de Kouji assim que o resultado do confronto foi anunciado:

- E o vencedor é Kouji Kinomoto!

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! – Grirou David, o primeiro a conseguir chegar perto o suficiente para ver com seus próprios olhos que a beyblade negra se encontrava parada no centro da arena, com a beyblade branca e roxa cutucando-o provocativamente, ainda girando forte.

'_Toma isso! Toma isso!' _gritava Flamelus na mente de Kouji a cada novo golpe na beyblade parada. _'Quem é o mais fraco agora, hein? Quem é o mais fraco?' _O garoto teria rido da atitude de seu monstro sagrado se sua torcida animada não tivesse escolhido este momento para demonstrar sua felicidade em abraços e apertões.

- Você é o melhor, Kouji-Nii! – Exclamou Kenji, pendurado no pescoço do primo. O garotinho tentara pular em seu colo como fazia com o pai, porém Kouji era muito menor do que Yoshiyuki e não tinha nenhuma prática agarrando bombas energéticas. – Você venceu a Satsuki-sama!

- Finalmente o reinado daquela monstra caiu! – Continuou David, posicionando-se ao lado do mestre de Flamelus para dar-lhe tapinhas amigáveis no ombro. – Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso, Kouji! A Satsuki é uma ditadora malvada que ficava usando a força pra nos intimidar e nos impedir de aproveitar as coisas boas da vida! Você é o nosso herói!

Enquanto Kenji, David, Sasha, Shizune e Akiko continuavam a cumprimentá-lo e parabenizá-lo pela derrota, Kouji ficou sem saber o que dizer, voltando a ser o garoto tímido e envergonhado de sempre. Depois de algum tempo, porém, uma declaração de Akiko o deixou sem outra alternativa:

- E você derrotou Fenki! O que será que o Koichi-sensei vai dizer quando ele souber que o filho dele finalmente conseguiu fazer aquilo que ele vem tentando há mais de vinte anos?

Os beybladers ficaram todos em silêncio esperando a reação de Kouji. Akiko havia sido a primeira a perceber esse pequeno detalhe, os demais estavam tão preocupados em comemorar que haviam perdido um pouco a capacidade de analizar os significados menos imediatos do confronto.

- O que quer que ele pense, eu espero que isso não piore a opinião do Koichi-san sobre mim... – Kouji baixou a cabeça, lembrando-se do seu primeiro encontro com o pai, e como Koichi parecia odiá-lo somente por sua existência.

- E por que isso pioraria as coisas? – Perguntou Sasha. – Saber que o Kouji-san ganhou de Fenki devia deixar o Koichi-san orgulhoso, não?

- Ele pode ficar irritado porque o Kouji-san mal apareceu e já parece ter mais poder do que a única fera-bit que ele nunca conseguiu derrotar. – Declarou Yuuki, surpreendendo os demais por finalmente dizer alguma coisa. Agora que a luta estava terminada, ele havia se juntado a Tsubasa e Satsuki do outro lado da arena, observando a comemoração dos demais com uma expressão neutra. – Com o orgulho ferido desse jeito, Koichi-san é capaz de odiar o Kouji-san ainda mais.

- Você não precisava ser tão direto! – Resmungou David, percebendo que Kouji não reagira muito bem ao comentário do amigo. O mestre de Flamelus baixou a cabeça, corando levemente, e suspirou. – Era pra gente estar feliz agora, não depressivos porque o Kouji finalmente ganhou da sua irmã! Aliás, você também devia estar feliz e comemorando com a gente! – Ele acrescentou, encarando Yuuki de um jeito estranho. – Do jeito que a monstra de tortura eu achei que você seria o primeiro a pular de alegria!

- Eu vou pular de alegria quando conseguir derrotar a minha irmã com as minhas próprias forças, David. – O garoto respondeu, impassível. Ele estava sentado ao lado da irmã (Satsuki se ajoelhara na frente da arena ao ser derrotada, encarando sua beyblade em um estado de choque até Yuuki e Tsubasa aparecerem e retirarem Fenki de lá. Preocupados do jeito que estavam em comemorar com Kouji, os demais não perceberam nada disso) e tinha Fenki em suas mãos. – Até lá eu não me importo se alguém conseguiu vencê-la ou não.

- Blé, como você é frio! – Retrucou o moreno, mostrando a língua para o amigo.

- Eu sou realista.

A discussão entre Yuuki e David continuou por mais algum tempo. Observando os dois, Kouji teve a impressão de que isso era algum tipo de rotina, pois não só ninguém tentava pará-los, como os dois garotos pareciam ter seus argumentos na ponta da língua prontos para serem repetidos.

- _Hey, _quem mais quer lutar? – Perguntou Shizune de repente. – Agora que a Satsuki já enfrentou todos nós eu acho que está na hora de lutarmos entre a gente, não?

- Fora o Kouji-san! Se ninguém conseguia ganhar da Satsuki antes, ninguém vai conseguir ganhar do Kouji-san agora! – Declarou Sasha, ficando ao lado da prima e tirando uma beyblade metade verde e metade vermelha do bolso. – Sendo assim, eu te desafio, estimada prima minha! – Para dar mais efeito a suas palavras, o garoto apontou a beyblade para Shizune, que reagiu tirando sua própria beyblade vermelha do bolso.

- Desafio aceito! Vão saindo vocês todos porque a arena é nossa!

Shizune e Sasha trataram de expulsar todos os beybladers das proximidades do campo de batalha. Yuuki e Satsuki se recolheram para o mesmo canto que o novo mestre de Fenku ocupara durante a última luta, observando de longe o que acontecia com um ar de quem está apenas vagamente interessado. Os demais passaram a rodear a arena, com Tsubasa novamente assumindo o papel de juiz.

- Pronto pra perder, Alexandre Isaakov? – Perguntou Shizune, chamando o primo pelo nome completo para provocá-lo. Apesar de ser dar muito bem com ele no dia a dia, na arena eles cultivavam uma rivalidade que não estava presente entre seus pais. Eles sabiam exatamente quantas lutas haviam travado desde que receberam suas beyblades e feras-bit, e sabiam quantas lutas cada um havia vencido. Até aquele momento Shizune havia vencido 287 dos 573 confrontos travados, e Sasha vencera os outros 286. Era raro um deles vencer mais do que três confrontos seguidos, na verdade, pois o nível de poder dos dois era terrivelmente parelho.

- Você devia fazer esta pergunta a você mesma, Shizune-tan! – Devolveu Sasha, também em tom de provocação. – Eu vou igualar o nosso placar hoje, você vai ver!

- Competidores prontos? – Perguntou Tsubasa antes que a discussão pudesse se tornar longa e chata. Os primos concordaram com a cabeça. – Três, dois, um, Go Shoot!

As beyblades partiram para o ataque assim que se encontraram no ar, continuando o quebra-quebra ao pousarem na arena. Este primeiro estágio da luta não durou muito, porém, pois logo Sasha decidiu agir:

- Kylk, Tempestade de Gelo!

Uma raposa do ártico branca com as patas vermelhas e a cauda verde irrompeu da beyblade de Sasha, mostrando seus dentes em um sorriso incrivelmente parecido com o de seu mestre.

- Kylk? Que fera-bit é essa? – Perguntou Kouji, tentando se lembrar se sua mãe mencionara o monstro raposa.

- É a fera-bit que o chefe do meu pai criou pro Sasha! – Respondeu Kenji, que se posicionara ao lado do primo para assistir à luta. – Como as feras-bit dos Soldier of Russia são clones feitos especialmente pros seus mestres, Comulk e Ciesel não poderam ser passadas pro Sasha como Flamelus passou pra você, então nossos pais criaram Kylk e Cesie pra nós. – Enquanto falava, o garotinho tirou do bolso sua própria beyblade, que continha um uma criatura que poderia ser um unicórnio alado no bit-chip. – Sasha e eu temos feras-bit personalizadas, isso não é legal?

- Eu também! – Exclamou Akiko, se intrometendo na discussão. Segundos antes ela estava ao lado de Shizune do outro lado da arena, mas agora se colocava entre os dois primos, como se atraída pela conversa sobre feras-bit. – Como a fera-bit do meu pai agora está trancada no super-computador da ShinTec, eles fizeram uma fera-bit pra mim também! – E ela mostrou sua beyblade para Kouji, que continha um cão de três cabeças de aspecto letal no bit-chip. – Fryskie é bem mais forte do que Cesie! Eu sempre ganho quando a gente luta!

- Isso não é verdade! – Retrucou Kenji, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho de ofendido.

- É sim! – Devolveu Akiko, imitando a postura do garotinho.

- Não é!

- É sim!

- Não é!

O argumento das criancinhas talvez tivesse continuado por mais tempo se nessa hora o ataque de Kylk não tivesse se espalhado por todo o quarto. Farpas de gelo irromperam da beyblade vermelha e verde e se espalharam por todas as direções, obrigando o público a se proteger como podiam. Akiko e Kenji decidiram defender Kouji dando socos e chutes nas farpas que se aproximavam deles, David pulou para trás da cama de Yuuki e Tsubasa apanhou um cabo de vassoura que se encontrava convenientemente jogado no chão perto dele e o usou para desintegrar as farpas que ficavam em seu caminho. Em poucos instantes o quarto ficou completamente congelado.

- Blé, eu já conheço esse truque! – Exclamou Shizune, que se desviara das farpas vindas em sua direção pulando de um lado para o outro. – Se pensa que eu vou perder só porque você congelou a arena...

- Eu ainda não terminei, Shizune-tan! – Exclamou Sasha, sorrindo triunfante. Sua fera-bit exibia o mesmo sorriso, porém com dentes bem mais afiados. – Kylk, Anel de Magma!

Da beyblade de Sasha saiu um anel de fogo que se expandia ao avançar pela arena. O gelo que cobria a arena virou água por causa deste ataque, e em pouco tempo a beyblade de Shizune afundou, aparando de girar.

- E o vencedor é o Sasha! – Declarou Tsubasa, erguendo o cabo de vassoura no ar para marcar seu veredito.

- Ahá! Eu consegui! 287 a 287! – O vencedor pulou, socando o ar, e invadiu a arena para pegar sua beyblade. Ele continuou em frente, ficando cara a cara com a prima. – Que tal a minha estratégia nova? Eu a desenvolvi só pra ganhar de você hoje!

- Na próxima eu vou dar o troco, você vai ver!

Sasha e Shizune mostraram a língua um para o outro e se deram as costas. Quando ficou claro que nenhum dos dois falaria mais nada, David resolveu se pronunciar:

- O próximo sou eu! Eu te desafio, Tsubasa Umeragi! – O garoto tinha sua beyblade já no lançador e a apontava para o mestre de Zeus. – Vou te derrotar hoje pra poder derrotar a Satsuki-monstra e ganhar o direito de desafiar o Kouji!

- Como assim, "ganhar o direito"?

A pergunta de Kouji foi completamente ignorada, pois Kenji resolveu se manifestar na mesma hora:

- Que tal se a gente fizer uma luta em dupla? Eu quero desafiar a Akiko-chan porque ela falou mal da minha fera-bit! – Os olhos do garotinho brilhavam intensamente por causa dos confrontos eminentes, e sua beyblade parecia refletir esse brilho. – Vamos fazer eu e o David contra o Tsubasa-san e a Akiko-chan!

- Isso, boa idéia!

Vendo que tanto David quando Kenji estavam entusiasmados com a idéia, Tsubasa e Akiko não tiveram outra alternativa se não aceitar o desafio e preparar suas beyblades. Kouji foi escolhido para ser o juiz desta vez, e os cinco tomaram suas posições na arena.

- Competidores prontos?

Antes que os Beybladers pudessem responder, porém, a porta de entrada do apartamento se abriu e Kenji saiu correndo gritando "papai!", como se pudesse detectar a presença do mestre de Ceres com poderes sobrenaturais.

- Hey, se os adultos voltaram isso significa que a gente pode perguntar sobre a reunião! – Exclamou David, também largando a luta para correr até a sala. Sem outra alternativa, os demais foram atrás dele, também ansiosos para saber o que havia acontecido na reunião misteriosa.


	9. II

II

A mansão esplendorosa erguia-se no meio da vegetação cortando abruptamente o padrão verde do mato. O muro alto amarelado impressionava não apenas por seu tamanho, mas também pelo poder de fazer qualquer um sentir-se insiginificante perante sua imponência. Ao se atravessar o pesado portão de ferro, o que seguia era um magnífico jardim florido, comparável aos dos grandes palácios da Europa Medieval.

Quanto mais se avançava pela grama verdejante, maiores e mais coloridos tornavam-se os arranjos florais. A entrada do palacete, guardada por duas estátuas ferozes de leões alados com ameaçadoras presas, compreendia uma escadaria de mármore pálido como a pele de um cadáver, talvez o mais fino mármore do mundo. O corrimão do mesmo material era adornado por entalhes clássicos que contavam grandes aventuras épicas ao longo da subida, que encerrava-se frente a uma enorme e pesada porta de carvalho com detalhes talhados em ouro, num tom de perfeita harmonia com o amarelo pastel das paredes e o branco das janelas não menos enfeitadas. Em cada um dos seis andares construídos havia dezenas delas, desorientando aqueles dispostos a perder seu tempo tentando contá-las. Do tamanho de uma criança, envoltas em molduras renascentistas, uma diferente da outra, davam a impressão – e apenas impressão – de que a mansão estava aberta a todos. Por trás dos vidros meticulosamente limpos, cortinas brancas de cetim balançavam lenta e delicadamente, contrastando com a agitação do interior da casa.

O salão de entrada maquiava-se de quadros de pessoas importantes de todas as épocas, como se cada uma competisse para ver quem era o mais nobre e pomposo. O mesmo mármore imaculado das escadas do exterior cobria a lareira ao fundo do amplo aposento, as colunas de sustentação estilo jônico e as escadas para os andares superiores – estas forradas com tapetes de veludo escarlate. Corredores largos e sinuosos, porém não menos belos e enfeitados, postos nas laterais da sala, abriam caminho para uma infinidade de aposentos quase sempre trancados à chave. _O segredo é a melhor maneira de se proteger aquilo que tem real importância. _Nem mesmo as centenas de empregados tinham acesso aos misteriosos cômodos, apelidados por eles de "câmaras do Diabo", justamente por guardarem o temido desconhecido. Ali, mais do que em qualquer outro lugar, o pior medo era daquilo que não se conhecia.

O lustre antigo que pendia do alto teto do hall de entrada mantinha-se intocado mesmo com o passar de tantos séculos. Continuava iluminando o ambiente graças a um tipo de velas especiais, feitas sob medida para o formato de suas redomas de vidro enfeitadas. Apesar da idade, fazia seu trabalho melhor do que qualquer outro lustre movido à luz elétrica. E passava os dias ali a contemplar – orgulhoso e pomposo como todos os habitantes da sala – os empregados em sua rotina de trabalho e as raras passagens do senhor de tudo aquilo, senhor que era ao mesmo tempo temido e respeitado por todos na região, "O Senhor do Casarão" como era conhecido. Poucos haviam trocado palavras com ele, e um número menor ainda de pessoas vira seu rosto. Nem mesmo os empregados estavam acostumados com sua presença, embora sempre que o vissem fizessem uma reverência respeitosa. O motivo de tal exclusão ia muito mais além do alcance da mente mais inventiva. Para ele, os dias passavam em seu escritório protegido no último andar, um lugar tão temido quanto seu ilustre habitante, onde apenas os homens de confiança do senhor podiam entrar. Lá dentro, seus sórdidos planos tomavam forma, aos poucos deixando de ser uma massa disforme de idéias para ganhar vida, forma e um grande peso para o resto do mundo.

* * *

**Nota do Yuriy: **O resto do povo pede desculpas pelo capítulo extremamente curto e aparentemente sem sentido. Eu pessoalmente não estou nem aí, mas como hoje é meu aniversário, eu fui forçado a escrever essa nota idiota.

O resto dos personagens também pede desculpas pela falta de off-talk (eu na verdade prefiro assim). Aparentemente capítulos como esse foram planejados para confundir os leitores e deixá-los pensando no que raios está acontencendo e o que tudo isso significa. E porque os off-talks tem mania de estragar a surpresa e dar muitas pistas, James-baka decidiu eliminar o off-talk para esse tipo de capítulo.

Vocês se ferraram, leitores!

A boa notícia (pra vocês, não pra mim), é que logo, logo, a fic quase-abandonada dos Kita no Ookami vai ser atualizada novamente, e aí teremos um off-talk para compensar os últimos dois meses sem aquele monte de bobagem pós-capítulo.

Enfim, podem se matar agora. Eu não dou a mínima.

Yuriy Karasimov


	10. A maior aventura de suas vidas

**Nota do Yoshiyuki: **Estamos de volta no meu aniversário! XDDD

Eu agora tenho 14 anos, mas continuo o mesmo garotinho fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom-de-apertar de sempre! XD

E o Jamie mandou de dizer que, agora que ele está de férias e passando três horas no trem três dias por semanas por causa do trabalho voluntário dele, ele acha que as atualizações daqui pra frente vão ser bem mais freqüentes. XDD

Será que a gente acredita nele? XDDDD

Aproveitem o capítulo! XDDD

Yoshiyuki,

O geniozinho-mirim de aniversário

* * *

CAPÍTULO VII

A MAIOR AVENTURA DE SUAS VIDAS

_- Competidores prontos? _

_Antes que os Beybladers pudessem responder, porém, a porta de entrada do apartamento se abriu e Kenji saiu correndo gritando "papai!", como se pudesse detectar a presença do mestre de Ceres com poderes sobrenaturais. _

_- Hey, se os adultos voltaram isso significa que a gente pode perguntar sobre a reunião! – Exclamou David, também largando a luta para correr até a sala. Sem outra alternativa, os demais foram atrás dele, também ansiosos para saber o que havia acontecido na reunião misteriosa. _

* * *

Quando as crianças chegaram na sala, não se surpreenderam ao encontrar Kenji já confortável no colo de Yoshiyuki e David sentado em um dos sofás entre seus pais olhando de um para o outro com óbvia ansiedade. Ken e Takashi estavam sentados no outro sofá, com os demais permanecendo de pé, fazendo a pequena sala de entrada ficar completamente lotada. Toshihiro era o único que não estava à vista. Kouji percebeu que todos os adultos o olhavam com interesse. Apesar de querer olhar para eles de volta, a pressão de tantos olhares curiosos fez com que ele automaticamente passasse a encarar o chão, suas bochechas tornando-se um pouco mais avermelhadas do que o normal.

- Pai! Que saudades! – Decidida a não perder para Kenji em matéria de demonstração de afeto, Akiko pulou para o colo do pai assim que o viu. Como Takashi estava sentado, não teve nenhuma dificuldade para segurá-la e acomodá-la sentada em suas pernas. Caso estivesse em pé como Yoshiyuki, o homem de 1,55m provavelmente não teria conseguido manter a garotinha de 1,17m em seus braços por muito tempo. O caçula dos Taichi secretamente invejava a filha por, aos sete anos, ser dezesseis centímetros mais alta do que ele era nessa idade. – Vocês demoraram tanto pra chegar! Se o Kouji-san não tivesse vencido a Satsuki-sama a gente teria ficado intediados!

- Hey! Isso não é justo, Akiko-chan! _Eu _é que queria contar pra todo mundo que o Kouji-Nii ganhou! – Kenji fez cara feia para a amiga, ignorando por um momento a reação dos adultos, que passaram a olhar de Kouji para Satsuki com olhos esbugalhados assim que a filha de Takashi terminara de falar.

- Não tenho culpa se você decidiu falar besteiras enquanto podia ter falado disso, Kenji-kun. Você teve a sua chance! – Akiko também fez cara feia, mostrando a língua para completar o showzinho.

- Ainda assim o que você fez não foi justo! – Replicou Kenji, mostrando a língua também, e cruzando os braços.

- Foi, sim! – Akiko o imitou. Os dois pareciam bem brabos, mas ainda assim fofinhos demais para serem levados a sério.

- Foi, não!

- Foi, sim!

- Foi, não!

- Foi, sim!

- Foi, não!

- Foi, sim!

- Foi, não!

Os adultos não perceberam a pequena discussão das crianças (se tivessem, provavelmente já teriam tentado acabar com ela), ainda ocupados observando os mestres de Fenki e Flamelus. Satsuki, juntamente com Yuuki e Tsubasa, se encontrava mais atrás do grupo de crianças, pois fora uma das últimas a deixar o quarto. Kouji, por ter sido empurrado por Sasha e Shizune enquanto os dois saíam em disparada atrás do filho de Yoshiyuki, estava bem à frente do grupo. Quando percebeu que os adultos a observavam, porém, Satsuki se posicionou um pouco à frente do rival, fazendo uma cara feia que, ao contrário das caras e bocas fofinhas de Akiko e Kenji, era realmente intimidadora.

- Foi só uma luta, nada demais. – Ela disse por fim, olhando somente para sua mãe. Kouji não parecia muito inclinado a fazer comentários, dado que seu rosto assumira uma coloração vermelha-berrante e seus olhos permaneciam fixos em seus sapatos. – Ele teve sorte.

- Não é verdade! Vocês dois estavam lutando pra valer! – Exclamou David, que entre a revelação do resultado da luta e a resposta de Satsuki havia conseguido se colocar ao lado da garota. Ele em seguida virou-se para o aglomerado de adultos no meio da sala. – Foi _awesome! _O Kouji venceu o _Black Hole _com um furacão de fogo gigante que foi demais até pro Fenki!

- É mesmo? – Perguntou Hehashiro, sorrindo com a empolgação do filho. Todas as noites, quando a família se reunia para jantar, David se queixava de sua falta de sorte ao enfrentar a nova mestra de Fenki. Talvez isso não acontecesse com tanta freqüência daqui para a frente.

- É, foi uma das melhores lutas que eu já vi! – Exclamou Sasha, juntando-se ao moreno. Satsuki cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e encarou a dupla com seu olhar penetrante. Os dois imediatamente recuaram alguns passos, engolindo em seco.

- Essa foi só a nossa primeira luta, o resultado não é importante. O que nós queremos realmente saber é sobre o que vocês estavam falando, que assunto poderia ser tão importante que ninguém podia nos contar nada a respeito.

Apesar de intimidados pela postura da garota, os beybladers mirins concordaram com a cabeça. Kenji e Akiko finalmente pararam sua "discussão" para poderem concordar também.

- Nós estavamos discutindo o que fazer sobre a carta da Kinomoto. – Respondeu Umeragi, tomando a frente do grupo de adultos para ficar frente a frente com as crianças. Seus olhos estavam focados em Kouji, e o garoto passou a encará-lo também ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe.

- Como assim? – Perguntou a outra Satsuki. Sua postura não relaxou mesmo com a mudança de assunto.

- Muitos de nós concordam que o que ela escreveu soava um tanto _incaracterístico _dela. Considerando o quanto ela gostava do Yuy, nos pareceu um pouco difícil de acreditar que ela fugiria por medo dele. Nós achamos que ela está escondendo alguma coisa, e nós queremos saber o que.

- Ah... – Kouji voltou a encarar o chão. Pelo que havia visto de seu pai não lhe parecia estranho que alguém pudesse ter medo dele. O jeito que sua mãe evitava falar sobre Koichi também parecia fazer sentido quando visto por esse ângulo. Por causa disso as razões dela faziam bastante sentido para ele, porém o garoto tinha receio de desafiar os adultos quanto a isso. – Ela nunca me disse muita coisa, então eu...

- A sua mãe gostava muito do seu pai, Kouji-kun. Nós todos temos certeza disso. – Declarou Rumiko. Ela estava ao lado de seu chefe e colou uma mão no ombro do garoto. – Ela foi a primeira a quebrar a casca dura em volta do Koichi e foi ela que fez com que ele ficasse mais próximo do resto de nós. Satsuki nunca teve medo dele, mesmo quando o Koichi era realmente assustador. – A mulher fez uma expressão cômica de medo que fez algumas crianças e adultos rirem. Até mesmo Kouji deixou escorregar um pequeno sorriso involuntário.

- Por isso que parece improvável que ela tenha tido medo dele depois, quando o Koichi já era uma pessoa quase normal. – Os rostos dos presentes voltaram-se para a porta da cozinha, de onde Toshihiro acabara de sair tentando equilibrar duas bandeijas gigantes de guloseimas e bebidas. Isaac, que estava mais perto da cozinha, teve piedade do amigo e ajudou-o a depositar as bandejas na mesa sem causar nenhum estrago. O chinês trançado agradeceu ao amigo antes de voltar a falar com Kouji. – Pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas o Koichi um dia foi um ser social que até ria de piadas bobas de vez em quando.

- As nossas piadas não eram bobas! – Exclamaram Ken e Takashi ao mesmo tempo, parecendo ofendidos. Kouji foi o único que pareceu se impressionar com a sincronia da dupla de ouro. Os demais apenas riram.

- Eu não vou fazer comentários. – Respondeu o anfitrião, revirando os olhos. – Fiquem à vontade para atacar o que está aqui na mesa enquanto terminamos de contar o nosso plano.

Mal o homem trançado terminara de falar, Akiko e Kenji pularam do colo de seus pais e correram como raios em direção à mesa, apanhando o maior número de porcarias açucaradas que suas mãozinhas de criança pequena podiam segurar. Ao voltar para o colo do pai, Kenji encarou o primo do jeito mais sério que conseguiu, tentando fazer sua voz soar o mais grave possível ao falar com ele:

- Não se atreva a tocar em nada que tenha chocolates, Kouji-Nii. Você está proibido de experimentar qualquer coisa de chocolate antes de fazermos a sua cerimônia de iniciação lá em casa. Entendido?

- Ah… sim?

- Ótimo! Então estamos combinados!

Kouji novamente achou melhor não argumentar com o priminho. Tão pouco queria saber se ele estava falando sério sobre uma _cerimônia de iniciação _esperando por ele na casa do tio. De qualquer modo, ele não estava com fome. Seu estômago dava voltas incomfortáveis cada vez que os adultos falavam de sua mãe, seu pai e o passado dos Taichi. Talvez fosse melhor se ele não comesse nada até a reunião terminar, só por via das dúvidas.

- Vocês podem parar de enrolar e contar logo o que vocês pretendem fazer para descobrir o que a Satsuki-san está escondendo? – Perguntou Satsuki após uma pausa para adultos e crianças reabastecerem suas reservas de glicose. Nenhum dos adultos falava enquanto comia, e ela já estava ficando impaciente.

- Eu cheguei à conclusão de que o único jeito de saber o que a Kinomoto estava escondendo seria ir atrás dela e perguntar. E, se for mesmo verdade que ela está doente, também trazê-la de volta para Tóquio para que ela possa ser curada. – Esclareceu Umeragi, sorrindo pomposo por causa de seu grande plano. Ele voltou a falar antes que as crianças pudessem fazer alguma pergunta. – Como Kouji-kun é o único que sabe o caminho, nós decidimos mandá-lo de volta. E vocês todos vão com ele para fazê-lhe companhia e para ajudar a persuadir a Kinomoto a voltar com vocês.

- Cuma? A gente vai viajar com o Kouji-san? – Perguntou David, entre uma mordade e outra em seu bolo de cenoura com cobertura de merengue. Não era bem isso que o garoto imaginava que fosse acontecer quando o chefe de seu pai revelara suas intenções de descobrir os segredos da loira CDF. Sua mente havia produzido imagens espalhafatosas de helicópteros voando por cima da vila e levando a mulher em uma maca para uma sala de interrogação/quarto de hospital para forçá-la a dizer a verdade. – E a minha mãe concordou com isso?

Lily fez cara de ofendida, mas Hehashiro riu. O homem passou um braço pelos ombros da esposa antes de dirigir-se ao filho:

- Na verdade, nós passamos um certo trabalho para fazê-la concordar. Mesmo assim ela disse que só vai deixar você ir se você lavar suas cuecas sujas pelo resto do mês. – Ao perceber a expressão horrorizada no rosto de David, o antigo mestre de Kufe sorriu e piscou para Lily, que também passou a sorrir. – Na verdade, ela concordou porque o chefinho vai dar pra vocês celulares com GPS pra gente poder vigiar todos os seus movimentos enquanto vocês estão fora.

Umeragi olhou torto para Hehashiro por ter sido chamado de "chefinho", porém sua dignidade de homem importante e carismático fez com que ele não dissesse nada. Ao invés disso ele dirigiu suas palavras às crianças.

- Exatamente. Eu convenci os pais de vocês a deixarem vocês irem porque eu disse que vocês têm agora a mesma idade que eles tinham quando eles saíram por aí lutando em campeonatos mundiais, e porque vocês serão monitorados vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana até voltarem para casa.

- Tudo isso? Quanto tempo dura a viagem? – Perguntou Shizune, não muito contente com a idéia de ter seu pai acompanhando cada passo seu à distância.

- Da minha vila até Tóquio, contando a caminhada até a estação de trem, demorou mais ou menos um dia. – Respondeu Kouji, adivinhando que niguém além dele poderia responder a essa pergunta. – A viagem de ida e volta deve demorar entre dois e três dias, dependendo de quanto tempo ficarmos na vila.

- E quanto à escola? – Perguntou Yuuki, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que saíra de seu quarto. – Eu não quero perder aulas.

- _Argh_, só você mesmo, né, Yuuki! – Exclamou David, puxando os cabelos exasperado. – Eu não conheço nenhuma outra criança que fica triste por ter um bom motivo para matar aula! Às vezes nem acredito que somos parentes...

- Na verdade, a Anya também não gosta de perder aulas. – Devolveu o novo mestre de Fenku em tom monótono.

- Ela não conta! Ela está em Hokkaido e as aulas dela são muito mais legais do que as nossas! – Resmungou David, puxando seus cabelos e fazendo cair alguns lápis e canetas que estavam alojados neste. Os olhos de Kouji se arregalaram, mas os demais ignoraram a evidência de que o garoto usava seu cabelo como estojo, como se já estivessem acostumados com isso.

- Vocês não vão perder muitas aulas. – Isaac resolveu se intrometer na discussão. Sasha, David e Shizune ficaram desapontados ao ouvi-lo. – O plano é que vocês saiam daqui no próximo sábado para voltarem até segunda, assim perderão no máximo dois dias de aula.

- Ah, droga... – Resmungou Sasha. Apesar de o garoto ter apenas sussurrado, os ouvidos atentos de sua mãe capturaram perfeitamente suas palavras:

- Alexandre Isaakov Kuelt, você não devia estar reclamando. Do jeito que suas notas andam, você deveria é estar mais desesperado do que o Yuuki por perder até mesmo uma hora de aulas. – As outras crianças, com exceção de Kouji e Tsubasa, riaram. Nathaliya continuou falando. – E você não devia estar rindo desse jeito, David. Suas notas são piores que as do Sasha.

Foi a vez de Sasha rir do amigo. Como retaliação, David olhou feio para Isaac, não se atrevendo a encarar Nathaliya com nada que pudesse ser entendido como hostilidade. Ele já tivera experiências suficientes com o ar autoritário da russa para isso.

- Nós vamos ajudá-los a recuperar a matéria perdida quando vocês voltarem. – Declarou Yoshiyuki, sorrindo de um jeito que fez até mesmo Sasha e David desistirem de seus beicinhos e caras feias. Não que os garotos estivessem felizes com o prospecto de terem que estudar fora da escola, mas era impossível resistir ao sorriso do líder dos Soldier of Russia.

- Espera um pouco... – pediu Tsubasa, olhando para todos os adultos, mas principalmente seu pai. – Se vamos viajar no sábado, isso significa que temos que partir depois de amanhã, certo? Isso não nos dá muito tempo para nos prepararmos…

- Não temos outra escolha. – Respondeu Yoshiyuki, lançando um olhar rápido a Rumiko e Kouji antes de continuar. – Apesar de desconfiarmos dos motivos da fuga de Satsuki, não temos por quê duvidar que ela esteja doente. Se quisermos trazê-la para Tóquio, temos que fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

- Entendo. – Tsubasa concordou com a cabeça. Todos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até Kouji reunir a coragem necessária para fazer uma pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta desde a revelação do plano:

- E se não chegarmos a tempo?

Os adultos se entreolharam, e as crianças passaram a encará-los com uma mistura de interesse e preocupação. Era óbvio que Kouji estava apreensivo, e era óbvio que nenhum dos adultos, incluindo Umeragi, sentia-se muito confortável com essa situação. Por fim, Yoshiyuki, sentindo que seu papel de guardião temporário do novo mestre de Flamelus o obrigava a responder suas perguntas, decidiu falar. Como não podia deixar de ser, ele fez questão de manter seu sorriso o mais largo possível:

- Nós sabemos que ao mandar vocês nessas viagem estamos correndo certos riscos. É verdade que, se por um acaso vocês não chegarem a tempo, arriscamos forçar vocês a ver aquilo que a Nee-chan queria evitar ao mandar o Kouji para cá. Mesmo assim eu acho que, se tivermos uma chance de ajudar a Satsuki Nee-chan, nós devemos agarrá-la com toda a nossa força. Não podemos ficar pensando no que vai acontecer se tudo der errado, temos que ser positivos e pensar que vamos conseguir trazê-la de volta.

- O Yoshiyuki tem razão. – Continuou Rumiko, também sorrindo para Kouji. – Pensar que tudo vai dar certo é o primeiro passo para as coisas darem certo! – Ela piscou para ele, fazendo Kouji erguer o canto dos lábios.

- Tá aí, gostei! Gostei desse plano! – Exclamou David, se esticando para passar um braço pelo ombro de Kouji e, por conta da comicidade da cena, acabando com o clima pesado da sala. – Nós passamos os últimos anos escutando as histórias das aventuras que os nossos pais viveram há vinte anos atrás, é mais do que justo que a gente vá viver as nossas próprias aventuras também!

- Eu concordo! – Exclamou Sasha, imitando o amigo tentando passar um braço pelos ombros do mestre de Flamelus. Como Sasha era um pouco menor que David, porém, a sua tentativa de alcançar o ombro do garoto foi ainda mais cômica, provocando risos dos demais. Depois de algumas tentativas falhadas, o filho de Nathaliya desisitiu e acabou passando o braço pela cintura do amigo. – Eu quero fazer uma viagem emocionante para meio do nada!

- Eu também! – Shizune juntou-se ao primo. Ao contrário dos garotos hiperativos, ela não tentou fazer contato corporal com Kouji, preferindo agitar os braços animadamente até acertar o primo na cara sem querer.

- E nós! E nós! – Kenji e Akiko, vendo a empolgação do trio energético, começou a pular no colo de seus pais até Yoshiyuki e Takashi entenderem a mensagem e dexarem os dois sairem correndo até as outras crianças. Apesar de a sala dos Urameshi estar completamente lotada com tanta gente visitando ao mesmo tempo, uma vez juntos, David, Sasha, Shizune, Akiko e Kenji se deram as mãos e começaram a pular e rodar em círculos gritando "nós vamos viaja-ar!" e "vamos sozinhos sem nossos pa-ais!"

- Chega, por favor... – Isaac foi o primeiro a se sentir incomodado pela poluição sonora causada pelas crianças. Por causa de sua posição de líder da Orquestra Sinfônica de Tóquio, seus ouvidos eram regularmente forçados a agüentar mais do que o limite seguro de exposição a sons muito altos, fazendo com que eles se tornassem particularmente sensíveis a barulhos agudos, irritantes, e esganiçados. Seu pedido, porém, passou despercebido pelas crianças, pois ele não conseguia falar tão alto quanto elas quando seus ouvidos pareciam a ponto de explodir. Percebendo o desconforto do marido, foi Nathaliya quem cololou ordem na casa:

- CHEGA QUE ESSE BARULHO ESTÁ IRRITANDO!

As crianças pararam de se mexer imediatamente, como se o grito as tivesse transformado em estátuas. Isaac respirou aliviado, abraçando Nathaliya como se dissesse "obrigado". A russa devolveu a gentileza dando-lhe um selinho na bochecha.

- Desculpe, pai, eu me esqueci... – Sasha se aproximou dos pais, um pouco envergonhado. Uma das regras de sua casa, reforçadas desde que ele se intendia por gente, era nunca fazer muito barulho quando Isaac estava presente. Ele já havia visto seu pai se encomodar com barulhos muito altos várias vezes, e sabia que a experiência não era das melhores. Apesar de ser bagunceiro por natureza, Sasha não gostava de machucar os outros, por isso sempre se desculpava quando fazia barulho demais perto do pai.

- Tudo bem, Sasha. Não foi dessa vez que eu fiquei surdo de vez... – Isaac abraçou o filho, bagunçando seus cabelos para tranqüilizá-lo. Esse lado mais empático de Sasha, que muitos se surpreendiam ao perceber que existia, era provavelmente a única coisa no garoto que lembrava mais ele do que Nathaliya. Sasha era bem mais parecido com a mãe, apesar de Nathaliya passar bem menos tempo com ele por causa de seu trabalho. Não que Isaac se importasse com isso, afinal ele obviamente gostava da personalidade da mestra do fogo, ou não teria se esforçado tanto para ficar com ela.

- Oh, que lindo! – Exclamou Ken, levantando-se do sofá para se juntar ao irmão e ao sobrinho. Há vinte anos atrás os irmãos tinham a mesma altura, porém agora Isaac era o mais alto da sala, apenas dois centímetros menor que Koichi (porém obviamente mais esguio), e Ken havia parado de crescer ao atingir a marca de 1,69m, deixando-o dezesseis centímetros menor que o russo. Por causa disso, Ken não tentava mais alcançar o ombro de Issac, e se satisfazia passando seu braço pela metada do torso do outro quando queria abraçá-lo, como fez naquele momento. – Você tem que me ensinar como você fez pra um pirralho arteiro como o Sasha sentir remorso de vez em quando. Acho que essa é uma das coisas que seria útil para a minha cria aprender...

- Pai! – Exclamou Shizune, se aproximando do homem em questão e pisando em seu pé. Ken gritou e fez uma cena, porém ninguém além de Kouji pareceu ficar com pena dele. – Para a sua informação, eu também sei sentir remorso. Você só não percebeu isso porque nada do que você apronta é digno disso. – Shizune piscou discretamente para Isaac, que acenou com a cabeça, já que não podia exatamente devolver o gesto.

- E novamente a Anta Anencéfala é passada para trás por sua própria filha. Que vergonha, Ken...

- Não começa, Pintor de Rodapé de Formigueiro, não começa! – Devolveu o mestre de Fenrochi, ainda segurando o pé dolorido. Shizune podia estar usando um tênis de pano com sola fina, mas ela tinha bastante força nas pernas para uma garota de quase doze anos. – Não começa se não eu vou ser obrigado a lembrá-lo das ocasiões em que a sua filha, que diga-se de passagem é bem menor do que a minha, te humilhou e te deu uma surra!

- A minha filha faz karate com um professor terrivelmente forte e intimidante, você também apanharia no meu lugar! – Respondeu Takashi, tentando não se irritar com o rival/melhor amigo. Akiko viu aí seu momento de agir:

- Quer que eu experimente pra ver se você está certo, pai? – Disse ela, lançando um olhar quase diabólico para o mestre do fogo. Sua carinha fofinha e seu jeito meigo dessa vez fizeram com que ela parecesse realmente assustadora estalando os dedos e socando a mão esquerda com a direita. Apesar de estar em frente a uma garota de sete anos, Ken engoliu em seco.

- Eu quero ajudar também, Akiko-chan! Eu também quero ver se o Ken-san pode contra a gente!

Kenji se juntou à amiga e os dois começaram a encarar o pai de Shizune com expressões malignamente fofinhas. Ken passou a olhar para os demais adultos em um pedido mudo de socorro. Cinco intermináveis segundos se passaram antes que alguém viesse em seu socorro:

- Agora não é o momento, crianças. – Disse Lily, a primeira a ter piedade do amigo. – Nós já sabemos o quanto vocês são fortes, assim como sabemos que o Ken não consegue nem mesmo abrir uma lata de conserva sozinho.

Em uma situação normal, Ken faria algum tipo de protesto por ser chamado de fracote (ele sabia abrir latas de conserva. Tudo bem que ele precisava usar o abridor especial que comprara pela TV quando passara a morar sozinho, mas ele sabia _como_ abrir as latas, e era isso que importava), mas já que Lily havia provavelmente salvo sua vida, ele decidiu ficar calado.

Os amigos ficaram ainda mais algum tempo se divertindo às custas de Ken, até Kouji perguntar para Tsubasa se toda a vez que os adultos se reuniam era isso que acontecia. Foi então que os beybladers perceberam que não tinham se apresentado formalmente ao garoto ainda. Kouji não se importou muito, pois havia sido capaz de saber quem era quem baseado nas descrições de sua mãe.

- Se o Kouji-kun foi capaz de nos identificar pensando no que a Satsuki disse sobre como éramos há dezesseis anos atrás, isso significa que não mudamos tanto assim, não é? – Perguntou Toshihiro a ninguém em particular ao ouvir a declaração do filho de Satsuki.

- Você com certeza não mudou muito, Toshi-chan. – Comentou Hehashiro em tom de gozação. – Enquanto essa sua trança continuar desse tamanho qualquer um vai poder te reconhecer!

- Pena que o mesmo não pode ser dito de você, Nii-san! – Retrucou Toshihiro no mesmo tom, olhando para o rabo de cavalo do irmão, que agora mal chegava ao meio de suas costas. Na época em que eles haviam chegado a Tóquio em 2007, o cabelo de Hehashiro estava quase tão cumprido quando o do irmão mais novo, porém ele o cortara algum tempo depois, e fazia pouco tempo que o estava deixando crescer novamente.

- O Kouji-kun me reconheceu também. Isso quer dizer que, ao contrário de você, eu sou reconhecível pela minha personalidade ao invés da minha aparência!

Toshihiro fez cara feia, mas não soube como responder. Um pouco intimidado para interação dos irmãos, Kouji achou melhor não dizer que ele havia reconhecido Hehashiro porque David havia se dirigido a ele e Lily como seus pais. Ele não queria que mais uma discussão se iniciasse. Em sua vila, nenhum dos velhinhos toleravam qualquer tipo de bate-boca, por isso ele estava achando difícil entender como os irmãos podiam discutir daquele jeito e ainda continuar sorrindo.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois! – Felizmente para o garoto, Lily interviu na pequena discussão. Ela estava sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, porém, como se dando a entender que, assim como a discussão não era nada séria, ela também não falava com toda a sua seriedade.

- Tudo bem, mas só se eu ganhar alguma coisa com isso! – Exclamou Hehashiro, também sorrindo. A resposta de Lily foi dar-lhe um selinho na bochecha, parecido com o que Nathaliya dera em Isaac. David, Sasha, Kenji e Akiko viraram os rostos e passaram a fingir que vomitavam, deixando Kouji ainda mais confuso. Os amigos de sua mãe eram completamente diferentes de tudo que estava acostumado em matéria de interação com terceiros.

* * *

Felizmente para ele, algum tempo depois disso, quando as bandeijas de guloseimas e bebidas passaram a conter apenas farelos e gotas esparramadas, o bando de gente que não morava naquele pequeno apartamento decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa e começar os preparativos para a grande viagem. Umeragi e Tsubasa foram os primeiros a sair, e Yoshiyuki, Kenji e Kouji, os últimos.

- Obrigado por concordar em receber todos aqui, Rumiko. – Disse Yoshiyuki assim que os últimos convidado além deles (as famílias de Hehashiro e Nathaliya) deixaram o local. A sala de estar tornou-se de repente mais espaçosa, e Yoshiyuki e Kouji sentaram-se em um dos sofás, com Toshihiro, Rumiko e Satsuki sentados em frente a eles. Yuuki foi para seu lugar de costume na varanda e Kenji acomodou-se no colo do pai. – Eu prometo que da próxima vez dou um jeito de ficarmos todos lá em casa.

- Não se preocupe, Yoshiyuki, não foi problema nenhum fazer a reunião aqui! – Respondeu a mulher, olhando para a bagunça deixada na mesa de jantar enquanto falava. – Satsuki e eu estamos há algum tempo pensando em maneiras de usar as nossas feras-bit fora de lutas, e já que Fenki tem braços com mãos e polegares, nós queremos ver se ele poderia nos ajudar a pôr ordem na casa de vez em quando...

Os olhos de Yoshiyuki e Kouji tornaram-se um pouco maiores do que eles já eram, enquanto Kenji soltou algumas risadinhas excitadas. Toshihiro também riu, lembrando-se da tentativa de Rumiko de chamar Fenki ao invés de um encanador para consertar a pia da cozinha.

- Nós só estávamos esperando pela oportunidade perfeita para isso, certo, Satsuki? – Rumiko cutucou a filha, que se encontrava entre ela e Toshihiro, com o cotovelo. A garota permanecia séria e tentava não encarar ninguém em particular, porém ela não podia deixar de responder a uma pergunta de sua mãe:

- É...

- Boa sorte então, eu acho... – Desejou Yoshiyuki, passando a rir da situação agora que tanto Rumiko quanto Toshihiro o faziam. – Eu não tenho certeza se Ceres ou Cesie seriam úteis para essas coisas, acho que eles funcionariam melhor como meio de transporte, mas...

- E o que Fenki acha disso? – Perguntou Kouji de repente, surpreendendo-se por ousar interromper a fala do tio.

- Ele gosta de ajudar suas mestras. – Respondeu Rumiko, piscando para o garoto. Aparentemente Kouji foi o único a perceber, ou se importar, que ele havia interrompido alguém. – Fenki gosta de fazer coisas de herói, e nós o convencemos que ajudar no trabalho de casa é uma tarefa nobre e digna de um herói, então ele faz tudo que a gente pede com prazer!

- Eu não sabia que feras-bit podiam fazer essas coisas!

- Esse é um dos benefícios de trabalhar pesquisando elas! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, sorrindo para o sobrinho. – De uns dez anos pra cá nós descobrimos bastate coisas sobre as feras-bit. O chefinho agora quer que a gente ache um jeito de fazê-las aparecer sem precisar lançar as beyblades. Da última vez que tentamos Ceres ficou reclamando por semanas do tratamento inumano que recebeu nas nossas mãos...

- Mas Ceres não é humano, pai! – Exclamou Kenji, rindo. Ele se lembrava muito bem daquele dia, e de como Cesie concordava fervorosamente com o unicórnio. Por causa disso o garotinho e sua fera-bit passaram a noite discutindo, ele dizendo que feras-bit não eram gente, e por isso não poderiam receber tratamento inumano, e Cesie dizendo que eles eram gente, sim (ou, em outras palavras, Kenji passara a noite repetindo "não são, não", enquanto sua fera-bit rebatia com "somos, sim").

- Acho melhor não entrarmos nesta discussão agora... – Yoshiyuki sabiamente desviou o assunto da conversa. Ele e Miyuki haviam escutado os gritos de seu filho no quarto ao lado na noite em que ele e Cesie discutiram, e sabiam que este era um assunto delicado entre os dois. – Na verdade, acho que está na hora de irmos embora. Nós temos que fazer o Kouji experimentar a melhor coisa da vida, afinal...

- Isso! Isso! Vamos pra casa! Vamos pra casa! – Empolgado, Kenji pulou do colo do pai e começou a tentar fazer com que ele saísse do sofá. Yoshiyuki achou melhor não resistir, e logo os três visitantes estavam se despedindo de seus amigos.

- Nos vemos amanhã, Rumiko, e nos vemos sábado, Toshihiro! – Disse Yoshiyuki, acenando para a dupla.

- Sim, nos vemos! – Responderam eles, observando o trio caminhar em direção às escadas e desaparecer de suas vistas. Os dois fecharam a porta e passaram a encarar o caos que era sua sala de estar.

- Acho que Fenki tem trabalho a fazer... – Declarou Rumiko, pegando a beyblade que antes estava com Satsuki e se preparando para lançá-la. Yuuki saiu da varanda e se juntou a sua irmã no sofá para ver o que estava para acontecer. Rumiko chamou pela fera-bit e o centauro de armadura apareceu depois de um show de luzes espetacular, digno de um herói de filme hollywoodano.

- A minha mestra precisa da minha ajuda? – Perguntou o monstro sagrado. Rumiko sorriu e fez sinal para ele obervar a sala em que se encontravam.

- Vê essa sala? Você acha que consegue dar um jeito nela? Como um verdadeiro herói?

- É meu dever dar o meu máximo, mestra, em qualquer coisa que você me pedir! – Respondeu a fera-bit, mais entusiasmada do que a maioria dos seres que tem que encarar a missão de limpar uma sala bagunçada.

- Ótimo. Comece quando quiser, a sala é toda sua!

E Fenki começou a juntar a bagunça da sala dos Urameshi, cantarolando canções milenares em uma língua que já não existia mais.

* * *

- Pai, porque o tio Koichi não estava na casa da Rumiko-san? – Perguntou Kenji de repente. Os três estavam no carro esperando o sinal abrir. Felizmente a hora do _rush_ já tinha acabado e o trânsito não estava tão ruim, o que significava que eles poderiam chegar em casa em menos de uma hora.

- Nii-chan não tem muita certeza se o nosso plano vai funcionar, então ele não quer se involver muito. – Yoshiyuki teve que pensar um pouco antes de falar. Não achava uma boa idéia contar a Kouji tudo que seu pai dissera sobre ele e Satsuki, pelo menos não até Koichi mudar de idéia sobre isso. Kouji não precisava ficar com mais medo do pai, não seria bom para nenhum deles.

- Ele não quer ver minha mãe de novo? – Mesmo assim o garoto percebeu o que estava nas entrelinhas da fala do tio.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele quer isso mais do que qualquer um de nós. – Yoshiyuki virou um pouco o rosto para poder sorrir para o sobrinho, que se encontrava sentado ao lado de Kenji no banco de trás por insistência do garotinho. – Mas o Nii-chan está com medo de ter esperança que o plano vai funcionar, e depois descobrir que falhamos.

- Mas vocês não disseram pra gente não pensar nessas coisas e sermos positivos?

- Dissemos, mas a situação do seu pai é um pouco diferente. – Kouji involuntariamente olhou para o lado ao ouvir as palavras "seu pai", mas Yoshiyuki fingiu que não percebeu. – Antes de você aparecer ele nunca tinha desistido de procurar por sua mãe, mas agora ele está tentando aceitar que não vai mais poder vê-la. Aquilo que você viu quando vocês se encontraram foi um Nii-chan que viu dezesseis anos de esperança jogados pela janela, por assim dizer, por isso ele está relutante em permitir que essa esperança e essa expectativa voltem. Ele não quer se sentir assim de novo.

- Entendo. – Kouji baixou a cabeça, pensativo. – Então se a minha mãe voltar, ele vai ficar menos assustador?

- Com certeza! Seu pai sabe ser legal quando ele quer, ele só não sente muita vontade ser assim ultimamente.

- É verdade! – Kenji se intrometeu na conversa, pronto para defender o tio. – O Tio Koichi é bem legal! Quando a gente está na aula ele é bem legal comigo e com a Akiko! Ele é o melhor professor do mundo!

Kouji sorriu ao ver o entusiasmo do primo, mas não disse nada. Depois de algum tempo observando Kenji pular de emoção no banco enquanto gritava seus planos para o que fazer quando eles chegassem em casa, o garoto passou a olhar para a paisagem da janela, deixando-se levar por seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

- _TADAIMA_! – Gritou Kenji assim que cruzou o portão de entrada. O garotinho foi correndo feito foguete para dentro, só parando ao encontrar sua mãe na sala de estar descansando na frente da TV. Ele pulou no colo da mulher e começou sua rotineira falação em velocidade record. Quando Kouji e Yoshiyuki se juntaram a eles alguns minutos mais tarde, Kenji ainda falava a todo o vapor.

- _Okaeri, _Yoshiyuki, Kouji. Como foi na reunião?

- Kouji, Kenji e os outros vão dar um passeio pelo interior do país para encontrar a Satsuki Nee-chan. Eles vão sair depois de amanhã e com um pouco de sorte voltarão com ela até segunda-feira. – Respondeu o homem, ficando de pé atrás do sofá. Kouji permaneceu ao seu lado.

- Você vai deixar eu ir, né, mãe? – Perguntou Kenji, fazendo sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho pidão. Miyuki encarou o garotinho com um olhar de dúvida.

- Hum, não sei... Será que eu deveria? É uma viagem tão perigosa e tão longa, não sei se o meu meninho fofinho está preparado para...

- MÃE! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!

Miyuki e Yoshiyuki riram do desespero do garotinho, que pelo visto acreditara que sua mãe estava realmente considerando a possibilidade de dizer não para ele, e agora se agarrava à gola de sua camiseta, sacudindo-a rapidamente a cada "porfavor" exasperado.

- Claro que você pode, Kenji! Por que eu não deixaria?

- Ahá! Eu sabia! – O garotinho deixou de segurar a gola da camisa para abraçar o pescoço da mãe. – OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO!

- Chega, Kenji, sua mãe já entendeu! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, sorrindo com um certo orgulho ao ver mais uma vez o quanto seu filho se parecia com ele. Ele se lembrava de fazer a mesma coisa com seu Nii-chan em algumas ocasiões; Koichi gostava de bancar o sádico de vez em quando, e por alguma razão Yoshiyuki sempre caía em suas brincadeiras. – Você devia usar esse entusiasmo para a nossa grande cerimônia de iniciação...

Mal Yoshiyuki terminou de falar, Kenji saiu em disparada em direção à cozinha. Livres da bomba energética, o mestre de Ceres e sua esposa passaram a focar suas atenções em Kouji:

- É melhor se preparar, Kouji. Nós temos grandes planos pra você! Vamos andando, Kenji não gosta de esperar!

Apesar de estar um pouco nervoso por causa do sorriso maroto de seus tios, Kouji obedientemente seguiu os dois adultos em direção à cozinha. Quando lá chegaram, perceberam que Kenji já havia depositado metade do conteúdo do armário de chocolates em cima da mesa. Eram tantas guloseimas achocolatadas que não havia espaço para mais nada.

- Opções não faltam! Você pode escolher o que quiser, Kouji-Nii!

Kouji olhou para a mesa a sua frente. Entre os pacotes plásticos precariamente amontoados na superfície de madeira estavam biscoitos, balas, bolos, barras inteiras de vários tamanhos e até mesmo ovos de páscoa. A maioria parecia ser de chocolate ao leite, mas havia também alguns em várias concentrações de chocolate amargo, barras e biscoitos de chocolate branco e combinações de chocolate com nozes, amêndoas, caramelo, morango, laranja, cereja e tantos outros sabores que Kouji não sabia identificar com certeza. Kenji e Yoshiyuki lambiam os beiços ao encarar tamanha quantidade e variedade de produtos de cacao, mas Kouji sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso.

- Tem tanta coisa, eu não sei o que escolher! – Confessou ele, começando a se sentir zonzo observando todas as possiveis variações do maior vício de sua família.

- Hum... – Kenji fez pose de pensativo, olhando do primo para a pilha de comida e da pilha de comida para o primo. – Hum...

- Hum...? – Kouji imitou o primo, confuso. Não fazia idéia do que ele tinha em mente.

- Hum! – O sorriso de Kenji atingiu dimensões absurdas. Ele mergulhou na pilha com a certeza de quem sabe a posição exata de seu alvo antes de atacar e tirou de lá uma simples barra de cem gramas de chocolate ao leite. – Comece com isso aqui! É o melhor chocolate que existe!

Kouji apanhou a barra que o priminho lhe oferecia. Ele sentiu os olhares de três pares de olhos focados nele enquanto vagarosamente abria a embalagem plástica e encarava a barra marrom-clara. Ele olhou para a barra, a barra olhou para ele. Naquele momento de altas emoções e grande nervosismo, o garoto podia jurar que a barra gritava "por favor, não me coma!". Kouji olhou para o lado e viu que Kenji e Yoshiyuki tinham o mesmo sorriso alucinado no rosto, como duas crianças prestes a receber o presente de aniversário que eles pediram meses antes e sobre o qual não paravam de falar.

A barra parecia gritar "você não pode me comer! Você não vai gostar de mim e por causa disso a sua família não vai gostar de você!". Kouji sacudiu a cabeça. Barras de chocolate não podiam falar. Ele nunca havia comido uma, mas ele sabia que elas não podiam falar. Era tudo fruto da sua cabeça. De seu nervosismo. De seus medos.

O que aconteceria se ele não gostasse da barra que já começava a derreter entre seus dedos? Será que seus tios e seu primo continuariam gostando dele se ele não dividisse do mesmo vício que parecia unir a família Yuy? E se Yoshiyuki ficasse desapontado o suficiente para mandá-lo embora? Ele não queria magoar o tio, ainda mais depois de saber o quão importante seus chocolates eram para ele.

- Kouji-Nii, você precisa morder o chocolate se quiser comê-lo, ele não vai ser absorvido só com um olhar. – Exclamou Kenji. O garotinho em seguida focou suas atenções na mão direita do primo, que segurava a barra ainda intacta. – Se bem que do jeito que ele parece estar derretendo nos seus dedos, é capaz de eles absorverem tudo...

Os pensamentos angustiantes de Kouji foram interrompidos com a declaração do primo. Seus dedos estavam mesmo lambuzados de chocolate derretido. Ele não fazia idéia que chocolate derretia tão rapidamente – se bem que, considerando que a pressão e o nervosismo faziam com que ele se sentisse mais quente do que o normal, talvez fosse apenas o caso de suas mãos estarem quentes demais para o chocolate.

- Ah... eu...

- Não precisa ficar com medo do chocolate, Kouji! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, se aproximando do sobrinho e colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Ele não morde. – O mestre de Ceres piscou para ele. – O pior que pode acontecer é você ser mais parecido com o seu pai do que a gente pensava. Nii-chan nunca gostou de chocolate, mas isso nunca impediu que a gente convivesse em paz respeitando os gostos um do outro...

Yoshiyuki, Kenji e Miyuki sorriam, como se não estivessem nenhum pouco nervosos com o veredito de Kouji. Encorajado pelas palavras do tio, o mestre de Flamelus repirou fundo, encarou a barra parcialmente derretida e a levou até sua boca, mordendo um pedaço considerável.

Assim que sua língua tocou o chocolate, Kouji se perguntou como poderia ter um dia duvidado que gostaria da iguaria. Agora ele finalmente entendia a importância que seu tio e primo davam para ela. O chocolate derretia em sua boca, enchendo-a com seu sabor adocicado, porém suave. Kouji imediatamente sentiu-se mais energético e mais vivo, sentiu seus lábios se contorcerem em um grande sorriso semelhante ao que seus Yoshiyuki e Kenji sempre exibiam. Sua família percebeu a mudança em sua expressão facial, o que incentivou Kenji a se agarrar com força à cintura do primo gritando coisas ininteligíveis.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao observar a reação do filho. A resposta de Kouji foi morder um pedaço ainda maior de sua barra e balançar a cabeça com entusiasmo. – Fico feliz por você, apesar de isso significar que nós talvez precisemos expandir o armário de chocolates...

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso, pai! – Exclamou Kenji, largando Kouji para apanhar um dos doces na mesa. – E Kouji-Nii, fique à vontade pra experimentar qualquer coisa daqui! – Kenji afastou uma das cadeiras da mesa e subiu nela, ficando mais ou menos da mesma altura que o primo. – Eu agora te declaro um membro oficial da família Yuy! Você promete comer chocolate sempre que tiver a chance, em qualquer lutar, em qualquer quantidade, até explodir?

Kouji ficou sem palavras em um primeiro momento, pego de surpresa pelas ações do primo. Kenji estava novamente tentando parecer sério, segurando uma barra de chocolate em formato cilíndrico como se fosse um cetro. O mestre de Flamelus arriscou uma olhadela na direção de seu tio em busca de uma pista do que fazer. O sorriso maroto de Yoshiyuki sugeria que ele não tinha escolha a não ser concordar com o que seu priminho estava fazendo.

- Eu... prometo? – Declarou Kouji finalmente, ainda sem muita certeza do que estava fazendo.

- E você promete fazer o possível para manter as nossas reservas de chocolate a níveis aceitáveis, fazendo o máximo possível para obter qualquer sólido achocolatado que cruzar seu caminho?

- Ah... Prometo?

- E você promete que vai fazer o máximo possível para que aqueles ao seu redor também possam partilhar dessa grande maravilha culinária, oferecendo seus chocolates para seus amigos e para desconhecidos sempre que possível?

- Prometo? – A cada nova promessa, Kouji olhava para Yoshiyuki, encontrando sempre o mesmo sorriso encorajador. Ele não fazia idéia se Kenji estava falando sério ou não, porém, conhecendo sua obcessão por chocolates, ele estava mais inclinado a acreditar que o garotinho estava falando sério.

- Então coma o cetro da iniciação e prove sua lealdade a nossa causa! – Kenji passou seu tubo de chocolate para Kouji, que logo fez como ordenado. O gosto do "cetro de iniciação" era ainda melhor do que o da barra, por isso Kouji acabou com ele em menos de um minuto. – Bem-vindo a nossa família, Kouji-Nii!

Kenji pulou da cadeira, agarrando-se ao pescoço do primo. Prevendo a tragédia, Yoshiyuki se posicionou atrás do sobrinho bem a tempo. Kouji caiu para trás, mas foi aparado por seu tio. Por causa disso, Kenji conseguiu permanecer pendurado no pescoço do garoto por algum tempo antes se deu pai mandá-lo descer, quando o rosto de Kouji estava perdendo um pouco de sua cor.

- Podemos jantar chocolate, mãe? – Perguntou Kenji, como não tivesse acabado de quase sufocar o primo.

- Não, Kenji, você sabe que eu nunca deixo você comer chocolate para o jantar.

- Nem em um dia tão especial como hoje?

- Nem em um dia tão especial como hoje.

Kenji fez sua carinha fofinha de cachorrinho pidão, mas Miyuki não voltou atrás em sua decisão. Derrotado, Kenji passou a guardar os chocolates de volta em seu lugar de origem. Kouji se preparava para ajudá-lo quando Yoshiyuki o impediu:

- Seu rosto e suas mãos estão sujas. Vá lavá-los enquanto nós damos um jeito na situação aqui.

- Mas eu...

- Vai, vai, antes que o Kenji queria te limpar ele mesmo!

Kouji tinha quase certeza que seu tio não estava falando sério. Mesmo assim achou melhor obedecer e ir para o banheiro. Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar todas as sujeiras de seu rosto (ele não fazia idéia de como havia se sujado tanto em tão pouco tempo) e voltar para a cozinha, encontrou a mesa já posta e os três Yuys sentados esperando-o para comer. Uma sensação estranha se apoderou de Kouji naquele momento, e ele sorriu ao caminhar em direção ao seu lugar ao lado de Kenji, sentindo pela primeira vez desde que chegara em Tóquio que estava em casa.

* * *

_**Kenji: **__Olha só que lindo, gente! XD O Kouji-Nii está em casa! XD Ele é da família agora! XDDDD_

_(Kenji corre e abraça o primo)_

_(Kouji não percebe Kenji se aproximando e os dois caem no chão)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(Aparece do nada ao lado de uma mesa cujo conteúdo está coberto por um lençol roxo com unicórnios bunitinhos desenhados) Você devia tomar mais cuidado, Kenji... XD Não é uma boa idéia acabar com o personagem principal quando a história ainda tem menos de dez capítulos... XD _

_**Kenji: **__(Se recuperando da queda bem mais rápido que o Kouji) Então eu vou pular em você! XD_

_(Kenji pula no Yoshiyuki)_

_(Yoshiyuki está em sua versão adolescente-de-quatorze-anos-recém-feitos que é bem menor do que a versão adulta que se acostumou a agarrar o Kenji no ar e os dois caem no chão também) _

_**Kenji: **__Oh, não! XD Eu nocauteei o meu pai! XD E logo no aniversário dele! XDDDDD_

_**Akiko: **__Você não parece muito abalado com isso, Kenji-kun.. O.õ_

_**Kenji: **__Eu estou... XD Mas eu também sei que se o meu pai não pode aparecer no aniversário dele, então eu posso comer todo o bolo sozinho! XDD_

_(Kenji tira o lençol de cima da mesa e revela um bolo gigantesco de chocolate)_

_**Akiko: **__Nossa... O.O'_

_(Bolo de chocolate é do tamanho da Akiko.)_

_**Kenji: **__O bolo tem exatamente 1,17m de altura?_

_(Pois é. Agora que todos sabem a exata altura da Akiko nós podemos dizer a altura exata do bolo também!)_

_**Kenji: **__Eu sou mais alto que a Akiko-chan! XD Eu tenho 1,19m! XD_

_**Akiko: **__O que significa que você é um centímetro menor do que o seu pai era quando ele tinha a sua idade! XD _

_(Akiko mostra a língua pro Kenji)_

_**Kenji: **__Grande coisa! XD Quanto menor, mais bunitinhu, fofinhu, carismático e bom-de-apertar! XD Então eu sou ainda mais bonitinhu, fofinhu, carismático e bom-de-apertar do que o meu pai! XD _

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Não é, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sou, sim! XD_

_**Koichi: **__Chega. ¬¬''_

_(Koichi aparece do nada e pega o Kenji e a Akiko pela gola das camisetas deles)_

_(Koichi levanta a Akiko e o Kenji do chão porque aos 22 anos recém-feitos eles já tem 1,87m de altura e braços muito, muito fortes XD)_

_**Kenji: **__Tio Koichi, me põe no chão, por favor? XD (Kenji fazendo carinha de inocente) Eu preciso aproveitar o aniversário do meu pai... XD_

_**Koichi: **__(Levanta o Kenji ainda mais alto) Não. ¬¬''_

_**Kenji: **__TIO KOICHIIIIIIIIIII!_

_(Kenji começa a se debater e chutar o ar e socar o ar tentando se soltar)_

_(Koichi solta a Akiko porque ela ficou quietinha e muito bem comportada)_

_(Koichi agarra o Kenji com as duas mãos pra fazer ele parar de se mexer)_

_**Kenji: **__Você é tão mau, Tio Koichi! XD (Kenji faz beicinho de coitadinho) Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? XD Eu até te defendi durante o capítulo! XD Tô começando a mudar de idéia... XD_

_**Akiko: **__Koichi-sensei está sendo mau com você porque você nocauteou o irmão dele! Quando você acordar o Yoshiyuki-san ele voltar a ser legal! XD_

_**Kenji: **__Mas se o Tio Koichi não me soltar eu não posso tentar acordar o meu pai! XDD_

_(Koichi continua segurando o Kenji) _

_**Kenji: **__Acho que o problema não era esse... XD (Kenji tentando se soltar) Alguma outra idéia? XD_

_**David U.: **__Será que ele está esperando o Kouji-san aparecer? _

_**Akiko: **__E por que ele esperaria o Kouji-san aparecer? O.õ_

_**David U.:**__ Pra completar a festa em família, ora! Koichi-san deve estar esperando que o Kouji e a Satsuki-san apareçam pros Yuy poderem ter uma festa feliz cheia de chocolate, do jeito que o Yoshiyuki-san estava planejando desde o mês passado!_

_**Akiko: **__É, isso até que faz sentido..._

_**David U.: **__Então vamos procurar o Kouji-san e a Satsuki-san pro Koichi-san soltar o Kenji! __Vamos, Akiko! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Vamos, David-san!_

_(David e Akiko se dãos as maõs e saem cantarolando pelo cenário do off-talk procurando pelo Kouji e pela Satsuki K.) _

_**Kenji: **__E isso significa que eu fiquei sozinho com o meu Tio Koichi mudo, o meu pai nocauteado e um bolo de chocolate gigante que eu não posso comer porque o Tio Koichi não me deixa descer! XD_

_**Voz: **__Não por muito tempo! _

_**Kenji: **__Quem disse isso? XD_

_**Voz: **__Alguém que veio te salvar das garras do seu tio malvado!_

_**Kenji: **__Kouji-Nii? XD_

_**Voz: **__Não. ¬¬'_

_**Kenji: **__Nathaliya-san? XD_

_**Voz: **__Não. ¬¬''_

_**Kenji: **__Umeragi-san? XD_

_**Voz: **__Não. ¬¬''_

_**Kenji: **__Então desisto. XD Não tem ninguém mais que o Tio Koichi considere próximo ao nível dele. XD_

_**Voz: **__Cala a boca, pirralho! Você não sabe do que está falando! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Kenji: **__Sei, sim! XD_

_**Voz: **__Sabe, não! ò.ó_

_**Koichi: **__Chega. ¬¬'''_

_(Koichi cansa e solta o Kenji)_

_(Kenji cai de bunda no chão) _

_(Kenji faz cara de quem vai chorar porque caiu de bunda no chão)_

_(Kenji vê o bolo gigante parado em cima da mesa e decide que vae mais a pena se levantar e correr até o bolo antes que o Koichi possa agarrá-lo de novo)_

_(Kenji corre até o bolo antes que o Koichi possa agarrá-lo de novo)_

_**Voz: **__Eu já fiz a minha parte. Minha missão aqui está feita, então eu posso sair daqui... (Voz pega uma bombinha de fumaça para fazer uma saída dramática com efeito)_

_**Kenji: **__Espera! XD Você me ajudou a escapar do Tio Koichi! XD Eu preciso te agradecer! XD_

_**Voz: **__Você vai me dar um pouco de bolo? (Voz está esperançosa)_

_**Kenji: **__Hum... (olha pro bolo e olha pra direção de onde veio a Voz) Não! XD Mudei de idéia, você pode ir embora se quiser! XD_

_**Voz: **__(Vozinha chorosa) Poxa... depois que tudo que eu fiz por você... T.T Mas tá... Eu vou fingir que o filho de um dos meus personagens favoritos não acabou de me negar um mísero pedaço de bolinho! T.T E eu também vou fingir que não vai ser nada pessoal quando eu fizer o Kenji ficar com dor de dente no próximo capítulo e ficar sem poder comer chocolate até o fim da história! T.T_

_(Voz pega a bombinha de fumaça de novo)_

_**Kenji: **__NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! XD Espera! XDD Eu sei quem você é agora! XD Pode comer um pedaço de bolo, Jamie-sama! XDDD_

_(Kenji oferece um pedacinho mísero de bolo pro Jamie)_

_(E pra quem não percebeu, o Kenji acabou de descobrir que a Voz era o Jamie)_

_**Jamie: **__Precisava mesmo anunciar isso? O.õ_

_(A Rumiko e os outros Beybladers mentalmente incapacitados podem estar lendo esse off-talk esperando para se intrometer. É nosso dever deixá-los a par do que está acontecendo antes que eles façam alguma besteira muito besta até mesmo para os padrões do off-talk) _

_**Jamie: **__Ah..._

_**Kenji: **__Jamie, vai aceitar o meu bolo ou não? XD (Kenji empurrando o pedaço de bolo pra perto do Jamie)_

_**Jamie: **__Hum... não sei... acho que eu vou te deixar com dor-de-dente mesmo. Vocês todos comeram muito chocolate nesses últimos capítulos! Assim eu vou ficar sem fundos pra comprar mantimentos pra história! _

_**Kenji: **__NÃO, JAMIE! PORFAVORPORFAVOR!_

_(Kenji gruda nas pernas do Jamie e começa a implorar como ele ficou implorando pra mãe dele durante o capítulo)_

_**Voz: **__Não tema, Kenji! Eu posso garantir que o James não vai te deixar com dor-de-dentes por problemas financeiros! _

_**Kenji: **__Outra voz? XD Isso tá ficando repetitivo! XD_

_**Voz: **__Não tema, pirralho! Eu não vou ficar incógnito por muito tempo. u.ú_

_**Kenji: **__Como você sabe? XD_

_**Voz: **__Assim, ó! (Voz respira fundo) Puta que o pariu, mas que merda, seus filhos da puta, não conseguem fazer bosta nenhuma direito sem dar merda! Vão se foder, motherfuckers! _

_**Kenji: **__Oh! XD Eu sei quem você é! XD Você é o cara que ensinou todo o vocabulário podre do meu pai pra ele! XDDDDDD_

_**Voz: **__Exatamente. Eu ensinei ao seu pai tudo que ele sabe sobre palavrões, afinal eu sou o maior especialista neles. u.ú_

_**Kenji: **__Mas você não está falando nenhum palavrão agora! XD_

_**Voz: **__Isso é porque eu agora sou um homem importante de 22 anos e muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito rico, e por isso eu preciso de vez em quando parecer que eu tenho alguma educação. u.ú_

_(Vocês vão anunciar logo quem é a Voz pra gente poder parar de escrever "Voz" o tempo todo? Isso tá ficando chato...)_

_**Voz: **__Tá, que seja, caralho. ¬¬''_

_(Voz faz cara feia e aparece na frente do Jamie e do Kenji)_

_**Franklin: **__Eu sou Franklin Hill, o personagem mais rico que você criou, estimado criador de merda, e eu vou cuidar para que daqui para frente a família Yuy tenha todos os bloody chocolates que eles quiserem até o fim dessa história. u.ú_

_**Kenji: **__Franklin-san, eu te amo! XDDD _

_(Kenji corre e pula no Franklin)_

_(Franklin felizmente já é um adulto crescido e um pouco forte e consegue segurar o Kenji sem ser nocauteado)_

_**Kenji: **__XDDDDDDD_

_**Franklin: **__Vai comer a porra do bolo do seu pai que eu vou cuidar do James. XD_

_(Franklin lançando olhar sugestivo pro Jamie)_

_(Jamie engole seco)_

_(Kenji se solta do Franklin e vai atacar o bolo)_

_(Jamie e Franklin ficam sozinhos) _

_**Jamie: **__Vai me dar dinheiro? XDDD (Beeeeem esperançoso)_

_**Franklin: **__Não, eu não sou idiota. Já tenho que sustentar a Chris, a Alice e o Erik, não preciso de mais um agregado filho da puta se aproveitando da minha generosidade. ¬¬''_

_(Jamie fica depressivo porque foi chamado de agregado filho da puta por um dos seus personagens)_

_**Jamie: **__Então como você vai fazer pra eu cobrir as despesas comprando chocolates pros Yuy? O.õ_

_**Franklin: **__Simples, porra. Eu vou comprar os chocolates eu mesmo!_

_(Franklin faz pose pomposa)_

_(Todas as luzes do cenário do off-talk se focam no Franklin)_

_(Franklin fica imóvel por alguns segundos pra criar um clima de suspense)_

_(Piano dramático começa a tocar no fundo)_

_(Close no Isaac e no John tocando piano juntos pra criar um efeito dramático ainda mais poderoso)_

_(Close no Ken fingindo que também está tocando em um piano mudo)_

_**Franklin: **__Hey, eu sou o centro das atenções aqui, porra! ò.ó_

_(Desculpa! Vamos voltar a focar em você agora!)_

_(Close no Franklin ainda parado fazendo pose de fodão com uma música fodona no fundo)_

_(A música pára de repente)_

_(Franklin estala os dedos)_

_(Como tava tudo quieto o barulho do estar de dedos ecoou por todo o cenário)_

_(Pausa silenciosa dramática para as pessoas se perguntarem o que vai acontecer)_

_(Pausa para as pessoas começarem a se irritar com a nossa demora em dizer o que vai acontecer)_

_(Pausa pra gente rir das pessoas que estão começando a se irritar com a nossa demora)_

_(E quando todos menos esperavam, cai uma caixa gigante no meio do cenário do off-talk) _

_(Caixa gigante explode na queda e seu conteúdo voa pra todo lado)_

_**Isaac: **__(Pára de tocar piano pra observar a cena) E para aqueles que não perceberam, o conteúdo da caixa gigante era um grande estoque de todos os chocolates favoritos do Yoshiyuki. n.x_

_(Franklin, Jamie, Kenji, o que sobrou do bolo gigante e o Yoshiyuki nocauteado ficam cobertos pelos chocolates que saíram da caixa gigante)_

_(Yoshiyuki de algum jeito percebe que está soterrado por seu chocolate favorito e acorda pra festejar)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__CHOCOLATE! XDDDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki come todo o chocolate que vê pela frente)_

_(Yoshiyuki come seu caminho até o Franklin e o Jamie)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Obrigado, Franklin! XDD Sabia que você ia ser legal comigo no meu aniversário! XDD Desde que eu fui passar quase todas as minhas férias com você, você ficou um cara bem legal! XD _

_(Yoshiyuki abraça o Franklin)_

_**Franklin: **__Eu só estou sendo legal porque hoje é seu aniversário, e isso significa que você e o seu irmão ganharam aquelas merdas de poderes especiais de aniversariante. Se eu fizer alguma merda, um de vocês vai querer foder comigo... ¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, entendi! XDD Eu prefereria acreditar que você era um cara legal de verdade, mas já que eu ganhei montanhas de chocolate, eu não vou reclamar! XDD_

_(Yoshiyuki agarra mais um chocoalate e começa a comê-lo)_

_**Sasha: **__Já repararam que o Yoshiyuki-san está com o dobro da idade do Kenji nesse off-talk que quebra noções de espaço-tempo?_

_(Beybladers que estavam zanzando pelo cenário do off-talk param um pouco para pensar no que o Isaac acabou de dizer)_

_**Kenji: **__Legal! XD Papai tem só sete anos a mais do que eu! XDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E eu posso ter 14 anos agora, mas eu continuo fofinhu, bunitinhu, carismático e bom-de-apertar! XD _

_**Erik: **__Mais ou menos... (Erik com sorriso quase demoníaco) Não foi nessa última férias de páscoa que você acordou todo mundo na mansão do Frank uma manhã quando você descobriu que tinha um pêlo nascendo no seu queixo? XDDDDD_

_(Sorriso do Erik muito demoníaco)_

_**Christie: **__Verdade! O pobre menininho bonitinho ficou tão traumatizado ao perceber que já não era mais tão criancinha assim que, em uma manhã cinzenta e chuvosa como normalmente são todas as manhãs cinzentas e chuvosas de março, ao acordar antes de todo mundo porque era domingo de páscoa e ele queria procurar suas dezenas de ovos de páscoa escondidos pela casa pelo grande número de empregados super-competentes da mansão do meu querido Franky,ele foi ao banheiro e gritou tão alto, mas tão alto, que interrompeu até mesmo o meu magnífico, poderoso, importantíssimo e essencial sono de beleza. Oh, o coitadinho do Yoshiyuki desceu correndo as escadas até o nosso quarto, bateu com tanta força que poderia ter quebrado a porta se ela não fosse feita de madeira especialmente tratada e preparada para servir de super-porta de quarto principal de uma grande e suntuosa mansão, e pulou na nossa cama gritando desesperado! Ele queria que a gente tirasse aquele minúsculo indício de que sua adolescência, o tempo que ele teria que deixar de ser uma criança feliz, bunitinha, fofinha, carismática e boa-de-apertar e começar a ser um adulto normal como outro qualquer! Oh, coitadinho dele! Eu fiquei com tanta pena do pobre menininho que peguei uma das minhas pinças rosas de pom-pons e arranquei aquela coisa sem dó nem piedade! E só depois disso o nosso querido Yoshiyuki voltou a sorrir e saiu correndo pela casa tentando achar seus adorados ovos de chocolate. Oh! Oh, que história tocante, não é mesmo? _

_(Silêncio)_

_(Christie percebe que quase todos os Beybladers dormiram no meio de sua história)_

_(Erik acena pra Christie)_

_(Erik foi aparentemente o único que não dormiu)_

_(Close no Yoshiyuki no canto Angst do off-talk com fones de ouvido e cercado por chocolates de vários tamanhos e cores) _

_**Erik: **__Eu pessoalmente não entendo qual o problema de ter barba. _

_(Close no Erik com uma barba poderosa que faz ele ficar com cara de que tem 25 anos ao invés de 20). _

_**Alice: **__(que estava dormindo, mas acordou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz do Erik) Adoro a tua barba, Erik! XDDDD_

_(Alice começa a passar a mão pela barba do Erik)_

_(Erik faz pose de fodão porque agora tem barba de homem)_

_**Luiz: **__Hey! Eu também tenho pêlo na cara! Também quero atenção! ò.ó_

_(Close no Luiz com cavanhaque tipo aquele que ele vai ter na época da fic de natal)_

_**Felipe: **__Argh! Luiz tá com cara de alemão feio! O.o''_

_**Luiz: **__Eu to com cara de ser responsável, assustador e intimidador. Quero ver qual vai ser o artilheiro que vai ter coragem de se aproximar quando eu fizer a minha cara de alemão selvagem! XD_

_(Luiz acariciando o cavanhaque com cara de pomposo)_

_**Jamie: **__E não se esqueçam de mim! ò.ó_

_(Close na barbinha bagunçada do Jamie – que não por coincidência é muito parecida com a do Erik) _

_**Nathaliya: **__Grande coisa. Três de nós têm barba. E daí?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E daí que barbas são assustadoras para criancinhas fofinhas que querem continuar com cara de criancinha fofinha por muitos e muitos anos... XD_

_(Yoshiyuki tentando ficar o mais longe possível do trio barbado)_

_**Koichi: **__Então use os seus poderes de aniversariante para mudar de assunto. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki:**__ Nii-chan! XD Você por aqui! XD (Yoshiyuki pula em cima do Koichi)_

_(Koichi não cai tentando segurar o Yoshiyuki, mesmo que ele agora seja um garoto de 14 anos e já seja mais alto que o Jamie)_

_(Não que o Jamie seja muito alto. Ele tem menos de 1,60m...)_

_**Jamie: **__Hey! Ninguém deixou vocês divulgarem essa informação! ò.ó_

_**Hehashiro: **__Tudo bem, Jamie. Não tem nada errado em ser baixinho..._

_(Hehashiro e Jamie são do mesmo tamanho! XD)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Gente! XD Gente! XD Eu sei do que a gente pode falar! XDD_

_**Beybladers: **__Do que?_ _O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Do novo poll de melhor casal que está no profile do Jamie! XDD_

_**Felipe: **__Mais um? O.O''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__É sobre o melhor casal da fase 2! XD Inclui casais que são casais mesmo e casais que o Jamie colocou ali só por diversão! XDD O casal mais votado vai ganhar uma fic tipo a do Luiz e do Felipe! XDDD _

_**Felipe: **__Fico feliz por não fazer parte desse novo poll..._

_**Shizune: **__Vai ter um poll de melhor casal da fase 3?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Um dia, quem sabe... XD_

_**Lhana: **__Vai ser difícil fazer um poll pra terceira fase involvendo os não-adultos que não seja ilegal... todo mundo é parente entre as crianças... O.õ_

_**Hikaru: **__Nem todos, Lhana-chan, nem todos... XD_

_(Hikaru lançando olhar significativo pra Lhana)_

_**Momoko: **__Isso mesmo, Lhana, nem todos... _

_(Momoko lança olhar significativo pro Hikaru e pra Lhana)_

_(Lhana fica super-corada)_

_(Lhana dá a mão pro Hikaru e pra Momoko e os três vão embora do cenário do off-talk)_

_(Beybladers ficam olhando os três irem embora com cara de chocados)_

_**Rumiko: **__O que foi aquilo? O.O``_

_**Hehashiro:**__ A Lhana... O Hikaru-chan..._

_**Toshihiro: **__E a Momoko-chan... _

_**Nathaliya: **__O que eles estavam tentando dizer? O.õ_

_**Isaac: **__Provavelmente eles só queriam dizer que nem todo mundo é parente nessa história, e que nem todo mundo é criança... n.x_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu não quero saber o que é! XD Eu ainda sou uma criancinha inocente e não sei nada sobre isso! XD_

_**Miyuki: **__É verdade, ele ainda é uma criancinha inocente! XDD_

_**Beybladers: **__O.O''''''_

_**Miyuki: **__O que foi? O.õ_

_**Jamie: **__Ignora eles, Miyuki-chan, ignora eles... Essas criaturas todas têm mentes poluídas demais para você e o Yoshiyuki! XD_

_(Jamie com sorrisinho sugestivo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor! XD Vocês são um bando de adolescentes cheios de hormônios! XD Eu não quero nada com vocês! XDD_

_**Osamu: **__Eu sei um assunto que vocês podem comentar agora! ò.ó_

_**Kazuo: **__É, eu também! ò.ó_

_**Koichi: **__Deixa eu adivinhar – o Hiwatari ainda não fez nada sobre a história de vocês. ¬¬''_

_**Gêmeos Motomiya: **__Exatamente! Ò.ó_

_**Jamie: **__Não se desesperem, meus caros!_

_**Osamu: **__Não é a primeira vez que ouvimos isso..._

_**Jamie: **__Dessa vez eu tenho o potencial de estar falando a verdade! XDD Eu vou começar a viajar pra Edimburgo três dias por semana e passar três horas no trem! E agora que eu tenho um lap-top com memória que dura bastante tempo, adivinha quanto tempo eu vou poder escrever nesses dias?_

_**Kazuo: **__É bom que isso seja verdade! ò.ó_

_**Jamie: **__É verdade! Eu estou de férias da universidade pra sempre agora! XD (Beybladers dão vivas no fundo) Vou me formar em julho e planejo tirar um ano de férias antes de voltar a estudar! Se tudo der certo, é agora que essa história e todas as outras vão ir pra frente! XDDDD_

_(Beybladers dão vivas ainda mais altas no fundo)_

_(Beybladers continuam dando vivas e batendo palmas e batendo os pés)_

_(Terra explode por causa de tantas vivas)_

_(Yoshiyuki consegue salvar seus chocolates e chama o Kenji e o Kouji pra comer com ele enquanto eles flutuam por aí no espaço)_

_(Koichi fica olhando a família começar chocolate)_

_(Beybladers barbados ficam mexendo em suas barbas enquanto flutuam pelo espaço)_

_(E nós dizemos tchau agora, e mandamos os leitores irem para o profile do Jamie e responderem ao poll!)_

_(E pedimos reviews também, já que temos que comemorar a nossa volta em grande estilo! E o fato de que o Jamie vai finalmente se formar! E o fato de que o Yoshiyuki e o Koichi estão de aniversário! Porque nós sabemos que todos gostam muito deles! XDD)_

_OWARI_


	11. Efeitos colaterais

**Nota do Kenji: **Ainda estamos por aqui! XD Jamie não desistiu da gente! E se o povo mandar reviews é capaz dele cumprir a promessa de postar um capítulo no dia do nascimento da Satsuki e do Yuuki e no da Anya! XD

E sim, os gêmeos vão nascer dia 27 de fevereiro deste ano e a Anya vai nascer dia 28. XD

Aproveitem o capítulo! XDD

* * *

CAPÍTULO VIII

EFEITOS COLATERAIS

No dia seguinte Kouji acordou sentindo-se um pouco estranho. Sua barriga fazia pequenos protestos de tempos em tempos e seu cérebro estava demorando mais do que o normal para começar a funcionar. Lembrando-se de quanto chocolate ele e sua família haviam consumido na noite anterior, Kouji decidiu atribuir essas sensações estranhas ao consumo em excesso de uma substância com a qual ele não estava acostumado. Demorando um pouco mais do que o normal para encontrar suas roupas e se vestir, o garoto deixou o quarto pensando '_Não vou comer seis barras de chocolate uma atrás da outra. Não vou comer seis barras de chocolate uma atrás da outra. Não vou comer...'_

- Bom dia, Kouji. Dormiu bem?

Os pensamentos do garoto foram interrompidos pela voz de sua tia na mesa do café da manhã. Yoshiyuki e Kenji não estavam a vista.

- Sim, tia Miyuki. – Kouji respondeu educadamente apesar de sua surpresa. Ainda de pé perto da porta, o garoto examinou a cozinha como se esperasse que seu tio e primo se materializassem do nada. Como não podia deixar de ser, Miyuki mal abrira a boca para explicar o que estava acontencendo quando Kenji apareceu correndo e se agarrou à cintura do primo.

- Kouji-Nii! Kouji-Nii! Vem ver uma coisa! Vem!

E Kouji não teve escolha se não se deixar levar pelo garotinho. Miyuki seguiu os garotos rindo baixinho. Kenji parou de correr quando o grupo chegou no pátio dos fundos, onde Yoshiyuki os aguardava com sua beyblade girando aos seys pés, sorrindo como de costume.

- Bom dia, Kouji! Dormiu bem de noite? Espero que o Kenji não tenha te acordado...

- Eu não acordei ninguém, pai! O Kouji-Nii estava na cozinha! – Protestou o garotinho em questão antes que Kouji pudesse sequer pensar em responder, cruzando os braços com cara de ofendido. – Não é verdade, Kouji-Nii? – Kenji virou-se para o primo, abrindo bem seus olhos brilhantes em uma expressão de perfeita inocência.

- É verdade, tio Yoshiyuki. Eu acordei sozinho. – Kouji pensou em dizer alguma coisa sobre sua reação ao chocolate, mas seu cérebro ainda estava trabalhando mais devagar do que o normal, impedindo-o de encontrar um jeito de explicar a sua situação de uma maneira delicada e detalhada o suficiente para Yoshiyuki entender o que se passava sem provocar reações indesejadas.

- Muito bem então. – Declarou o mestre de Ceres, sorrindo para o sobrinho. – Nós vamos deixar você comer logo, não se preocupe. – Enquanto Yoshiyuki falava, sua fera-bit passou a descrever círculos mais e mais rápidos ao seu redor. – Kenji sugeriu que eu te mostrasse uma coisa, e ele insistiu que fizéssemos isso o mais rápido possível. – A beyblade de Yoshiyuki começou a brilhar intensamente, forçando Kouji a desviar o olhar instintivamente. – Ceres, diga oi para o novo mestre de Flamelus.

O unicórnio roxo obedeceu prontamente seu mestre, envolvendo o pátio inteiro com sua luz arroxeada. Quando os olhos de Kouji pararam de projetar sombras negras em lugares inexistentes, o garoto viu-se frente a frente com a maior fera-bit que ele já vira. O unicórnio era tão grande que com o braço esticado Kouji mal alcançava seu pescoço, e o chifre da criatura era provavelmente tão longo quanto seu sua coxa. Apesar disso, os olhos vermelhos de Ceres não pareciam hostis. Na verdade, eles encaravam Kouji com certa curiosidade. Kouji os encarava de volta com a mandíbula levemente distendida e olhos um tanto esbugalhados por trás de sua franja.

- Kouji já está impressionado o suficiente, Ceres. Você pode voltar ao seu tamanho normal agora. – A voz de Yoshiyuki tirou Kouji de se estupor. O garoto balançou a cabeça, abriu e fechou os olhos duas vezes bem rapidamente e fechou a boca com tanta força que seus dentes fizeram barulho.

- Ah, mestre! Eu estava me divertindo! – Reclamou a fera-bit, parecendo ainda mais intrigada com a reação do garoto. Kouji, por sua vez, assustou-se ao ouvir a voz do monstro sagrado, que soava bem mais aguda do que ele esperava e era consideravelmente parecida com a de seu mestre. Provavelmente isso não era uma coincidência.

- Ceres... – Yoshiyuki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tá, tá bom! – Ceres bateu uma pata contra o chão e em um piscar de olhos ficou do tamanho de um cavalo normal. – Feliz agora? – O monstro sagrado perguntou, em um tom semelhante ao de uma criancinha mimada que acabara de ser contrariada.

- Sim, estou bem feliz agora. – Yoshiyuki sorriu largamente para a fera-bit, que retribuiu com um som que poderia ser o equivalente do beicinho fofinho de Kenji. O mestre de Flamelus estava tão impressionado por ver uma fera-bit mudando de tamanho na frente de seus olhos que nem teve tempo de ficar impressionado ao ver mestre e fera-bit discutindo. – Seja educado e diga oi pro Kouji, sim?

De um jeito que lembrava muito Kenji, a fera-bit se aproximou entusiasmadamente de Kouji, parando em frente ao garoto e baixando sua cabeça levemente para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível.

- Oi. – Disse a fera-bit, inclinando ainda mais a cabeça para poder ver Kouji mais de perto. A fera-bit parecia ter cheiro de chocolate, porém Kouji decidiu que isso devia ser apenas a sua imaginação.

- Oi. – O garoto respondeu, sem mais idéias do que poderia dizer. A fera-bit encarou-o por mais alguns segundos, o tempo exato para deixá-lo apreensivo, antes de voltar a falar.

- Então Flamelus está com você agora, é? Eu estou com saudades dele. Chame-o para a gente poder conversar!

- Ah... eu... – Kouji olhou para o tio, não muito certo se seria seguro fazer o que o unicórnio lhe pedira.

- Vá em frente, Kouji. O pior que pode acontecer é as feras-bit ficarem fofocando até terminarmos o café da manhã.

Kouji pensou em perguntar o que seu tio queria dizer com "fofocando", mas o olhar cheio de expectativa de Ceres fez com que ele decidisse que era melhor chamar Flamelus o mais rápido possível e se preocupar com as conseqüências disso depois. O garoto lançou sua beyblade, a qual mantinha permanentemente no bolso de sua bermuda, e Flamelus apareceu após um show de luzes relativamente modesto, ainda mais para aqueles acostumados com as aparições de Ceres e Fenki.

- Flamelus! É você mesmo?

- Ceres! Eu não acredito!

As duas feras-bit se aproximaram e bateram as cabeças no que poderia ser interpretado como a versão bestial de um abraço ou aperto de mão. Kouji se dislocou para perto do tio e do primo com medo de que a reunião sentimental pudesse causar algum tipo de apocalipse.

- Por onde você andou? Fenhir e eu sentimos tanto a sua falta! A gente ficou sem saber o que fazer depois que você foi embora, passamos anos só discutindo as possibilidades de onde você poderia estar!

- Oh, Ceres, você não faz idéia de tudo que aconteceu! Tenho tanta coisa pra contar, nós poderíamos ficar anos falando! – Com isso, Flamelus lançou um olhar sugestivo a Yoshiyuki, que entendeu perfeitamente a mensagem e guiou o resto da família de volta para a mesa do café da manhã.

- Não tem problema deixar as beyblades e as feras-bit sozinhas, tio Yoshiyuki? – Perguntou Kouji após ser forçado a sentar-se a mesa enquanto seus tios terminavam de preparar o café.

- Não. Como as feras-bit estão só conversando e não vão lutar, elas podem controlar as beyblades sem tirar muita energia da gente. Se deixarmos, acho que elas vão ficar no pátio até o fim da tarde.

- Tudo isso? – Kouji ficou novamente impressionado. As coisas que seu tio havia descoberto sobre as habilidades das feras-bit estavam muito além do que ele podia imaginar.

- É, eu falo por experiência própria. – Yoshiyuki soltou uma risadinha. – Ceres, Flamelus e Fenhir têm um talento especial para conversar por horas a fio. Pelo que eu já escutei dessas conversas, a maioria é o tipo de fofoca besta que ninguém deveria prestar atenção. – Yoshiyuki ficou um pouco mais pensativo, colocando a mão no queixo e olhando para nenhum lugar em particular. – Por alguma razão essas feras-bit parecem saber de absolutamente tudo que se passa com seus mestres e com os mestres dos outros, e elas têm um talento especial para dividir essas informações. Deve ser algum tipo de habilidade especial delas, como criar tufões ou tempestades de fogo.

O mestre de Ceres ficou ainda mais algum tempo contemplando sua teoria antes de ser chamado de volta à realidade por sua esposa, que havia terminado de colocar todas as guloseimas do café na mesa. Yoshiyuki não precisou ser chamado duas vezes para começar a tomar seu chocolate quente e encher seu _croissant _de chocolate com mais pasta de chocolate. Sentado em frente a ele, Kenji cobria toda a superfície de seu pão com a mesma pasta de chocolate, e as manchas ao redor de seu rosto indicavam que ele já havia terminado o _croissant. _

- Sirva-se você também, Kouji. – Disse Miyuki, percebendo que o sobrinho encontrava-se ocupado observando o café da manhã de sua família. A mulher também bebia chocolate quente, mas comia cereal com frutas ao invés de outras porcarias achocolatadas. – Ou seu chocolate vai esfriar.

- Ah, sim, sim...

Kouji tomou um gole de seu chocolate quente (que, com um pouco de remorso, ele admitiu que era muito melhor do que os sucos ou chás que sua mãe sempre servia) e encarou os _croissants_ pensativo. Depois de comer tanto chocolate na noite anterior ele não tinha certeza se seria saudável comer ainda mais chocolate tão cedo pela manhã. Felizmente (ou talvez infelizmente) seu estômago resolveu esse problema por ele, produzindo um barulho incrivelmente alto e assustador tão logo o garoto terminara de ingerir seu primeiro gole de chocolate líquido.

- Kouji-Nii, você tá legal? – Perguntou Kenji, que, assustado com o barulho inesperado, deixara seu pão tão bem recheado cair em seu colo. O fato de que o garotinho encarava o primo com um olhar preocupado ao invés de tentar salvar o que podia de seu pão (que caíra, como não podia deixar de ser, com o recheio para baixo) era provavelmente um dos mais óbvios sinais do quanto ele gostava de Kouji.

- Eu acho que sim. – Respondeu Kouji, encarando seu estômago como quem se prepara para se defender de um dragão que gosta de pegar seus inimigos de surpresa com suas rajadas de fogo. – Eu acordei com um pouco de dor barriga, mas não foi nada demais. Devo ter abusado dos chocolates ontem.

- E como você se sente agora? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, também preocupado apesar do sorriso sempre presente. – A dor de barriga continua?

- Mais ou menos. É uma sensação diferente de quando eu tenho uma dor de barriga normal, não sei explicar direito.

- Hum... – Miyuki inclinou-se para examinar melhor o sobrinho. – Se essa dor de barriga não ficar pior, pode ser uma reação aos exageros de ontem e você vai ficar bem se não tentar mais imitar nível de consumo do resto da família por enquanto. Se piorar, pode ser algum tipo de reação alérgica ou intolerância...

- Não! – Yoshiyuki e Kenji gritaram ao mesmo tempo, levando as mãos à boca em horror absoluto.

- Não precisam fazer tanto drama, vocês dois. – Miyuki rolou os olhos. – O que quer que seja, não deve ser nada muito sério, ou o Kouji teria tido algum tipo de reação assim que demos chocolate para ele. – Yoshiyuki e Kenji relaxaram um pouco. – Kouji comeu muito chocolate ontem, ainda mais para alguém que nunca tinha experimentado antes. É natural que ele não esteja se sentindo muito bem.

- Você tem razão. Por um momento eu achei que... – Yoshiyuki deixou a frase flutuando no ar antes de apanhar sua xícara e tomar mais um gole de seu chocolate. – Por via das dúvidas, é melhor maneirar no chocolate hoje, Kouji. Eu sei que vai ser um grande sacrifício, mas é melhor do que ver você com dor de barriga um dia antes da grande viagem, certo?

- Sim, tio Yoshiyuki.

Kouji acabou comendo cereal com frutas para o café da manhã. Sua barriga parou de encomodar depois de algumas horas, para alegria geral da família.

* * *

Depois do café, Yoshiyuki e Kenji contaram a Kouji que normalmente eles treinavam juntos antes de Kenji ir para a escola e Yoshiyuki, para o trabalho. Como as feras-bit ainda estavam fofocando no quintal, porém, o mestre de Ceres achou melhor cancelar a sessão de treinos daquele dia.

- Não posso garantir a nossa segurança se tentarmos entrar no pátio agora. – Explicou ele, lembrando-se do olhar significativo de Flamelus. A fera-bit havia deixado bem claro que ela não queria ninguém naquele pátio, e desobedecê-la não era uma boa idéia. – O que vocês sugerem que a gente faça ao invés disso?

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – Exclamou Kenji, que havia recém trocado suas calças depois de recuperar o que podia da grossa camada de pasta de chocolate que se acumulara nelas. – Vamos mostrar pro Kouji-Nii as minhas fotos de bebê! E as fotos de nós todos!

Como Kouji parecia genuinamente interessado em ver fotos de família (afinal sua mãe não havia trazido muitas fotos com ela) os quatro sentaram-se na sala e passaram uma hora examinando grossos álbuns de foto de conteúdos variados. Os três primeiros álbuns continham fotos sobre a vida de Kenji e seus pais, incluindo o nascimento do garotinho.

- Miyuki e eu tínhamos dezenove anos na época. – Comentou Yoshiyuki, olhando para a última foto de sua mulher com um barrigão. – Eu tinha recém voltado da Inglaterra e, bem, acho que ficamos um pouco entusiasmados demais... – O casal sorriu com cumplicidade. – Nii-chan se mudou assim que percebeu que a família ia aumentar.

- Koichi-san tem medo de bebês, eu tenho certeza. – Exclamou Miyuki, com uma expressão um tanto assustadora. – Ele põe medo nos criminosos mais asssustadores, mas era só a gente pedir pra ele segurar o Kenji que a coisa mudava de figura...

Por mais que tentasse, ao ouvir as palavras de sua tia Kouji não conseguiu impedir seu cérebro de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com ele caso vivesse com seu pai em seus tempos de bebê. Se o que Miyuki dizia era verdade, talvez ter passado seus primeiros anos de vida apenas com sua mãe fosse a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido com ele.

Terminados os álbuns sobre a vida de Kenji, Kouji pediu para ver fotos da época do campeonato mundial. Durante a grande reunião que marcara o casamento de Rumiko e Toshihiro, a primeira ocasião em que todos os beybladers envolvidos naquele campeonato se reuniram no mesmo lugar desde 2003, o grande grupo decidira juntar todas as fotos e todas as reportagens que eles haviam coletado ao longo do campeonato para fazer um grande álbum que todos poderiam ter. Enquanto montavam este álbum especial, os beybladers concordaram em deixar apenas duas fotos dos Soldier of Russia: a foto oficial da equipe e a foto da premiação, que também mostrava os Taichi. Kouji logo percebeu a relativa ausência de seu tio nas fotografias.

- Tio Yoshiyuki, por que você quase não aparece?

Yoshiyuki e Miyuki trocaram olhares levemente apreensivos antes do mestre de Ceres responder.

- Lembra do que eu disse sobre o meu pai quanto te busquei na casa da Momoko-chan? – Kouji concordou com a cabeça. Com isso ele percebeu que fizera uma pergunta indesejada e teria tentando pedir desculpas, mas seu tio não estava disposto a deixá-lo fazer isso. – Durante o campeonato mundial ele era o chefe da minha equipe. Ele planejou todo o campeonato para criar um exército de beybladers poderosos controlados por ele que poderia dominar o mundo pelas sombras sem ninguém perceber. Os Soldier of Russia eram os vilões do campeonato até os Taichi nos fazerem perceber o monstro que o Hajime Yuy realmente era. Por isso nossas aparições no campeonato não são lembranças muito boas agora.

- Ah, eu não sabia... – Kouji sentiu seu rosto corar. Não era seu objetivo fazer o tio se lembrar de coisas ruins.

- Claro que você não sabia! Não precisa ficar triste, Kouji, eu já te disse que é seu direito saber dessas coisas. – Yoshiyuki colocou a mão no ombro do sobrinho, forçando-o a encarar seu sorriso brilhante. – E já que você está curioso, esse é o seu avô. – O mestre de Ceres apontou para o homem de pé ao lado dos Soldier of Russia durante a premiação. Os cabelos da nuca de Kouji se arrepiaram assim que seus olhos encontraram o homem ao qual seu tio se referia. O garoto não conseguiu olhar para a foto por muito tempo (seu estômago começou a fazer barulhos estranhos alguns segundos depois), mas tinha certeza que seria difícil esquecer alguém tão sinistro.

Algum tempo depois os Yuy começaram a se arrumar para sair. Kenji fez muita bagunça antes de finalmente terminar de preparar a mochila, mas Yoshiyuki e Miyuki pareciam estar acostumados com isso, pois os dois ficaram prontos na hora exata para sair de casa.

- Se você não quiser ficar sozinho em casa eu posso te levar para o meu trabalho. – Sugeriu Miyuki enquanto ela observava Kenji calçar os sapatos. – Eu trabalho em uma bibilioteca, se você quiser eu te levo comigo e você pode passar o dia lá. Você falou que gosta de livros, não?

- Sim, tia Miyuki. – Kouji lembrou-se de como sua mãe fez questão de ler historinhas para ele dormir pelos primeiros oito anos de sua vida, e de como ela o havia incentivado a ler livros cada vez maiores e mais complexos apenas pelo prazer de ler livros grossos e complicados. – Eu vou gostar de ir para uma biblioteca.

- Ótimo! Se prepare porque estamos saindo logo! – Miyuki exclamou, sorrindo de um jeito que lembrava muito o marido.

- Kouji é realmente filho da Satsuki Nee-chan... – Riu-se Yoshiyuki, observando o sobrinho preparando sua mochila. – Não existem muitos jovens de quatorze anos que gostam da idéia de passar o dia em uma biblioteca...

* * *

Kouji realmente gostou de passar o dia na biblioteca. Pouco depois que Yoshiyuki saiu com Kenji, Miyuki e Kouji saíram caminhando para o trabalho da mulher. A biblioteca ficava a poucas quadras de distância e, apesar de ser apenas a bilioteca do bairro, era a maior coleção de livros que Kouji já vira. O garoto passou o dia inteiro debruçado sobre livros dos mais diversos assuntos, parando apenas quando sua tia chamou-o para almoçar.

Horas mais tarde, durante o jantar, Kenji começou a falar sobre a grande viagem do dia seguinte, e o assunto logo tomou conta da refeição.

- E eu quero enfrentar os monstros gigantes e asquerosos escondidos no meio da floresta! Eu e Cesie vamos derrotar todos eles! Todos! Todos! – Exclamou Kenji, batendo seus _hashi_ com força contra a mesa a cada "todos". Quando Kouji falava sobre o trajeto da viagem, cometera o erro de mencionar a curta travessia de uma zona de mata mais ou menos fechada. A imaginação de Kenji logo traduzio "mata fechada" como "morada de monstros" e com tal incentivo começou a trabalhar a mil por hora.

- Não existem monstros gigantes e asquerosos na floresta, Kenji. – Retrucou Miyuki, olhando preocupada para os grãos de arroz que saltavam do prato do filho. – Se tivessem eu não deixaria você ir.

- Isso não é justo! Meu pai lutou contra monstros grandes e asquerosos quando ele tinha a minha idade! Por que eu não posso? – Protestou Kenji, fazendo seu costumeiro beicinho emburrado.

- A não ser que você esteja falando das feras-bit, eu não me lembro de ter enfrentado nenhum monstro com essa descrição quando tinha sete anos. – Yoshiyuki respondeu, sorrindo e lançando um olhar discreto em direção à porta da cozinha. Ceres e Flamelus ainda estava conversando no quintal; mesmo para os padrões deles a conversa estava demorando demais. – Mas se você está insinuando que Ceres é um mons...

- Não estou, não! – Gritou o garotinho, derrubando mais arroz mesmo estando com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Kenji encarou todos os presentes com um ar que tentava ser sério ao mesmo tempo em que convidava alguém a dizer "está sim" para começar um bate-boca. Sabendo de suas intenções, no entanto, ninguém disse nada até Kenji esquecer a discussão e voltar a comer.

- E como você está se sentindo com a viagem, Kouji? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Eu não sei direito. – Kouji olhava para seu prato enquanto falava. – Eu estou com saudade da minha mãe e quero vê-la logo, mas... Eu tenho medo de voltar e ver que ela...

- Se você realmente não quiser ir eu posso falar com o Mako-chan e ver se tem outro jeito. A gente pode tentar achar a sua vila no mapa e mandar uma equipe de busca...

- Não, tio Yoshiyuki. – Kouji balançou a cabeça veementemente. – Kenji e os outros estão tão animados com a viagem... Não é justo com eles desistir de tudo agora. E eu realmente quero ajudar a minha mãe. – O garoto olhou para os tios e para o primo e lançou um olhar discreto na direção do pátio. – Vocês todos disseram que a minha mãe era feliz aqui, e eu fiquei feliz por conhecer vocês e a tia Momoko. Eu quero ajudar a minha mãe a voltar pra cá para sermos todos felizes juntos. – Kouji passou a encarar seu prato tão logo terminara de falar, com medo de que suas palavras soassem bobas demais.

- Fico honrado em ouvir isso. – Respondeu Yoshiyuki, para a surpresa de seu sobrinho. –Nós também queremos que você e a sua mãe sejam felizes aqui com a gente, principalmente o seu pai, mesmo que ele nunca admita isso.

Kouji conseguiu sorrir levemente com a mensão de Koichi, por um breve momento imaginando como seria sua vida vivendo com o homem e sua mãe agora que já não era mais bebê. A janta seguiu mais animada do que antes, e durante a sobremesa Kouji arriscou comer duas porções de mousse de chocolate (Kenji e Yoshiyuki comeram cinco cada, e Miyuki terminou metade de seu terceiro prato).

Ceres e Flamelus apareceram na porta quando seus mestres estavam se preparando para dormir. Segundo o unicórnio, mesmo depois de doze horas conversando sem parar eles ainda tinham muitos assuntos para colocar em dia, mas eles haviam se forçado a interromper a conversa porque Kouji sairia de viagem no dia seguinte e Flamelus precisava recarregar suas energias para o caso de uma emergência. Feliz por ter a fera-bit de volta, Kouji dormiu com a beyblade ao lado de seu travesseiro.

* * *

Por causa da mousse de chocolate, Kouji foi dormir com apenas uma leve encomodação na barriga que fez com que ele demorasse um pouco mais do que o normal para cair no sono (a ansiedade com a viagem do dia seguinte também contribuiu para a falta de sono, mas o garoto tinha certeza que a dor de barriga tinha um papel maior nisso). Também por causa da dor de barriga, seus sonhos foram mais confusos do que o normal, mais inquietos e mais realísticos.

_Sua mãe corria pela mata densa. Era noite, mas ele podia ver o rosto dela logo acima dele, vermelho e ofegante por causa da corrida. Ele sentia seu corpo sacolejar junto com o de sua mãe, como se ele estivesse correndo com ela, ou talvez preso a ela. _

_Satsuki não estava mais correndo. Ela estava em um quarto e parecia cansada sentada em uma cadeira. A visão de Kouji estava parcialmente bloqueada por tiras de madeira verticais, uma das quais sua mãozinha de criança segurou para tentar ficar de pé no que parecia uma superfície fofa e irregular. Satsuki virou-se para ele e sinalizou para que ele ficasse em silêncio. _

_O rosto sinistro de seu avô, o mesmo que aparecera no álbum de Yoshiyuki, olhava para ele com um sorriso macabro. Kouji estava deitado e o homem olhava para ele por cima de sua cabeça. Uma de suas mãos balançava um objeto estranho e brilhante que fazia um som esquisito. _

_Satsuki corria de novo e mesmo em seu sonho Kouji estava com frio. Sua mãe acariciou seus cabelos sem parar de correr, sorrindo apesar de sua respiração acelerada. _

_O rosto de Hajime Yuy apareceu novamente e Kouji sentiu uma pontada forte em seu estômago. _Ele acordou com um salto e correu para o banheiro.

* * *

Felizmente na hora do café da manhã Kouji já estava se sentindo melhor. Como nenhum dos adultos ou Kenji parecia ter percebido que Kouji acordara no meio da noite, ele decidiu não dizer nada sobre a reação nada agradável de seu estômago e instestinos. O que ele não sabia é que Yoshiyuki e Miyuki, cujo quarto ficava ao lado do banheiro, haviam escutado tudo que se passara com o garoto. Já acostumados com o jeito tímido de Kouji, os adultos decidiram não dizer nada até o garoto tocar no assunto, limitando-se a cuidar para que ele não abusasse muito de chocolate dali para a frente.

Quando o café da manhã já estava quase terminado e Kenji já pensava nas milhares de coisas que queria colocar em sua mala, a campainha tocou. Yoshiyuki foi atender e voltou logo depois sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Kouji, adivinha quem veio te desejar boa sorte na viagem?

O homem não deixou o sobrinho responder antes de fazer sinal para Momoko e um casal de meia-idade entrarem na cozinha. A jovem não perdeu tempo em cumprimentar o sobrinho e fazer as devidas apresentações:

- Kouji! Que saudades! – Exclamou ela, abraçando o garoto com força. Kouji estranhou o gesto, mas não disse nada. – Seu tio me contou sobre a viagem, e meus pais decidiram que era nosso dever falar com você antes de você ir embora.

- Seus pais? Então eles são... – Kouji tentou observar o casal que ainda estava parado perto da porta, porém o abraço de Momoko impedia que ele tivesse um bom ângulo de visão. Felizmente, ela logo se soltou para poder apresentá-los propriamente.

- Kouji, conheça seus avós maternos, Ryuuma e Natsuko Kinomoto! Pai, mãe, conheçam seu primeiro e único neto, Kouji!

Kouji se levantou e se apresentou educadamente. Depois, com um pequeno empurrãozinho de Momoko, caminhou até seus avós, observando atentamente seus rostos sorridentes e outros aspectos físicos marcantes. Ryuuma era alto, estava quase careca e os cabelos que sobraram variavam entre preto, cinza e branco. Ele também tinha uma barba no mesmo tom que os cabelos, e um bigode completamente branco. Usava um terno formal, porém sua postura relaxada era semelhante a de Yoshiyuki. Natsuko era mais baixa do que o marido, da mesma altura que Momoko. Seus cabelos já estavam completamente brancos, porém ela os mantinha bem arrumados. Usava um vestido simples de mangas curtas ideal para o começo de junho.

- Nós estamos muito felizes por finalmente conhecê-lo, Kouji. – Exclamou sua avó quando o garoto ficou a apenas dois passos de distância. – Não sei quantas pessoas já te disseram isso, mas você é bem parecido com a sua mãe. – Kouji corou, surpreso com a comparação. Essa era a segunda vez em poucos dias que a ouvia, porém desta vez seus avós haviam sido capazes de chegar a esta conclusão apenas olhando para ele, sem que ele precisasse fazer muito mais do que dizer seu nome.

- E seu rosto fica vermelho igual ao dela. – Comentou Ryuuma, piscando para o neto. Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando Kouji corou ainda mais. – Nós queríamos muito te ver e desejar boa sorte na viagem antes de você ir embora, mas sabemos que estão ocupados fazendo as malas, então não vamos demorar.

- Oh, não precisam se preocupar com isso! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, aproximando-se dos Kinomoto e indicando que eles deveriam entrar na cozinha e se sentar. Miyuki também havia se levantado, assim Natsuko e Ryuuma ocuparam o lugar dos Yuy na mesa. Kouji voltou para seu lugar. – Kouji já está com as malas prontas, e Miyuki e eu podemos cuidar das coisas do Kenji enquanto vocês conversam um pouco. Vocês vieram de tão longe, não é justo que passem menos de uma hora com seu neto, não é verdade?

Por mais bem educados que fossem, os Kinomoto não conseguiram discordar do mestre de Ceres. Pouco tempo depois Miyuki arrancou o filho da mesa e os três Yuys deixaram a cozinha. Momoko sentou-se na cadeira de Kenji e os quatro passaram a conversar, sendo interrompidos de vez em quando por protestos esganiçados do garotinho fofinho.

Cerca de uma hora depois Yoshiyuki, Kenji e Miyuki finalmente voltaram para a cozinha com os rostos vermelhos e ar de quem acabou de passar por horas de exercício intenso. Kenji estava emburrado de um jeito mais fofinho do que o normal, e seus pais sorriam de orelha a orelha. Yoshiyuki trazia consigo uma pequena mochila azul e roxa com desenhos de unicórnio tão cheia que parecia a ponto de explodir.

- Por que você está com essa cara, Kenji-kun? – Perguntou Natsuko depois de cumprimentar os anfitriões.

- Meus pais são _maus_. – Respondeu o garotinho, enfatizando consideravelmente a última palavra. – Eles encheram minha mochila de porcarias e não deixaram eu levar chocolate.

Todos os presentes seguraram o impulso de rir. Kenji parecia estar falando sério, e os adultos acharam melhor não estragar o momento.

- Correção: nós não deixamos você levar uma mochila _inteira _de chocolates. – Explicou Miyuki, fazendo pose de mamãe mandona. – Você não pode levar muita bagagem, Kenji, nós devemos colocar apenas o essencial.

- Mas o papai disse que eu podia! – O garotinho apontou para Yoshiyuki e todos os olhares se voltaram para o mestre de Ceres. Yoshiyuki ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Seu pai não tem condições de julgar nada que envolva chocolates e você sabe muito bem disso. – Retrucou Miyuki.

- Mas você empacotou o equivalente a um mês de cuecas aqui dentro. – Comentou Yoshiyuki, erguendo a mochila e sacudindo-a levemente para enfatizar seu argumento.

- Conhecendo o Kenji, isso talvez seja pouco.

- Mãe! Pára de dizer essas coisas na frente dos outros! – Exclamou Kenji, ficando completamente vermelho e fazendo cara de quem vai chorar. – Eu não faço mais xixi na calça!

Natsuko, Ryuuma, Momoko, Yoshiyuki e até mesmo Kouji tiveram a decência de virar de costas para Kenji antes de rir. O garotinho demorou algum tempo para se acalmar, e assim que seu pai lhe ofereceu chocolates ele voltou a ser a criança feliz com que todos estavam acostumados.

- Se vocês quiserem nós podemos ir todos juntos até a estação para nos despedirmos das crianças. – Yoshiyuki ofereceu quando o grupo se preparava para sair.

- Você gostaria que fôssemos com você, Kouji? – Perguntou Ryuuma ao neto.

- Sim, claro. Eu adoraria! – Os Kinomoto sorriram e Momoko abraçou o sobrinho novamente.

- Vamos indo então!

Yoshiyuki fechou o portão de casa com um pouco mais de força do que deveria. Kouji acabou decidindo ir para a estação no carro dos avós para poder passar mais tempo com eles. Kenji tentou protestar, mas sua mãe lembrou-o de que ele teria Kouji só para ele pelos próximos três dias inteiros e lhe passou mais uma barra de chocolate. Kenji parou de protestar quase imediatamente.

No carro, equanto conversava com a família de sua mãe sobre o plano de resgatá-la e trazê-la de volta para Tóquio, Kouji finalmente passou a se sentir realmente empolgado com a viagem e com as coisas que poderia mostrar aos seus amigos sobre sua vila e sua vida. Pensou até mesmo em seu pai, em como essa seria sua chance de unir Koichi e Satsuki novamente.

* * *

Koichi acordou cedo como de costume e se arrumou para o trabalho como de costume. Teoricamente naquele sábado ele não tinha que trabalhar até a uma da tarde, porém o investigador de polícia gostava de fazer horas extras quando estava particularmente estressado. Desde a chegada de Kouji, havia trabalhado em média vinte horas por dia, parando apenas para comer e de vez em quando dormir.

O mestre de Fenhir normalmente não checava as mensagens em seu celular pessoal antes de sair, porém por alguma razão naquele dia isso pareceu uma boa idéia. Havia uma mensagem de Yuriy convidando-o para uma luta no parque de Shinjiku, uma mensagem de seu chefe pedindo para ele parar de trabalhar e ir dormir por um dia inteiro, e uma mensagem de Yoshiyuki dizendo que o plano de Umeragi começaria a ser executado naquela manhã.

- Eu não precisava ser lembrado disso, Yoshiyuki. – Resmungou ele para ninguém em particular. Seu apartamento era pequeno até mesmo para os padrões japoneses, com espaço apenas para uma mesa, um armário, um banheiro apertado e espaço no chão para um _futon _de solteiro. Yoshiyuki era o único que o visitiva de vez em quando, segundo ele para ter certeza de que seu irmão ainda se lembrava de que não morava no serviço.

Koichi sentou-se na única cadeira do apartamento. As lembranças da investigação do caso de Satsuki estavam voltando para ele em uma velocidade alarmante.

O quarto da loira CDF havia sido completamente revirado e quase nada de valor havia sido roubado. O resto do apartamento dos Kinomoto não fora tocado. No dia em que Satsuki desaparecera, seus pais haviam saído para jantar e Momoko passara a noite na casa de Lhana. Na época, sua primeira hipótese foi que alguém com um desejo de vingança contra Satsuki sequestrara-a por alguma razão ainda desconhecida para ele. Quando ninguém se comunicou para pedir um resgate, Koichi chegou até mesmo a falar com Yuriy (o homem estava preso pela segunda vez quando o desaparecimento aconteceu, e fugiria da prisão cerca de uma semana depois) para ver se ele sabia de alguma coisa ou conhecia alguém que poderia ter feito isso. O ruivo mostrou-se incrivelmente cooperativo, porém suas dicas não resultaram em nada.

Não havia sangue ou sinais de violência no quarto. Koichi ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do espaço marcado como cena do crime, afinal havia sido o encarregado de marcar todas as possíveis evidências e tirar fotos por todos os ângulos possíveis. Em pouco tempo ele havia tomado conta de toda a investigação, e mesmo sendo um iniciante e estar pessoalmente envolvido na situação (o que teoricamente significava que ele não poderia participar de investigação nenhuma), ninguém se atreveu a contestá-lo. Sua segunda hipótese foi que alguém a forçara a fugir, fazendo-a revirar seu próprio quarto para distrair a polícia.

E por fim Satsuki havia provado que sua segunda hipótese estava parcialmente certa. Ela havia mesmo revirado seu próprio quarto, mas ninguém a forçara a isso. Ou talvez, examinando a situação de um certo ângulo, _ele_ havia sido o responsável por sua fuga. Ela havia sido capaz de enganar a polícia e sumir do mundo por dezesseis anos por causa dele.

Uma pequena parte da mente de Koichi, a mesma que queria acreditar que Umeragi estava certo e a loira por alguma razão estava mentindo em sua carta, chegou a considerar responder à mensagem de Yoshiyuki e ir até a estação para observar as crianças de longe. Essa minúscula porção dele acreditava que ver Kouji ir embora para talvez voltar com a loira, e assim com as respostas para dezesseis anos de perguntas, seria bom para ele e sua saúde mental.

Felizmente, Koichi não teve que argumentar com seu pequeno rebelde interno, pois seu celular do trabalho tocou trazendo notícias de mais um ataque dos Inujin. Dois minutos depois Koichi estava em seu carro ansioso para encarar Yuriy novamente, por algumas horas esquecendo seus outros problemas.

* * *

_**Yoshiyuki: **Nii-chan é workaholic! XD Aposto que ninguém imaginou que isso aconteceria! XD_

_**Felipe: **Pois é, nenhuma surpresa aí, senhor "eu tenho medo de bebês"! XD (Felipe tá segurando a filha do Carlos, que tem apenas um mês de idade) _

_(Pra quem não sabe, ela nasceu no último natal. A gente ia fazer uma festa, mas o Jamie tava ocupado fazendo absolutamente nada e aí já era... ¬¬')_

_(Felipe se aproximando vagarosamente do Koichi com o bebê)_

_**Koichi**: Eu não tenho medo de bebês. ¬¬''_

_**Felipe: **Como não? (Felipe quase deixa o bebê cair de surpresa.) (Carlos tá dormindo em alguma rede por aí e nem percebe) Não leu o capítulo que acabou de terminar? O.õ _

_**Koichi: **Você não pode acreditar em tudo que certas pessoas dizem. Achei que soubesse disso. _

_**Felipe: **Hey, não provoca! Eu só fiquei com aquela baranga porque eu tava bêbado! ò.ó_

_(Pra quem não percebeu, Felipe está se referindo a algo que aconteceu entre o fim da sua participação na fic e o dia de hoje. Enquanto o Jamie não fizer uma fic com os detalhes da vida do Felipe até agora, a gente nunca vai saber do que exatamente ele está falando)_

_**Cristiano: **Achei que você tivesse ficado com ela porque o Luiz estava doente e teve que ficar de fora da convocação. (Cristiano fazendo carinha de inocente)_

_**Felipe: **Hey, como assim? O que houve com a criancinha inocente que não fazia idéia do que a gente estava falando? O.O'_

_**Cristiano: **Eu entrei na faculdade. 8D Ninguém consegue continuar inocente depois de entrar na faculdade. 8D (Cristiano com sorrisão demente)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Por isso que eu quis ir pra escola de novo! XD _

_**Franklin: **Não adiantou muito, né? Eu consigo ver daqui os quatro fios de barba... (Franklin com cara de mau)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! XDDD Socorro! XDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki sai correndo pelo cenário do off-talk tentando arrancar a barba)_

_**Cristiano: **E depois de tudo isso ele ainda faz XD? O.õ_

_**Koichi: **Existe uma lei do off-talk que proíbe o Yoshiyuki de não fazer XD. A Terra vai explodir mais cedo se ele se esquecer um dia. ¬¬''_

_**Cristiano: **Sério? O.õ_

_**Koichi: **Eu tenho cara de mentiroso? (Olhando pro Felipe) ¬¬''_

_**Felipe: **Hey! O que isso quer dizer? _

_**Cristiano: **(ignorando o Felipe) Nossa! Então a gente não pode deixar o Yoshiyuki se esquecer dos XD! Nunca! _

_(Yoshiyuki continua correndo pelo cenário do off-talk tentanto arrancar quatro míseros fios de barba)_

_(Cristiano sai atrás do Yoshiyuki para ter certeza de que ele não vai esquecer de XD nenhum mesmo em momentos de crise)_

_**Felipe: **Aí, cê até que sabe mentir de vez em quando... O.õ_

_**Koichi: **Quem foi que disse que era mentira? ¬¬''_

_(Pausa pro Felipe olhar pra câmera inexistente com cara de quem vai entrar em pânico assim que o choque passar)_

_**Kenji: **Hey! XD Hoje é meu aniversário! XD Dá pra prestar atenção em mim pra variar? XD_

_(Kenji rouba a câmera inexistente pra que todo mundo passe a olhar pra ele)_

_**Yuuki: **Tecnicamente ainda não é seu aniversário porque você só vai nascer em 2017. u.ú_

_**Kenji: **Grande coisa! XD Aniversário é aniversário, e se eu existo na história que acabou de acabar, então eu tenho direito a comemorar meu aniversário! XD_

_**Nathaliya: **Falando em comemorações, quem vai comemorar daqui a pouco são os gêmeos que vão nascer daqui a três semanas..._

_**Rumiko: **Três semanas? O.O''' (Close na Rumiko com um barrigão sentada na poltrona inclinável porque já não consegue se mexer direito com tanta barriga) TRÊS SEMANAS? O.O''_

_(Rumiko tem um treco e sairia correndo como o Yoshyuki se conseguisse se mexer)_

_(Beybladers entram em pânico porque a Rumiko tendo um treco pode fazer os gêmeos nascerem antes de hora)_

_**Lin: **Ninguém vai se lembrar de que a Anya vai nascer um dia depois dos gêmeos? n.n'_

_**Vladmir: **Não enquanto você não fizer um drama sobre isso... u.ú_

_(Vladmir e Lin sentados em um canto afastado do off-talk)_

_(Vladmir fazendo carinho no barrigão da Lin)_

_(Lin dá beijinho no Vladmir)_

_(Issac toca música romântica no violino ao fundo)_

_(Kita no Ookami aparecem do nada pra quebrar o clima)_

_**Kazuo: **Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes a gente prometeu que a nossa fic vai ser atualizada logo, mas se o Jamie não atualizar no dia que a Anya nascer, vai ter sangue! ò.ó_

_**Fai Lok: **É claro que vai ter sangue. Nunca viram bebês nascendo? u.ú_

_**Kazuo: **Não quero imaginar... _

_(Kazuo e Osamu fazem cara de nojo)_

_**Susumu: **Se as 35 horas de trabalho semanal do Jamie não atrapalharem, teremos uma daquelas grandes atualizações em massa nos dias 27 e 28 pra marcar o nascimento dos três bebês. _

_**Kenji: **O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE SOBRE PRESTAR ATENÇÃO EM MIM! XDD_

_**Cristiano: **Kenji também tem que ficar fazendo XD para a Terra não explodir? O.õ_

_**Koichi: **Exatamente. ¬¬''_

_**Akiko: **O problema é que todo mundo sabe o que vai acontecer no off-talk do seu aniversário, Kenji-kun. XD _

_**Kenji: **Como assim, Akiko-chan? XD_

_**Akiko: **Seu aniversário é a mesma coisa: você e o Yoshiyuki-san vão arranjar um bolo de chocolate gigante e comer o bolo todo sem dar predaços pra ninguém. Nós vamos dizer besteira até não poder mais e a Terra vai explodir. XD_

_**Kenji: **Não é assim, não! XD_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Akiko: **É sim!_

_**Kenji: **Não é não!_

_**Koichi: **Chega. ¬¬'_

_(Kochi pega o Kenji e a Akiko pela gola das camisetas deles)_

_**Kenji: **Deja vu! XD _

_**Akiko: **(Akiko abre a boca pra dizer alguma coisa)_

_(Cenário do off-talk fica cheio de luzes brilhantes e chamativas)_

_(Beybladers ficam todos cegos)_

_(Bebê Julieta faz um monte de XD porque ela gosta de luz)_

_(Carlos acorda e percebe que a filhinha está fazendo um monte de XD no colo do Felipe)_

_(Luzes se apagam e tudo volta ao normal)_

_(Carlos volta a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido)_

_(No meio do cenário do off-talk aparecem Fenki, Fenku e Lan Lan)_

_**Fenki: **Não temam, beybladers! Seu herói favorito chegou para salvar o dia e fazer um off-talk mais original! _

_**Fenku: **Nós ouvimos dizer que vocês estavam achando o off-talk muito repetitivo, então decidimos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso._

_**Lan-Lan: **Nós, as feras-bit das crianças que vão nascer nas próximas atualizações (tá ouvindo, Jamie! Próximas atualizações em três semanas!) vamos mostrar para vocês umas coisas interessantes sobre a vida da família do aniversariante de hoje. _

_**Kenji: **Como assim? XD _

_**Fenku: **Já ouviram falar em universos alternativos? Mundos em que vocês existem, mas as circunstâncias da suas vidas são um pouco diferentes? Já pensaram em como pode ser a vida de vocês nesses outros universos?_

_**Fenki: **Nós vamos usar nossos super-poderes de monstros sagrados pra levar os Yuy para dois universos paralelos dentro do off-talk! _

_**Felipe: **Hey, por que só os Yuy? Que preconceito é esse?_

_**Lan-Lan: **É porque é o aniversário do Kenji, e porque o Jamie gosta tanto do Koichi e do Kouji que ele já pensou em dois universos paralelos sobre eles! u.ú_

_**Yuriy: **Então as próximas linhas vão ser sobre o Yuy e o filho dele só? Blé. Não tô a fim. _

_(Yuriy some do off-talk em uma nuvem de fumacinha vermelha que fede a enxofre)_

_**Fenki: **Blé, ninguém te quer, seu feio! (Fenki pega o Koichi, o Kenji, o Yoshiyuki, o Kouji e a Satsuki K.) Sigam-me os bons!_

_(Fenku faz uma dança estranha e o off-talk fica todo cheio de luzes coloridas)_

_(Fenku, Fenki e Lan-Lan levam o Koichi, o Kenji, o Yoshiyuki, o Kouji e a Satsuki K. através de um túnel de arco-íris)_

_(Tunel de arco-íris termina em uma sala gigantesca cheia de crianças de todos os tamanhos com cara de perdidas)_

_**Kenji: **Onde nós estamos? XD_

_**Fenki: **Em um universo paralelo onde todos os deuses e santos e criaturas mágicas venerados pelos humanos existem de verdade e criaram uma escola especial para crianças especiais. _

_(Close no Zeus sentado na maior poltrona da sala)_

_(Close no Odin do lado do Zeus fazendo aviõezinhos de papel)_

_(Close no Osíris erguendo uma sobrancelha pros aviõezinhos de papel)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Legal! XD A gente está nessa escola? XD_

_**Fenku: **Vejam vocês mesmos..._

_(Close no Koichi segurando o Yoshiyuki e o Kenji de sete anos de idade pela gola da camisa pra fazer eles pararem de se comportar feito crianças de sete anos hiperativas)_

_(Close no Kouji e na Satsuki K. do outro lado da sala gigantesca com cara de quem está com medo de dar um passo a frente)_

_(Close no aviãzinho de Odin caindo na cabeça do Kouji)_

_**Fenki: **E adivinha o que acontece agora?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Um show de palhaçadas envolvendo um Kouji super-tímido e um exército de aviões de papel? XD_

_**Fenku: **Não. O que vem agora é a grande inovação deste off-talk. _

_**Satsuki K.: **E isso seria... ?_

_**Lan-Lan: **Uma página de texto em não-itálico com formato de história!_

_(Close nos cinco beybladers fazendo cara de impressionados-barra-chocados)_

_(Close no texto sem itálicos se aproxi...)_

- Kouji-Nii, você está bem? – Perguntou Satsuki, pegando o aviãozinho de papel e examinando-o cuidadosamente. – Quem você acha que jogou isso?

- Talvez alguém que goste de pregar peças, eu não sei. – Kouji suspirou, observando o grupo de crianças ao seu redor com certa ansiedade. Não era segredo para ninguém que, com exceção de sua irmã mais nova, ele não sabia interagir com outras pessoas. – A gente devia ir andando, a cerimônia de iniciação já vai começar...

- Oi, vocês também ganharam um aviãzinho? – Gritou uma voz vinda de algum lugar atrás dos irmãos. O corpo de Kouji ficou rígido com o susto e ele por pouco não caiu para a frente. – Hey, eu falei com vocês! – O estranho colocou uma mão no ombro de Kouji, fazendo o garoto enrijecer ainda mais. – Cê tá legal?

O garoto que assustara Kouji finalmente se colocou a frente do garoto, encarando-o com um olhar um tanto preocupado. Ele era mais baixo que Kouji, porém seu topete castanho disfarçava bem esta diferença. Ele vestia um uniforme de futebol amarelo com calção azul e tinha um ar malandro ao seu redor. Satsuki corou ao vê-lo de perto.

- Ah... ah...

- Estamos bem, só um pouco nervosos. – Satsuki respondeu quando seu irmão tornou-se incapaz de dizer alguma coisa coerente. – E perdoe o Kouji-Nii, ele não sabe lidar com estranhos muito bem.

- Sério? Mandaram um cara com problemas de relacionamento pra uma escola como essa? O que eles estavam pensando? – O garoto estranho perguntou, voltando sua atençaõ para a loira. – Ou será que eles mandaram o garoto da franja pra não deixar uma menininha bonitinha como você sozinha? – Satsuki, que nunca havia recebido cantadas tão diretas de meninos desconhecidos, corou intensamente, fazendo o topetudo rir. – Oh, você é mesmo bonitinha. – Ele piscou para ela. – Meu nome é Felipe da Silva, convocado por causa das habilidades futebolísticas fora dos padrões!

- Sou Satsuki Kinomoto e este é o meu irmão Kouji. – Satsuki e Felipe apertaram as mãos. Felipe virou-se para fazer o mesmo com Kouji, mas o garoto demorou um pouco para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Ah, desculpa... – Kouji corou como sua irmã. Felipe gargalhou bem alto.

- Nossa, vocês são uma figura! – Sem aviso, Felipe enganchou seus braços com os irmãos e saiu carregando os dois pelo meio da multidão. – Eu vou ensinar vocês a se tornarem pessoas normais que não viram sinais de trânsito cada vez que falam com vocês!

Satsuki e Kouji estavam muito perplexos e assustados para tentar parar Felipe. O trio caminhou pelo meio da multidão com Felipe puxando conversa com qualquer um que respondesse. O tempo passou quase rápido desse jeito, até o trio chegar ao outro lado da sala gigantesca.

Dois meninos pequenos, de cerca de sete anos, brincavam de pega-pega e exibiam um sorriso que ocupava metade de seus rostos. Eles seriam completamente idênticos se um dos garotos não tivesse uma franja que quase chegava nos olhos. As duas crianças passaram pelo trio e um dos meninos, o de franja grande, esbarrou em Kouji por acidente, fazendo o garoto cambalear.

- Oi, desculpa, foi sem querer, não conta pro Nii-chan porque...

- Kenji, olha pra cima!

O garoto que esbarrara em Kouji fez como seu irmão pedira (ele ainda estava tentando ficar em pé após cair no chão) e os dois garotinhos ficaram com expressões idênticas de espanto muito fofinhas.

- Nii-chan! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kenji, o garoto com franja, segurando o braço do outro garoto com força.

- Nii-chan? Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Felipe, virando-se para Satuki e Kouji – Vocês conhecem os pirralhos?

- Não. – Respondeu Satsuki. Kouji parecia tão assustado quando os garotinhos. – Quem são vocês?

- Nós... – O menino sem franja começou a responder quando um garoto da mesma altura que Kouji e com a mesma franja negra cobrindo os olhos, porém bem mais forte e intimidante.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, provavelmente olhando para Kouji. Sua voz era grave e séria, bem diferente da de Kouji. – Quem é você?

- O nome dele é Kouji. – Felipe respondeu, fazendo cara feia. Ele não gostava de tipos como esse. – E quem é _você_?

- Koichi Yuy. Esses dois são meus irmãos Yoshiyuki e Kenji.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui! – Os seis jovens foram novamente interrompidos, desta vez por um homem alto e magro de cabelos pretos e meio longos com um sorriso ainda mais maroto do que o de Felipe. – Finalmente vocês se encontraram! – O homem se aproximou de Kouji e arrastou-o na direção de Koichi. – Assim que vi que vocês dois tinham sido chamados, eu sabia que tinha estar aqui para ver esse momento! Thor me deve uma caixa de cerveja agora...

- Erm, com licença, tio! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, puxando a calça do homem estranho. – Quem é você e o que está acontecendo? Por que esse Kouji parece tanto com o Nii-chan?

- Eu sou Loki, um dos responsáveis por essa escola. – Foi a vez de o queixo de Satsuki cair. Ela sabia quem era Loki, o deus nórdico responsavel por causar Ragnarok, o fim do mundo. – E o seu Nii-chan e o Nii-chan da Satsuki se parecem tanto porque são irmãos gêmeos como você e o Kenji, oras! Não é óbvio?

As crianças trocaram olhares surpresos, impressionados e incrédulos. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que dizer. Loki, no entanto, sorria largamente.

_**Fenki: **E fim! _

_**Satsuki: **Já? O.O'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Assim, do nada? XD Logo nessa hora tão importante? XD_

_**Lan-Lan: **Quem quiser saber como essa história termina vai ter que mandar um review pro Jamie e perguntar. n.n'_

_**Koichi: **Claro... Isso tudo é uma jogada de marketing do Hiwatari... ¬¬''_

_**Fenki: **Ele tá com um site novo pra todas as histórias em inglês dele._

_**Fenku: **E ele prometeu que a gente ia aparecer bastante no próximo capítulo se a gente fizesse propaganda pra vocês. _

_**Yoshiyuki, Satsuki, Kenji, Kouji: **(falando todo mundo junto como se tivesse ensaiado) Eu devia saber... ¬¬'''_

_**Lan-Lan: **De qualquer jeito, o link pro site do Jamie tá no profile dele. Essa historinha que você acabaram de ler é um dos planos que ele tem pra um dia sair do papel. _

_**Fenku: **Um dia, depois que essa história terminar..._

_**Fenki: **Daqui a uns dez anos..._

_**Fenku: **Ou doze..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Espero que não demore tanto... XD_

_**Fenki: **Enfim, depois desse monte de propaganda discarada e pedidos por reviews, aqui vai o próximo universo paralelo!_

_(Beybladers e as três feras-bit passam de novo pelo túnel do arco-íris)_

_(Túnel do arco-íris termina na mansão dos Yuy)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Opa, esse lugar é familiar! XD_

_(Close no Koichi sentando em uma escrivaninha lendo um livro no escritório)_

_(Close na Satsuki sentada em uma poltrona fofa no escritório)_

_(Close em um bebê muito fofinho sentado no chão brincando com blocos de montar)_

_**Satsuki K.: **Olha, esse é o Kouji quando era pequeno! _

_**Yoshiyuki e Kenji: **(falando juntos de novo) Oh, que bunitinhu! XD_

_**Fenki: **Pois é, ele era bem fofinhu, bunitinhu, carismático e bom de apertar! E o Koichi e a Satsuki estão criando ele juntos! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **O Kouji era quase tão fofinhu, bunitinhu, carismático e bom de apertar quando eu! XD_

_**Kenji: **E eu! XD_

_**Lan-Lan: **Na verdade, acho que ele é ainda mais bunitinhu que vocês. E bem mais fofinhu. E carismático. Pra não dizer bom de apertar. n.n''_

_**Kenji e Yoshiyuki: **(Gritando ao mesmo tempo) NÃO PODE SER! NÃÃÃÃÃOOO! NÃO PODE! O.O'''''_

_(Pausa para os leitores verem que Yoshiyuki e Kenji não fizeram XD)_

_(Pausa para os leitores se lembrarem do que o Koichi disse no começo do off-talk sobre os XDs do Yoshiyuki e do Kenji)_

_(Dispausa para a Terra explodir)_

_**Fenku: **Pois é, a Terra foi-se. E não vamos contar como a história que nem começou termina. Contamos só pra quem mandar review._

_**Fenki: **E não se esqueçam de visitar o novo site do Jamie pra ver as outras histórias doidas dele! _

_**Lan-Lan: **E não se esqueçam de votar no poll de melhor casal da fase 2! _

_**Kenji: **(flutuando no espaço comendo bolo de chocolate) E assim termina o meu aniversário! XD Até a próxima! XD No nascimento do Yuuki-san e da Satsuki-san! XDDD_

_OWARI_


	12. Um é pouco, dois talvez seja demais

**Nota da Satsuki U.: **Hiwatari-baka cumpriu a promessa de postar um capítulo no dia do nosso nascimento. É quase um milagre. Porém ele não conseguiu (de novo) escrever o próximo capítulo da saga dos Kita no Ookami, que ele queria postar amanhã para comemorar o nascimento da Anya. Eles vão ter que esperar mais um pouco.

Hiwatari-baka prometeu que Juyuu no Tame Ni vai ser a próxima atualização, mas ele não sabe quando isso vai acontencer.

E enquanto isso ele pede para os leitores darem uma espiada no site dele e votarem no poll de melhor casal da fase 2.

E fim das propagandas descaradas. Que comece o capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO IX

UM É POUCO, DOIS TALVEZ SEJA DEMAIS...

Yuuki foi o primeiro a acordar pela manhã, pelo menos meia hora antes do café da manhã. Mesmo não havendo bebido nada desde a janta da noite anterior, sua bexiga teimava em avisá-lo que precisava ser urgentemente esvaziada sob risco de inundação eminente dos lençóis e colchão. Com a calma e confiança de quem era obrigado a fazer a mesma coisa todo santo dia, Yuuki silenciosamente deixou seu quarto para não voltar tão cedo. Assim que terminou de obedecer ao chamado da natureza, foi para a cozinha preparar seu café da manhã. Depois de pensar um pouco, acabou preparando o de sua mãe também.

Satsuki foi a próxima a acordar, um minuto antes do despertador, pois alguém em seu sonho caótico e violento gritara que era quase hora de acordar, e ela assim o fez. A garota já estava fora do quarto quando o despertador finalmente tocou, porém ela não tinha motivos para voltar e desligá-lo, já que sua mãe normalmente precisava de um incentivo extra para sair da cama.

- Cadê o meu café da manhã, Yuuki? – Perguntou Satsuki, entrando de sopetão na cozinha. Seu irmão se assustou com o barulho da porta abrindo com força e quase deixou seu copo de suco cair no chão. – Estou com fome.

- Faça o seu próprio café. – O garoto respondeu após se recuperar do susto. Apesar de suas palavras, Yuuki evitava encarar a irmã, preferindo focalizar sua atenção na caixa de cereais em cima da pia.

- Não estou a fim. Faça pra mim, seja útil pra alguma coisa. – Satsuki respondeu, ríspida e com um toque de malícia. Ela sorriu satisfeita ao ver o irmão baixar a cabeça ainda mais e pegar um copo e uma tigela extra e começar a fazer como ela mandara.

- Eu vou contar pro papai quando ele acordar. – Yuuki resmungou, enchendo o copo da irmã com suco de laranja.

- Duvido que ele acorde antes da gente sair pra escola. – Satsuki sorriu perigosamente. – Agora vai logo porque eu não tenho a manhã inteira.

- Sim, Nee-san. – Resignado, Yuuki passou a preparar o café da manhã da irmã, abandonando a refeição de sua mãe e esquecendo-se de comer a sua própria. Satsuki o esperava sentada na mesa. – Toma.

- Você deveria ser mais educado com a sua irmã mais velha. Peça desculpas ou vai se arrepender. – Satsuki falava casuavelmente, porém Yuuki sabia reconhecer uma ordem direta quando ouvia uma.

- Desculpe-me, Nee-san. Aqui está o seu café.

- É melhor que esteja bom, ou vai ter que fazer tudo de novo.

Desta vez Yuuki não disse nada. Quando Satsuki não fez mais nenhum comentário após voltar a comer, Yuuki retornou para a cozinha para terminar o café de sua mãe. O despertador tocara há quinze minutos, o que significava que Rumiko não demoraria a aparecer.

Dito e feito. Dois minutos depois, a antiga mestra de Fenki entrava afobada na cozinha tentando pentear os cabelos e se vestir ao mesmo tempo. Ao ver que Yuuki já estava com tudo pronto esperando por ela, Rumiko abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou o menino com toda a força que possuía:

- Oh, Yuuki! Muito obrigada! Você sempre faz essas coisas sem eu pedir, não sei o que eu vou fazer quando você for embora amanhã! – Rumiko desfez o abraço, mas passou a bagunçar os cabelos no topo da cabeça do filho. – Você é o melhor filho do mundo, sabia?

- O que seja. – Yuuki virou o rosto para o lado, incapaz de encarar a mãe enquanto seu rosto esquentava e suas bochechas adquiriam um leve tom avermelhado. Apesar de tudo, o garoto tentou manter uma expressão neutra. Rumiko, já acostumada com o jeito do filho, não fez mais nenhum comentário. Os dois foram juntos até a mesa do café, onde Rumiko começou a comer feito uma condenada.

- Vocês deviam se apressar também, ou David e Sasha vão sair sem vocês. – Comentou Rumiko ao ver os gêmeos comendo devagar ainda em seus pijamas.

- Não se preocupe, mãe, eu tenho tudo sob controle. – Respondeu Satsuki, erguendo uma colher cheia de cereal com leite. – Duvido que eles se atrevam a se esquecer de mim.

Rumiko sorriu, afinal Satsuki estava falando a verdade. Desde pequena a garota era mais teimosa e mandona do que seus pais juntos jamais poderiam ser. Rumiko ainda se impressionava com o quanto sua filha era diferente dela. Yuuki, por outro lado, era um pouco mais gentil e tímido, porém, provavelmente por ter que divir espaço com uma irmã como Satsuki, sempre relutava em mostrar essas características.

A conversa foi interrompida quando Toshihiro apareceu na sala bocejando e com um ar de alguém que está quase recuperado de um resfriado prolongado. Sua trança havia sido transformada em um emaranhado de cabelo preso por um mísero rabo de cavalo que era obviamente insuficiente para domar tamanha cabeleira.

- Bom dia, família! Dormiram bem? – Em resposta, Yuuki acenou com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da comida, Rumiko soltou um "sim" entusiasmado e Satsuki olhou feio para o pai. Toshihiro não se intimidou. – Ótimo! Crianças, terminem logo o café, ou vão se atrasar para o trabalho. – O homem piscou para Rumiko, que sorriu com a leve provocação. Tanto Satsuki quando Yuuki rolaram os olhos. – O que foi? Acordaram do lado errado da cama hoje? – Perguntou ele, percebendo a reação das verdadeiras crianças.

- Sempre que você está em casa a mamãe fica ainda mais atrapalhada e se atrasa mais do que o normal. – Yuuki suspirou, ainda olhando para sua tigela de cereal. – Não sei o que faríamos se o chefe dela não fosse um amigo da família.

Rumiko e Toshihiro se entreolharam, desconcertados. Yuuki obviamente falava a verdade (ou Rumiko já estaria quase pronta para sair, não tomando café da manhã descabelada, com blusa e blaser formal e calça de pijama), mas eles não sabiam exatamente o que fazer para mudar isso. Os dois coraram.

- Mãe, você está cinco minutos atrasada. – Declarou Yuuki algum tempo depois, enquanto Rumiko se distraia brincando com o cabelo bagunçado do marido ao invés de terminar o café. Em pânico, Rumiko engoliu o que faltava de sua refeição e passou os próximos dez minutos correndo entre seu quarto e o banheiro para terminar de se aprontar.

A campainha tocou quando Rumiko estava quase terminando de pentear o cabelo. Hehashiro estava na porta pronto para ir para o trabalho com sua colega. Vestia um terno fino com uma gravata azul escura, da mesma cor que sua beyblade, e não conseguia evitar mostrar o quão desconfortável se sentia com seu uniforme de trabalho, mesmo depois de dezessete anos trabalhando na ShinTec.

- Bom dia, Nii-san! – Cumprimentou Toshihiro, indicando que o irmão deveria entrar.

- Bom dia, Toshi-chan! Bom dia, crianças! – Devolveu Hehashiro, acenando para a porção de sua família que ainda se encontrava na mesa. Ao passar pelo irmão mais novo, bagunçou ainda mais seus os cabelos indomáveis. Toshihiro tentou retribuir o gesto, porém Hehashiro fora mais rápido, agarrando sua mão antes que ela pudesse causar muitos danos. Sorrindo triunfante, o mestre de Kufe perguntou – Onde está a Rumiko?

- Estou aqui! – Respondeu uma voz um tanto esganiçada vinda de algum lugar no interior do apartamento. – Já estou chegando!

- Ela acordou tarde de novo? – Perguntou Hehashiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Já estava acostumado com a rotina da família de seu irmão.

- Mais ou menos. Ela ouviu o despertador tocar, mas demorou um pouco mais para se levantar. – Respondeu o mestre de Fenku, corando levemente. Hehashiro abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ah, entendo... Saudades de acordar com você ao lado dela?

- É, algo assim... – O rosto de Toshihiro tornou-se ainda mais vermelho. O homem foi salvo de sofrer com mais perguntas embaraçosas por sua filha mais velha, que soltou um grunhido assustador para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Você deveria experimentar ir ao trabalho sem a minha mãe um dia, tio Hehashiro. Quem sabe assim ela aprende a ficar pronta na hora certa?

- Já estou pronta! Já estou pronta! – Gritou Rumiko, correndo pelo corredor e parando bem em frente ao colega de trabalho. Satsuki rolou os olhos e voltou a se concentrar no pouco que ainda restava de seu café da manhã. – Podemos ir, Hehashiro.

- Divirtam-se! – Exclamou Toshihiro, beijando a bochecha de Rumiko e abraçando o irmão antes de abrir a porta para eles.

- Até depois! Tchau pra todos!

Os gêmeos acenaram educadamente para sua mãe e tio, e Toshihiro bateu a porta quando os dois saíram de seu campo de visão. Cerca de dez minutos se passaram antes de alguém bater novamente.

- Tio Toshi! Há quanto tempo! – Exclamou David, entrando sem esperar pelo convite. Tio e sobrinho se abraçaram e o garoto apoçou-se de um dos sofás, esparramando-se enquanto esperava por seus primos.

- Tio Toshi! Há quanto tempo! – Exclamou Sasha, que esperou David terminar seu pequeno teatrinho antes de começar sua própria encenação. Ele também abraçou Toshihiro, porém ao invés de apoderar-se do outro sofá decidiu ficar na mesa de jantar com os pés em uma das cadeiras. Satsuki e Yuuki não estavam mais a vista. – Onde estão nossos primos? Eles se atrasaram?

- Não exatamente…

Pouco depois da fala do mestre de Fenku, Satsuki entrou na sala seguida de perto pelo irmão. Ela olhou feio para os primos, fazendo os pés de Sasha aterrisarem de volta no chão com força e forçando David a corrigir um pouco sua postura. Toshihiro ergueu uma sobrancelha ao testemunhar o poder que sua filha tinha sobre os garotos, mas decidiu não fazer comentários; momentos como esse o faziam se lembrar de seus primeiros meses convivendo com Koichi. Dado que sua filha era ainda mais nova do que o líder dos Taichi havia sido naquela época, ele temia pensar em como ela estaria daqui a dois ou três anos.

- Estamos prontos. Vamos logo ou estaremos realmente atrasados.

David e Sasha se levantaram imediatamente e se despediram do tio com bem menos pompa do que quando o cumprimentaram alguns minutos antes. Toshihiro ficou parado observando as crianças correrem escada abaixo antes de fechar a porta e voltar para o silêncio de seu apartamento. Seus outros ocupantes podiam ter deixado o local, mas a bagunça do café da manhã continuava lá. Não podendo contar com Fenki desta vez, o homem logo começou a trabalhar.

* * *

Graças à mania paradoxal de Yuuki de manter tudo sempre bem organizado e limpo mesmo quando fazia sujeira, Toshihiro demorou apenas meia hora para limpar toda a louça do café da manhã e deixar a mesa em seu estado original, incluindo a planta de plástico e toalha bordada. Sem mais nada importante para fazer, sentou-se no sofá e deixou o som da televisão quebrar o silêncio do apartamento. Essa distração durou pouco, porém.

- Por que nunca tem nada decente na tv de manhã cedo? – Perguntou ele para ninguém em particular enquanto passava um por um dos trezentos e quarenta canais da tv a cabo procurando por alguma coisa que valesse a pena assistir. Felizmente, o homem só precisou passar pelos primeiros trinta antes ser interrompido por batidas na porta. Contente por ter uma desculpa para tirar os olhos da tela brilhante, Toshihiro correu para atender.

- Lily! Que bom te ver! O que faz aqui? – Exclamou ele, abrindo um grande sorriso ao ver a cunhada. Ele fez sinal para ela entrar e os dois sentaram-se em um dos sofás.

- Bom dia, Toshihiro! – Respondeu ela enquanto entrava no apartamento e se acomodava. – Espero não estar encomodando. – Toshihiro balançou a cabeça veementemente em negação, aproveitando para desligar a televisão sem fazer alvoroço. – Que bom então. É que hoje eu não preciso ir ao consultório, e depois que o Hehashiro, a Lhana e o David saíram de casa eu fiquei sozinha e lembrei que você também estaria em casa sozinho a essa hora, e por isso resolvi fazer uma visita.

- Você chegou na hora certa, Lily, eu acabei de terminar de arrumar a bagunça do café. – Toshihiro jogou seu corpo contra o sofá, deixando seu pescoço rolar pela almofada fofa. – Ah, estava com saudades de casa!

- Eu imagino. Quanto tempo de folga te deram dessa vez?

- Uma semana. Depois disso eu volto pro laboratório por mais três semanas e aí vamos embora de novo para as ilhas Sakalinas. – Enquanto Toshihiro relatava sua rotina de trabalho do próximo mês, Lily se apoderou do cabelo do cunhado e começou a arrumar sua trança com a ajuda de uma escova de cabelo que encontrara na mesinha de centro. – O plano é ficarmos lá por mais um mês, se tudo der certo.

- Aproveite suas férias enquanto pode, então.

- É o que pretendo fazer.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto Lily terminava de pentear e trançar o cabelo do cunhado. Seus anos de prática cuidando da cabeleira dos irmãos Urameshi permitiu que ela terminasse seu trabalho em pouco menos de dez minutos, tempo do qual Toshihiro ainda não conseguira nem se aproximar, mesmo sendo o dono do cabelo.

- Enquanto as crianças estiverem fora você vai poder descansar de verdade. – Comentou Lily, já quase terminando a trança. Toshihiro estava sentando com suas costas voltadas para ela.

- Hum... Não sei se quero esse tipo de descanso. – Foi a resposta do mestre de Fenku. – Depois de tanto tempo longe eu quero mais é aproveitar os meus filhos, ainda mais agora que eles estão tão perto de se tornarem adolescentes... Daqui a pouco eles não vão mais querer saber de mim, tenho que aproveitar enquanto ainda posso! Se bem que eu acho que eles já estão nessa fase... – Toshihiro suspirou, deixando seus ombros cairem. Percebendo o que se passava com ele, Lily gentilmente fez com que o homem se deitasse em seu colo como eles costumavam fazer quando ele era mais jovem. Quando os dois passaram a se encarar, Lily disse:

- Satsuki e Yuuki sempre foram assim, desde pequenos.

- O que significa que quando eles ficarem adolescentes vai ser ainda pior...

- Não necessariamente. Você não odiava seus pais quando era adolescente, e a Rumiko também não. – Comentou Lily, lembrando-se de sua vida com os irmãos em Xigaze.

- Mas a gente era diferente. Nós passamos um ano inteiro longe de casa e quando voltamos tínhamos irmãos que precisavam que a gente fosse uma família unida. – Retrucou Toshihiro, tentando a desviar o olhar. Conhecendo Lily, no entanto, ele sabia que seria melhor para os dois se seus olhos permanecessem no mesmo lugar.

- Eu sei disso, mas ainda assim... É obvio pra mim que seus filhos não te odeiam, e eu duvido que isso aconteça um dia. É verdade que Yuuki prefere demonstrar seus sentimentos com pequenos gestos que passam despercebidos pela maioria das pessoas e que Satsuki vai desafiar alguém para uma luta antes de pensar em expor suas emoções, mas...

- Eu até hoje não entendo como eles ficaram desse jeito. Rumiko e eu não fizemos nada que pudesse...

- Pra começar, você não devia pensar nisso como algo negativo ou algo pelo o qual se culpar. – Repreendeu Lily, não pela primeira vez. Ela, Toshihiro e as vezes Rumiko conversavam bastante sobre a personalidade dos gêmeos, principalmente depois que Satsuki, aos cinco anos de idade, fora quase expulsa da pré-escola por tentar bater em seis coleguinhas. Apesar da desvantagem numérica, a garotinha havia conseguido encurralar seus alvos em um canto do parquinho e estava pronta para dar-lhes socos e pontapés quando os professores chegaram ao local. Para a família a pior parte da história era que Yuuki e David estavam entre os seis coleguinhas. – Satsuki se parece muito com Nathaliya, e mesmo que antes ela fosse um pouco mais difícil de controlar por ser uma criança pequena, ela agora sabe o que pode e não pode fazer e sabe usar o poder que tem da maneira certa.

- Mas o Yuuki ainda não aprendeu a ser social. – Retrucou Toshihiro, suspirando audivelmente. – As vezes eu penso que, ao invés de absorver nossas personalidades, de algum modo os dois pegaram os piores aspectos da personalidade do Koichi e as dividiram entre eles...

- Por mais interessante que eu ache essa teoria, ela não tem nenhum fundamento lógico. – Rebateu Lily, sorrindo para tranqüilizar o cunhado. – Yuuki provavelmente é do jeito que é por ter que viver com uma irmã geniosa e pais super-famosos, mas quando ele quer ele sabe se relacionar com outras pessoas. Ele e David são bons amigos...

- É meio impossível não ser amigo do David! – Exclamou Toshihiro, passando a sorrir também.

- É verdade. – Riu-se Lily, endireitando sua postura para mostrar seu orgulho de mãe. – Se você está mesmo preocupado com Yuuki, pode deixar que eu vou gentilmente sugerir que David devia convidá-lo para ir lá em casa mais vezes.

- É, não seria uma má idéia... – Os dois adultos ficaram em silêncio novamente por alguns minutos, entretidos pela trança tornada cobra de Toshihiro. Depois de algum tempo, o homem decidiu continuar a conversa. – E pensar que não faz tanto tempo assim que eles eram bebês... tão pequeninos e tão barulhentos...

- É, ainda mais considerando que eram dois. Hehashiro e eu esperamos sete anos para ter um segundo filho por uma razão... – Lily sorriu, lembrando-se de de como Lhana gostava de ajudar a cuidar do bebê David e como isso havia reduzido consideravelmente seu trabalho.

- Não foi como se a gente tivesse planejado ter dois ao mesmo tempo! – Exclamou Toshihiro, bem menos ofendido do que sua fala sugeria. – A gente só queria aproveitar que a Rumiko tinha arranjado um trabalho bom que poderia sustentar três pessoas...

- Eu sei. Você fez um ótimo trabalho cuidando dos dois.

- Só porque você estava lá para ajudar! – O mestre de Fenku riu também, lembrando-se de algumas ocasiões em que tivera que chamar a cunhada para ajudá-lo a separar os gêmeos briguentos, ou para ajudá-lo a alimentar os gêmeos esfomeados, ou para ajudá-lo a sair na rua com os gêmeos energéticos. Durante os primeiros quatro anos de vida de Satsuki e Yuuki, Toshihiro havia tomado conta deles enquanto Rumiko trabalhava na ShinTec e ganhava um salário bom o suficiente para sustentar a família toda sem que o marido tivesse que procurar um emprego. Somente quando as crianças começaram a ficar um pouco mais independentes (ou, no caso de Satsuki, menos propensas a bater em qualquer um que a desafiasse) foi que o mestre de Fenku começou a pensar em trabalhar.

- Eu e a Lhana! – Corrigiu Lily. Sua filha mais velha não só ajudava a controlar David (talvez fosse por isso que o garoto ainda a chamava de "monstra"), como também mostrara-se capaz de lidar com Satsuki de uma maneira que nem seu tio, nem sua mãe conseguiam.

- É, você e a Lhana... – Os adultos ficaram mais algum tempo em silêncio se lembrando do passado. – Nossa, como o tempo passa! Eu me sinto tão velho cada vez que penso que nem faz tanto tempo assim que eu quase bati o nosso carro no poste tentando levar a Rumiko pra maternidade!

- Ao menos vocês chegaram a tempo de evitar um parto no meio da estrada...

- Tivemos sorte porque eram onze da noite e não tinha muitos outros carros passando...

- E foi bom porque vocês não tiveram que esperar horas na maternidade...

- Acho que a melhor parte foi que eles nasceram só um pouco antes da Anya, como se fossem trigêmeos. – Um sorriso triunfante tomou conta do rosto de Toshihiro. – Essas coincidências ainda me assombram. Nossos filhos provavelmente têm a mesma diferença de idade que a gente, mas por causa de um pequeno detalhe eles acabaram nascendo em dias diferentes... Se tudo isso tivesse acontecido uma hora mais cedo, nós realmente teríamos trigêmeos!

- Ou, se Yuuki tivesse demorado um pouco mais para nascer, a Satsuki teria nascido no dia 27 e Yuuki e Anya seriam os gêmeos do dia 28. – Ponderou Lily, acariciando seu próprio queixo em pose contemplativa.

- E a gente teria que responder milhões de perguntas sobre como conseguimos fazer nossos gêmeos nascer em dias diferentes...

A contemplação das possibilidades e implicações das diversas possibilidades a cerca do nascimento de Satsuki, Yuuki e Anya deixou a dupla ocupada por um tempo considerável. Quando o estômago de Toshihiro passou a emitir sons suspeitos, eles se mudaram para a mesa para fazer um lanche de meio da manhã. Lily só deixou a casa do cunhado perto da hora do almoço, dizendo que precisava ir às compras antes que sua família voltasse para casa. Conhecendo a mulher, Toshihiro tinha quase certeza que ela sairia a procura de kits de primeiros socorros, capas de chuva, lanternas, pilhas, barrcas portáteis, detectores de metais e o qualquer outra coisa que ela achasse que as crianças precisariam levar na viagem do dia seguinte.

* * *

Por causa dos preparativos para a viagem, Satsuki e Yuuki voltaram para casa mais cedo. Rumiko também deveria chegar alguma horas antes do normal, mas acabou ficando presa no trânsito e só apareceu na hora da janta. Assim sendo, Toshihiro acabou ficando responsável por supervisionar os gêmeos enquanto eles preparavam suas mochilas.

- Eu não posso arrumar minhas coisas sem Fenki. – Reclamou Satsuki assim que seu pai sugerira que eles fossem para o quarto se preparar. – Vou esperar minha mãe chegar em casa.

- Rumiko acabou de me ligar dizendo que ainda vai demorar. É melhor começar agora porque depois provavelmente não vai dar tempo. – Retrucou Toshihiro, sorrindo para a filha. Satsuki não parecia nada contente, porém.

- Vai dar tempo, sim. Eu não preciso muito mais do que a minha beyblade.

Toshihiro suspirou. Como viajante experiente que era, sabia que _nunca _se deve sair apenas com pouco mais do que uma beyblade para uma viagem de mais de algumas horas (na verdade, depois de um incidente particularmente traumatico na Coréia do Sul o mestre de Fenku passara a carregar permanentente em sua mochila pelo menos uma cueca e um par de meias extras para viagens de qualquer duração).

- Se eu fosse você, levava pelo menos duas mudas de roupa e ainda mais calcinhas e meias. Não sabemos quanto tempo vocês vão ficar fora, então é melhor estar preparada para tudo. – Disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Guarde os seus conselhos pro Yuuki, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – A garota olhou feio para o pai, mas o sorriso do homem não diminuiu.

- Você vai se arrepender depois.

- Não vou, não. Eu tenho tudo sob controle.

Toshihiro suspirou novamente. Talvez fosse mais fácil convercer sua filha a mudar de idéia quando Rumiko chegasse em casa com Fenki e todos estivessem felizes e com os estômagos cheios. Percebendo que Yuuki não estava mais a vista, deixou a filha no quarto e foi procurar pelo garoto.

- Quer ajuda pra fazer as malas, Yuuki? – Perguntou ele ao ver o filho novamente sentando em seu lugar favorito na varanda.

- Não, obrigado, pai. Já sei tudo que preciso levar. – Respondeu o garoto, com os olhos voltados para a paisagem da janela.

- Tem certeza? Sua irmã está convencida de que só precisa levar Fenki.

- Ela diz isso porque no caminha pra casa ela me mandou cuidar do resto. – Yuuki baixou um pouco a cabeça e abraçou suas pernas. – Vou levar Fenku, comida, roupas e o nosso kit de primeiros socorros. Se não se importa, vou usar a sua mochila de viagens.

- Não é justo você carregar tudo isso sozinho, Yuuki! É muita coisa para uma pessoa só! – Exclamou Toshihiro, tentando imaginar seu filho carregando a mochila em questão, que era grande o suficiente para transportar Kenji ou Akiko. – Vamos falar com a sua irmã e pedir para ela te ajudar.

- Se quizer ir, vai sozinho. Você sabe que a Nee-san nunca faz nada que eu peço. – Yuuki deu de ombros. Toshihiro se aproximou do filho, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e fazendo o resto de seu corpo se apoiar no dele.

- Por isso que eu disse pra gente pedir juntos. Satsuki tem que aprender a obedecer seus pais de vez em quando.

- Mas... – Yuuki queria dizer que se Toshihiro forçasse a garota a dividir o peso da bagagem, ela simplesmente transferiria tudo pra mochila dele assim que a viagem começasse. Ele também queria dizer que se sua irmã fosse contrariada ela ficaria ainda mais feliz em descontar suas frustrações nele. A tentação de contar tudo ao pai desapareu tão logo Yuuki percebeu sua presença, porém, e ele desistiu de dizer qualquer coisa. Não queria desapontar seu pai, deixá-lo perceber que ele não era capaz de resolver seus problemas com a irmã sozinho.

Toshihiro passo o braço pelos ombros do filho e conduzio-o até o quarto que ele dividia com a irmã, tomando cuidado para ficar sempre bem próximo do garoto. Segundo Lily, Yuuki tinha problemas de auto-estima, por isso seu dever de pai era mostrar que estava sempre por perto para apoiá-lo.

- Satsuki, nós queremos falar com você. – Toshihiro bateu na porta do quarto. A voz ríspida de sua filha soou pouco tempo depois.

- Estou ocupada, voltem outra hora.

- É importante! Yuuki e eu precisamos entrar!

- Que seja! – Exclamou a garota, obviamente irritada. Yuuki engoliu seco, porém Toshihiro sorriu para ele antes de abrir a porta.

- Por que você disse para o Yuuki levar toda a bagagem? – Perguntou o antigo mestre de Fenku assim que viu Satsuki deitada em sua cama lendo um mangá cuja capa retratava uma pilha de cadáveres sangrentos e um homem com cara de louco sorrindo malignamente.

- Porque ele precisa ser útil para alguma coisa pra variar e porque ele precisa começar a fazer mais exercício. – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do mangá.

- Mas você é bem mais forte do que ele, você consegue carregar bem mais peso. – Retrucou Toshihiro, percebendo que o corpo de Yuuki endurecera ao seu lado.

- Se eu carregar tudo, o Yuuki vai ficar só zanzando por aí sem fazer nada. Do jeito que ele é desligado, é capaz de se perder da gente assim que sairmos do trem. Se vamos ter que ficar tomando conta dele, é melhor termos uma razão pra isso.

- E a razão seria o fato de ele estar carregando as suas coisas? – Perguntou Toshihiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ao seu lado o rosto de Yuuki tornou-se levemente mais avermelhado.

- Exatamente. – Satsuki ainda não havia tirado os olhos do mangá. Toshihiro respirou fundo, lembrando-se dos conselhos de Lily sobre como lidar com suas crianças. Ele sabia que devia ser empático e mostrar que entendia a situação dela, e que ao mesmo tempo deveria expor a situação de Yuuki para que Satsuki entendesse que não podia dizer essas coisas sobre seu próprio irmão e que deveria parar de pensar somente nela. O problema era que Toshihiro não tinha nenhum treinamento em como ser empático e dizer as coisas certas na hora certa para resolver uma situação como aquela. Ele estava considerando telefonar para a cunhada quando Yuuki se pronunciou:

- Não tem problema, pai, eu peço pro David me ajudar. Se ele carregar as minhas coisas, ele vai pedir pro Sasha carregar as coisas dele, e o Sasha vai pedir pra Shizune carregar suas coisas, e a Shizune vai convencer a Akiko-chan e o Kenji-kun a carregarem as coisas dela, e aqueles dois vão convencer o Tsubasa-san a carregar as coisas deles também, o que não vai ser problema porque o Tsubasa-san é forte o suficiente pra carregar três mochilas.

Yuuki também não encarou o pai enquanto murmurava seu plano. O garoto estava aliviado por ter encontrado uma solução que agradasse a todos, porém Toshihiro ainda não estava satisfeito:

- É uma idéia complicada demais para resolver um problema que não devia existir, Yuuki. Você devia carregar suas próprias coisas e Satsuki, as dela.

- Ou ele pode pedir pro Tsubasa logo de uma vez invez de perder tempo com esse troca-troca inútil de mochilas. – Retrucou Satsuki.

- Cada um vai arrumar suas coisas e cada um vai carregar suas próprias coisas durante a viagem. Yuuki não vai se perder e Tsubasa-kun não vai virar burro de carga. – Exclamou Toshihiro com um ar de autoridade. A discussão estava tomando um rumo desconfortável, por isso ele achou melhor acabar com ela logo de uma vez. – Você pode esperar sua mãe para arrumar suas coisas se quizer, Satsuki, mas vai arrumar a sua própria mochila e o Yuuki vai arrumar a dele.

Satsuki finalmente ergueu os olhos do mangá, visivelmente irritada por ter sido contrariada. Toshihiro encarou-a de volta, mais sério do que de costume. Depois de alguns tensos segundos, a garota finalmente desistiu de discutir:

- O que seja. Podem me deixar em paz agora?

Toshihiro sorriu ao perceber que havia conseguido seu objetivo:

- Claro! Vamos te chamar de novo na hora da janta, mas até lá você pode fazer o que quizer!

E com isso o homem deixou o quarto. Antes de segui-lo, Yuuki percebeu que sua irmã o encarava com um sorriso assustador. Fechou a porta atrás de si tentando não pensar no que isso queria dizer.

* * *

O jantar em família foi surpreendentemente calmo considerando os acontecimentos da tarde. É verdade que Rumiko passara a maior parte da refeição fazendo perguntas embaraçosas aos filhos sobre o que eles tinham ou não tinham colocado nas mochilas e o que eles pretendiam fazer quando chegassem na vila de Kouji, mas mesmo essa conversa na mesa não chegou aos pés do que normalmente acontecia quando a família se reunia para comer. Em um primeiro momento os gêmeos não se mostraram muito interessados em responder, mas depois de dez minutos de insistência da antiga mestra de Fenki e da aparição inexperada da fera-bit centauro, Satsuki e Yuuki não tiveram outra alternativa se não começar a falar.

Depois de novamente convencer Fenki a arrumar a bagunça da refeição (Rumiko e Toshihiro estavam começando a gostar da idéia de ter um empregado doméstico, ainda mais um que trabalhava com prazer e tinha força suficiente para mover sofás, camas e armários usando apenas um dedo de uma mão) o casal se deslocou para um dos sofás enquanto as crianças terminavam de arrumar suas coisas no quarto. Rumiko estava deitada no colo do marido brincando com sua trança.

- Nós temos que espiar as mochilas deles amanhã de manhã e pedir para o Tsubasa-kun observar a Satsuki durante a viagem. – Declarou Toshihiro depois de algum tempo. – Acho que ela vai tentar fazer o Yuuki carregar as coisas dela assim que desaparecermos de vista.

- É, talvez seja uma boa idéia... – Rumiko já havia sido informada dos acontecimentos da tarde. Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente depois disso, até Rumiko escolher outro assunto para conversar. – E pensar que daqui a poucos dias a gente vai poder ver a Satsuki de novo! Acho que a ficha não caiu completamente ainda...

- É, eu sinto a mesma coisa. – Toshihiro jogou sua cabeça para trás. A trança nas mãos de Rumiko tentou escapar, porém a mulher abraçou-a firmemente.

- Será que ela ficou com muita cara de velha? Ou será que ela continua com a mesma cara de antes? A gente devia ter perguntado pro Kouji-kun...

- De qualquer jeito nós vamos saber logo.

- É...

Mais silêncio entre os adultos. Do quarto das crianças vinha o som de gritos distantes. Já acostumados com isso, nennhum dos dois se mexeu.

- Isso me faz lembrar de quando eu saí de Xigaze pela primeira vez para participar do torneio japonês, com a diferença que os amigos da Satsuki e do Yuuki estão indo junto com eles, o que reduz a chance de eles serem acusados de traição... – Disse Toshihiro, olhando para o teto branco enquanto sua mente projetava as memórias do tempo que ele era um menino de doze anos de idade pronto para sair em sua primeira grande aventura. – A gente até tinha a mesma idade...

- Só que quando você saiu de casa, sua viagem acabou sendo bem mais longa do que você imaginava. A Satsuki e o Yuuki vão voltar logo. – Retrucou Rumiko. O barulho de alguma coisa se chocando contra a parede do quarto das crianças foi ouvido, seguido por um estrondo na cozinha onde Fenki provavelmente tentava lavar a louça.

- É verdade. E ainda bem que não vai ser por muito tempo, eu não sei o que a gente faria sem Fenki pra cuidar da casa por mais de uma semana! – O casal riu, chamando a atenção da fera-bit.

- Alguém falou meu nome? – Perguntou o centauro, sua cabeça aparecedo na porta da cozinha.

- Nós estávamos dizendo que não sabemos como vamos sobreviver pelos próximos três dias sem o nosso maior herói! – Respondeu Rumiko, sentando-se e abrindo os braços para indicar que estava simbolicamente abraçando seu monstro sagrado.

- Oh, mestra, eu sinto muito por causar problemas para você! Quer que eu fique aqui? – O resto do corpo do centauro tornou-se visível também.

- Não, não precisa! Satsuki não vai gostar nada se você abandoná-la desse jeito! – Exclamou Rumiko, imaginando bem nitidamente o caos que seria sua filha furiosa com tudo e todos.

- Tem razão, mestra! Eu não posso desapontar a minha nova mestra! Tenho que fazer o que ela manda! – Exclamou Fenki, tão energizado por suas próprias palavras que seus olhos, naturalmente vermelhos, passaram a brilhar perigosamente até ficarem bem parecidos com os olhos de pessoas que posam para fotos com _flash _e olham diretamente para a luz.

- E não precisa se preocupar com a gente! Nós vamos sobreviver bem sem você!

- Se a minha mestra diz, eu acredito!

Depois de mais algumas exclamações excitadas, Fenki voltou para a cozinha e Rumiko e Toshihiro voltaram a trocar carícias inocentes no sofá. Algum tempo depois Satsuki e Yuuki apareceram na sala dizendo que haviam terminado de arrumar suas coisas e estava prontos para dormir. Estranhando a civilidade da declaração e o fato de Yuuki não estar timidamente encarando o chão enquanto sua irmã falava, o casal achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário por enquanto e esperar o dia seguinte para fazer perguntas.

* * *

O dia seguinte, porém, começou com uma Rumiko histérica porque o despertador não havia tocado na hora certa e eles estavam perigosamente atrasados para encontrar seus amigos na estação de trem. Ela e Toshihiro correram para acordar as crianças e, na pressa para conseguir comer alguma coisa antes de ter que correr porta à fora e não desacelerar até o carro no estacionamento do subsolo, acabaram se esquecendo de checar as mochilas de Satsuki e Yuuki. Só o que eles puderam observar (enquanto Toshihiro dirigia com o máximo controle possível para se mover rapidamente sem passar dos limites de velocidade permitido em zonas urbanas) era que as duas mochilas pareciam ser do mesmo tamanho e continham o mesmo volume de coisas.

- Chegamos! – Exclamou Toshihiro triunfante ao entrar no estacionamento da estação. Em apenas dois segundos, porém, a euforia deu lugar à indignação quando o mestre de Fenku percebeu que não havia nenhum lugar visível para estacionar. – Só pode ser brincadeira...

- Nós vamos descer aqui então. – Declarou Satsuki, já com a mochila nas costas e pronta para abrir a porta. – Temos apenas dez minutos para entrar no trem antes dele sair, não podemos esperar até você arrumar uma vaga.

- Mas assim a gente não vai poder se despedir direito! – Exclamou Rumiko, virando-se para encarar as crianças no banco de trás. - E temos que pegar seus celulares novos, e falar com o Makoto-san, e...

- Então você vai com eles enquanto eu tento estacionar. – Decidiu Toshihiro, procurando fervorosamente por um lugar enquanto falava. Havia um grande mar de veículos ao seu redor, porém nenhum espaço visível. – Te vejo depois. – Ele virou-se para as crianças. – E juízo, vocês. Aproveitem a viagem e divirtam-se, e nos avisem quando chegarem.

- É claro que vamos avisar. Não temos que dizer como está a outra Satsuki? – Perguntou a nova mestra de Fenki, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Não se preocupe, pai, nós não somos mais crianças.

- Voltem sãos e salvos dessa viagem e eu vou começar a acreditar em vocês! – Exclamou Toshihiro, piscando para as crianças. Satsuki rolou os olhos e Yuuki quase ergueu o canto de seus lábios. – Agora vão logo ou o trem vai sair sem vocês!

O trio não precisou ser mandado duas vezes. Quando chegaram na plataforma correta, faltando apenas três minutos para o trem partir, Satsuki e Yuuki rapidamente apanharam seus celulares novos e pularam para dentro do trem, onde o resto das crianças já havia reservado espaço para eles sentarem. Yuuki ficou ao lado de David e Satsuki sentou-se ao lado de Akiko.

- Boa sorte, crianças! – Gritou Rumiko quando o trem começou a partir. Ela e Yoshiyuki trocaram olhares marotos e correram atrás do trem acenando com caras abobadas para as crianças até o fim da plataforma impedi-los de continuar.

- Missão cumprida! Agora só precisamos esperar por notícias. – Exclamou Hehashiro quando os dois adultos infantilóides voltaram para junto do grupo.

- Vocês quatro vão voltar para o trabalho. – Anunciou Umeragi, apontando para o mestre de Kufe, Rumiko, Yoshiyuki e Takashi. – Se querem mesmo monitorar as crianças, temos que começar o mais cedo possível.

- Mas eles vão ficar no trem por horas! – Exclamou Takashi, indignado. Apesar de sábado ser um dia de trabalho normal, o micro-chinezinho esperava poder descansar um pouco mais depois de todo o estresse envolvido em ajudar uma garota de sete anos a se preparar para viajar. – Não podemos nem aproveitar que estamos quase todos presentes para sair e celebrar o sucesso da primeira parte do nosso grande plano?

- Não. – Respondeu o dono da ShinTec sem se alterar. Takashi baixou a cabeça soltando um grunhido de desaprovação. – E eles podem ficar no trem por horas, mas sempre existe a possibilidade de algo dar errado durante a viagem...

- Não! – Exclamou Rumiko, horrorizada com essa possibilidade. Lily também parecia partilhar dessa opinião, agarrando o braço de Hehashiro assim que ouviu a sugestão de Umeragi.

- É uma possibilidade pequena, mas ela existe, por isso eu pretendo voltar para a minha sala de computadores o mais rápido possível para resolver qualquer emergência assim que ela surgir. – Declarou o mestre de Zeus, assumindo sua pose pomposa de quem está para encerrar uma discussão com um argumento devastador. – Estão com mais vontade de me acompanhar agora?

- É, acho que não tem outro jeito... – Concordou Hehashiro, percebendo que, se quizesse sentir seu sangue voltar a circular pelo braço que Lily apertava, deveria fazer alguma coisa para tranqüilizar a esposa.

- Takashi, quando você estiver espiando os pirralhos me manda notícias sobre a Shizune a cada meia hora, tá? – Pediu Ken, abrindo um grande sorriso maroto. – Ela fez tanto escândalo sobre não querer que eu espiasse a vida dela que agora eu preciso saber o que está fazendo!

- Isso não é certo, Ken-san! – Exclamou Aiko. Ela havia acompanhado os Urashima até a estação porque era somente por causa dela que a família tinha conseguido chegar na estação a tempo e por Shizune não ter apenas porcarias inúteis dentro de sua mochila. Sua filhinha Ayumi dormia em seu carrinho de bebê. – Se a Shizune quer privacidade, você precisa respeitá-la. E depois você reclama que ela se revolta contra você…

- Argh, Aiko, aqui não é o lugar pra discutir essas coisas! –Exclamou Ken, ficando com o rosto consideravelmente vermelho após a fala da amiga.

- Mas ela está certa. – Intrometeu-se Lily, lançando um olhar de aprovação à jovem. – Se a Shizune não consegue confiar em você, não tem como a sua relação com ela melhorar.

- Vocês não estão com pressa pra sair? – Perguntou Ken, obviamente tentando mudar de assunto. – Vamos indo, vamos indo!

- Eu preciso esperar o Toshihiro! – Exclamou Rumiko, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver se o marido estava se aproximando. – Preciso dizer pra ele para onde estamos indo...

- Vamos caminhando até o estacionamento e se o encontrarmos no caminho, contamos para ele. – Sugeriu Umeragi, já caminhando em direção à saída.

- Nos vemos mais tarde então. Eu preciso ensaiar para o concerto de amanhã, mas por favor me avisem se alguma coisa acontecer. – Disse Isaac, também se dirigindo à saída enquanto acenava para os demais. Nathaliya havia saído para o trabalho cedo de manhã, por isso ele havia trazido Sasha para a estação sozinho.

- Faremos isso. Divirta-se com o ensaio! – Exclamou Takashi. Os adultos já estavam todos à caminho do estacionamento.

Toshihiro finalmente se juntou ao grupo alguns minutos depois, quando estavam quase chegando na porta do estacionamento. Para ajudá-lo a não se sentir tão mal por ter perdido toda a ação do dia, Rumiko e Hehashiro voltaram no carro com o mestre de Fenku, que largou-os na entrada da ShinTec antes de voltar para casa e dormir pelo resto do dia, ou pelo menos até ser chamado pela primeira emergência.

* * *

_**David U.: **Nossa! O Jamie conseguiu cumprir uma promessa! O.O'' Deve ser a primeira vez esse ano! XD_

_**Sasha: **Dois capítulos em um mês? É um milagre! XD _

_**Aiko: **É porque hoje é um dia especial. Milagres acontecem em dias especiais. ^^~_

_**Shizune: **Aiko-san, você no off-talk! Que surpresa agradável ter você por aqui! XD_

_(Shizune pega a Aiko pelo braço e sai caminhando entusiasmada com ela por aí)_

_**Aiko: **Eu vim porque hoje a maioria dos personagens principais não vai poder aparecer no off-talk, então cabe aos personagens menores aparecer para fazer número. XD _

_**Sasha: **Como assim, não vão poder aparecer? O que deu neles? O.õ_

_**Aiko: **Hoje todo o núcleo de Tóquio foi mobilizado para comparecer à maternidade, oras! (Aiko sorrindo feito doida com os olhos brilhando) Sabe aquelas coisas que o Toshihiro disse lá pelo meio do capítulo sobre o dia que os gêmeos nasceram? Pois é, tudo aquilo está acontecendo neste exato momento! XD_

_**David: **__Opa, quer dizer que logo teremos bebê Satsuki e bebê Yuuki dividindo espaço com o bebê Kouji e o bebê Tsubasa no off-talk? XD _Awesome! _XDD_

_**Susumu: **E não se esqueça da bebê Anya que vai nascer em poucas horas! 8D_

_(Susumu aparece do nada e asssusta beybladers desavisados que não estão acostumados a lidar com fantasmas)_

_**Sasha: **(Rindo dos beyblader que fugiram assustados) É por isso que só você está aqui, fantasma? XD_

_(Susumu fantasma flutuando no meio do cenário do off-talk e também rindo dos pobres fugitivos)_

_**Susumu: **Sim, todos os meus amigos que ainda possuem um corpo de carne e osso estão ocupados dando atenção para a Lin. 8D_

_(Beybladers finalmetne percebem que o fastama não é malvado e sorriem para a cara de besta dele)_

_(Fantasma com cara de besta sorri para todo mundo)_

_(Beybladers ficam em silêncio porque não sabem muito bem o que fazer agora que o fantasma não assusta mais)_

_(Beybladers continuam sem idéia do que fazer no off-talk)_

_**David U.: **Esse off-talk vai ser muito chato se todas as pessoas importantes não podem aparecer! O que a gente vai fazer pra passar o tempo? O.õ_

_**Sasha: **A gente podia contar uma historia! XD_

_**Shizune: **Que história? _

_**Sasha: **Hum... (Sasha tentando pensar em uma história pra contar)_

_**Aiko: **Por que a gente não conta a história do que está acontecendo nesse exato momento com a Rumiko-san e os gêmeos?_

_**Kenji: **Só se a gente puder fazer uma daquelas viagens doidas que a gente fica invisível e transparente e fica observando os acontecimentos flutuando em cima de todo mundo! XD_

_**Akiko: **É, como o tio fantasma tá fazendo agora! XD (Akiko apontando para o Susumu fantasma flutuando em cima da cabeça dela)_

_**Aiko: **Acho que podemos fazer isso. Frases Entre Parênteses, podem ajudar a gente a contar a história do nascimento dos gêmeos hoje? (Aiko sorri sugestivamente para as frases entre parêntesis) _

_(Frases Entre Parênteses gostam do sorriso da Aiko e decidem que vão ajudar)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses transformam todo mundo em fantasminha transparente que nem o Susumu)_

_(Beybladers tornados fantasmas são sugados para um tubo gigante cheio de luz e cores borradas)_

_(Beybladers ficam tontos depois de cinco segundos dentro do túnel colorido)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses decidem que gostam de ser sádicas de vez em quando e fazem a viagem nauseante continuar por mais um minuto inteiro)_

_(Beybladers vomitam assim que o túnel some)_

_(Beybladers se vêem em cima da maternidade de Tóquio)_

_**David U.: **Não acredito que chegamos! (Ainda tonto) Vamos começar a história, então! XD_

_(David U. faz um sinal com a mão e assovia)_

_(O corpo de texto sem itálico vem chegando e..._

Rumiko e Toshihiro decidiram comemorar a primeira semana de licença materidade da mestra de Fenki com uma janta extravagante em um dos melhores restaurantes de Tóquio. Nathaliya, Hehashiro, Lily, Lhana e Hikaru também estavam com eles, afinal esta seria uma comemoração em família. Takao e Sazuke Higurashi também haviam sido convidados, porém o homem contraíra um vírus violento que o impossibilitava de sair da cama e fazia com que ele não conseguisse fazer nada sem sua esposa por perto. Isaac não estava presente porque naquele momento se encontrava no meio de um _tour _pela Europa tocando o Concerto para Piano de Grieg com a Orquestra Nacional Islandesa.

- Rumiko Nee-san, se você comer mais, a sua barriga vai explodir! – Exclamou Hikaru, encarando a barrigona da irmã com assombro. Apesar de estar com apenas sete meses de gravidez, Rumiko parecia carregar consigo uma grande bola pula-pula, afinal havia dois bebês dentro dela competindo por espaço. – Nathaliya Nee-san, diz pra Rumiko Nee-san parar de comer!

Vendo que o garotinho de oito anos parecia realmente preocupado com o bem-estar da irmã, Nathaliya fez uma de suas caras feias para a mestra de Fenki:

- Hika-chan está certo, Rumiko. Pára de comer antes que seja tarde demais!

- Se a Rumiko Nee-san explodir será que os bebês vão sair voando e a gente vai ter que pular bem alto pra pegar eles? – Perguntou Hikaru para ninguém em especial enquanto olhava para a mesa de toalha branca como quem adoraria vê-la toda manchada.

- É isso que você quer fazer, não é? – Perguntou Toshihiro, piscando para o pequeno cunhado. O garotinho abriu um grande sorriso e concordou com a cabeça, fazendo todos na mesa rirem.

- Eu também quer brincar de pegar os bebês! – Exclamou Lhana, sorrindo como seu melhor amigo. – Eu quero pegar a menina!

- E eu fico com o menino!

A partir daí Hikaru e Lhana começaram a detalhar cada vez mais seus planos para brincar de beisebol com os bebês usando o melhor de sua imaginação infantil. Depois de cinco minutos falando de sangue, explosões, bebês tornados bolas de vôlei e cocôs voadores, Lily teve que entrar em ação e mudar o assunto da conversa antes que os adultos presentes (principalmente Rumiko) resolvessem vomitar a refeição que acabaram de comer.

- Tudo bem, tia Lily, mas só porque eu quero ser o melhor tio do mundo pros bebês! – Exclamou Hikaru, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de sério.

- Se depender de mim, a competição não vai ser fácil! – Devolveu Hehashiro, imitando a pose to garoto. Os demais fizeram esforço para esconder os risos.

- E não se esqueça do Vladmir. – Lembrou Toshihiro – Aliás, a gente devia ligar para saber como eles estão. A Lin vai completar nove meses logo, né?

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do irmão à distância, Vladmir escolheu exatamente este momento para ligar para o celular do mestre de Fenku. Se bem que, considerando a razão para sua ligação, era mais provável que Toshihiro fosse o responsável por ler a mente do irmão.

- Toshihiro? Como estão as coisas aí? – Perguntou a voz um pouco abafada do russo do outro lado da linha. Ao fundo era possível ouvir gritos e barulho de gente correndo.

- Tudo bem, estamos tendo uma janta em família para comemorar a licença maternidade da Rumiko. – Respondeu o mestre de Fenku, colocando o telefone no auto-falante para todos na mesa poderem participar da conversa.

- Que bom. Divirtam-se então. – A voz de Vladmir soou um pouco menos calma do que de costume. Toshihiro, Hehashiro, Lily e Nathaliya logo perceberam isso.

- O que foi? Alguma coisa aconteceu? – Perguntou a mestra do fogo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Por que você resolveu ligar no meio da noite?

- É... bem... – Ao lado de Vladmir uma voz que deveria pertencer a um dos gêmeos Motomiya gritou alguma coisa como "fala logo e pára de enrolar" e "vai perder a diversão". – Acho que o nosso bebê vai nascer logo...

A reação das pessoas na mesa variou entre gritos histéricos, abraços apertados em quem tivesse o azar de se encontrar ao seu lado e pulos excitados na cadeira. Os outros clientes do restaurante e os garçons olharam feio para o grupo, mas eles não se importaram.

- Tá fazendo o que no telefone ainda, então? Vai logo ficar com a Lin! – Exclamou Hehashiro, roubando o telefone por um momento enquanto Rumiko tentava abraçar o marido sem apertar sua barrigona. – Mande uma mensagem quando tudo tiver acabado bem e nos falamos quando vocês estiverem todos descançados.

- Tá... tudo bem então...

Vladmir desligou e Hehashiro sorriu. Seu irmão era a única pessoa que ele conhecia que era capaz de falar tão calmamente em uma situação como aquela.

- A tia Lin vai ter bebê! A tia Lin vai ter bebê! – Exclamou Lhana, ainda em modo de comemoração. – Papai, a gente tem que ir visitar eles logo, né? – Ela agarrou a manga da camisa do pai, puxando-a veementemente para dar mais ênfase ao seu pedido.

- Sim, Lhana, vamos assim que pudermos. – Hehashiro sorriu, acariciando os cabelos da filha.

- Ou assim que seu chefe achar que pode se dar ao luxo de ficar sem mais um de seus melhores empregados. – Comentou Nathaliya, um pouco menos sarcástica do que o normal. Umeragi não havia pensado duas vezes antes de dar à Rumiko todo o tempo de licença que ela precisasse, porém ele havia deixado claro que seus empregados não grávidos não poderiam desfrutar de tamanho privilégio tão cedo.

Pouco tempo depois as sombremesas do grupo começaram a chegar, algum tempo depois as crianças pentelharam os adultos para conseguir repetir. Hehashiro e Rumiko estavam brigando com Nathaliya para ver quem pagava a conta quando a mestra de Fenki sentiu um forte apertão na barriga e gritou alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção do cachorro preso do lado de fora do restaurante vizinho.

- Rumiko! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Toshihiro, imediatamente entrando em pânico. Os demais adultos também tinham expressões similares.

- Dói! – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, agarrando a barriga e se curvando para frente. – Acho que alguma coisa vai explodir...

Lhana e Hikaru imediatamente fizeram cara de quem não conseguia acreditar que seus sonhos estavam para se tornar realidade. Por sorte Nathaliya censurou-os antes que eles pudessem dizer o que realmente tinham em mente:

- Agora não é hora pra isso, crianças! Rumiko, se você conseguir se levantar eu te ajudo a ir até o banheiro...

- Tá... eu... – Rumiko tentou se mexer, apoiando-se em Toshihiro. – Ai! – A mestra de Fenki sentiu algo molhado escorrer por suas pernas e imediatamente entrou em pânico. – Sangue! É sangue! Ai meu deus!

As crianças, provavelmente não percebendo a gravidade da situação, tentaram se aglomerar em volta de Rumiko para ver o que estava acontecendo. Lily e Hehashiro conseguiram segurá-los em tempo, porém, e a mestra de Roufe aproximou-se da cunhada para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Não é sangue, Rumiko, é água. – Disse ela, sorrindo aliviada. – Pelo visto não vai ser só a filha do Vladmir que vai nascer essa noite.

- Ai meu deus! – Rumiko gritou ainda mais alto, sentindo o pânico se apoderar de vez dela. – Agora? Já? Mas eu não estou pronta, e os bebês... eles têm só sete meses...

- Vai dar tudo certo, Rumiko. Os médicos disseram que gêmeos têm mais chance de nascerem prematuros, lembra? Nós só temos que correr para o hospital... – Lily lançou um olhar significativo para Toshihiro, que depois de dois segundos de confusão finalmente entendeu a mensagem.

- É, é isso mesmo! Rumiko, fica aqui enquanto eu vou pegar o carro! – Pediu o mestre de Fenku, assumindo o controle da situação com tanta calma e perfeição que até mesmo seu irmão ficou impressionado. – Hehashiro, paga a conta! Nathaliya, se você quizer você pode acertar com ele depois! Lily, diga pra Rumiko que tá tudo bem! E crianças, fiquem quietas!

E ele saiu correndo porta à fora rumo ao estacionamento. Nathaliya e Lily ajudaram Rumiko a chegar à porta enquato Hehashiro se acertava com o garçon e as crianças aproveitavam-se do caos para correr de um lado para o outro e torcer para que Rumiko desse a luz no carro com eles por perto.

Depois de alguma discussão sobre quem iria com quem, ficou decidido que Nathaliya e Lily ficariam com Rumiko no banco de trás do carro de Toshihiro e Hehashiro levaria sua filha e cunhado para o hospital em seu próprio carro. Hikaru e Lhana, depois de tentar protestar por perderem a chance de ver os bebês nascendo no carro, assumiram com gosto a tarefa de ligar para todos os seus amigos para contar a novidade, de modo que quando o trio finalmente chegou à maternidade todos os beybladers já estavam à caminho também.

Enquanto isso, Toshihiro tentava não se distrair com os gritos da esposa e as tentativas de Lily e Nathaliya de acalmá-la. Para piorar sua situação, alguns minutos depois de cair na estrada a chuva começou a cair com força. Tentando correr no asfalto molhado, Toshihiro passou muito perto de perder o controle e bater contra um poste algumas vezes, mas de algum modo sempre conseguiu se desviar no último segundo.

- Vai nascer, vai nascer! – Gritou Rumiko depois de uma contração particularmente forte. Assustado, Toshihiro quase perdeu o controle da direção novamente, o que fez com que Rumiko gritasse ainda mais.

- Só mais um pouco, Rumiko, estamos quase lá! – Exclamou Lily, apertando a mão da cunhada. Rumiko estava deitada no banco de trás com a cabeça no colo da irmã e encarando Lily para tentar se manter calma.

- Ai! Acho que eles não querem esperar!

Felizmente para todos, Toshihiro estacionou na maternidade apenas três minutos depois, e Rumiko foi levada para a sala de parto. Toshihiro foi autorizado a ficar com a esposa, porém Lily e Nathaliya tiveram que esperar do lado de fora por falta de espaço.

Mal os médicos posicionaram Rumiko na cama e a primeira bebê empurrou e chorou seus primeiros momentos de vida do lado de fora. Eram onze e meia da noite. Toshihiro foi o responsável por cortar o cordão umbilical da criança e passá-la aos médicos que a examinariam enquanto o segundo bebê vinha ao mundo. O nome "Satsuki" foi gritado algumas vezes durante o processo.

Rumiko só conseguiu gritar o nome de Yuuki cerca de vinte minutos depois. O segundo bebê parecia bem mais relutante a sair do que o primeiro. Yuuki nasceu às 23:52. Os dois foram levados para a incubadora e Rumiko, para a sala de recuperação. Alguns minutos depois, à meia noite e cinco do dia 28 de fevereiro, Toshihiro e Hehashiro receberam uma mensagem de texto dizendo que Anya havia acabado de nascer e que ela e Lin passavam bem.

No dia seguinte _(Texto em não-itálico some do nada)_

_(Beybladers ficam putos porque o texto em não-itálico sumiu do nada logo quando estava ficando interessante)_

_**David U.: **Hey, isso não é justo! Cadê o resto da história?_

_(Bilhetinho aparece do céu e cai vagarosamente perto do David U.)_

_(David U. pega o bilhetinho e lê em voz alta)_

_**David U.: **(lendo o bilhetinho) O resto da história só vai vir se alguém mandar um review pro capítulo dizendo que eles querem saber o fim da história. _

_**Shizune: **Típico... ¬¬''_

_**Sasha: **É mais uma estratégia suja para conseguir mais reviews! n.n_

_**Aiko: **(virando para uma câmera imaginária) Por favor, leitores, sejam legais e mandem reviews pra gente, ou então o Jamie vai se esquecer da nossa história pelo resto do ano! _

_**Akiko: **É, ajudem, por favor! XD_

_**Aiko: **E não se esqueçam de votar no melhor casal da fase 2! O poll ainda está no ar! XD E por enquanto "Koichi x Yuriy" está ganhando. _

_**Kenji: **Então quem não quizer ver o tio Koichi fazendo coisas de gente grande com o Yuriy-baka tem que votar pra evitar que isso aconteça! XD_

_**David U.: **E aqueles que querem que o Koichi-san e o Yuriy-baka ganhem uma fic só pra eles têm que votar também pra garantir que isso vai acontecer! XD_

_**Shizune: **Está dada a mensagem! XD_

_**Sasha: **Exatamente! XD_

_(Beybladers fazem pose de tipo de final de grande número musical)_

_(Aplausos pré-gravados para este fim soam no fundo)_

_(As cortinas se fecham no cenário do off-talk)_

_(Barulho de bebê chorando soa no fundo)_

_(E continua soando...)_

_(E continua soando...)_

_(E continua irritando...)_

_(E o elenco dessa história não está nem aí porque eles estão todos na maternidade vendo os verdadeiros bebês chorarem)_

_OWARI!_


	13. Flashbacks e deja vus

**Nota do aniversariante/criatura que acabou de nascer: **Nasci! Eu existo! XDDD

E como hoje é um dia feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, preparem-se para flashback dramalhão do que aconteceu hoje.

É, Jamie escreveu os últimos momentos do outro David e os meus primeiros momentos de existência! Então vão lá ler e aproveitem! XDDD

* * *

CAPÍTULO X

_FLASHBACKS _E_ DEJA VUS_

O despertador tocou primeiro no quarto de David. Era um daqueles modelos super-modernos que se guiava com sensores de calor para fugir de toda e qualquer tentativa de ser silenciado. Na verdade, este despertador nada mais era do que uma versão sadicamente melhorada do despertador de galhinha d'Angola que tanto atordoara os Taichi durante o campeonato mundial.

Obviamente havia um motivo para David ser diariamente sujeitado a tal tortura. E obviamente este motivo estava ligado a seus ataques de preguiça crônica que se repetiam toda a manhã. Quando David finalmente conseguiu sair do quarto, completamente acordado e um tanto atordoado, o resto de sua família já se encontrava na mesa do café. Lily e Lhana conversavam alegremente enquanto Hehashiro lia seu jornal e de vez em quando bebia um pouco de chá.

- Bom dia, David, dormiu bem? – Perguntou Lily ao garoto, sorrindo amigavelmente, como se não fosse culpa dela que seu filho precisava lutar contra um despertador maluco toda a manhã.

- _Yeah_, nem lembro de ter sonhado nada! Apaguei completamente! – Respondeu David, sentando-se e apanhando um cacho de uvas vermelhas. Lily sempre insistia que suas crianças tivessem uma alimentação balanceada, por isso o café da manhã invariavelmente incluía algum tipo de fruta que seus filhos sabiam que deveriam comer, sob pena de ter que enfrentar um grande sermão.

- Que bom. Estava com medo de que a ansiedade da viagem te desse insônia. – Lily sorriu ainda mais, observando o filho comer as uvas com um ar de "missão cumprida".

- Que insônia, que nada! Mal posso esperar pra sair por aí com os meus amigos e as nossas beyblades! Vai ser tão legal! – Exclamou David, rindo com a boca aberta cheia de uvas mal-mastigadas.

- Mais educação, por favor. Se você se comportar assim na viagem, não quero nem ver a vergonha que vocês vão passar. – Retrucou Lhana, rolando os olhos com os modos do irmão.

- Não tô nem aí, não é crime comer de boca aberta! – Respondeu David, mostrando a língua para a irmã para dar ênfases ao seu argumento.

- Não é crime, mas faz as pessoas ficarem bem menos propensas a te ajudar se acontecer algum problema. – Lhana rolou os olhos novamente, mas se recusou a se rebaixar ao nível do irmão e mostrar sua própria língua.

- Mas não vai acontecer nenhum problema! – Retrucou David.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Lhana, ergendo a sobrancelha.

- Porque se tivesse alguma possibilidade de qualquer coisa dar errado, nossa querida mamãe nunca deixaria eu sair de casa. – Respondeu David, zombeteiro. Lhana não foi a única a rir da piada.

- Até tu, Hehashiro? – Exclamou Lily, fingindo censurar o marido. – Eu aqui, preocupada com o bem-estar do nosso filho, e você aí rindo do fato que ele vai ficar longe de casa por três dias inteiros!

- É, porque quando eu tinha a idade do David eu não saí sozinho do meu _país _e percorri meio mundo durante míseros quatro anos... – Hehashiro continuou rindo enquando seus filhos acenavam com a cabeça para mostrar que concordavam com ele.

- Digam o que quiserem, mas quando vocês voltarem pra casa hoje, David terá tudo que precisa para uma expedição bem sucedida ao interior do país. E tenho dito.

Os demais sabiam que seria inútil tentar discutir com Lily, por isso ninguém disse mais nada. A refeição dos Urameshi continuou tranquila por mais algum tempo, até David se levantar correndo da mesa assim que terminara de comer.

- _Yes, _eu terminei primeiro! Eu terminei primeiro! – Gritou o garoto, sorrindo triunfante e correndo para seu quarto. – Eu ganhei da Monstra! Eu ganhei da Monstra!

- Não, pode voltar aqui, David! – Chamou Lily, alto o suficiente para o filho ouvir onde quer que estivesse. – Se você já terminou de comer, tem que ajudar a limpar a mesa antes de sair!

- Mas mãe! – Resmongou David, voltando para a sala com um ar de desanimado desespero. – Eu acabei de ganhar da Monstra pela primeira vez essa semana, não dá pra pegar leve comigo para variar?

- Não, cada um deve fazer a sua parte. – Declarou Lily com seu melhor ar autoritário. Enquanto ela falava, Lhana sorria triunfante para o irmão fazendo o "v" de vitória com a mão. – E essa sua implicância com sua irmã tem que parar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se você quer me convencer que não é mais criança, é melhor começar a amadurecer logo.

- Mas mãe! – Resmungou David novamente, ainda mais exasperado. Ele agarrou seus cachos com força, desalojando duas lapiseiras e uma borracha de seu esconderijo cabeludo.

- Sem "mas". E é melhor correr, porque daqui a pouco vai ser hora de ir para a escola.

- Droga, tudo eu... – Apesar de contrariado, David obedeceu às ordens de sua mãe. Estava terminando de lavar seu prato quando Lhana chegou na cozinha com sua louça. Os olhos de David imediatamente se iluminaram. – Ahá, aposto que posso terminar tudo antes de você! – Exclamou ele, desafiando a irmã para mais uma competição inútil.

- Veremos, David, veremos...

Enquando seus filhos faziam um estrandalhaço na cozinha, Lily e Hehashiro continuavam sentados à mesa. Ambos já haviam terminado de comer, porém sabiam que não seria uma boa idéia arriscar entrar na cozinha e interromper a "competição" que acontecia por lá. Cedo ou tarde Lhana mostraria seu poder de irmã sete anos mais velha e David faria uma cena um tanto cômica sobre sua derrota. Com um pouco de sorte, tudo isso aconteceria em tempo de todos saírem de casa sem se atrasarem.

- Você podia ao menos parar de fingir que está lendo o jornal quando estamos sozinhos... – Disse Lily ao marido com jeito de quem não quer nada, mas na verdade está cheia de segundas intenções.

- Desculpe. Força de hábito. – Hehashiro não hesitou em jogar o jornal longe agora que não precisava mais bancar o homem sério e trabalhador na frente dos filhos. – Eu até que gosto de me fazer de sério, sabe, me deixa com ares de gente importante. – Os dois riram. Hehashiro odiava formalidades e hierarquias tradicionais. Uma das razões pelas quais gostava tanto de seu trabalho, apesar de ter que usar terno e gravata todo o dia, era que podia fazer o que quisesse em suas pesquisas e deixar Rumiko ou Umeragi levarem a grande maioria dos créditos. Desse jeito ele não ficava tão famoso quando a dupla e não era requisitado em eventos formais importantes nos quais provavelmente morreria de tédio.

- Sim, claro. Ainda bem que seus filhos sabem de sua verdadeira personalidade. – Respondeu Lily, rolando os olhos e dando um selinho na bochecha do marido. – Imagina se eles pensassem que seu pai é um _homem importante_!

- Não, uma coisa assim não pode ser! Ai de nós se um dia eles pensarem que eu sou tão competente quanto você!

- Bom, quanto a isso... – Lily abriu um sorriso maroto – Você está certo, ninguém nunca poderá saber que meu estimado marido e eu somos igualmente competentes em tudo, inclusive cuidar de nossos filhos...

- Se bem que você ainda ganha de mim no quesito "super-proteção exagerada"... – Comentou Hehashiro, arrastando sua cadeira para poder abraçar a esposa.

- Não acho que seja exagerada. – Lily mostrou a língua para o marido, mas não recusou o abraço. – E você ainda é o melhor em lidar com o vizinho da frente.

- É, não é muito complicado lidar o sujeito quando é mais do que óbvio que ele está caidinho por mim. Faz até bem pra minha auto-estima, sabe?

- É fácil pra você porque não é de você que ele morre de ciúmes. O dia que ele me cumprimentar como uma pessoa decente eu vou deixar o David sair na rua sem casacos no inverno! – O casal riu novamente, trocando carícias enquanto continuavam falando do tal vizinho.

- Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim, Lily. – Disse Hehashiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – O cara tem uns trinta anos, já passou da fase de fazer criancices como essas.

- Se você duvida de mim, fica observando quando eu, a Lhana ou o David falamos com ele. Se ele achar que você não está por perto, ele age como se fôssemos insetos nojentos. – Lily rolou os olhos, fazendo Hehashiro arregalar os seus. – Ao menos ele parou de bater na nossa porta por motivos bestas só pra poder interagir com você. O pobre homem devia estar desesperado...

- Espero que os nossos filhos nunca cheguem a esse ponto. – Declarou Hehashiro, acariciando os cabelos encaracolados da esposa. – Que eles arranjem namorados decentes que não façam eles passarem por esse tipo de situação!

- Hehashiro, a Lhana já disse que pretende ter namorad_as _também. – Retrucou Lily em tom divertido, enfatisando o gênero das pretendentes de sua filha. – Ou será que já se esqueceu disso?

- Esquecer? Nunca! – Hehashiro se fez de ofendido, mas logo ele e Lily estavam rindo novamente. – Só esqueci de usar uma palavra mais neutra. Aliás, considerando que o David já tem quase doze anos, daqui a pouco vai ser a vez dele chegar com seus casinhos. Acha que ele vai ser que nem a irmã?

- Eu acho que você está tentando apressar as coisas demais. – Respondeu Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Só porque David nunca mostrou nenhum interesse por meninas _ou _meninos não podemos sair por aí adivinhando de quem ele vai gostar quando chegar a hora. Isso só significa que ele é ainda bastante criança e que devemos esperar e ser pacientes...

- Eu sei, Lily, eu sei... – Hehashiro sorriu e beijou brevemente a esposa. – Eu só quero ter certeza de que Davia vai confiar na gente como a Lhana fez.

- Falando assim até parece que você já sabe que ele é gay. – Disse Lily em tom de riso e erguendo a sobrancelha novamente.

- Ele bem pode ser. E se um dia ele vier me contar sobre isso, espero que seja quando eu estiver lendo jornal na mesa do café. Porque sabe, eu pareço um homem importante nessas horas.

O casal riu novamente. Pouco tempo depois David e Lhana saíram da cozinha e começaram a se aprontar para a escola. Hehashiro e Lily aproveitaram essa oportunidade para terminar de arrumar a bagunça do café, e logo depois Hehashiro também foi se arrumar. Estava pronto em cinco minutos, mais rápido que seus dois filhos.

- Crianças, eu estou indo buscar a tia Rumiko! – Chamou o antigo mestre de Kufe, fazendo Lhana e David saírem correndo de seus quartos para se despedir. A jovem já estava quase pronta, faltando apenas colocar o blazer da escola. David, no entanto, se aproximou de seu pai vestindo apenas camisa e cueca. Hehashiro só não riu porque era isso que acontecia todas as manhãs. – Nos vemos hoje à noite! Esforcem-se na escola e tenham um bom dia!

- Sim, pai! – Responderam os filhos em um coro ensaiado. Lhana e David trocaram olhares divertidos e falsamente inocentes.

- E não se atrasem para a escola! – Continuou o antigo mestre de Kufe, olhando para David.

- Ah, pai, você sabe que a gente sempre consegue chegar bem na hora que o sinal bate! Não tem com o que se preocupar! – Respondeu David, dando de ombros. – Mas pode deixar que eu vou fazer o melhor possível para ficar pronto daqui a cinco minutos! – Apesar de sua fala, David não se mexeu até seu pai sair de casa. Lhana ficou pronta logo depois e se despediu do irmão com um simples "mais sorte da próxima vez".

- David, você pegou seu almoço? – Chamou Lily ao ver que o filho já estava na porta de casa. – E a lição de casa que pediu que eu te ajudasse a terminar?

- Sim e sim! – Respondeu o garoto. – Eu tenho que ir logo buscar o Sasha e o Yuuki ou eles vão ficar brabos comigo! – David deu um beijo rápido em sua mãe antes de sair porta à fora. Os passos pesados e apressados do garoto descendo correndo pelas escadas puderam ser ouvidos pela antiga mestra de Roufe por um tempo considerável.

Lily ainda ficou algum tempo aproveitando o silêncio da casa vazia antes de decidir visitar o cunhado. Na verdade, ela não conseguia aproveitar uma casa vazia, pois sentia falta de seus ocupantes assim que eles não estavam mais à vista.

* * *

Como prometera a sua família, Lily foi mesmo às compras naquela tarde. Por causa disso, a mochila de David era provavelmente a mais bem-equipada de todas: havia barracas, garrafas de água, sacos de dormir, comidas super-nutritivas que não ocupavam muito espaço e até mesmo uma bússola. Enquanto se mantinha ocupada arrumando as coisas do filho, Lily se esquecera que David não sabia exatamente como usar uma bússola..

- O que mais falta? – Perguntou Lily para ninguém em particular. David e Hehashiro estavam com ela no quarto do garoto, enquanto Lhana se encontrava na sala terminando sua lição de casa. Agora que estava o último ano da escola, sua montanha de tarefas chegava a níveis absurdos, porém com a mãe que tinha, a jovem havia aprendido desde cedo os truques para escalá-la com sucesso.

- Roupas. – Sugeriu Hehashiro, observando as coisas que sua esposa colocara em cima da cama, a grande maioria objetos portáteis de última technologia. – Ou ao menos cuecas.

- Você está certo! Como pude me esquecer? – Exclamou Lily, ficando um pouco envergonhada por sua gaffe. Ela não perdeu tempo em correr para o guarda-roupa do filho e começar a escolher uma série de verstimentas para ele. – Cuecas, meias, pelo menos três camisetas, bermudas... você devia levar ao menos uma calça e um casaco também. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer!

- Mãe! Estamos em junho! – Exclamou David, horrorisado com a quantidade de coisas que sua mãe pretendia que ele carregasse. Mesmo que todos os objetos estivessem embalados em pacotes pequenos e fáceis de carregar, não tinha jeito de sua mochila conseguir suportar todas essas coisas. – Eu não preciso de casaco, preciso de guarda-chuva e olhe lá!

- É sempre bom levar casacos, David. Vocês precisam estar sempre preparados para tudo! – Respondeu Lily com um ar de autoridade. Hehashiro sabiamente decidiu não intervir.

- Mas eu não tenho espaço para tudo isso! Eu sou um só, e sou pequeno e magrinho! – Protestou David, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinhos.

- Você pode ir vestindo o casaco... – Sugeriu Lily, escolhendo uma jaqueta de algodão que não era exatametne pesada, mas que deveria manter o filho aquecido se as temperatures chegassem a menos de quinze graus (o que no verão de Tóquio era praticamente impossível).

- _No way!_ – Exclamou o garoto, se aproximando da mãe para poder abraçá-la. Nesse momento Hehashiro percebeu o que estava para acontecer e se aproximou da esposa também. – Mãe, eu sei que às vezes você acha que eu vou ficar doente com só um pouquinho de frio e que você só quer ajudar, mas eu não preciso disso. Eu não sou o outro David.

- Não, é verdade, você não é... – Lily abraçou o filho também, acariciando cuidadosamente seus cabelos, desviando-se dos objetos aleatórios escondidos nele. – Me desculpe, David. Eu já devia ter parado de fazer essas coisas.

- É. Daqui a pouco eu vou fazer doze anos, sabia? – Disse David, apertando o abraço. – Vocês não querem que eu cresça traumatizado porque meus pais me tratam como se eu fosse uma outra pessoa e se esquecem que eu sou eu mesmo, querem?

- Não, não, não. Nós nunca íamos querer isso. – Respondeu Hehashiro, já que Lily encontrava-se ocupada demais tentando não chorar. – Nós sabemos que você não é o outro David, mas às vezes você faz as coisas tão parecidas com ele que, bem...

- Que a mamãe acha que pode me encher de casacos pra compensar, né? – Completou o garoto, sorrindo e rolando os olhos. – É, eu sei. Culpa minha ser tão legal...

- Não diga essas coisas! – Censurou Lily, finalmente conseguindo falar. – Ao menos não desse jeito. Não é "culpa sua" de nada. Você é do jeito que você é porque é assim que as coisas são. Eu é que tenho que aprender a parar de ver o outro David em você. Me desculpa, David?

- Claro, mãe. Eu sempre desculpo.

Os três Urameshi continuaram abraçados por algum tempo. Lhana, alertada pelo silêncio do quarto, logo se juntou a eles. David acabou convencendo sua mãe a não empacotar nenhum casaco, porém não conseguiu impedir a mulher de incluir todas as três camisetas, meia dúzia de cuecas e meias e quatro bermudas em meio a todos os carecos práticos que ela recém comprara.

- Se você começar a achar que sua mochila está muito pesada, tenho certeza que Tsubasa-kun não vai se importar em te ajudar. – Declarou Lily quando David tentou colocar sua mochila nas costas e quase caiu para trás com o peso e volume de todas as coisas.

- É, só que eu só vou ver o Tsubasa-san amanhã. – Resmungou o garoto, fazendo um grande esforço para colocar a mochila de volta na cama. Sua irmã acabou ajudando-o.

- Ora, David, não seja tão fresco! Nem está tão pesada assim! – Exclamou a jovem, zombeteira. – Eu não vejo nenhum problema em carregar essa mochila pela viagem inteira...

- É, porque você é uma Monstra grande! Eu sou só um garoto pequeno! – Devolveu David, mostrando a língua.

- E fraco também. Você precisa de mais músculos! – Retrucou Lhana, fazendo pose de gente importante para constratar com o comportamento infantil de seu irmão.

- Espera só até minha puberdade chegar! Eu vou ficar tão forte que vou te levantar no ar e sair correndo com você pela casa!

- Mal posso esperar! Quem sabe até lá você já não cresceu um pouco também? Porque se continuar baixinho desse jeito vai ser meio complicado fazer qualquer coisa comigo!

- _Hey_, eu sou quase do tamanho do papai! – Protestou David, ficando de pé ao lado de Hehashiro para provar seu argumento. O garoto era apenas meia cabeça menor que seu pai.

- Sem ofença, David, mas ser mais alto do que eu não quer dizer muita coisa. – Disse Heahashiro, rindo da discussão. – O único adulto menor que eu é o Takashi, eu sou quase um anão...

- Isso não é justo! – Exclamou David, batendo o pé no chão. – Porque a Lhana cresceu tanto se vocês dois não têm nem 1,60m? Isso não faz sentido...

- Porque a única razão de eu ser baixinho é porque eu não me alimentei direito quando estava em fase de crescimento. – Explicou Hehashiro, lembrando-se de seus dias de menino de rua na África do Sul. – Toshihiro é tão alto quando a Lhana, e meus pais são altos também. E Vladmir é uma girafa.

- Então eu espero não puxar o lado da mamãe... – Respondeu David, mostrando a língua para o pai. Lily fingiu estar braba, mas logo riu junto com o resto da família.

- Boa sorte, David. – Lhana respondeu, piscando para o irmão.

- Veremos, Nee-san, veremos.

E com isso a família deslocou-se para a sala de TV, onde passaram algumas horas assistindo a programas de comédia antes de se preparar para dormir. Lily insistiu que David ficasse em seu colo, e o garoto acabou decidindo não contrariá-la.

* * *

Lily só foi para a cama depois de ter certeza de que David estava adormecido. Apesar dos protestos do garoto, ela colocou-o na cama e ficou com ele no quarto por cerca de meia hora, como se David fosse uma criança pequena. O garoto só deixou que ela ficasse porque a mulher prometera não incomodá-lo sobre suas roupas ou seus modos no dia seguinte. Quando a mulher finalmente deitou-se ao lado do marido, Hehashiro cumprimentou-a em tom de riso:

- Já está com saudades dele?

- Já. – Respondeu Lily, com ar de quem falava a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não precisa ficar tão preocupada. – Hehashiro chamou a esposa para para perto dele, abraçando-a e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Mas o David ainda é uma criança! E ele vai sair sozinho com outras crianças! Como eu posso não me preocupar?

- David vai estar com o Tsubasa-kun e a Satsuki, os dois juntos valem por pelo menos um adulto... – Retrucou Hehashiro, bem despreocupado.

- Ainda assim... não faz tanto tempo assim que David estava aprendendo a andar, e agora...

Hehashiro rolou os olhos e apertou o abraço na esposa. Ele queria rir de sua fala, mas depois de fazer um pouco de esforço para contolar sua primeira reação, acabou dizendo outras coisas:

- Lily, faz mais de dez anos que o David aprendeu a caminhar. Já faz quase doze anos que ele saiu da sua barriga. O que exatamente você considera "tanto tempo assim"?

- Pra mim ainda parece que foi ontem! – Exclamou Lily em resposta. – Eu lembro de todos os momentos da infância do David e de seus tempos de bebê como se fossem ontem! – A mulher se aconchegou nos braços do marido. – Começando no dia que ele nasceu...

- Mas esse dia vai ser difícil pra qualquer um esquecer. – Respondeu Hehashiro, pousando sua cabeça no ombro de Lily. – Principalmente você.

- E você também. David era o seu melhor amigo, não era? Você não precisa se fingir de forte só porque sabe que eu tenho meus problemas. – Foi a vez de Lily acariciar o que ela conseguia alcançar dos cabelos do marido. Os dois acabaram se deitando um de frente para o outro trocando carícias enquanto suas mentes eram invadidas pelas memórias do nascimento de David, que não por acaso coincidia com a perda de um grande amigo.

_Lily estava grávida de sete meses quando o telefone tocou em uma manhã de final de outubro. Ela havia parado de trabalhar há algum tempo, pois já não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada além de seu segundo filho. Hehashiro dizia que era por causa de seus hormônios maternais, porém Lily sabia que ela agia assim porque não podia esperar para ser mãe novamente. Agora que Lhana estava grandinha e ela e Hehashiro tinham carreiras seguras, ela tinha certeza que criar o novo bebê seria uma experiência bem diferente e, com um pouco de sorte, menos complicada. _

_- Alô, quem está falando? – Ela atendeu o telefone, curiosa. Não estava esperando nenhuma ligação. _

_- Lily? É o Mário. – Respondeu a voz de seu amigo do outro lado da linha. Ele parecia agitado, o que logo colocou Lily em estado de alerta. As próximas falas do fotógrafo fizeram seu coração saltar, mergulhando-a em seu pior pesadelo. – David não está muito bem. Baixou hospital hoje de manhã. _

_- O que aconteceu com ele? – Parte de Lily estava impressionada com sua capacidade de falar mesmo com o choque. A outra parte insistia em fazer com que seus olhos se enchessem de água._

_- Ele teve que trocar seus remédios faz pouco, a combinação antiga estava perdendo o efeito. Faz uma semana que ele estava passando mal por causa dos efeitos colaterais, e agora parece que ele pegou pneumonia. – Respondeu Mário, parecendo tão aflito quando a amiga. _

_- Ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Lily. Mário não respondeu. Entendendo o que o silêncio significava, a mestra de Roufe deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente. – Quanto tempo? – Ela mudou a pergunta. Mário sabia exatamente ao que ela se referia._

_- Talvez mais alguns dias. Não temos certeza. _

_- Nós vamos sair daqui hoje à noite. O mais cedo possível. Diz pro David nos esperar que nós estamos chegando! _

_A conversa com Mário acabou logo em seguida. Lily tinha que ligar para Hehashiro e explicar a situação. O homem estava no trabalho, por isso todos os seus colegas também ouviram a triste notícia. Diante da agonia de seus empregados, Umeragi ofereceu seu jato particular para levar os Urameshi para a África do Sul. Hehashiro, Lily e Lhana deixaram o Japão cerca de uma hora depois. _

_Era dia trinta de outubro quando os Urameshi entraram no hospital à procura de seu melhor amigo. Encontraram David em um quarto individual, dormindo com sua mãe e irmão ao seu lado. Como se sentisse a presença dos amigos, porém, David logo acordou._

_- Vocês vieram! – Exclamou ele com a voz fraca e rouca. Sua mão segurava a máscara de oxigênio que deveria estar sobre sua boca. – Quando Mário me disse que vocês estavam à caminho eu achei que estivesse delirando..._

_- Até parece que a gente ia ficar lá no Japão em uma hora dessas! – Retrucou Lily, se aproximando da cama do amigo. Lhana, então com sete anos, segiu a mãe. _

_- Dindo David, você parece uma caveira! – Exclamou a garotinha com um sorriso inocente. Seus pais haviam tentado lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo, porém Lhana se recusava a agir do mesmo jeito que o casal. Seu Dindo David ainda estava sorrindo para ela, então sua situação não podia ser tão ruim assim. _

_- É, eu já estou pronto pro Dia das Bruxas! – Respondeu o jovem, sorrindo como se quisesse mostrar todos os seus dentes. Ele estava bem mais magro do que Hehashiro e Lily se lembravam e seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. – Qual vai ser a sua fantasia?_

_- Eu quero ser uma fadinha! Hika-chan vai ser um vampiro porque o tio Vladmir vai passar uns dias com o Tio Toshi e a Momo-chan quer ser um pirata, então decidi ser a fadinha que vai enfeitiçá-los pra me dar todos os doces que eles ganharem! – Exclamou a garotinha com toda a excitação que se poderia esperar de alguém da sua idade às vesperar de se entupir de doces. – Mas a mamãe disse que a gente não vai voltar à tempo para a festa, então eu acho que não vou de nada..._

_- Ah, isso não é justo! Se você perder a festa por causa de mim, vai ter que pedir pro Hika-chan e pra Momo-chan fazerem uma festa só pra você quando você voltar! – Disse David ainda em seu tom animado. _

_- Quando voltarmos, não estaremos com vontade de comemorar muita coisa. – Interrompeu Lily, encarando o amigo com sobriedade. – É por isso que estamos aqui, não é? Porque você... você... – A mãe de David tomou Lily em seus braços para consolá-la, já que a mestra de Roufe estava começando a chorar. Jane Dubiaku já havia chorado tudo que podia durante as últimas horas, e desde então passara a encarar a situação com a mesma naturalidade que seu filho mais velho. Não fazia muito que havia perdido o marido em um acidente inesperado, por isso sentia-se mais forte e mais preparada do que nunca para lidar com mais essa perda. _

_- Ah, não! Eu não quero ser motivo de terminar com a festa de ninguém! – Exclamou David, tetando parecer ainda mais animado e energético ao ver a reação de Lily. Por causa de seu esforço, porém, acabou tendo um ataque de tosse violento que o fez cuspir um pouco de sangue. Apesar de Lily e Hehashiro se mostrarem preocupados, David continuou falando como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Vocês precisam fazer uma festa pra Lhana depois, ainda mais se forem ficar com essas caras de enterro até o ano que vem! Ela não merece ter que aturar vocês assim!_

_- Mas David..._

_- Meu irmão está certo. – Interrompeu Jason, se aproximando de sua mãe e Lily. Quase dez anos depois de fazer sua parte para ajudar os beybladers a treinarem para o campeonato mundial, Jason havia se tornado um adolescente forte, bonito e carismático, com o mesmo ar maroto que seu irmão mais velho. – A vida continua, gente! _

_- Como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Jason? – Perguntou Lily, atônita. – Ele é seu irmão! Você deveria..._

_- É por causa que o Jason é meu irmão que ele entende. – Interrompeu o mestre de Neefe, parecendo só um pouco aborrecido com a amiga. – Eu sempre disse pra vocês que isso ia acontecer e que não queria dramas. Eu não quero ver gente chorando por minha culpa. – O jovem lançou um olhar de censura para Lily e sua mãe. – Eu quero mais é que meus amigos riam da minha cara e das minhas besteiras, e se lembrem das coisas boas que a gente fez. Se for pra ficar chorando, eu vou achar que todo o meu esforço de ser um cara legal foi em vão. _

_- É mais fácil falar do que fazer, David. – Disse Hehashiro, o único que continuava ainda um pouco distante da cama, porém não tanto por vontade de ficar longe, mas sim porque os outros três adultos e a criança ocupavam todo o espaço disponível. – A gente chora porque vamos sentir falta desses momentos alegres. _

_- Ai, caramba, mas vocês são muito complicados! – Resmungou o mestre de Neefe. Após um novo ataque de tosse, Jane forçou o filho a recolocar a máscara de oxigênio. O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos até Mário e uma mulher jovem e bonita, provavelmente da mesma idade que os The Strongest, aparecerem. David sorriu ao ver seus outros amigos e decidiu que ficara tempo demais de boca calada. _

_- Mário, Samara! Finalmente! Por que demoraram tanto? – Perguntou ele, falando com a voz mais alta que conseguia reproduzir. _

_- Samara queria comprar flores, mas só encontramos decorações de Dia das Bruxas, por isso te trouxemos um buque de aranhas asquerosas. Espero que goste. – Enquanto Mário falava, Samara entregava o "buque" para o mestre de Neefe. _

_- Adorei! Elas são nojentas e melequentas do jeito que eu gosto! – Exclamou David, sorrindo como uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos. – Lhana, se você quiser você pode levá-las para sua festa no Japão, o que acha? _

_- Eu quero! Eu também gosto de aranhas asquerosas! E A Momo-chan vai adorar elas também! E nós vamos assustar o Hika-chan! – Exclamou uma Lhana muito entusiasmada. Lily ia censurá-la quando seus olhos encontram os de David e ela desistiu. _

_- Ótimo. Elas serão minha herança pra você então! Temos um acordo? – Perguntou David para a garotinha, oferecendo sua mão para ela apertar. Lhana não hesitou._

_- Sim! Fechado! Então elas serão minhas quando você for dormir e não acordar mais? _

_- É. Mas tem que esperar eu dormir! Roubar elas antes não vale! – David acenou com a cabeça fazendo uma expressão muito séria e compenetrada. _

_- Não, eu juro que não vou fazer isso! – Respondeu Lhana, também fazendo uma cara séria. Lily começou a chorar novamente, impressionada como sua filha conseguia encarar a situação com tanta naturalidade. _

_- Ótimo! Você é uma boa menina, tem que continuar assim mesmo sem o Dindo David por perto, viu? Ou eu vou voltar pra puxar seus pés durante a noite! _

_- Não precisa pedir essas coisas, Dindo David, eu vou sempre ser uma boa menina! Eu vou até ajudar a mamãe a cuidar do meu irmãozinho! – Lhana apontou para o barrigão de sua mãe, sorrindo fofinhamente. – Mãe, a gente pode chamar o bebê de David também? _

_- Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Respondeu o David já nascido. – Dizem que os nomes podem influenciar as nossas personalidades. Não sei se a sua mãe aguenta outro como eu! _

_- Mas se ele for que nem você então a mamãe pode parar de chorar porque ela vai ganhar um David novo depois que você for embora e não vai sentir tanto sua falta! – Insistiu Lhana, com a teimosia característica de crianças de sua idade. _

_- Sabe, até que não é uma má idéia... – Concordou Hehashiro, sorrindo para a filha e o melhor amigo. – Acho que outro David vai fazer bem para nossas vidas..._

_- Oh, me sinto tão honrado! – Exclamou David, fazendo a pose mais dramática que conseguiu considerando que estava semi-sentado em uma cama de hospital com vários fios e tubos grudados em várias partes de seu corpo. – Queria poder conhecer o sujeito... mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai ser um cara legal, então tá tranquilo! _

_- Nunca se sabe, não é? Com esse negócio de vida após a morte... – Sugeriu Jason, piscando para o irmão. _

_- E reencarnação! Já pensou se eu volto como filho da Lhana? Ou filho do David? – Continuou David, gostando da idéia do irmão. _

_- Filho do David seria mais legal... – Ponderou Jason, pensativo. – Você seria David, filho de David, que recebeu esse nome em homenagem ao David que na verdade é você mesmo... Argh, minha cabeça dói! – Os três Dubiaku, Samara e Mário riram. Lhana pareceu não entender muito bem qual era a piada e Hehashiro sorriu levemente. Lily foi a única a permanecer séria. – Urameshis, vai ser a minha promessa de partida! Me aguardem, porque daqui a alguns anos eu volto pra atazanar a vida de vocês! _

_- David! – Exclamou Lily, ainda mais agoniada agora que a conversa falava abertamente da morte eminente do mestre de Neefe. _

_- Então tá, nós vamos esperar! – Respondeu o mestre de Kufe, fazendo esforço para sorrir mesmo quando seus olhos pareciam se tornar piscinas em miniaturas. Assim como Jason, ele havia finalmente aceitado os desejos do amigo, e estava decidido a fazer o possível para realisá-los. – É uma promessa! – Hehashiro se aproximou para que ele e David pudessem apertar as mãos. O mestre de Kufe não pode deixar de notar que, mesmo com toda a sua energia, David não conseguira realmente colocar muita força no aperto e sua mão estava bem fria. _

_David foi forçado a descansar algum tempo depois, e aos poucos o mestre de Neefe foi deixando de participar das conversas, preferindo observar seus amigos e família interagindo. Os sete visitantes permaneceram ao seu lado o tempo todo, se revezando para ocupar os lugares mais próximos de sua cabeça. Às nove da noite, hora que Lhana costumava ir para a cama, David convidou-a para deixar na cama com ele, e Lhana não hesitou em aceitar a proposta. _

_- Me dá um beijo de boa noite. – Pediu David assim que a afilhada encontrou uma posição confortável para ficar. – Eu quero o melhor beijo da melhor afilhadinha do mundo! _

_- Essa vai ser a última vez que eu vou te ver? – Perguntou a garotinha, parecendo mais curiosa do que triste. _

_- Acho que sim. – Respondeu David. Lily, que se encontrava mais afastada da cama, apoiou-se em Hehashiro e passou a chorar silenciosamente em seu ombro. _

_- Então tá! Vou dar um grande beijo e um grande abraço e vou ficar do seu lado até você ir embora! – Exclamou Lhana, fazendo exatamente como prometera. Após o abraço apertado e uma série de beijos babados, ela se deitou ao lado de David e se agarrou a ele. – Boa noite, Dindo David. Espero que você acorde em um lugar legal. _

_- Obrigado, Lhana. Boa noite pra você também. – Com um pouco de contorcionismo, David conseguiu beijar a testa da afilhada. _

_Depois que Lhana adormeceu o quarto ficou mais silencioso, afinal ninguém queria acordar a garotinha. David conversou mais um pouco com todos os seus amigos e até mesmo convenceu Lily a se aproximar com seu barrigão para que ele pudesse falar com o outro David. _

_- Honre o seu nome, viu, moleque! – Disse David para o bebê que ainda não nascera. – Não quero saber de um garoto comportado com esse nome! _

_Eram duas da manhã do dia 31 de outubro quando David anunciou que estava ficando cansado. Jane e Jason estavam perto dele na cama e foram os primeiros a se despedir._

_- Vamos sentir sua falta, mas eu prometo fazer uma festa em sua honra todo o ano! – Disse Jason, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão mais velho. _

_- Divirta-se! Por nós dois! – Respondeu David, o mais entusiasmado que conseguia. _

_- Eu vou! _

_A despedida de Samara nada mais foi do que um beijo longo e surpreendentemente romântico na boca do mestre de Neefe. Os dois se encararam nos olhos por quase um minuto, e assim disseram tudo que precisava ser dito. Mário foi o próximo. David forçou-o a prometer participar de pelo menos uma das festas de Jason e de ajudá-lo a organisá-las sempre que possível. _

_Por fim, os demais adultos deram espaço para Lily e Hehashiro se aproximarem. O líder dos The Strongest fazia um certo esfoço para sorrir, porém sua esposa continuava com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. _

_- Eu não sei muito bem o que dizer... – Começou Hehashiro, olhando de David para Lhana e Lily, por fim decidindo-se que deveria encarar somente seu melhor amigo. _

_- Então não precisa dizer nada. Só promete que vai ajudar a Lily a ficar menos depressiva. Vai ser chato me despedir se ela continuar chorando desse jeito..._

_- Eu vou chorar agora e vou continuar chorando sempre e você não vai poder me impedir! – Exclamou Lily, quase aos berros. Felizmente Lhana não acordou. – Não importa se eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, se você estava tentando nos preparar para isso, se você não está nem aí! Você é um amigo muito importante pra mim e eu vou sentir a sua falta mais do que eu posso dizer com as minhas palavras! _

_- Eu tô muito cansado pra discutir. – Respondeu David, sorrindo levemente. – Eu vou sentir falta de vocês também, mas fazer o que... Bola pra frente. Me abraça então, e me dá um beijo. Na bochecha. Porque eu não quero deixar o Hehashiro com ciúmes. _

_Depois de ter que parar duas vezes para limpar as lágrimas, Lily finalmente fez como David pedira. Para a surpresa do mestre de Neefe, Hehashiro imitou a esposa logo em seguida, inclusive na parte do beijo. _

_- Divirta-se. – Disse o mestre de Kufe, ecoando as palavras do amigo. – E vê se aparece pra nos contar como é lá do outro lado. _

_- Eu vou tentar. – David deitou-se contra sua pilha de travesseiros. Sua voz ficava aos poucos mais fraca e embaralhada, como se mover seus lábios e cordas vocais se tornasse cada vez mais difícil. – E eu queria ter aquelas últimas palavras de efeito, mas em todos os meus vinte e seis anos de existência eu nunca consegui pensar na frase perfeita. _

_- Não precisa ser perfeita. – Disse Hehashiro. – Só precisa ser algo que você acha que precise dizer. _

_- Eu não quero frases de efeito clichê. Eu sou mais criativo que isso... – David piscou, depois fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Sacudiu a cabeça e de repente estava sorrindo de novo. – Eu acho que sei o que vou dizer. Mas antes disso... – David virou o rosto para poder encarar atentamente cada um dos ocupantes do quarto, começando por sua mãe e Jason e terminando em Lily. – Eu vou querer dormir daqui a pouco. Por mais que a Lhana seja um bom aquecedor de lado, acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia deixar ela dormindo aqui quando os médicos chatos chegarem... – Entendendo a mensagem, Hehashiro delicadamente tirou a filha de sua posição confortável, deixando que David beijasse sua testa uma última vez. A garota não pareceu perturbada. _

_- Suas últimas palavras? – Perguntou Jason ao perceber que o irmão se acomodara novamente. _

_- É, acho que tá na hora mesmo. – Repondeu David, sorrindo apesar do cansaço. Seu corpo se tornava aos poucos pesado demais para se mover, porém ele fazia questão de continuar sorrindo. – Por favor, meus amigos, imortalizem as minhas últimas palavras. – Houve uma pausa de efeito em que todos os olhares se focavam em David com certa antecipação. Até mesmo Lily parecia interessada. O jovem sorriu ao perceber que havia atingido seu objetivo e encheu a boca para falar. – Sem mais casacos. _

_David ficou com os olhos abertos tempo suficiente para ver a reação de seus amigos, principalmente Lily. A mulher gritou, porém não por causa da dor ou da tristeza. O choque de ouvir as últimas palavras do amigo fez com que sua bolsa rompesse, molhando o chão do quarto e alertando médicos e enfermeiras. David bem que tentou resistir mais um pouco para ver como a cena terminaria, porém a última coisa que ouviu, já de olhos fechados, foi Lily gritando seu nome, embora considerando as circunstâncias provavelmente ela já se referia ao outro David._

_E de fato, David Urameshi veio ao mundo apenas dez minutos depois. Os médicos não tiveram tempo nem mesmo de tirar Lily do quarto. Lhana acordou com a confusão e pediu para ser a primeira a pegar seu irmãozinho. Assim que o bebê foi colocado em seus braços, ela correu para a cama de seu Dindo David e depositou o bebê ao lado de seu corpo._

_- Tchau, Dindo David. Você pode ir agora, porque nós já temos o outro David com a gente! _

_Uma brisa um tanto forte soprou, abrindo a janela do quarto pelo lado de dentro. Lhana sorriu e acenou, e pouco depois Jason a imitou. Os demais adultos não entenderam o que se passava, porém tinham seus palpites. _

- Você acha que a gente trata o nosso filho como substituto do David? – Perguntou Lily após algum tempo em silêncio. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda chorava ao se lembrar daquele dia.

- Acho que às vezes não podemos evitar. – Respondeu Hehashiro. – E o David sabe disso. Nós temos que nos considerar sortudos que ele entende a situação e não se revolta muito.

- Ainda. – Suspirou Lily. – Quando ele virar adolescente é bem capaz de a revolta começar pra valer.

- Não acho que ele seja esse tipo de pessoa. – Retrucou Hehashiro, envolvendo a esposa em um abraço de urso. – Ele fica brabo de vez em quando, mas no fim do dia ele sabe que não fazemos isso por mal e que estamos nos esforçando pra parar.

- Mas mesmo assim! – Exclamou Lily, aconchegando-se nos braços do marido. – Os casacos, as advertências, os sermões... Tudo que eu faço pra ele é o que eu falava antes pro David...

- Porque os dois têm quase exatamente a mesma personalidade, Lily. Isso é de se esperar. – Riu-se Hehashiro, lembrando-se das maiores travessuras de seu filho e de como sempre parecia que o mestre Neefe era quem realmente estava por trás delas.

- Espero que ele fique bem na viagem. – Suspirou Lily, fazendo um certo esforço para desviar o assunto um pouco. Era raro ela conseguir falar do mestre de Neefe por muito tempo.

- Ele vai ficar, as crianças vão estar todas juntas o tempo todo, não tem como nada dar errado. – Hehashiro rapidamente tratou de tranquilizar a esposa. – Além do mais, depois de todas as compras que você fez hoje, mesmo que aconteça alguma emergência não tem como ele não estar preparado. David e os outros podem sobreviver a uma catástrofe nuclear com todo o arsenal que você deu para ele.

- Espero que você esteja certo.

- Você vai ver, eu sempre acerto essas coisas.

Lily pensou em dizer que o marido não estava exatamente falando a verdade, mas mudou de idéia quando percebeu que Hehashiro tinha bolado um ótimo plano para fazê-la esquecer das preocupações da noite e colocar de lado as memórias tristes. Seu entusiasmo ao devolver as carícias do outro surpreendeu até a ela mesma, e graças a isso o casal conseguiu dormir tranquilamente.

No quarto ao lado, David sonhava que tinha uma filha, e que ela o acordara no meio da noite para dizer que tinha tido um sonho estranho sobre um mundo cheio de fantasmas de onde ela havia espionado a infância de seu pai. Quando acordasse pela manhã, porém, toda e qualquer lembrança desse estranho sonho sumiria de sua mente, pelo menos pelos próximos trinta anos.

* * *

_(Cenário do off-talk todo escuro e silencioso)_

_(Uma vela acende no meio do cenário)_

_(Outras 46 velas acendem em pontos aleatórios no cenário do off-talk)_

_(Alguém começa a chorar bem audivelmente)_

_(Close na Lily derramando rios de lágrimas e quase apagando a vela que segura)_

_(Close no bebê recém-nascido David dormindo no carrinho e nem aí pro choro da mãe)_

_**Fantasminha David: **Ah, mas tem que começar o off-talk da minha morte chorando? Depois de tudo que eu disse sobre fazer festa? (Fantasminha David aparece flutuando no cenário do off-talk) Até parece que eu vou sumir da história só porque eu não tenho mais corpo físico! u.ú_

_**Hehashiro: **O David tem razão, Lily... O.o _

_**Lily: **(chorando rios) T.T_

_**Umeragi: **Eu sugiro deixar a Lily chorando no canto enquanto o resto de nós faz a festa do off-talk. _

_**Takashi: **Eu acho que alguma coisa está muito errada quando o chefe é quem sugere uma festa, mas festa é festa, então eu concordo! XD_

_**Umeragi: **Takashi, você acabou de fazer 17 anos. Eu ainda não sou seu chefe. _

_**Takashi: **Que seja! Vai ser um dia! u.u_

_**Ken: **Takashi ainda é um pirralho... XDDD (Ken de pé ao lado do Takashi pra mostrar quão mais alto ele é)_

_**Takashi: **Espera até eu terminar a escola! Aí eu vou ganhar um emprego melhor e com salário maior que o teu e você vai ficar chupando o dedo. Ou não, porque chupar o dedo faz mal pros dentes e você sabe-se-lá porque resolveu que vai virar dentista! XDDD_

_**Ken: **Blé! (Ken mostra a língua pro Takashi)_

_**Kazuo: **Acabaram as discussões de pré-escola? Temos um off-talk pra fazer... u.ú_

_**Ken: **Não se meta, seu lobinho de meia tigela! ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **Gente, gente, não briguem! Nós estamos aqui pra fazer a festa de despedida do David e festa de boas-vindas do David! E o que eu acabei de dizer me deixou bem confusa... O.o''_

_(Rumiko tentando entender o que ela mesma disse sobre as festas do off-talk)_

_**Satsuki K.: **Então não vai ter nenhum velório ou cerimônia solene?_

_**Fantasminha David: **Que mané velório! Eu quero festa! F-E-S-T-A! (Fantasminha David "pulando" pelo teto do off-talk) Comemorem até não poder mais, e façam o outro David entender que ele tem uma reputação a manter com o nome dele! _

_**Hehashiro: **Com isso você não precisa se preocupar, ele vai crescer do jeito que você queria. XD_

_**Fantasminha David: **Eu sei, mas é sempre bom deixar a mensagem bem clara! XDDD (Fantasminha David se aproxima do carrinho do David) A partir de agora, eu vou ser seu mentor espiritual e vou guiar o seu caminho na direção das travessuras e comédia pastelão! XDDD_

_**Nathaliya: **Se isso aqui não fosse um off-talk que se passa em 2012 com personagens que sabem o que vai acontecer pelos próximos 12 anos, eu ficaria com medo do nosso futuro. u.ú_

_**Isaac: **Ainda bem que nós sabemos de tudo que o David vai aprontar, mesmo se tecnicamente ele acabou de nascer... n.x'_

_**Bebê Kouji: **Oi! 8D (Bebê Kouji aparece do nada no cenário do off-talk só pra chamar atenção)_

_**Satsuki K.: **Kouji! O que você está fazendo aqui? (Satsuki K. corre pra pegar o bebê Kouji no colo com cara de mamãe super-protetora)_

_**Kouji: **Mamãe sumiu pra ir pro off-talk, então eu sumi também! 8DD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, o Kouji quer aparecer! XDD (Yoshiyuki pega o Kouji do colo da Satsuki K.) Esse é o meu sobrinho fofinho! XDDDDDDD_

_**Koichi: **¬¬''_

_**Fantasminha David: **Como hoje é o off-talk especial da minha festa de despedida, todo mundo vai aparecer do jeito que eles são no dia trinta e um de outubro de dois mil e doze. E tudo escrito por extenso porque eu sou foda! XDDD_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses olham feio pro Fantasminha David porque ele se deu ao trabalho de escrever a data de hoje por extenso só pra ocupar mais espaço)_

_**Toshihiro: **O que signifca que a Rumiko e eu tivemos que trazer a Satsuki e o Yuuki como bebês..._

_(Bebê Satsuki começa a chorar em algum lugar do cenário do off-talk)_

_(Toshihiro sai correndo procurando a bebê Satsuki com uma mamadeira na mão)_

_(Bebê Yuuki começa a chorar em algum outro canto do cenário do off-talk)_

_(Rumiko sai correndo procurando o bebê Yuuki com uma mamadeira na mão)_

_**Hikaru: **Pode deixar, Rumiko Nee-san e Toshi-Nii-san, eu vou salvar vocês! XD_

_**Lhana: **E eu também! XD_

_**Momoko: **E eu também! XDD_

_(Hikaru, Lhana e Momoko saem correndo e acham os gêmeos bem mais rápido do que a Rumiko e o Toshihiro) _

_**Lin: **Sou só eu ou mais alguém está impressionado que um grupo de crianças entre dez e sete anos foi capaz de encontrar os bebês perdidos mais rápido do que seus próprios pais?_

_**Vladmir: **(Segurando a bebê Anya como quem tem muita prática) Não sei se "impressionado" é a palavra certa... u.u_

_**Toshihiro: **Antes de humilhar, tentem cuidar de dois bebês vocês também! ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Nossa, o Toshihiro fez a cara que o Nii-chan sempre faz quando a gente fala muita besteira! XDDDD Como a paternidade muda a gente... XDDDD_

_**Koichi: **¬¬'''' _

_**Umeragi: **E essa é a segunda aparição do Yuy e a segunda vez que ele não faz nada além dessa cara de poucos amigos... u.ú_

_(Bebê Kouji caminha até o Koichi e começa a pedir colo)_

_(Beybladers ficam olhando pro Koichi com caras de quem vai ganhar um presente de natal adiantado)_

_(Koichi olha pro bebê Kouji com cara de poucos amigos)_

_(Bebê Kouji sorri pro Koichi e continua pedindo colo)_

_(Beybladers continuam na expectativa)_

_(Franklin começa a recolher apostas dos beybladers)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses apostam que o Koichi vai continuar esnobando a criança até o fim do off-talk)_

_**Fantasminha David: **Hey, essa é a minha festa de despedida, será que dá pra gente se concentrar em mim pra variar? ò.ó_

_(David chamando a atenção das Frases Entre Parênteses atravessando as letrinhas que elas escrevem com seu corpo incorpóreo)_

_**Emy: **Como alguém pode ter um corpo incorpóreo? Se é incorpóreo, então não é um corpo..._

_**Fantasminha David: **Ah, loirinha, agora que eu sou um fantasma eu não preciso mais prestar atenção nas leis da lógica! XDDDD_

_(Fantasminha David flutuando pelos ares e fazendo malabarismos para demonstrar seu argumento) _

_**Ken: **Legal! Eu quase quero virar fantasma também só pra fazer essas coisas! XDD_

_**Takashi: **Ken Baka, você não pode virar fantasma ainda, a Shizune acabou de nascer e você não pode deixar ela com a mulher louca que você arranjou... _

_**Ken: **O.O Verdade. O.O (Ken pega a bebê Shizune e se esconde em algum canto obscuro do cenário do off-talk) _

_**Fantasminha David: **Gente, a festa... XDDD (Fantasminha David começa a atravessar pessoas para chamar atenção) _

_(Beybladers saem correndo porque ser atravessado por um fantasma é uma sensação muito estranha) _

_**Hehashiro: **Você venceu, David, você venceu... u.u'_

_(Começa a tocar música de festa no fundo do off-talk)_

_(Close no Isaac e nos músicos da orquestra da Islândia tocando a música de festa)_

_(Pausa para as Frases Entre Parênteses usarem seus poderes narrativos para fazer propagando da história da orquestra islandesa.)_

_(Pausa pro Isaac pedir pra ele fazer a propaganda da história da orquestra islandesa)_

_**Isaac: **__Só pra dizer que Jamie decidiu fazer uma espécie de crossover entre Beyblade 2 e uma história que por enquanto ele chama de _The Orchestra_, que como diz o título é sobre uma orquestra na Islândia. No capítulo 9 eu apareço como solista da vez. Ou seja, pra quem está curioso para saber como vivemos nossas vidas entre 2004 e 2024, tá aí uma dica. _

_(Isaac agradece a todos e volta a tocar com a orquestra da Islândia)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses aproveitam pra dizer que sexta-feira o Jamie vai começar a colocar _The Orchestra _no Fiction Press, mas que por enquanto os leitores podem conferir essa história no nosso site. Todos os links estão no Profile do Jamie! XDDD)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses criam mais um espaço inútil para incentivar os leitores a lerem _The Orchestra_)_

_**John: **Eu também tenho um crossover pra anunciar..._

_**Fantasminha David: **Ah, não! É muita propaganda pra um off-talk só! Vai anunciar no próximo! Ò.ó_

_**John: **Tá... i.i_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses ficam com pena do John, mas não podem desobedecer o dono do off-talk do dia) _

_**Fantasminha David: **Agora sim! Vamos começar a festa! XDD (Festa começa) E já que é uma festa de despedida e eu sou um fastaminha muito camarada, eu decidi trazer uns convidados especias..._

_(Entram todos os fantasmas de gente que um dia foi importante para os beybladers)_

_**Kazuo: **__Susumu-sensei! XD (Kazuo faz um _Out Of Character Moment _pra correr feliz até o Susumu-sensei e ficar se fazendo de besta)_

_**Fantasminha Susumu: **Nossa, Kazuo, até parece que essa é a minha primeira aparição em off-talks... 8D_

_**Kazuo: **Não estraga o momento, Susumu-sensei! ò.ó (Kazuo faz cara assustadora até o Fantasminha Susumu concordar, e depois volta a ficar se fazendo de besta até o fim do off-talk)_

_(Grupo de seis fantasminhas voa até o Vladmir, a Nathaliya e o Isaac)_

_**Isaac: **(Pára de tocar e fica com cara de besta)_

_**Nathaliya: **(Pára de fazer o que estava fazendo e fica com cara de besta)_

_**Vladmir: **(Continua segurando a Anya e também faz cara de besta)_

_**Isaac, pai do Isaac: **Olá! n.n_

_(Soldier of Russia gritam coisas inteligíveis em coro e correm emocionados até seus pais)_

_(Beybladers observam o encontro também emocionados)_

_(Lily começa a chorar mais ainda)_

_**Fantasminha David: **Droga, tá todo mundo chorando de novo... O que eu tenho que fazer pra deixar todo mundo feliz?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, mas eles estão felizes! XD Eles estão chorando de extrema felicidade... XDDD Mas se você quiser que todo mundo sorria, é só criar um bolo gigante de chocolate do nada... XDD_

_**Fantasminha David: **Boa idéia, Yoshiyuki! Eu agora vou usar dos meus poderes mágicos que ganhei por ser a estrela desse off-talk pra criar um bolo de chocolate gigante pra todo mundo! (Fantasminha David faz cara de concentração e gestos bizarros com as mãos) Abra-cadabra! XDDD_

_(Um bolo gigante de puro chocolate aparece do nada no teto do off-talk)_

_(Todos os beybladers param o que estavam fazendo para admirar o bolo gigante de chocolate)_

_(Fantasminha David sorri com seu grande feito e decide deixar o bolo cair graciosamente no chão para que aqueles que ainda possuem sistemas digestivos possam comê-lo)_

_(Fantasminha David exagera na "delicadeza" e o bolo cai como uma bomba no chão)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses não vão dar prêmio especial nenhum pra quem adivinhar o que acontece agora)_

_(A Terra toda explode por causa do choque do bolo maciço contra o chão)_

_(Beybladers são protegidos pelos poderes especiais do Fantasminha David e por isso flutuam no cenário sem Terra cobertos de chocolate)_

_(Koichi pára de esnobar o bebê Kouji e pega ele no colo)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses ficam putas porque tiveram que escrever sua própria perda na aposta)_

_(Fantasminha David fica puto porque as Frases Entre Parênteses voltaram a focar no bebê Kouji antes do final da história)_

_**Fantasminha David: **__Pô, de novo dando atenção pros Yuy não! Olhem pra mim! Vejam meu corpo semi-transparente enquanto eu faço uma propaganda descarada da história que até o fim do dia de hoje o Jamie vai postar no website dele sobre o futuro do David bebê! É _in English_, mas começa depois do final da fase 3 e vai até ele ficar adulto. Sabe aquela coisa que ele sonhou sobre a filha dele... Pois é, não digo mais nada! XDDDD _

_(Fantasminha David termina de fazer propaganda e dá tchau pra todos de uma maneira tão épica, mas tão épica, que vai entrar pra história dos off-talks, mas que a gente não vai descrever porque a definição de "épica" varia de leitor para leitor)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses pedem para os leitores nos contarem qual seria o tchau épico do Fantasminha David de acordo com sua definição de "épico")_

_(E sim, as Frases Entre Parênteses estão fazendo mais uma tentativa descarada de arrumar reviews)_

_(Reviews para o Fantasminha David, please, ele merece! XDDDDDD)_

_OWARI_


	14. Comemorando dez anos de história

**PESSOAS, ESCUTEM! OU MELHOR, LEIAM! ò.ó**

Essa coisa grande aí em baixo é o primeiro capítulo da novíssima edição de Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores, que eu resolvi colocar no ar para comemorar os dez anos de existência da história! (É, faz todo esse tempo mesmo!)

Os detalhes estão todos no texto, então não vou me repetir. Só vou dizer que essa nova história não significa que eu vou abandonar a fase 3. Atualizações continuarão a vir ao longo do ano, prometo.

E agora, sem mais delongas, leio o texto abaixo e vão lá xeretar a nova edição das aventuras de Rumiko & cia!

* * *

_**Nota do Autor: **__Esta história é uma reedição de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, uma fic que postei aqui no Fanfiction "ponto" net entre 2005 e 2007. Na verdade eu comecei a escrever essa história em 2003, por isso decidi reescrever tudo de novo nesse novo ano para comemorar os dez anos de existência da fic e seus personagens. O processo de revisão vai aprofundar mais a história, desenvolver melhor os personagens e explorar pontos que o anime original deixou meio vagos. Como a história se passa ao longo do ano de 2003, vou postar os capítulos no dia que eles aconteceram há dez anos atrás para dar ainda mais ênfase aos "__**dez anos**__" da história (o que também significa que atualizações serão frenquentes)._

_Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores é uma história muito importante pra mim, pois foi meu primeiro grande projeto como escritor, criado quando eu tinha apenas treze anos de idade, muita imaginação e ainda mais tempo livre para colocar grandes épicos como este no papel (e internet). A história tem até mesmo um site na internet. O endereço está no meu perfil, mas quem tem preguiça de ir até lá pode simplesmente copiar este link sites. google site /beyblade2 byjamie/ __e tirar todos os espaços. O site tem mais detalhes sobre todo o universo de Beyblade 2 (tem bem mais do que só essa historinha aqui...), imagens (todas desenhadas por mim), e curiosidades sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. No momento o site está passando por um drástico processo de revisão também, mas logo estará tão foda quanto esta nova edição da história. _

_E agora, antes de deixar vocês em paz para lerem a introdução e o primeiríssimo capítulo (versão expandida e melhorada!), um último recadinho rápido: eu não moro no Brasil já faz cinco anos e meio, por isso nunca aprendi a tal reforma ortográfica. Fora isso, nunca fui muito bom aluno em ortografia (mas em compensação gramática, acentuação e pontuação até que não são ruins). Faço o possível pra evitar deixar erros absurdos no texto, mas se algum escapar saibam que não foi por falta de esforço (foi pura ignorância mesmo)._

_E como essa nota do autor já está bem grandinha, vamos logo ao que interessa!_

* * *

INTRODUÇÃO

Você alguma vez já se perguntou como foi que o beyblade se tornou um esporte tão popular, amado por todos e capaz de unir o mundo em torno de uma só paixão? Já se perguntou sobre a origem das feras-bit, os monstros sagrados que ajudaram Takao (Tyson) e tantos outros beybladers a alcançarem a glória máxima?

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, apensar do nome um pouco incoerente, tenta contar esta história e levar uma luz àqueles fãs insatisfeitos com as poucas explicações dadas por Takao Aoki, o criador da série. Todos os personagens são originais meus, com exceção de Daitenji-san, que nada mais é do que o Senhor Dickenson bem mais novo e com nome japonês.

A história conta a trajetória de Rumiko Higurashi e sua equipe, os Taichi, no primeiro campeonato mundial de beyblade que de fato possuía representantes de todos os continentes. Com o esporte ainda se popularizando, ela, sua equipe e os muitos amigos que fizeram ao longo desta jornada nem faziam idéia das reviravoltas que o futuro lhes reservava, dos mistérios que teriam que desvendar e nem das trapalhadas e confusões que apareceriam em seu caminho.

Apesar de o começo da história ser obviamente inspirado diretamente no anime original, a quarta edição de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores inova em muitos aspectos (pra começar, a heroína é uma menina, e sua vitória triunfal no final das lutas mais importantes não é necessariamente garantida). Haverá torneios em todos os continentes (pra compensar o desaparecimento da Oceania, Africa e América Latina do anime original) e também uma tentativa de explicar como monstros poderosos como as feras-bit aceitaram de tão bom grado sua vida de monstrinho amigo de crianças em idade escolar.

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores é uma história bem longa: a primeira versão a aparecer no Fanfiction "ponto" net tinha mais de 800.000 palavras distribuidas ao longo de 125 capítulos, e essa nova edição muito provavelmente vai ficar ainda maior. Os capítulos em si são mais ou menos curtos, e o enredo é bem interessante (de acordo com o povo que leu a edição de 2005). E, cá entre nós, é divertido também (e um tanto sarcástico, e dramático nas horas certas).

Para aqueles que leram a versão anterior da história, não se desesperem: ela não vai ser deletada. Isso significa que quem quiser saber o que está para acontecer e não consegue esperar até a próxima atualização pode sempre "trapacear" e ler a versão antiga (e depois se impressionar com as mudanças feitas na revisão).

Gostou do que leu até agora? Então vamos celebrar juntos os dez anos de um dos maiores (ao menos em termos de quantidade de palavras) épicos inpirados em Beyblade de todos os tempos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

BARATAS E A FESTA QUE NÃO FOI

31 de Dezembro, terça-feira. Sapporo, Japão. 7:15 da manhã.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, rosto arredondado e olhar inocente dormia em sua cama. Estava usando seu pijama de fadinha cor-de-rosa que ganhara no natal e sonhava com a sua festa de aniversário, que deveria acontecer em uma semana. Já que ela logo seria uma menina grandinha de doze anos, os pais de Rumiko Higurashi decidiram que não faria mal passar o feriado de ano novo em uma pousada calma e tranqüila, longe das agitações de Tóquio. Rumiko estava até então aproveitando a viagem, mas o que ela não sabia é que naquele exato momento uma barata se aproximava perigosamente de seu _futon. _

Em pouco tempo a tal barata encontrou seu caminho por entre as cobertas espalhadas pelo chão, seguindo o calorzinho confontável que o corpo da garota emanava. Estava frio em Sapporo naquela época do ano, mesmo insetos asquerosos e nojentos com o poder de sobreviver a guerras nucleres andavam à procura de um lugar confortável para passar a noite. E Rumiko, sendo uma menina de sono relativamente leve e muito, mas _muito_ medrosa, reagiu da maneira mais escandalosa e apavorada possível ao perceber a presença do intruso.

O grito estridente acordou todos na casa. Não somente seu pai, sua mãe, os outros hóspedes e o donos da pousada, mas também o cachorro de estimação dos donos (bem como suas pulgas), os cupins dos móvies e das paredes de madeira centenária, e até mesmo os ácaros dos travesseiros. Sazuke Higurashi, a mãe, foi a primeira a alcançar a filha no quarto e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao verificar qual era o problema, só não gritou também porque precisava passar uma imagem de segurança para a menina apavorada. Sazuke era tão medrosa quanto a filha, estava nos gens de sua família ter medo das coisas mais ridículas. Não que uma barata fosse ridícula... Talvez até fosse, mas essa não era a questão no momento.

Em nota, deveria ficar registrado que os Higurashi eram daqueles pais que criavam os filhos enquanto liam livros de pedagogos famosos, sempre preocupados em dar a sua única filha a educação perfeita para ser uma adulta independente e competente, sem medo de encarar os perigos do mundo real. Eram episódios como esse que os deixavam na dúvida quanto à eficácia de tais métodos e se valia o esforço de continuar a segui-los.

Takao Higurashi, o pai, matou a barata com uma chinelada certeira. O bicho não teve chance de reagir, foi até um pouco injusta a briga. Empolgado com seu ato de bravura, o homem gritou aos quatro ventos que a ameaça não mais fazia parte deste mundo. Ao invés de acalmar Rumiko, no entanto, a idéia de que havia um cadáver de barata em seu quarto de pousada acabou por assustá-la ainda mais. Como toda boa mãe "entendida" de psicologia infantil, Sazuke passou horas dividindo-se entre servir-lhe copos de água com açúcar, cantar músicas de ninar e inventar histórias românticas e fantasiosas para acalmar a filha e fazê-la dormir novamente.

No dia seguinte a família estava de volta à Tóquio, decididos a não arriscar mais uma noite na companhia dos insetos milenares. Seu ano novo seria celebrado do mesmo jeito que dos últimos doze anos, em um lugar em que todos sabiam não conter baratas.

* * *

_**Nota do autor (é, de novo. Isso acontece de vez em quando): **__Leitores antigos (e novos leitores que forem espiar a versão antiga) provavelmente gostarão de saber que os off-talks também apareção nesta nova edição assim que tivermos personagens suficientes para isso._

_E quem quiser saber o que são off-talks... aguardem! (ou vão xeretar os capítulos mais avançados da versão antiga se não tiverem medo de spoilers). _


End file.
